Pretenses
by SilverMafia
Summary: What's in the closet should stay in the closet. It's there for a reason. Stella and Ali find that out the hard way. [Story rating may change depending on the flow of the plot. I do not own the cover image. I found it on Google, so credits to whoever made it. :3]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have undergone through a very severe case of writer's block that it has affected my writing hobby as well as my RP responsibilities, and by the time I have recovered, I realized I had already become a Noctis maniac. xD I knew about Versus XIII when it was announced and I have been a fan since then but it wasn't until recently that I have come across the news that Versus XIII was changed to Final Fantasy XV that I really became obsessed with Noctis to the point where he's already second to Kadaj on my list of fiction heartthrobs. :P I have made plans since then to write a fic for it and because this story plot has been bothering me since summer started, I might as well get it out of my head. Also, this story is written due to a sincere request from a very special friend, who is also—might I add—head over heels for Prompto. (I can't blame her, because the dude's pretty hot as well! xD) I thought I might as well include her here since her support is part of the motivation that I get to write and follow through with this. Also, I am aware that Stella's name has now been changed to Luna. (?) [Either they changed it or just completely ditched her character.] Either way, FFXV isn't out yet, so I'm still going with Stella. Why? Because I'm the author and I say so, and I like the name 'Stella' better. I might write another FF15 fic in the future, and I might use Luna then. But not now. :P :)**

**This story is set in an alternate universe (AU) as well. The setting is different—of course, the education system is different, and so will be everything else.**

**Warning: The characters may be OOC, and I did that on purpose. :)**

**Disclaimer: Any Final Fantasy character mentioned in this story does not belong to me. Noctis, Stella/Luna, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, etc all belong to Square-Enix. I also do not own the main OC named Alisha Lene. She belongs to my friend who requested this fic. So basically, I own nothing but the plot and the other insignificant OCs scattered about in the story.**

**I'll continue based on how much feedback I get, so I'm posting up the first two chapters for you to read. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Yes, well I hope you have had enough of your vacation, dear students! It is time to wake up, wake up, wake up! Summer is over, and you are all back in the real world!"

There was a happy lilt to her voice that was a tad bit creepy, before a loud snap echoed against the four corners of the white-washed room. Some students groaned, others buried their faces in their hands, or in the crooks of their elbows. Yes, the woman standing before them was their worst teacher ever.

"Now, now, children. You are graduating college students; crops of this magnificent establishment's labor!" She waved her wrists in the air, causing a few of her bangles to start clanging. "Your alma mater deserves nothing but the best out of you. You will venture into the adult world, filled with trials and problems; all of which you have been equipped to handle." She exclaimed dramatically moving about the room in a flair of emotion.

Some students rolled their eyes at this comic display of overreaction. It was quite amusing, but the irritating quality of the entire show completely overrode that amusement.

"Just get to the point already." One student murmured, shooting a few glares at the older woman standing on the platform that was a foot above the floor.

"And I thought my days in high school were worse." Came another comment, uttered in an exasperated groan.

"And as future media practitioners, you should be quick and firm in your write-ups; exposing nothing but the truth in all its shining glory!" She crooned, completely oblivious to the heated glares and exasperated sighs being sent her way. At that, the woman turned to face the white board and began writing. She turned back to her students with a very horse-like grin on her aging face. "Therefore, I am requiring you to create a video documentary that has never been seen before!"

Her announcement received loud groans of disapproval. She merely clucked her tongue at them and shook her head.

"This makes sixty-five percent of your grade, young ones. But it is entirely up to you to comply." She sang. "Worry not however, for I have decided that this is to be done in pairs. Feel free to choose your respective partners; ones you can work with perfectly, might I advise."

Even the statement did not give any form of consolation at all. She watched as her classmates gaped at the older woman standing before them, announcing an output that was most likely close to impossible. There were no duplications allowed which most likely meant that each student had to come up with a unique topic and claim rights to it by way of an announcement to avoid the pesky situation they were likely to find themselves in.

Stella glanced at her best friend sitting a few seats away from her. There was simply no doubt in her mind that the two of them would work on this together, and they both knew it. As if sensing the current train of her thoughts, her best friend whirled around in her respective seat to look at Stella. They shared a knowing glance and affirmed each others' thoughts with a curt nod. Alisha mouthed a 'later' at Stella before turning around again to listen to what their teacher still had to say.

vVvVv

"So Alisha, any fresh topics in mind?" She asked the dark-haired girl who was currently sipping on her drink with a bendy straw. Both girls were seated on one of the many steel camping tables littering the grassy field just outside of the cafeteria.

The dark-haired girl placed a thoughtful finger to her lip. And from the look on her face, Stella could easily see that her friend had come up with something, only she wasn't sure how to voice her ideas out. The blonde guessed it was going to be up to her to find a way. Alisha had a reserved nature, and it had taken Stella awhile to make the other girl completely open up to her. In the end, her efforts had been worth it.

"I... I've wanted to try out this idea for a while." The dark-haired girl mused, but upon catching Stella's perceptive gaze, she averted her eyes to stare at a more interesting patch of Bermuda grass on the ground.

"Let's hear it." Stella encouraged, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Alisha peeked at her friend through the bangs that slightly covered her face. "Call me suicidal." She warned and sighed. "Don't laugh at me, okay? You know about the secret fraternities and gangs and other whatnot gossiped about, right?"

Stella gave a firm nod.

"Well, I want to know what they're like. What the Mafia is like." Alisha paused to see if Stella had anything to say, but since all she got in reply was an undecipherable blink, she continued. "I've been interested in them before, and I know it sounds dangerous and is very risky, but I think we can pull some strings." She regarded Stella with an inquiring gaze. "You have a friend who claims to deal with them, don't you?"

The idea certainly wasn't a bad one, but it _was_—as Alisha stated from the beginning—risky and dangerous, not to mention life threatening. One misstep could cause their lives, and if they were to both agree with this, she could not tell her parents, and definitely not _him_. He was way too protective, and even if they had only been going out for two weeks or so, she knew he would not hesitate to take her on a guilt trip and make her see how stupid this whole agenda was.

"I know certain people, but whether they would give us tips, I'm not so sure." Stella said.

"But it is worth a try, isn't it? For the sake of our grades and our diploma." Alisha smirked.

"Not a bad idea at all." Stella smiled. "But you can't tell him, Ali. No matter how hard he's pestering you to get an answer out of you. No matter how mad you get, tell him anything, but _don't _ever mention any word about this." She warned her friend, who she knew to be easily provoked and riled up by him.

He was nothing if not charming and very handsome. How he even found her to be his liking was beyond her. She did not understand why he liked her so much. So much to go as far as hold an ongoing flirtation with her for two straight years. How he even managed that, she did not know. He had his reputation among the student body, so of course it was only natural to feel suspicious about his true motives. They had never become friends though he mostly showed up within that span of time to let her know how much he fancied her. Soon enough, they had exchanged numbers, went out once in a while—though not always. She would be lying if she told anyone that she never liked him or found him attractive, because he certainly was in every sense of the word. They only had started dating two weeks ago. But even if she was already acquainted with him since her sophomore year in college, that did not mean that they had become the best of friends. As much as she hated to admit it, her college life was becoming an instant replay of a high school story.

"I solemnly swear." Alisha grinned.

She was going to say something until her phone started ringing. Rolling her eyes, she gives Ali a knowing look before digging into her shoulder bag to find the wretched piece of technology.

"Hello?... I'm sitting on one of the tables just outside the cafeteria..." She replied at the inquiry asked over the line as she glanced at Alisha who was heartily chewing at her ham and egg sandwich. "You'll be able to find me, I suppose. Did you need something?..." She asked, and fought a blush at the answer she received. "Quit it, Lucis..." She rolled her eyes. "I'm with Alisha... Yeah, I'll be here."

Sighing, Stella threw her phone back into the safety of the bag. She looked at her friend, looking almost bashful as his words replayed in her head. Trust him to make a comment that would stroke her ego. Alisha just shook her head at her and Stella promptly proceeded to taking her packed lunch out of the bag to at least fill her empty stomach. They had a long afternoon made out of consecutive class periods, and she was in no mood to starve at the duration of that time.

She was halfway through her lunch when she heard Ali say something and gesturing behind her to the black clad figure who was approaching them. She didn't look up from her lunch of moist macaroni and cheese, but silently waited for his presence to come at a rest just beside her.

"Hey." He greeted, and this time, she looked up at him and smiled.

"How goes it, Noctis?" Alisha asked, crumpling up a burger wrapper and throwing it in the general direction of the wastebasket, not really caring if the balled up piece of paper actually made it.

"Crappy morning, if you're sincerely asking." He replied with a cocked eyebrow before brandishing a brown paper bag.

Stella watched him as he carefully procured three lattes and put them down at their table. He smirked at her.

"I had a feeling you two would be needing this." He grabbed his and silently opened the Styrofoam lid to take a sip of the contents.

Stella had not been much for caffeinated drinks, but it was good to have coffee once in a while, especially right now since she was faced with an awful lot of subjects that needed her undivided attention.

"Thank you." She murmured, wrapping her fingers around her latte and taking a sip as well.

"Where do you get all the cash for this ritzy stuff?" Alisha asked, cautiously sniffing the coffee before taking a satisfactory sip.

Stella glared at her, and Ali merely shrugged. Noctis actually chuckled at that.

"I'm loaded." He shrugged. "Not that much of a surprise when my parents are business men."

"Tss." Ali hissed good-naturedly, throwing a French fry at Noctis.

The bell rang at that moment, telling students that their lunch break was over and they had five minutes left before their first period in the afternoon actually started. Stella sighed at the pending homework that was sure to come after this long day. Alisha was the first one to stand.

"I best go. Wouldn't want to be late at Mister Wallace's class." She waved at Stella and Noctis as she disappeared inside.

"I guess this means you're off to class to?" He asked, tangling his fingers through her blonde locks as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have a loaded afternoon." She sighed exasperatedly. "It's not even the weekend yet." She huffed.

"More to come as the days wear on." He agreed and gradually loosened his fingers around her hair as Stella began fixing her things.

He took one last gulp of his coffee before he was raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'll walk you to class." He stated, getting up and holding out a hand to help her out of the confinement from the tables.

She took it without complaint and easily maneuvered herself out, not really minding as Noctis' fingers subconsciously intertwined with hers. It wasn't a foreign thing anymore—not to him or her anyway. They didn't talk as they walked through immaculate corridors lined with dark gray lockers and into the wing where Stella's first class was going to be held. Students were already filing through the open doors and Stella looked up at her boyfriend to find a grim look on his face.

"Are you all right, Noct?" She asked, concern etched all over her face. It seemed to shake him out of his momentary daze because those blazing blue eyes turned to focus on her again and he smiled.

"I'm fine. Parking lot at four." He smirked, changing the subject abruptly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Okay." She agreed, her worry over him not completely ebbing away as she watched him take a couple of steps back.

"Later."

She stared after him and wasn't really shaken out of her stupor until someone collided against her shoulder in haste, causing her to stumble a step backwards. The other student mumbled an apology before briskly entering the classroom without giving her a second glance. She, having decided to follow everyone's example, decided to put Noctis out of her mind for the time being and entered the classroom, anticipating a pop quiz at any moment's notice.

vVvVv

The sun's rays slanting over the crowded parking lot was exceptionally beautiful to look at. Stella wondered why she hadn't noticed this in the first place. She was standing at an angle from it, off to the side entrance of the school's main building marked with stone archways. The clever stone pavement beneath her feet were one thing too. The looked ethereally surreal in the afternoon sunlight. She was done for the day, but no doubt had a ton of homework due in two days time.

While High School was evidently full of cliques and petty clashes, College was definitely a new experience. There were groups of tightly knit friends too, but it was unlike high school where everyone liked to meddle and bother other people's lives. There was an 'it' crowd, and while college certainly didn't have a lack of it, most of the student body just didn't care. Whether these kids were popular or not, nobody really paid total mind. Social life was something that mattered in one's high school years. Education and effective learning dominated college. She was just relieved most of the adolescent acts were lessened. Sure, people still took notice of other people, and there were names spoken on people's lips, but college wasn't exactly a holed up place like high school. Majority of the students minded their own business.

The university was located in the city, and although most of the students lived in a dorm, she often went home. Her house was in the city as well. Though, she had often wondered how it felt to live alone. She wasn't exactly well-off like Noctis. Her family belonged in the middle-class. Her father had a stable job—being the chief of the intelligence unit in the police department, and her mother was just a regular house wife, attending to the elementary needs of her younger brother, Stefan. Those factors alone guaranteed that she could never be alone in the house.

Her parents always made sure their children were sufficient, and she was more than thankful to both of them. She knew of the lack of family bonding in other households, and she is grateful to have such a responsible father and a loving mother. They most certainly did not spoil her and her brother, but they were fair when it came to dealing with their children. Stella thought about this for unknown reasons as she made her way to the parking lot in search of Noctis' convertible where she agreed to wait for him. She could do homework while she was at it. And speaking about parents, they had not been too happy upon discovering that their daughter had a boyfriend—a ritzy one and a 'Caelum' at that. Her father in particular had not been ecstatic when she broke the news to them. Noctis' family was actually known to be very successful entrepreneurs, and her parents were more than wary that the boy merely had a passing fancy for their beloved daughter. Stella didn't like to dwell on that though; he was adamant that he held an affection for her and although he never told her, she could plainly see in the way he acted around her. Well, he _was_ flirting with her for two years, and...they had been dating for two weeks, but he assured her he was sincere.

She stopped to scan the line of cars parked and easily spotted his. It wasn't that hard to recognize. It was the most expensive-looking one among the line. She made her way towards it to wait when she caught someone else fidgeting with their own car parked next to Noctis'.

"Cloud." She called out; definitely not in a loud voice, but enough to be heard. Perfect timing when she was wondering just when she would find the chance to contact him.

"Hey." The spiky-haired blonde replied in a quiet voice when she was near enough to actually have a conversation with him.

Never one for beating around a bush, she spoke her mind, deciding that she had to be straight to the point anyway. Noctis could arrive at any given minute and having him find out about her and Alisha's project and their plans would just be a big no-no. The man would never let her for sure, even if it was a guarantee for good grades.

"Cloud, can I ask you something?" She asked, a little wary but determined enough.

The blonde man finally got the car door open and he slid smoothly into the driver's seat before turning to her with inquiring blue eyes.

"What are the chances that I can find the Mafia's lair in the city?" She asked softly.

It was a crazy idea and she knew it. Her father would positively wring her neck if he ever found out his daughter was risking her life for the sake of a school project.

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "You cannot seriously believe the rumors spreading around, right?"

"But wasn't it broadcast on national television?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Stella, even _you _know how unreliable the media can be nowadays."

She rolled her eyes at that. Of course she was aware; she was a future media practitioner herself, but that did not mean the mass media did not aim for credible and reliable information. "I'm aware." She huffed, moving around, opening a car door, and taking a seat on the passenger side, shutting the door behind her to give them some privacy. "The media aims for credibility as well. Not everything is false. Besides, unreliability is much more rampant in the entertainment sector, not the current affairs."

He waved a hand at her. "I get it. So what were you going to say?"

"Merely wondering if you could pull a few strings for me."

At his look of understanding, she rushed to clarify when he sent her a glare.

"Cloud, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't need it. It's a requirement for my Communications class. We need to conduct an investigative journalism and create a video documentary about it." She reasoned. "You would do me a huge favor, and you are guaranteeing my right to graduate." She grinned.

"Hence why journalists don't live long. They usually die in their quest to uncover society's darkest and deepest mysteries." He says with a smirk, indicating his jest but she slaps his arm lightly anyway.

"Ow." The blonde man hissed in response to the assault and gingerly rubbed at the sore spot. "You women hit hard. I was just kidding."

"I know." Stella grinned. "It's a risk we're willing to take. And mafias are not so much of a mystery. They're widely known." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes at that, uncapping a bottle of water to take a drink. "And the Mafia can very well kill you with a click of the boss's dainty fingers." He added. "Damn it, listen to you. You're acting like it's just a theater club you're wanting to interview."

"Cloud." She groaned.

He relented, sighing in utmost exasperation. "Alright, alright. If you need it that badly, I can introduce you to someone if only you promise to be careful." He warned and she nodded—a little too eagerly. He rolled his eyes. "It's not something you could shout at roof tops though. You would have to keep this in utmost secrecy. I had connections with them before and I'm not entirely sure if the person still uses the same number. You need a pseudo name."

Stella nodded again when her phone vibrated indicating she had a message:

_Sender: Noctis  
__21-09-15, Monday  
__16:06_

_Ran a little late. On my way now..._

She sighed and turned to Cloud who was looking at her like he wanted to ask but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"I have to go. Thank you, Cloud." She smiled, making a move to leave, when he stopped her by suddenly speaking.

"Not a big deal, but not a word to your boyfriend, all right? And _especially _not a single word to your old man."

She nodded in total agreement before leaving his car to stand right by Noctis' and she watched as Cloud left the school premises, leaving white exhaust to twirl and dissipate in the late afternoon air. Noctis was gleeful when he found out that her father was a cop. He told her that it served to keep her out of trouble and harm's way. On the other hand, if her father ever found out about this, he would demand that she stop this errand of hers. At the most, if he knew it was school business, he would merely insist that she accept his help and to collaborate with his comrades. Well, she did not want Noctis knowing, and she most certainly _did not _want to involve her own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Noctis' car was something only rich people could own. She knew that the first time she had sat on its interior. The seats were covered in black leather. The car did not have an air freshener—it wasn't really necessary—which she approved of greatly. The artificial smell just did not bode well with her. She did not know why though. The chassis was a sleek black, and the hood as well as the trunk was shined to perfection. She got the feeling he took care of it too much. She sat on the passenger seat, staring out through the window at the buildings and various shopping malls that rose up to greet them on either side. She was a native of this city, had practically lived here all her life. She had grown up and gone to the local schools here.

"Do we need music?" Noctis inquired nonchalantly, tapping a steady finger against the stirring wheel as the traffic lights up ahead reflected the color red.

"Do _you _want to listen to some music?" She asked curiously, tilting her head at him.

"That depends on the quality." He smirked, reaching for the radio dial and pressing a button.

_Trouble, trouble maker, yeah that's your middle name oh_

_I know you're no good but you're~—_

He changed stations as Stella watched him with amusement.

_Talk dirty to me~—_

He pressed the button with urgency this time that it made her want to snicker.

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home~—_

"Noctis?" She asked, interrupting him from his moment of annoyance with the songs playing in every FM station he would manage to chance upon.

"Yeah?" He asked, brows furrowing at the song blasting through his speakers.

—_~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you~_

"Damn it! What's with all the upbeat music?" He grumbled, giving up and switching the radio off, turning his gaze forward to glare at the yellow light before it shifted green and they were off.

Stella blinked at his exasperated question. "It's to brighten people's moods for when they head home." She explained as if it were the most natural answer of all, remembering the lessons she took in radio broadcasting back when she was in freshman year.

Noctis actually smirked at that. "Only you would know something like that."

"Every media practitioner should." She smiled at him.

They were close to her residential area now, and Noctis drove around the area expertly, knowing where to turn and which shortcuts to take. It didn't take long before he hit the brakes and the car had stopped just outside her house, where it rose at two-stories high—definitely not a rival to his, she was sure. The green lawn looked freshly mowed and Stella guessed her little brother was out doing random chores again. She sighed at the thought of that, knowing their mother would be pleased or mortified. It all depended on what Stefan took care of.

"What is it?" He asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Just my brother." She answered with a knowing smirk as she moved to unbuckle her seat belt. She briefly leaned the back of her head against the rest and turned her head to stare at him.

No words left her mouth when he leaned over the console and slowly placed his lips against hers. Stella shuddered at the contact. Kissing Noctis was still something she hadn't gotten used to. It still made her shiver pleasantly whenever he would do it, and as if in answer, her free hand went up to the back of his neck, slowly running her fingers through the spiky black hair jutting out. One of his hands reached up to stroke her cheek. She responded to his kiss and was fairly sure they were making out by now. She sighed in contentment when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, noses brushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He whispered, his breath heavy on her lips.

She nodded in affirmation, leaning in to give his lips a quick kiss.

"Be careful." She murmured.

"Sure thing."

She was getting out of his car just when the front door opened to reveal her mother coming out to put away the trash. She held a large black bag in one hand, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. When she caught sight of Stella, a smile teased at the corners of her mouth, but her lips immediately thinned out in a line when she caught sight of the car parked near their driveway. She knew that her daughter was in a relationship with the Caelums' son, but that did not mean she and her husband had approved of the match. She watched as her daughter closed the door, smiled at the man behind the wheel, and finally turned her back to approach the freshly mowed lawn. Her eyes followed the sleek black vehicle as it took off down the street and out of sight.

"Good evening, Mom." Stella greeted cheerfully, leaning closer to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school, Stella?" She asked, following the nineteen-year old as she sauntered inside the house and into the kitchen.

"It was all right, I suppose. A bit hectic." Stella smiled slightly, grabbing an apple from fruit basket to take with her to her room. "I'm off to do some homework."

Her house was simple, pastel painted and trimmed with white and lit with fluorescent lights—just like any other economic home. Stella was passing through the living room, and caught an amusing sight of her teenaged brother watching television sprawled on the couch with his textbooks on the coffee table. He was supposed to give off the impression of being studious, but it just wasn't working. His hair was disheveled, and she doubted he actually cared. She just shook her head without a word of greeting to him and ascended the stairs and entered her meager room.

She changed out of her clothes first before settling on the bed, taking out her phone, and deciding to give Ali a call. Crossing her legs on the sheets, she pressed number three on her speed dial and placed the phone to her ear, listening to the tell tale ring. Her friend picked up on the third ring.

"_Hiya Stella._" Came the cheerful reply.

"Ali, I have great news." She smiled.

"_Did you talk to one of them, then?_" Her friend blurted out, excitement leaking out of her voice; eager to finish their assignment.

"To Cloud. If things work out as they should, we're meeting somebody soon, I hope. He'll tell me if anything comes up." She nodded, digging into her bag for her textbook and the pad of paper she kept in there along with her pen.

"_Perfect!_" Ali cheered. "_I have half a mind to celebrate._"

Stella chuckled at that. "Not just yet. We haven't even started."

"_Yeah, but we're _there!" Ali hissed. "_So what's up?_"

"Homework due in Wednesday and tomorrow." She explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk more, Al. G'night."

She could almost picture her friend nodding enthusiastically at their fortune. "_Sure thing. See ya, Stella._"

The line went dead after that and Stella was left to fester in the silence of her room and the muffled noises of activity coming from downstairs. The neighborhood was actually very quiet, and she would not have wanted it any other way. Her mind was clear enough to ponder on some thoughts. Their investigative journalism assignment hadn't started yet, but she was mindful of the results and the risks they were putting themselves in. Of course, she was fully aware of the dangers, but danger _was _a part of every career one chose. Especially in her field, that she knew. What good would it do her and Ali to investigate a topic that did not need the investigating? She did not know if any of her classmates had come up with anything yet, but she and Ali were going to see their professor tomorrow to secure the topic and assure no duplication. Her parents didn't need to know. They were quite uncomfortable of the career she had chosen to learn, but that did not mean they would not support her in her wishes. She could do it, and they knew. And since her parents weren't ones to pry unless it was absolutely necessary, she figured they were going to be fine. Noctis should not be a problem unless he found out. Etro knows what the man would do to talk her out of a dangerous idea.

It's not that she did not appreciate Noctis' protectiveness, she actually admired him for it. It was just that it was suffocating sometimes. She pressed the blunt end of the pen against her chin in thought when the sound of a car approaching their driveway broke her train of thoughts. Her father was home.

vVvVv

School had started fine that morning. Her first class was at eighty-thirty in the morning. She left the house at seven-thirty, dreading a walk to the bus stop and wait for the 7AM bus that usually came around her street on time when she figured out she did not need to. Parked by the side of an empty residential lot was a sleek black car she knew all too well. Her first thought had been to wonder what Noctis' business was so early in the morning. She knew for a fact that his first class started at ten. The guy had an excuse to sleep in, so what was he doing near her home? Of course, it didn't take long for the vehicle to drive at a considerable speed next to her and the driver's window rolled down to reveal Noctis' easy smirk.

So yes, she had ridden with him to school, turned up early for her first class and dutifully handed over her homework. Her Tuesday morning wasn't very troublesome and she actually found herself appreciating it. So by the time lunch hour rolled in, she was sitting in one of the tables littered around the cafeteria, subconsciously chewing on her cheese sandwich. Noctis sat next to her, picking at his food as if he had no desire to eat it. It should have been queer that he was the only male in a table full of girls, but he did not care. Ali wouldn't let him hear the end of it though.

"Everything all right, Stella?" A soft voice asked and she peeked up from under her blonde bangs to regard Aerith with a curious gaze.

The brunette didn't belong in the same college department as she did, but Aerith was a close friend from high school days. The sweet girl was taking up a teaching career, and Stella thought the choice did fit her personality and skills. Aerith would make a great teacher. It in turn made her wonder if she could manage to be a successful journalist; at least achieve revealing concealed and evil acts to the public eye to try and make the world a better place before someone murdered her.

"I'm fine." She smiled, and caught Noctis' inquiring gaze off to the side.

"Enjoying senior year then?" Aerith asked with a charming smile, folding her table napkin daintily.

"Cannot wait to graduate like everyone else." Alisha answered for her. Her black hair was tied in a braid today and it was definitely queer watching her friend try a new hairstyle.

Noctis shook his head at that. "Don't think so. Graduating means finding a job and earning a living."

Stella rolled her eyes at that. "Not all of us have pots of cash at our disposal."

Noctis merely smirked smugly.

"It's an excuse because he's too much of a lazy ass to actually work." Alisha piped up, and grinned with ill humor as Noctis glared at her. "Face it, Pretty Boy. You're practically married to your bed sheets." Ali pointed out.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "I don't see _you _coming to school on time."

"Are you stalking me?" Alisha gasps, a hand to her chest as she dramatically feigns mortification.

"You would love that, wouldn't you Ali?" He smirked, and folded his arms across his chest. "I would gladly indulge your fantasy, but I have enough stalking to do as it is with Stella."

Stella shot him a glare. Did he...? Was he really stalking her? A faint blush crept to her cheeks.

"Oh, so you're a pervert now too?" Alisha shot back, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I never implied anything dirty." Was the bland response.

Stella and Aerith could only watch with amusement as the two bickered. Sometimes, she wondered if her best friend and her boyfriend could go at it all day.

"Sure you didn't." Ali rolled her eyes. "You just probably bugged her entire house to watch her every move." She pointed an accusing finger at Noctis. "You were watching her dress, weren't you?"

By that time, Stella was turning red as a tomato. She was going to utter an indignant retort and to make the two stop, but Noctis beat her to it.

"Wow Ali." He blinked, smug and thoroughly amused. "What an imagination. Going a little overboard, aren't we?" He shook his head.

"I don't need an imagination to figure out your hidden motives." Ali stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Alisha." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Accusing me of such acts could only have the possibility that you were doing them yourself. Those haven't even crossed my mind." He grinned at her.

Stella reached out and laid a hand on Noctis' arm. This idiocy had to stop. She raised her other hand at Ali's face, saving Noctis from whatever horrid answer had been lurking in her mouth. The bell rang at that moment and Aerith was the first to bid them goodbye with a laugh at their previous antics. Alisha rolled her eyes and bid Stella goodbye as well, sending her a knowing look that they would talk later about their project and she nodded once to confirm. When all had gone, she got to her feet as well, just as Noctis handed her the shoulder bag.

They were classmates for their next class, and as they made their way out of the lunch room, it wasn't so out of the ordinary that they received second glances from a few students. The ones who were too nosy to mind their own business.

"Mind if we stop by my locker? Just need to grab some things." He asked, and she nodded.

The classroom was surprisingly devoid of flying papers when she and Noctis came in. Usually, their rowdy classmates were bickering hence the paper fights, but today looked to be calm enough. Without much ado, she and Noctis proceeded to claim their seats at the third row. He claimed the desk next to hers and gave her a knowing look just as the teacher walked in. He was tall and bald and very strict—not that she cared.

"Get ready to suffer some boredom." Noctis muttered, and Stella could not help but giggle slightly at that.

It had been a full twenty minutes that the class was actually quiet, and almost every student was diligently taking notes as the teacher rattled on and on. Stella was one of them, that is until her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to check who sent her a message during class hours.

_Sender: Noctis  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__13:21_

_Really listening?_

Stella rolled her eyes at this, and looked in his direction. He merely shrugged at her as he made a show of writing on his notebook. She gave him a 'what-the-heck' look, indicating her exasperation, and he actually smirked at her in that infuriating way of his.

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/22 13:22_

_Can't you tell, Noct?_

_Sender: Noctis  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__13:22_

_Need a ride to work?_

Stella lifted her head slightly and inquired with her eyes. She was unsure about this. Noctis driving her to work was not a problem. But didn't he have class after this particular period? Her phone buzzed again, as if he sensed her moment of deliberation.

_Sender: Noctis  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__13:23_

_I can skip._

She lifted her head again to look at him incredulously. Was he serious?

_Sender: Noctis  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__13:24_

_It depends on your answer._

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/22 13:24_

_Then that's a 'no'. I can't have you skipping class because of me. I'll be fine._

_Sender: Noctis  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__13:25_

_I'll pick you up after work then. Shift ends at 7pm, right?_

Stella lifted her head and nodded at him, offering a grateful smile. It was one he returned as he pocketed his phone just before the teacher could catch a glance at him using it. It seemed the man had made an odd joke though while he and Stella were too busy texting each other to notice. The other students were laughing awkwardly—which could only mean the joke was a bad one. He sighed, and glanced at Stella out of the corner of his eye. She blinked a couple of times before he buried his head on the crook of his elbow, exasperated and bored beyond measure.

The bell rang around two-thirty and almost every student got up to rush to the doors without a backward glance. He waited as Stella actually took her time.

"What makes you think I'd let you?" She asked with knowing smirk on her face, referring to their previous conversation, as she arranged her things inside her bag, making sure they were neat.

"Taking my chances." He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, and laughed softly when she sent him an exasperated look.

Noctis followed Stella to her locker where she put away some of her school stuff since she was done for the day. His next class was starting now, but he really had no desire to arrive early in Calculus. That subject was pure unadulterated torture. He wasn't stupid or weak in the Mathematic area. He just found them to be really stress-inducing.

"I'm done for the day." Stella smiled as she closed the locker and pressed her back against it since he stood so close with one hand against the cool metal behind her.

"Later, then?" He murmured, leaning close to press his lips against her forehead.

"Of course." She agreed after he pulled back and let her go.

vVvVv

The parking lot wasn't very full, but cars were around. Stella's brows furrowed as she pulled out her phone and checked for messages or any missed calls, but there were none. Earlier, after second period had ended, she had phoned Cloud and asked for a favor. He consented immediately, knowing what the real agenda was. So they agreed to meet at the same spot in the parking lot as yesterday so he could drive her to her work and they could discuss the arrangements. Sometimes, Stella felt like she was going behind Noctis' back every time she met up with Cloud, but she wasn't doing anything wrong, so there was no reason to feel guilty. Cloud had free period from two-thirty until four o' clock in the afternoon, so he had plenty of time for a thirty-minute drive to the city area.

A black car pulled up beside her and she knew it was her ride. Not wasting anymore time, she got in to the passenger seat before anyone else could notice them. She sincerely hoped the students were too busy in minding their own business to actually pry and ask questions—or alert people who would tell other people who would tell Noctis.

"Sorry it took me so long." Cloud apologized, glancing at her before keeping his eyes on the road once more.

"It's all right. I wasn't standing for more than a few seconds before you showed up." Stella sighed and leaned back against the head rest.

Cloud's car wasn't as fancy as Noctis' but Stella didn't really care.

"So about that arrangement." She piped up, tilting her head at him after buckling her seat belt.

The blonde man nodded once, running a hand through his spikier hair briefly before placing it back on the gears. _"_Yeah. I've made contact._"_

There was no hiding the spark of excitement visible in Stella's face as she gestured for him to go on. "And?"

"He has agreed." At Cloud's confirmation, Stella looked about ready to jump out of the car in a flurry of excitement and pure joy. They could finally get their damned project started. The earlier they submit, the better. "Rendezvous point is at the 24/7 Convenience Store on Politan Street. 10PM. Thursday this week. You will be able to identify him when he makes a hand signal at you."

"Thank you so much, Cloud." She all but shrieked in her glee. Ali would totally freak once she knew.

"Yeah yeah. Pseudo names. Don't forget that." He warned, turning a corner as they got closer to Stella's workplace. "Unless you want an early grave."

Her mouth stretched into a grim line. "I won't forget."

She looked out the window to find that they were nearing the cafe where she spent her Tuesday until Friday afternoons earning a living to contribute to the bills at home, and for her own specific needs. Stella placed a hand against the handle. She cast a grateful look at the blonde behind the wheel. Cloud had been a big help indeed. Although reserved in nature, he was a nice person once you got to know him.

"I'll have to take you the rendezvous myself. I'll meet you and anyone else after dismissal time at the parking lot in the University." He informed her before she exited his car.

She nodded at him to show that she understood, and Cloud only stayed long enough to watch her enter the cafe before he made a U-turn and was off to conduct his own business.

vVvVv

The Frap Cafe was not overly crowded that Tuesday afternoon, and Stella was more than happy. She had arrived to work on time. Due to her being an adult and having responsibilities, she decided to take a job at a cafe. She worked here as a waitress. Although her parents did not outright disagree, but they were a little reluctant. Her father in particular had assured her that she did not need to work or contribute to the bills at home. He was making enough to cover everything and still manage to send Stefan and her to schools with high standard education, but she had insisted. She needed the work experience anyway, so she could easily land a job after graduation; a job in the media industry, hopefully. So here she was, making a few earnings for herself. The management had a working-students program, where the employees under said program were not required to start their duties at a specific time. The only requirement was that they go to work thirty minutes after their school's dismissal time, and worked for a total of four hours. Each working-student had to submit a copy of their class schedule to the manager. So far, there were only three working students. Stella was one of them.

Upon entering the establishment, she could already smell the coffee brewing and the various pastries encased in glass shelves lined perfectly. It was pure orderliness in a business. She greeted a few fellow employees on the way, and as she wandered to the small locker room to change into her work uniform, she could not help but remember the time Noctis had teased her about her job once. It was the first time he had driven her to work, and they were only dating for three days then. The bastard had joked about convincing his father to claim ownership of the cafe she was working in. It would have been fine if it were any other girl, and certainly any other girl would not object dating the company's boss' son, but Stella certainly would. She had looked at him as if he'd grown another head and implying that he was crazy. In the end, he had been joking of course.

Working certainly added to the load she had to carry everyday as a college student, but it was a challenge, and she always rose up to meet challenges. They gave you experience, and experience is a healthy advantage in every task.

Stella donned the uniform swiftly, stuffing her shoulder bag in the locker. She was about to leave the humid room when her phone buzzed. She hurriedly took it out to read the message. It could be an emergency after all.

_Sender: Ali Lene  
__22-09-15, Tuesday  
__15:02_

_Hey Stella, we haven't discussed our project yet. Got any things to elaborate? Deco's after your shift. That okay? I'll be there at 7... :)_

Stella grinned at her friend's eagerness, and she quickly typed a message to affirm. Well, she would have to get rid of Noctis later on. She knew for a fact that Ali would bring her car, so that means hitching a ride home with her best friend. She could worry about reasoning with Noctis later. Right now, she had to focus. She briskly left the humid room to join the hustle and bustle of a busy cafe.

It was a very cliched quote, but it was immeasurably true. Time flies when you're working. Wasn't it only a couple of hours ago when she just arrived? Now as she checked her watch, she could see she only had ten minutes left before her shift was over. Stella sighed as she wiped a clean rag over the metallic counter. When that was done, she proceeded to arranging the styrofoam cups—which really didn't need arranging. She was only waiting for the minutes to pass after all...

"Stella, take this to table number thirty-four, please." An employee asked, finishing up the frappe with a few touches, before systematically pushing the tray over to her.

Cautiously, she held the delicate tray in both hands, noting the presence of a frappe with lots of whipped cream and a bottle of water. She left the kitchen and into the dining area, eyes scanning the tables occupied with customers, searching for a certain number thirty-four. She stopped in her tracks however, when she caught sight of who was actually seated at _that _table. He was early. And she wondered why. Squaring her shoulders, she sauntered over to the table, balancing the tray in one hand as she retrieved the waiting number.

Of course, Noctis would choose a table right next to the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. She suppressed a sigh. He was resting his chin on his hand, looking out obliviously into the dead of night. She wondered what he was looking at, since there were only cars lining the parking lot, and a single tree that was creepy with its gnarled branches and dead leaves.

"Your order, sir." She spoke softly, enough that he could hear, since it was standard procedure for a waitress. He began placing them on his table for two.

At the sound of her voice, Noctis' head snapped in her direction. Stella tried to suppress a grin that threatened to spread at the corners of her mouth. Keyword: _tried. _Noctis smirked with mirth at the sight he found before him.

"It's not everyday that a gorgeous waitress comes to my service." He winked at her, reaching out to take the water bottle from her hand as she was putting it on his table. Their hands brushed, and Noctis did it on purpose.

Stella cocked an eyebrow at him, and gave the tips of his spiky midnight black hair a swift tug.

"Ow." He rubbed his head gingerly. "I could sue you." He muttered, only chuckling when Stella responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Drama queen." She tittered before turning, but not before catching the pout that Noctis wore on his face.

She began to head back into the kitchen to put away the tray before she checked her watch again. Five minutes...

vVvVv

"You were quite the early bird tonight." Stella laughed softly as she and Noctis headed out of the cafe.

"Wanted some caffeine." He replied simply, intertwining their fingers as they made their way to his car.

"Nice excuse." She smirked, shaking her head as she moved to zip up her jacket. The September air was no doubt chilly.

"Excuse to what?" He asked with wide eyes, probably baffled at the unspoken accusation lying under her tone.

"Gawk at me while I'm in uniform." She pointed out smugly. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was the truth. Noctis had commented once how attractive she looked in her waitress uniform, and she once caught him openly gawking at her.

An amused smirk teased the corner of his lips as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Busted."

Stella actually laughed at that just as Noctis opened the car to the passenger's side for her. She got in without a word, inhaling the scent that usually lingered in the car—masculine; purely Noctis.

"Time to get you home then?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, about that. I'm meeting up with Ali at Deco's." She looked at him, gauging the slight frown that suddenly marred his perfect face.

"Isn't it past your curfew?" He asked, revving the engine and pulling out of the lot.

"I'm not a child, Noct." She admonished him. "And I don't have curfew."

He sighed. "I'll wait for you then."

They were nearing the fast food chain, just a few more meters away.

"You don't have to." She spoke calmly, knowing that Noctis wasn't exactly dense, and he could smell a lie when it was being handed to him.

He frowned again before stepping on the brakes. They were right across the establishment now.

"Why not?"

"I'll ride with Ali." She reassured him, but there were a few seconds of awkward silence as Stella was unsure of what to say since Noctis had that look on his face that told anyone that he was getting suspicious of something. Stella rolled her eyes. "It's girls' talk, Noct. We'll be fine."

That statement seemed to ease any sort of tension he might be feeling, so he merely sighed, leaned over the console and kissed her lips. It lingered for a while, and she was the one who broke the kiss so she could finally see her friend.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" She smiled, brushing some of his black hair away from his eyes.

"All right. Take care of yourself, Stella." He whispered as she got out of his car.

vVvVv

The place was noisy with casual customer and chatter, and a blast of cold air hit her when the security guard opened the door for her. Stella immediately scanned the heads that were among the crowd of customers in search of a familiar one—the dark head of her best friend. Well, she certainly heard Alisha before she could see her.

"Stella! Over here!"

And then she saw it. Alisha was seated close to the windows, an arm thrust upwards trying to signal to her. There was a bowl of smoking soup on the table, and as expected, it was already empty. Stella didn't waste anymore time approaching her friend. She pulled out a chair and took a seat across from her, rubbing her palms together to get a little bit of heat in them.

"Lem'me guess." Alisha began. "Night Light drove you here." She smirked.

Stella shook her head. She still had no idea why Alisha gave Noctis that kind of nickname, when it so clearly pissed him off every time her best friend would say it in his presence. When she asked Noctis, he told her it felt like Alisha was comparing him to a lava lamp...or a table lamp one would put on a night stand. He told her it felt wrong. Stella just thought he and Alisha were being ridiculous.

"Yeah. He was very reluctant to let me see you." She sighed.

Alisha shook her head. "Over protective isn't he? Don't tell me he's actually thinking I might steal you away from him."

"Ali, that's ridiculous. You and I know better." Stella tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "He can be...very confusing at times."

Alisha scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes before drumming her fingers against the table. "Alright, cut the crap. Details on our project." The resentment on her expression was instantly replaced with excitement.

Stella chuckled at that. "The associate has spoken to Cloud."

"And?"

"We're meeting him at the 24/7 Convenience Store on Politan Street at ten in the evening on Thursday." She spoke in a low voice.

"Yes!" Ali screeched, pumping a fist in the air. "I've always wanted to meet a mafia member."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Pseudo names. You and I need them when we speak to him."

"A guy?" Alisha's eyes went wide at that.

"Do you expect a woman to be in this mafia?"

"Well, yes. Women can be cool too." Her friend grinned.

"We'll try to interview him on the spot." Stella mused. "We have to ask first of course."

"Why not just do an ambush?" Ali suggested.

Stella gave her a look. "Do you value your life?"

"Actually, I do, despite what Night Light may say." Ali grinned, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Stella huffed. "Then ambush interviews are a big no-no."

"Wow, we're actually doing this." Ali mused, bewildered for a moment as her eyes roamed over Stella's face.

She took a deep breath herself. "Yes we are. Just think of it as a start to our future careers as media practitioners."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think because it helps me out a lot. :D Thank you very much for taking the time to read—and even review if you so happened to do so. I should update my profile. And also, I would like to clarify that 'Thorns on Roses' has not been abandoned. The writer's block was a setback, but I'm getting back on track now. I'm finishing that story up to, along with this one. I'm pretty happy because it's summer and I have all the time in the world. But I must say that 'Thorns on Roses' would take longer to update because I'm currently finishing Chapter 39. I'm posting the 38****th**** chapter when I'm past writing Chapter 40. Until next time then. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Pretenses' was originally a plot made for another Kadaj fanfic after 'Thorns on Roses' would be finished. But after becoming so absorbed with Noctis, I realized he and the other FFXV characters would fit the story better. And the education system in this story is different from the real world. Stella, Noctis and the others are graduating college students at the young age of 19. :3 I also created an OC that would play Stella's brother. Originally, I thought about Prompto, but decided otherwise for some reasons. And yes, other Final Fantasy characters will make their various appearances in this story too. Cloud was proof of that in the previous chapter. The only other character that would be sure to not make his appearance is Kadaj [and his brothers. It includes Sephiroth]. Why? Because I might end up writing more in Kadaj's point of view rather than Stella's and Ali's and that would botch the whole story. And I think Sephiroth was primarily cast as the bad guy in my other fics and I think the silver-haired man deserves a break. :3**

**Thank you for taking the time to review. :) I appreciate it, even though there are only two at the moment. xD I'm updating anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thursday could not have come fast enough. To Alisha, the hour hand on the clock seemed to be mocking her excitement. Their assignment only made her excited, and for some reason, she did not feel comfortable about feeling too eager to do a particularly death-worthy task. You had to be insane to want to meet a Mafia member up close. But she really could not help herself. She had been fascinated with these shady groups composed of large numbers and an intricate network. Their hierarchy was one to behold. There was a point in her life when she thought she was crazy herself. It had been a life long dream to at least meet a mafia member or catch a glimpse of them. It was the dream that pushed her to study and learn the inner workings of the mass media. It seemed like her only ticket to accomplishing this dark dream of hers.

It started out merely as childish curiosity on her part. She had read an article about them once and how sheltered and top secret the organization could be. Yes, the Mafia is a group and term largely known all over the world, but even the article she read only seemed to skim the surface of what it was really like. She knew the basics of course; she was familiar with the hierarchy, and how they operated. She knew it was an illegal organization, but the influence had spread around the globe. To take down the Mafia, one had to take down the Mafia Boss. The police hadn't found any leads, and she often wondered why when she was a little girl. And as she grew older, she realized things a little more clearly. The Mafia was a large network that spread around the globe. It was highly likely that they had associates among the police and even the military. Hell, even the government could be involved for all she knew.

In any case, that was how Alisha found herself on a Wednesday night; lying awake in bed, staring up at her purple ceiling, trying to reign in her eagerness to meet whoever this Mafia member was. There was just something dark and dangerous about the organization that fueled her undying curiosity. She had been so happy when Stella hadn't refused her idea for their investigative journalism assignment. She was rather thrilled to get started. And thinking about the assignment, she hadn't been able to come up with a pseudo name yet. That made her wonder what Stella had come up with.

She couldn't very well use _Ali_, because it was practically her nickname. She had come up with a few earlier today at class, but they all came out either sounding obvious or just plain stupid. She huffed. She might need Stella's help after all, that is to think, the other girl had already come up with one.

Some time later she thought she was far too excited to even catch some sleep, but eventually, Alisha woke up to the sound of her digital alarm clock ringing its mechanical head off, trying to shake her out of dream land. The sun was bright and it shone slightly through the thin curtains framing her glass windows. Groggy sleep-filled eyes blinked up at a bare ceiling before settling on to her phone resting on the night stand on the bed. She reached for it with stiff fingers just to check for messages. Seeing as there were none, Ali figured now would be a good time as any to get out of bed and get ready for school. They were going to be up late tonight, and she was more than eager to get the schoolwork over with so she and Stella could meet this intriguing person.

vVvVv

The school hallways were noisy with college students preparing for first period or merely hanging out. It wasn't such a surprise to see Stella digging for stuff in her locker with Noctis hovering around her like a twittering little bird. The two had been dating for a fortnight now, and Ali still could not understand why Stella ever found Noctis to be her ideal mate. She agreed with everybody else that he was attractive, and she suspected most of the girls in the University only had eyes for him because of the money, but she knew Stella wasn't after that. Her best friend genuinely liked the guy. But there was something about him that generally made her uneasy. He seemed intimidating. Looking at them now as she approached with small and slow steps, she could see that Stella was really enjoying his presence, so she figured it was just her male preferences. After all, Night Light wasn't really her type of guy. He was just too...dark and colorless. Always black. He was a black person.

'_Wow, I sound racist._' She thought with a huff.

"Ali!" Well, Stella greeted her before _she _could.

"Morning, Stella." She replied with a happy smile on her face, only glancing at Noctis to gauge him.

"You're actually early." The man spoke, wonderment laced around his tone.

She shot him a glare. "Can it, Night Light. I don't want to ruin my day by starting an argument with obnoxious little you."

Oh yes. She had failed to mention that Noctis was too much of a smart ass. Sometimes, she wondered if Stella was annoyed with their constant bickering. Not that she could help it though. Noctis riled her up all the time, and she had a flare for talking back especially when she was being provoked relentlessly.

"I'll 'can it' if you would actually stop calling me that, Alice in Wonderland."

"I don't understand what is so terrible with 'Night Light.' It's _your frickin' name!_"

"No it's not." He shook his head. "My name is Noctis. There's a difference."

"Noctis Lucis literally means 'Night Light.'"

"Ah, but there _is_ a difference. You see, 'Night Light'—" he winced. "—is just a _translation _of my name. But that is not _my name _at all. Otherwise, if it becomes a habit—which I already think it is—you're going to start calling Stella 'Star Night' any time soon."

"Don't drag your girlfriend into this. _You're the one who's having name problems! _Geez, if you're _that _miserable with your name, why are you telling _me_? Go blame _your mom._"

"I think you two should just stop." Stella mused, and Ali turned expecting to see an irritated expression, but didn't really foresee the mirth glittering within her best friend's eyes.

"_He_ started it." She mumbled like a kid.

"Did not." He muttered, giving her an exasperated look as the three of them began walking down the halls to the mini library within the main building.

"Did too."

"_Did not._"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too—times a billion!"

"Did not—times infinity, in every space time continuum!"

Stella sighed a martyr's sigh as they paused just in front of the doors of the mini library. She turned to the both of them with a very amused smile and a glitter in her eyes. The two stopped bickering for a while until they were inside and found a table fairly secluded from the rest. Stella approached it and took a seat. Ali took the one on Stella's right, and Noctis sat down across them both. Stella got up a moment later to find a book that would help with her homework, which left Ali alone with Noctis. It was never a good idea to leave them unsupervised.

"Jerk." Ali muttered, doodling on one of her notepads.

"Insensitive creep." Noctis murmured under his breath.

"Homophobe."

"What?" Noctis blinked at her in disbelief. Now that was just random. "Fine. I'll play your game, Pyromaniac."

She glared at him. "There is no game, Night Light."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me a table lamp."

"I don't agree with your last name either. You're not exactly the stuff of Heaven."

"Never said I was, Fish Tail." He drawled, smirking at her discomfort.

"So now you're picking on my hairstyle?"

He shrugged. "It _is _a fish tail, isn't it?" He gestured to the braid hanging down from her head.

"Shut up. You need an introduction with a brush." She drew a tiny circle on the paper. "Oh no, wait. On second thought, forget the brush. It would probably break in two when it comes to contact with your hair. I don't understand why guys want their hair to stick up straight in every direction. You all look like you've gone through a severe case of electrocution and every part of you has recovered except for your hair."

Noctis was looking at her exasperatedly. "I don't know if you're familiar with the word 'preference.' It looks better that way. Leave it at that."

"You're wasting money on pathetic gel, believe me."

"It's wax." He droned.

"Floor wax?" She asks with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"Hair wax, you dolt." He hissed at her, tugging at a lock of spiky hair.

"You never specified."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "If you're smart enough to figure anything out, I don't _need_ to specify."

"If _you're _smart enough to figure out that the other person doesn't know what you mean and needs a clarification of your point, then _you have _to specify things in the first place."

"Oh so, you're admitting you're a dolt?" Noctis smirked smugly.

"I never admitted to anything." She protested defiantly. Damn Noctis and his thick skull.

"Yeah you did. You're initial statement only served to prove my previous point." He grinned.

"How does Stella put up with your idiocy?"

Stella sighed as she watched the pair she had left behind on one of the polished library tables. She for one did not understand what Alisha found so irritating in Noctis, and what the latter found infuriating about Alisha. The two could get along, but those moments were always brief. Noctis would often say something and soon find himself being countered by Alisha and vice versa. She had never seen two people argue as much as they did before. It was rather amusing to watch. Sometimes she wondered if they could keep it up for twenty-four hours straight. It would make a world record she was sure. The two never ran out of topics to argue on. It was often little things, and could be considered petty most of the time.

Noctis was a challenging person. Even _she _had her moments of intense bantering with him. All of which ended with her losing and he would give her a knowing look and a smirk. They were often petty things too. Alisha, on the other hand, was an exceptionally talented person when it came to forming comebacks, and she had seen almost anyone who dared to argue with her best friend to lose at some point. But looking at them now as they argued heatedly, she was guessing Noctis and Alisha were close to combust with their words. Noctis was a smart ass and that was why it usually left someone exasperated after picking a verbal fight with him. Alisha seemed to be the only person other than herself who would rise to the challenge head on. The only difference being she knew winning against him was a gamble, but Alisha could still go on and on; never running out of things to tease Noctis with and rile him up even more.

It was a good thing that these things were far from distracting Ali though, because Stella _could not _have her best friend distracted tonight when they had a grand meeting to prepare for.

vVvVv

Time. They had a lot of that, and they had to find ways to get rid of it. The meeting was at ten in the evening, and they still had roughly six hours of free time. Stella sighed as she flipped through pages of a book she was looking through in the University's archives. They had a mini library in the building, but there was another building on campus that was a library entirely. There seemed to be an infinite number of books. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined the walls and were neatly arranged in rows, making the ground floor look like a maze of reading materials. Ali's dismissal was at five-thirty, and that left Stella to wander the campus alone in search of something fruitful to do, so she figured she would do some added research about the Mafia. Noctis was in class as well, so she took the ample opportunity to stock up a bit on their chosen topic. Their teacher had been skeptical and had warned them sternly when she and Ali told her their idea. In the end, the woman agreed so long as her students would be careful.

She flipped through another yellowed page, trying to read as much as she skimmed one page. Normally, she would have gone to the second floor to use the internet to browse for information, but she decided that there were simply bits and pieces of knowledge unique in written materials. The internet was quite unreliable at times, and she had already browsed through search engines regarding a mafia. Besides, books always had the canny ability to distract her.

Twenty minutes of utter tranquility and peace and she was hit with a tiny crumpled bit of paper. She scowled, looking at her shoulder where she had been assailed and then her gaze shifted to the offensive wad of paper on the floor. Dark blue eyes scanned the room, eager to find the culprit and demand an explanation for the blatant way of trying to get her attention. That was before she felt a hard hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, barely suppressing the startled yelp that came out of her mouth.

She whirled around only to catch a familiar head of spiky black hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Zack, you scared me." She huffed, sending the guy a non-hostile glare.

Zack laughed quietly, before pushing back a chair and claiming the seat next to her. "Haven't seen you all week, Princess."

Stella chuckled at the little nickname. "You have now." She smiled, nonchalantly closing the book and inwardly disappointed that her moment of researching was over. She knew how talkative Zack was, and there really was no stopping him once he started. She couldn't very well concentrate on her task with him chatting her up anyway, so might as well stop.

"Watcha reading?"

"Just an encyclopedia." She shrugged, tapping her fingers non rhythmically against the hardbound cover.

"Studious as ever, eh?" He teased, elbowing her side playfully.

"Necessary when you're graduating." She nodded once. "How have you been, Zack?"

"Still alive." He grinned. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

That was certainly uncalled for, but she figured she could use a snack. She had an hour to wait for Alisha.

"Sure, why not?"

So in precisely fifteen minutes later, she and Zack were seated on one of the picnic tables just outside the cafeteria. Zack was happily licking away at the ice cream cone he had bought, and she contented herself with watching him as she nibbled on the waffles in her hand. Zack—like Aerith—was another friend from high school, one of the few people she really enjoyed hanging out with. The guy was an easy companion, always warm and very welcoming. Sometimes, she couldn't really help but stare at him and notice the slightest resemblance with Noctis. They both had spiky black hair...and vibrant blue eyes. The complexion was the only difference. Where as Noctis was pale, Zack was tan.

"So, how are things going with you and Noctis?" He asked. She forgot to mention he was quite nosy.

"We're fine, I guess." She took a sip of blue iced tea in a cup. The kind you could acquire from a vending machine.

"That implies a lot of things." He grinned knowingly, playing with his phone in one hand.

"It does." It came out sounding like a statement rather than question it was meant to be.

"Damn, Princess. Quite the catch you had there." He winked at her, and Stella groaned.

"Zack..."

"I'm serious, Stell! Do you _know _how many women trip over their own two feet just trying to get Noctis' attention?"

"I have no desire to count." She sighed. That fact baffled her still.

Besides, it wasn't just Noctis the ladies in this University fawned over. They pretty much did all they can to have every desirable man turn their heads. Zack and Cloud were among the many aforementioned men. Cloud was just too damn quiet and broody to strangers, and Zack had eyes only for Aerith. She wasn't sure about the others. Thoughts of men were usually pushed to the back of her mind; always deciding to ponder on them later when she had spare time. Noctis just made her notice him.

"But you are curious, and I just know it." He flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"Just because I'm curious, does not mean I care to find the answers."

"You're starting to sound like him too!" He laughed at that, throwing his head back as he did.

It was going to be a long afternoon indeed...

vVvVv

The rest of the day went by in a complete blur to Alisha. She was still too giddy about the idea of actually meeting a Mafia member. It had her on her toes. Hell, even her petty argument with Noctis did not serve as an ample distraction from her excitement. Class could not have been over fast enough. When it was dismissal time, she had rushed to meet Stella near the cafeteria where she caught the girl hanging out with Zack. Just another one of those pretty boys this school actually had. They had hours to kill before the meeting and she joined the pair and easily caught on with the flowing conversation; that was dominated largely by Zack. Stella had offered her a bite of some cold waffles but she declined. Soon enough, Stella's boyfriend arrived at the scene, backpack slung over one shoulder as he approached them and dropped a kiss on Stella's cheek. It had her rolling her eyes. Okay, it wasn't really a blatant display of affection, but it was way too cheesy to her tastes, no matter how mundane it looked.

She considered giving a comment but she bit back the words that threatened to spill from her sharp tongue. Instead, she had focused her attention on Zack and to whatever he was saying. It wasn't long before Zack had to leave because he was late for his five-thirty class. Although it never bothered her when Stella and Noctis were together, but she sometimes felt like a third wheel having to trail after them as they walked through the hallways. It was clear what Stella was trying to do though. Her friend had to find a way to send Noctis home so they could proceed with their plans. According to Stella, they were to meet Cloud at the parking lot when their classes were over. He would be waiting for them there.

It wasn't until they were passing the laboratories that Stella finally turned to her with a glint in her eyes. She took that as a sign to go on ahead and meet Cloud so the poor dude wouldn't have to waste hours away waiting without certainty for two students who were practically asking for huge favors. And besides, she had the feeling her two companions would start swapping spit soon. It wasn't a very kind description, but it was what she thought about kissing, in all honesty. The hallways near the laboratories were quite secluded, so she knew a lot of couples often made detours to said area to do some things. So she had left Noctis and Stella to their business, and hoped her best friend would find quicker ways to actually convince Noctis to let Stella ride with her after school. The guy was too damn protective—a quality she would have appreciated and dreaded at the same time.

The early evening air blowing through the trees outside was chilly. It was too be expected at an autumn season. Winter was just around the corner and she did not have doubts that it would be snowing soon. There were still a few students around, and she easily caught sight of another blonde head riddled with spikes standing near a car. Thoughts of her argument with Noctis early this morning came back to mind, and she sincerely _did _wonder why guys liked their hair styled that way. It made her wonder how much income the hair wax manufacturers generated.

Cloud had called for her attention before she could. So, she wordlessly sprinted over to him and opened the door to the back seat while he took the driver's side.

"So where's Stella?" He asked curiously, looking at Alisha through the rear view mirror.

"On her way now hopefully. She was stalling Noctis." She explained, but didn't elaborate.

Cloud shook his head. "Is he that hard on her?"

She actually smirked at that. "Just overly protective."

"I would have a lot more to say if I knew." He sighed just as they both spotted a lone figure jogging up in their direction.

"Quicker than I expected. I was actually wondering if it would take her a couple of minutes." Ali chuckled.

"That long?"

"You have no idea, Strife." She smirked just as the door opposite her popped open and Stella immediately hopped in and carelessly threw her bag at her feet in the process.

Stella looked a little flustered...and breathless. Ali had a feeling she did not want to know. Either her best friend was red from all the running or she and her boyfriend had been getting busy. Probably both from how breathless Stella currently was.

"We've got loads of time to kill, but are you girls ready? I could use the time to give you a free briefing." He joked, chuckling at them.

"Then go." She nodded eagerly, sparing Stella a glance and giving her time to actually inhale and exhale.

vVvVv

The car was speeding along the asphalt road, whizzing past brightly lit buildings and the twinkling lights wrapped around each tree that decorated the divider between lanes. Ali thought her feet couldn't get any hotter. She wanted to manipulate time right now to rush the moment.

"So Stella, what went on back there?" She asked her friend curiously, trying to distract herself from getting ahead of events.

Stella shook her head. "You don't want to know. Noctis is on his way home and let's leave it at that." She nodded once.

"Didn't put up a fight?" She asked curiously.

"Not needed." Her best friend smiled. "I told him we were going out and it's a girl thing."

"And it's one quality I actually like about him. He's not nosy." Ali tapped the window, just as the car slowed to a halt.

"Traffic. Wonderful." Cloud grumbled from the driver's seat, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he glowered at the traffic lights.

"Hey Cloud, tell us about the guy we're meeting." Ali chirped, eagerly leaning forward in her seat to gape at the man.

There was a moment of silence when Cloud rubbed the back of his neck in quiet thought before he spoke.

"I think you'll find him to be quite all right." He nodded once, discreetly observing Ali's facial expressions through the rear view mirror.

"And how do you mean?" Stella inquired, arms folded across her chest.

"He's...not what you might expect, I guess." Cloud muttered, mindful of the way Ali's eyes widened in utter fascination.

"You mean, he won't be wearing that classical mafia hat and sunglasses to try and hide his identity?" Ali asked, a wide grin plastered across her overly excited face.

"That's ridiculous." Stella chuckled. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a man wearing a tailored suit and looking like any other regular employee in an office."

"That's just too plain!" Ali argued.

Cloud shook his head, stepping on the clutch and accelerator as they drove through city roads again. "Why are you trying to make guesses on what he looks like anyway?"

"Because I think they're really cool!" Ali bounced on her seat, tousling Cloud's spiky hair in the process.

"I hope you two have your names ready. You wouldn't want to end up like a total idiot trying to bumble out some random name that wouldn't make sense." Cloud mused, shifting gears as he took a turn.

"I'm going as Leah." Ali nodded once, looking at Stella expectantly.

"Seraphine." Stella whispered, looking out the window as she drowned in her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware that according to the internet, Noctis Lucis Caelum can either mean "Sky of the Night's Light" or "Sky of the Light's Night". "Night Light" is a word for word translation of Noctis' name, and Alisha relentlessly taunts him for that... :3 Meeting's in the next chapter, I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The FFXV demo was AWESOME ya'll! xD The open-world concept was very very good. You ain't gonna see anything more expansive. It was flippin' frakkin' awesome, I say! Fighting the behemoth was a b**** at first of course. xD It's easier when you have the frickin' Ramuh summon. I got all nervous when Noct fell into stasis and I had to make him dash all the way to that tiny entrance where I totally screamed at him to 'SLIDE, PRINCESS!' LOLOLOL! I'll have you know that Noctis and the gang are very lazy. There was this point in the game while tracking DeadEye when Prompto commented about sitting in 'that beautiful car again'-his exact words, and then Gladio agreeing, and Noctis commenting that 'napping was even better!' xDD The boys are all awesome in their own ways, and the combat system could take some getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it eventually. I LOVE IT when Noctis warp-strikes! Okay, I can't seem to stop ranting about how impressed I was with the demo. (I don't know if I'm being biased, because I'm just one of the die-hard fans of FFXV. LOL) Anyways, enough ranting from me. Let's get on with the 4th chapter... :) Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Around quarter to ten, both girls were already tense as the strings stretched taut on a guitar. It wasn't exactly a feeling Alisha expected when she first thought about meeting the man. Stella was just tight-lipped and quiet, but determination was visible on her face. The business district was quite crowded tonight. Establishments rose up on every corner; a hotel here, a large mall there, and a convention center just ways away from the others. Cars were driving around the roads at minimum speed, trying to find some good spaces to park. Twinkling lights were strewn around trees, giving the air a festive atmosphere. Fast food chains, twenty-four-hour convenience stores, and cafes lined the sidewalks. 24/7 Convenience Store was a little close to being fully packed, but there were a few vacant tables present. Stella had a growing suspicion that at least one of the tables were reserved just for them.

Cloud's car was parked across the street and the three sat in silence. The last conversation had ended five minutes ago, and Alisha was now fidgeting with the ring she wore on her middle finger.

"Are you all right?" Stella asked quietly, placing a hand over Ali's fidgeting one.

"Yep. Just nervous... About what to expect. I didn't think I would feel this way." Alisha laughed awkwardly before letting her eyes wander to the sights outside. "To think that this was what I've waited for."

Stella managed a small smile. "You wouldn't be normal if you didn't feel a little tension."

At Ali's nod of agreement, Stella turned to the car window, watching the people move around outside. They all looked so carefree and indulgent in their own little way. They walked the streets talking, laughing, arguing. It was such a mundane sight. Why the business district was close to overflowing on a Thursday night, Stella wasn't sure.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Alisha sighed deeply, checking the time on her phone. "This is it. It's ten in the evening." She looked up to stare at Stella.

"You girls ready?" Cloud inquired nonchalantly, taking a swig from the water bottle. "I can't go with you. Third table next to the window, alright? And remember to wait for a hand signal."

Stella and Ali nodded at the same time, mindful of the specific instructions given so the meeting would turn out successful. Alisha was the first to leave the car. Stella glanced at her friend for a while before turning to Cloud.

"Right." Stella nodded once and then added as an afterthought. "I'm calling you if anything goes wrong."

She did not wait for a confirmation that he heard her. She just stepped out of his car briefly and moved to walk beside Ali who was already readying herself to cross the street. Crowds were thick around the sidewalk and a few cars passed by, but the girls managed to cross without further ado. The convenience store was close to full, and Stella wondered if they would be able to talk in this kind of setting. A quick glance at Ali, and she could tell the other girl was contemplating the same thing. When they got close enough though, a scowl marred Stella's features.

"_Third table next to the window, alright?"_

But the third table was empty. The floor-to-ceiling glass windows transparently displayed everything from the indoors, and it irked her slightly that the man might be late. Either that or he completely rethought his decision and decided to ditch the meeting at the last minute.

"Maybe he's just being late." Alisha suggested, walking into the convenience store as the security guard held the glass door open for them.

"I hope so." Stella murmured as they approached the third booth next to the glass windows.

The store was noisy. Customer chatter could be heard in every corner. The aisles were filled with people picking stuff up, and the staff were shouting orders at each other. Even the cash register contributed to the noise. Stella wondered how they were going to hold a decent conversation in such a place. But then again, maybe it was just misfortune on their part.

"You don't think he'd ditch, right?" Ali asked, head tilted to the side, asking for reassurance as they both took their places next to each other on one end of the booth.

Stella was opening her mouth to say something when they were immediately cut off.

"Good evening, ladies." A cheery voice interrupted. Male, with a smooth treble voice.

Two heads turned at the same time to face the source of the interruption, and two pair of eyes could not help but stare. It would embarrass them later, but neither of the two really did care at the moment. They were both transfixed and were now openly gawking. When one mentioned a Mafia member, the image that would come to mind would be adult men dressed in tailored suits, wearing a signature hat and probably having a cigarette poised between the lips. That, and a suitcase or something else that was hand-carried.

Stella was the first to shake out of stupor. "I apologize." She muttered, still unable to look away from those smiling crystal blue eyes. "But are you...?"

'_The hand signal. Wait for him to make it if it's him. Otherwise, it's just another idiot trying to hit on you._' She reminded herself.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow at the young women, swiftly making complicated hand gestures before claiming the plush seat opposite them with a wide grin. Only then did Stella noticed the can of soda he held in one hand. She guessed the question was still evident in her expression because the stranger nodded once and gave them a playful wink. Stella blinked a couple of times, still lost for words.

"Why are you two lookin' at me like that?" He asked with genuine confusion in his tone. "Is there something on my face?"

Stella shook her head. "I deeply apologize, but we just..."

"Wow. My first impressions are blown." Ali muttered next to Stella, regaining herself and trying not to openly gawk at the young man who managed to capture her undivided attention for lengthy seconds.

Stella lightly slapped her best friend's thigh under the table. But the blatant remark was merely shrugged off because the stranger merely chuckled.

"What were you expecting, Doll?" He asked with amusement glittering in his eyes.

Stella rushed to reply before Alisha could utter another word. "Just an adult man with a more formal choice of attire." She spoke sheepishly, eyeing his get-up. Not at all what she and Ali had envisioned. The guy was far from formal.

He slapped his thigh heartily, feigning disappointment. "Damn, I should have listened to the guys and wore the monkey suit instead." At the look on the girls' faces, he added. "I know I don't look like the real thing."

"With those clothes, no you don't." Ali muttered and Stella poked her under the table again.

He actually laughed at that comment. "I like you." He blurted out, pointing at Ali. "Wow, we are animals." He exclaimed in wonder, eyes wide. "Name's Prompto. What are my gorgeous companions called?"

Prompto had such an easy way of talking. This, Stella realized as the previous awestruck reaction slowly ebbed away. He was very amiable and...friendly. Not at all what she and Ali were imagining. Tailored suits and tailored hats aside, Prompto was dressed casually in black jeans, a white shirt with elaborate patterns, and a black leather jacket. He had donned fingerless gloves on too. He strangely reminded her more of a biker rather than what he really was. His hair was blonde; a lighter shade than Cloud's. The man did not skirt around anything after she and Ali had given their pseudo names. Which was a good thing because she would not have appreciated it anyway.

"So, I hear you ladies are curious about the org." He grinned, taking a sip from the can of soda.

Ali nodded once. "Yes we are. We were actually hoping to write an article about it." She lied. Revealing that they were going to do a video documentary would not be a good idea and it would only make Prompto warier.

Prompto cocked an eyebrow at that. "Publish it in a newspaper and stuff like that?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Stella shook her head. "It's an output for school." She explained as vaguely as possible.

"So of all the things to write about, why try your hand at this one?" He asked, looking genuinely interested now as he twirled the soda can around and around.

Alisha shrugged. "It seemed like a good choice. And we had nothing to lose by trying."

Prompto was chuckling as he shook his head. "Oh you have a _lot _to lose, Darling. But I admire your guts." He reached across the table and unexpectedly poked Alisha's nose.

Stella blinked at the display and could have laughed when Ali reacted and tried to swat his hand away but he had already pulled it back. She figured Prompto was quite touchy.

"What does that even mean?" Alisha retorted, rubbing the tip of her nose where his finger had assailed her.

He rolled his eyes. "It means you two are doing something dangerous. Reckless. Life threatening." With each sentence, his eyes only seemed to get bigger and more excited.

Stella raised a challenging eyebrow at that. She would know life-threatening, and she would know reckless. Lectures against those specific traits were grounded into her brain since the day she could talk. All because her father was a wary and protective police officer. "You're not thinking of annihilating us on the spot, are you?"

Prompto's lips puckered in thought. "Not now, but maybe later."

Stella glared at him.

"Bullshit." Ali deadpanned, and that in turn triggered another laugh out of Prompto.

"Nah, I'm kidding. Wouldn't want the world to lose two other beauties." He winked. "Lucky you, you snagged me. Would have been worse if it were one of the old geezers." Prompto folded his arms behind his head, relaxing against the padded seats, eyes closed.

"Hm... Makes me wonder why you're involved at a young age." Alisha murmured.

Prompto opened one eye and grinned again. "Sorry, Doll. Can't tell ya." He shook his head, sitting upright once more.

"So why did you agree to speak to us in the first place?" Stella asked, tucking a lock of stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was curious. Besides, I was told your intentions weren't evil." He reasoned, smoothing his blonde sideburns.

"So are you going to lend us a hand, or what?" Ali asked, tapping her fingers against the edge of the table.

Prompto's eyes wandered to the ceiling for a brief moment as his tongue ran across the corner of his upper lip. "I would if I could."

Stella sighed. So much for nothing. "So that's a 'no'."

He raised both his hands, palms facing forward. "It's not as if I have a say in anything. The boss gets to decide." He cradled his head against the palm of his hand. "Besides, the Org doesn't usually associate with media people. They're quite...nosy."

"We are not asking for every piece of information; just the dermis layer of what is already known. A minute amount of information that you would be willing to share." Stella explained, wishing Prompto would just consent, but the look on his face told her she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"That's quite different. We usually approach the media if we want something known, but the media rarely approaches us." He mused.

"We're not media practitioners." Yet. "We just a need a project to submit so we could graduate." Stella pointed out.

"It wouldn't be a problem if it were just me, Honey." He began playing with a fringed thread on one of the pads lining the seats. "But there's the entire organization. I understand that the identity of your informants would be top secret, but it still has risks. I wouldn't mind, but the others would." Prompto explained, looking at her apologetically.

"Really nothing you could do then?" Ali asked with pleading eyes.

"We only entertain people who have business with us." He pressed a thoughtful finger to his lip. "To be able to know how things work, you must be involved in the fun as well." He grinned. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Stella actually smirked at this. "If we come up with a business deal, would you take up our offer?"

"We're quite picky." He bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling again in thought. "But no harm in trying, right?" He teased, winking at Alisha.

"Yes, that is very true." Ali agreed.

"So, say we have something, how do we reach you?" Stella inquired slyly, the gears already turning in her head.

Prompto chuckled at their eagerness. "The same way you reached me, although, I'm not the guy in charge of this kind of stuff. That would be up to one of my buddies, and I suppose I can help you after all."

"But only if we have a bargain to strike, correct?" Stella asked.

Prompto nodded, flashing a blinding smile at them. "Right you are, Honey." He dug into the pocket of his jeans and produced a phone. He slid the device over the table towards them. "Enter your numbers so I can contact you anytime."

It was not a good idea to give a technical criminal one's phone number, but there really was no other better way to get what they wanted. The harder the labor, the sweeter the success. For a moment, Stella reminded herself that this was for her grades and her own private practice in becoming a media woman someday. Things would just have to work out for the best. Alisha slid the phone over to her and without hesitation, she encoded her number and saved her name in his contacts. She just hoped Prompto wouldn't call her when Noctis was around. The latter would be curious.

She returned Prompto's phone and he nodded at them once, a smile already spreading on his face.

"I hope I was of any help."

"Oh you were." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Hint of sarcasm somewhere in there." Prompto replied with amusement.

"It was truly enlightening to have met you." Stella smiled, bidding the man farewell. No use in staying around and conducting idle chit chat when she and Ali had more important and urgent things to settle and do.

"Yeah. We're going to be busy." Alisha stood up at the same time as Stella did.

"Sure thing." He smiled at them, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Thank you for your time, Prompto." Stella nodded once, smiling gratefully as she linked her arm through Alisha's.

"Don't thank me yet, Seraph." He winked at her. He waited when Stella turned her back and he still had Ali's attention. "I'll call you." He pointed at her and made a makeshift phone with his other hand.

Ali replied with a roll of her eyes. With that last exchange, they were off and out the door.

vVvVv

Prompto watched as the two incredibly curious women left. He would be lying if he said his interest was not piqued. From a distance, he watched as the two entered a black car. It remained in the parking lot for a few seconds before pulling out and running down the driveway. His eyes followed as they left the scene, hands folded one on top of the other on the table. Tonight had been dreadfully interesting. He didn't know if he did the right thing, meddling in business that wasn't his to conduct, but he figured the risks were worth it. He smoothly slid out his phone and dialed a number, bringing the device to his ear as he made his call.

"Hey." He greeted when the other person picked up on the second ring. There was a long pause where he listened intently to what the other person had to say before he laughed in a response and a knowing grin spread across his face. "Oh, he is going to cut my head off. I just know it... Take care of it like I know you would... Yeah... Sure... 'Kay... Later."

He nonchalantly left the booth and his made way over to the counter. He bought an ice cream cone and noticed that the store was a little less noisier than it was earlier. He smirked; few people came to mind in situations like this. They would have been very appreciative of the loss, but he didn't really care if any place was noisy or not. It was probably because he was a loud mouth himself. He savored the smooth chocolate sliding down his throat as he stepped out into the night. He took another lick of the soft-served ice cream before the wind began blowing rather hard, sending a gust of chilly September air into the district. Huffing, Prompto checked the glowing numbers on his digital wristwatch. As if right on cue, the tell tale sound of a roaring engine reached his ears and he could not help but chuckle at the sound.

He tossed the last bit of the ice cream cone into his mouth before actually looking up to take notice of a silver-gray motorbike that had stopped in front of him. Its engine was still purring and the rider's head was turned toward him, hands on the handlebars as he revved the engine once—probably wondering what the hell was the blonde doing by still standing there. Prompto smirked when the rider merely tilted his head towards the back, telling him to get on.

"You can kill me later." The blonde chuckled as he hopped on behind the rider.

The rider merely replied with a grunt before Prompto raised a hand and tapped his knuckles against the other man's helmet. The sound was muffled, but he heard it nonetheless when the other man snarled. He had barely pulled the safety gear into his head before the motorbike took off down the street with a furious roar, leaving clouds of acrid gray smoke in its wake.

* * *

**A/N: Updating this anyway... Even chapter 3 didn't get a review or something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't have the words to express how thankful I am for the first person who reviewed my NoctElla one-shot _I Won't Say I'm in Love_. xD Thank you for leaving a very valuable review and I'm glad that you think Noctis was very sexy there... xD **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Stella awoke to the sound of 'things' pelting the roof of her own house. 'Things' she soon realized were actually rain water. Biting her lip, Stella got herself out of bed and walked towards her window. She placed her hand against the panes of glass, barely able to make anything out through the thick downpour. Were classes canceled today? Because she seriously doubted students like her would brave this type of weather just to go to class and risk a terrible cold. Sighing, she turned away from the window, allowing the drapes to slide back into place. Making her way over to her night stand, she picked up her phone lying there and checked for any messages from school, announcing that classes be suspended because of the terrible weather. Much to her disappointment, there were none. Maybe not now but probably later.

She decided to just go through with her morning routine; which meant getting a hot shower, getting dressed for the day, and heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. She placed her phone on top of her dresser as she rummaged through her articles of clothing in search of something warm to wear. A heavy downpour in September did not make up for warm weather. It was either windy or stormy. In this case, Stella figured the latter. She entered her bathroom, placing her change of clothing on a counter before stripping off and stepping into the shower booth.

Clouds of steam rose up all around her as she stood still under the spray of hot water, enjoying her moment of solitude and tranquility. She stood on that spot for a few minutes, allowing her thoughts to wander as the water did its job of revitalizing her. She then proceeded to cleaning herself; conforming to the laws of hygienic practice. After a thorough shower, she proceeded to dry herself; grabbing a clean cotton towel from the railings, she wrapped it around herself as she stood before the mirror atop her bathroom sink. Her own reflection stared back at her; tendrils of wet blonde hair clung to her face and neck, droplets still clinging to her every pore.

'_What does he see in me?_' She thought, running the tips of her fingers across the surface of smooth glass.

She shook her head and blinked at her own reflection twice before deciding that her self-deprecating thoughts would do her no good—not even the tiniest bit. She dried herself and dressed quickly, grabbing her bag just in case she would make a last-minute decision to head to school. The wooden stairs groaned beneath her feet, reminding her yet again how long this house had stood to provide shelter for her and her family. Surprisingly, the living room was quiet; devoid of signs of life. The television was switched off and the couches showed no sign of being used. Even the other objects laid about untouched. It made her wonder where her brother was. She was sure her father was at work though, because he was not the kind of man who would abandon his family's source of living just because of terrible weather. That left another thought. Where was her mother?

"Mom?" She heard herself call out subconsciously as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen, Stella." A kind voice replied.

Some part of her sighed in relief at this knowledge, though she did not know why. She made her way to the kitchen and realized then why the house was so quiet despite the rain that created all the noise outside. Her mother was sitting on one of the stools and she was reading a book on top of the kitchen counter.

"Good morning." She greeted sheepishly, knowing how their morning was anything but.

Her mother chuckled. "Hardly."

The corner of her lips quirked up into a small smile as she took out the carton of milk inside the refrigerator.

"Stella, I hope you're not thinking about going to school in this weather." Her mother spoke, and even with her back to the woman, Stella knew her mother was looking at her in that assessing way of hers.

"I was contemplating." She answered honestly, bringing the glass of milk to her lips as she took a small sip.

"Well, whatever decision you have come to, I am not allowing you." When her daughter did not protest, she continued. "I am not risking my daughter's health just because she would be missing a few classes. Yes, school is important, but your well-being is what matters the most." She declared in that no-nonsense way of hers.

Stella was actually glad to hear that statement, because she had finally set her mind on not going. She smiled. "I had decided on not going today, Mom. I can ask a couple of classmates what they have been up to, but I'm not going to miss work tonight."

Her mother waved a flippant hand at her. "If the weather is tame enough."

"So where is Stefan?" She inquired, curious about her brother's whereabouts as she popped two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I sent him back to bed. He is not going to school in this weather. It would have been all right if you two had a car, but..." Her mother shrugged nonchalantly, shifting her attention back to the book—which Stella realized by now was actually a book about baking.

She decided not to mention the fact that she could always hitch a ride with her friends—specifically Noctis, but she knew that a mere mention of her boyfriend's name did not go over so well with either of her parents. Along with that fact, she knew that she could easily give him a call and ask for a favor to pick her up for school, but she was not exactly in the best of moods to attend class today anyway. And that idea would only work if the guy was actually going to school today—which she doubted. Noctis was more prone to stay in bed in this kind of weather. Sometimes, she wondered if Ali was right when she mentioned that Noctis was practically married to his bed sheets.

"I'm going back to my room." She said before making her way upstairs again.

She checked her phone again and didn't find any messages so she pushed back a chair and sat at her desk, waiting for her computer to boot up. What better way to spend her rainy day researching about their most important assignment? The meeting last night with Prompto certainly left her a lot of things to think about. There was the idea of how she and Ali were going to infiltrate the Mafia and find out how things work, but as Prompto had advised, there was no other way to find out how inner operations were carried out unless she was involved in the process herself. That meant conducting business with the infamous global organization. The internet had helpfully supplied the most common illegal trades and businesses that the Mafia conducted. Some of them were drug dealing and smuggling of illegal firearms. There were more of course, but Stella found them to be beyond her reach. The only kind of business she and Ali could manage to settle with was drug dealing.

It hosted some benefits. They could collaborate with the police and could serve as spies to infiltrate a drug-dealing business while trading with the Mafia and they could finish their project as well. Her father was the chief of the intelligence unit, but even _he_ would not permit her this kind of risk. That would be a drawback. Another was that she knew there would be a high risk that the people she was acquainted with would be sued, and Prompto and his comrades might even get arrested as well. Strange as the idea was, she did not know why she would feel guilty once a guy like him would be arrested for criminal acts. It was not as if those people _did not _deserve it; they really did. They were all technically endangering the stability of society. But there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind that told her not to endanger their morbid source of livelihood. Maybe it was that understanding side of her that called for her hesitation to act properly; to take necessary action as any good citizen of the country would. Because as terrible as these acts were, she knew the people behind the drug-dealing, the smuggling, the illegal contraband, and even the Mafia had a reason for involving themselves in desperate measures to acquire large sums of money. It could be good reasons or bad ones, but there was the nagging question of 'why.'

Why couldn't they just find a job like everyone else? Why couldn't they just work for regular hours and receive fair wages for their labor? Why did they need to resort to illegal trades and businesses? (Well, the third question had an easy answer. Money came fast and efficient; easy and not much hard work. The only rule was to not get caught.) Why risk the stability of a society? Why try to disrupt the natural and normal way of things? Why risk your own life and freedom for momentary happiness and a pocket full of illegally acquired cash? Why gamble and put your freedom at stake against the authorities? What was the point in all that? What was the motivation that drove one to risk so many things for the love of money?

So many questions that needed answers. Stella sighed. Would she be able to find them all? Prompto was right. She and Ali had indeed immersed themselves in a very reckless and life threatening situation. For one, she knew any drug dealer or pusher would never hesitate to take the life of a threat, and the Mafia certainly would not uphold morals when the foundations of their stable organization were shaken. As friendly and open as Prompto is, she knew even _he _would not hesitate to put the Mafia first. It wasn't going to be personal at all. If it were necessary to eliminate her and Ali, they would do it. And how was she supposed to keep her family—specifically her father—from finding out? Noctis was bound to ask questions some time. How was she supposed to skirt around _him_? He was not a nosy person, but he was definitely perceptive. You couldn't lie to him easily. Those thoughts were disheartening and very discouraging. Maybe they should have abandoned the topic when they still had the chance. They had taken the first step now, and Stella knew she wouldn't be able to afford the hesitation. There was nothing left to do but push forward and finish this and somehow she and Ali would make it out safely.

vVvVv

The rest of Stella's day was spent in her room; researching, taking down notes, writing rough drafts of a would-be outline and a script, and trying to think of a decent plan of action. She only ever went downstairs to have lunch and grab a snack before she was back in front of her computer monitor and then spent the rest of the afternoon lying in bed trying to think. The heavy downpour hadn't lasted long. By noon, the sun was shining weakly through still prevalent ominous dark clouds. By late afternoon, it started raining again, though not as hard as it had been in the morning. Her phone buzzed twice before she had the presence of mind to actually pick it up and see who it was.

_Sender: Ali Lene  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:13_

_Stella, haven't seen you in school ALL DAY! Where were you? Are you ok? You're not sick, are you? You're definitely not skipping school. You never do. What's up Stell? Did something bother you from last night? After reading this, you either call me or send me a message telling me you're ok. Night Light has been bugging me every chance he gets. Won't leave me alone and keeps pestering; asking about where you are._

Stella smiled. Her best friend could either be terribly anxious or just terribly ticked off at Noctis' incessant pestering and her unusual absence. If she wasn't around, who was to stop Noctis' and Ali's argument. People would certainly just look at them and laugh. So she decided to spare her friend anymore overwhelming emotions and went to work on her reply. She had already stalled enough.

_Recipient: Ali Lene  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:27_

_Ali, I'm OK. I've been at home. No, I'm not sick. My mother didn't allow me and Stefan to go to school today because of the heavy downpour. She's too worried about our health. Are you free tomorrow? I wanted to talk to you about our project. I was working on a rough draft of the outline, and I'm trying to think of a decent plan for the business we'll offer._

She pressed the 'send' button and proceeded to opening the second unread message, though she could already guess who it was from.

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__15:55_

_Stella, where are you?_

She sighed, slightly surprised that he hadn't pestered her with a lot of text messages, missed calls, and voice mails. But then again, this was Noctis and he wasn't exactly like any other boyfriend. He never pestered her when he was concerned, because he knew she either needed some space or her phone was dead.

vVvVv

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:29_

_Noct, I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your last message. I was busy. Mom wouldn't let me go to school today because of the terrible weather._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:30_

_Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone and picked you up._

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:30_

_You went to school? O.o I was going to call you, but I figured you wouldn't go because of the weather. Didn't want to bother you. And besides, Mom insisted I stayed._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:31_

_You could never bother me, Stella. And yes, I did go to school. Am I that lazy?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:31_

_^_^ You can be at times. You're practically married to your bed sheets._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:32_

_For the love of Etro, you listened to Ali?!_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:32_

_She speaks the truth. :3 And I know you're pouting right now. Stop it._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:33_

_She nearly blew her head off arguing with me today..._

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:33_

_Because you agitated her..._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:33_

_I was merely asking where you were..._

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:34_

_I don't want to know. :P :3_

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:34_

_Are you going to work?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:35_

_I might. It's still raining, but I'll survive._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:38_

_I'll take you home afterwards then. What time does your shift end?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:39_

_Ends at 10pm._

_Sender: Noctis  
__25-09-15, Friday  
__16:39_

_I'll see you then, Stella._

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__09/25 16:40_

_All right... :)_

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he casually tossed his phone to the side where it was sure to land on his heap of pillows. She had been right. It had rained furiously that morning and he really _had _thought about skipping school but decided against it. His mother was home, and she was sure to demand a perfectly good reason for his being absent at college. He could tell her it was because of the weather, but a woman like her certainly would not buy his excuse—especially because he had his own car.

Noctis sat up on his perfectly made-up bed, staring out the window at the dreary sight the sky made. Autumn and winter seasons were always quite depressing, but he didn't mind it that much. He got up, attached his phone to the charger and decided to head downstairs for a snack. The hallways outside were quiet—as usual—and dimly lit. The chandeliers lighting the way only produced soft yellow light and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The entire house was quiet again, lacking the sound of housekeepers moving about and fixing everything. His parents had hired housekeepers just to clean the entire mansion. They usually arrived in the morning when he was most likely at school and his parents were at work. At the end of the day, the house was eerily silent and devoid of human life.

His mother was sure to be in her study, working again no doubt. He often wondered if his parents even had the time to catch a break and do some leisurely activities. His father was hardly ever home, and his mother always went to work and arrived home late. For the most part, Noctis was inevitably almost always alone. He couldn't even remember the last time they had dinner together as a family. Being an only child didn't prove to be advantageous either.

The kitchen was just like any other part of the house—quiet and lifeless. That is until the only thing that wreaked havoc in the house barged in through the arched walkway that led to the room. Noctis was silently eating a cold meat sandwich he had snagged from the refrigerator before the thing casually sat at his feet, looking up expectantly as a bright pink tongue lolled out and a fuzzy golden tail began swishing back and forth against the beige linoleum.

"Hey, boy. You hungry?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

The Golden Retriever let out a short yelp that sounded like an agreement, still sitting obediently and waiting for his master to feed him. Chuckling, Noctis walked over towards the kitchen counters and dug his free hand into the opened pack of dog food propped up against the wall. He dropped a handful of the dog kibbles on the blue food bowl lying innocently next to the indoor potted plant that was stationed next to the counters. The dog happily trotted over to the food and began gobbling them up as Noctis watched with sheer interest in his eyes. He downed his glass of water in one gulp before disposing of the plastic bag that the sandwich had been wrapped in.

He sat on one of the bar stools, still watching Loki as the dog enjoyed his afternoon snack. The dog had been a gift given to him on his fifteenth birthday from a certain girl who had a huge crush on him. The idea itself was an odd one. He did not understand what had pushed the girl to think that way. As if giving him a two-month old puppy was something a fifteen-year old wanted for his birthday or something that would endear her to him. He felt like a silly little girl when one of his friends from high school caught up to him at the end of the school day. Said friend had been carrying a pup which managed to snag his curiosity. His friend had practically shoved the animal at him and he had been more than surprised as he held the puppy at arm's length, gaping at it as if it were some fish that had managed to breathe above water.

"_Happy birthday, bud." His friend grinned at him._

"_Um... Thanks?" He blinked numerous times, still looking at the puppy dubiously._

_His friend laughed out loud at the confusion in his tone. "Not from me. I would never give you something so...girly." The guy snickered._

"_Then who's it from?" He demanded curiously, ignoring the puppy as it squirmed in his grip._

"_A secret admirer of yours. Her friend asked me to give it to you." The guy winked suggestively, and reached out to affectionately pat the dog's head._

"_What?" He had been so perplexed that he had gaped at the lively puppy some more._

"_Stop holding it like that, man. You're killing it!" His friend yelped, snatching the animal back and holding it against his chest._

"_You can have it." He suggested blandly, eyeing the whimpering puppy as it began to lick his friend's fingers. "It already likes you."_

"_No way! He's yours to keep." His friend protested, laying the puppy gently in his arms._

Noctis had brought Loki home and had suffered through a few curious inquiries regarding the means of how he had acquired a pet. He hadn't been one for keeping animals in the house ever since he was a child and it had confused his parents. But the dog had managed to squirm its way into his affections and eventually, he had come to care for the animal as his own pet. He had named the puppy 'Loki' after the Norse god of mischief because the dog had indeed caused a lot of havoc as a puppy. Eventually though, Loki grew up to be a most loyal guard dog; wandering the areas of the mansion as if on guard duty, sleeping in any hidden nook and cranny he would manage to find, walking into the kitchen when he knew a human was near so he could ask for some food, and often wandered into Noctis' room when the door was open.

Loki trotted over to his master, placing a large paw against Noctis' knee, trying to grab his attention. Noctis snapped out of his musings and cocked an eyebrow at the dog.

"What is it?" He asked even though the dog would never be able to answer him with words.

It looked like the dog just wanted his affection though because it merely rested the underside of its muzzle on Noctis' leg. He chuckled at that, scratching the animal behind the ear.

vVvVv

Evening rolled in rather slowly. Loki had followed Noctis into his room when he headed upstairs to check on his phone. Around nine-thirty in the evening, after having his makeshift dinner, Noctis began to ready himself to leave. Stella's shift ended soon and he _had _promised to pick her up after work. He merely threw on a freshly cleaned black t-shirt, his black jeans, his black laced-up boots, and his black leather jacket. He snagged his car keys atop his night stand and made his way out of the house quietly, patting Loki on the head before he closed the front door and entered the garage. The parking space was enough for four cars parked side by side. There were only two in there now though. His and his mother's.

Once settled in the leather seats, he carefully placed the key in the engine, revving it up as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. The purr of the engine was soothing as Noctis dug his wallet out of his backpack sitting on the console. He took out his driver's license, tossing it on the dashboard just in case some land transportation officer would stop him in the middle of driving to check if he was complying with the rules. He hoped none would be around tonight though. He hated to have Stella wait just because he was stopped for inspection.

vVvVv

The locker room was stuffy and humid as always, dimly lit as well. Stella carefully folded her work uniform and shoved it into her bag. She would have to get that cleaned during the weekend. Work today had been uneventful as usual. She wouldn't complain about it being generally boring because it was better than having a commotion and a disaster that could easily get out of hands. As she left the room, she switched the lights off and made her way out of the cafe to see a familiar black car waiting for her. On time as always.

Dead leaves crunched beneath her feet as she approached the vehicle. Noctis was standing next to the passenger's side, blending in with the night. She was positive that if he had his back turned to her, she would not noticed him at first glance. Dressed all in black, he easily became a part of the darkness that was around them now. She smiled at him when she approached the car and he had nodded once at her before opening the door for her.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence as they passed various street lights and brightly lit up buildings. Clubs and bars were just beginning to open for business tonight, and she didn't really mind the silence that lapsed between her and Noctis. Everything was fine...until she noticed he wasn't taking any of the roads that would bring her home. She was about to ask but he had already spoken.

"So how was girls' night?" He inquired, eyes focused on the road.

She could now see that he was taking her to the pier. The silhouettes of massive boats docked on the shore were now visible and she could see the lights that lit up their hulls and sides from this distance. Why he was taking her here, she did not know.

"It was all right." She replied simply, staring at Noctis' face as he steered the car towards a deserted area to park. "Noctis, what are we doing here?"

He didn't answer, but he cut the engine once they were directly facing the body of ocean that stretched out before them in a magnificent display of water reflecting the distant colorful lights of the city and blackness of the sky. From what she could see, there were no stars visible tonight. The thick rain clouds must still be prevalent, shrouding the skies in total darkness.

Noctis sighed and turned to look at her, his blue eyes inquisitive and appeared as if he were peering into her. "Stella, is there something I should know?" He spoke slowly and quietly, allowing his words to sink into her brain.

She didn't know what to say to that. He was acting as if he already knew, but she could tell he only suspected things. The very thing that she had been dreading all day was happening now. They weren't even halfway through their project yet and he had already suspected something? She knew he was perceptive and had excellent deduction skills, but a quick double-check of her previous actions confirmed that she had never slipped up at one moment; never gave an indication that she was doing something behind his back. So how did he draw up his suspicions? Unless Ali told him or Cloud... She knew Ali was mindful of that and her best friend was excellent at pretending, and Cloud was the one who had suggested that she not mention this to Noctis, so who? Did someone from school see them? But even if _that indeed _happened, surely the person would have thought of their meeting with Prompto as another group of students who were hanging out. Besides, Prompto was blonde and he could have easily been a family member of hers for all that person cared. No, the only way Noctis would have these suspicions is if someone who knew about the whole agenda tipped him off. Would Cloud...?

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning slightly at his inquiry.

He bit his lip and turned his head away from her. "You're hiding something from me."

That wasn't a very good observation. She sighed. Now she was positive he knew something. There really was no use lying anymore or trying to beat around the bush making excuses. It would only rouse his anger, and an angry Noctis was not a reasonable Noctis.

"What do you know?" She asked instead, not denying his accusation and not admitting anything either.

He shook his head. "I'm not the one who has some explaining to do."

She sighed, bracing herself for a heated conversation. "Who told you then?"

"It doesn't matter." He looked at her again, meeting her eyes. "What are you and Ali thinking?"

"It's just an output for graduation." She replied, searching his face for any outburst of expressions he would show.

"Even if it is, that's not a good excuse to put yourself in danger."

Okay, he had a point. She could agree with that and even thought about it herself. They lapsed into silence again, an uncomfortable one this time. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and against the cargo ships' metal lining was muffled through the shelter the car provided. Soon enough, rain began pelting the roof of the car too and Stella cursed in her head at the downpour that was happening outside, drowning out the muffled sound of the waves. It was just like this morning. Rain water poured in sheets, and now she knew they would be stuck here for a while. The rain had guaranteed zero visibility. She was only mildly aware that Noctis had switched the windshield wiper on and now it was gliding back and forth across the windshield, trying to clear the rain water.

"Ali and I... We're aware of the risks, Noct. We know what we're getting ourselves into." She explained. "We're taking precautions and maybe we'll even collaborate with the police. I'm sure my dad would be happy to—"

Noctis physically blanched at her words and cut her off. "Collaborating with the police is useless. There is that slim chance they would listen to you, but I doubt they would cooperate. Even _if _your father is the head of the intelligence unit." He sighed. "Stella, don't meddle with the Mafia or the likes of them."

His face was grim and cast in shadow and she could easily see how serious he was.

"I know you mean well, Noctis. I am grateful for your concern, but this is just going to be a fraction of the danger that I will face in the future as a media woman." She explained, eyes fixed on the water cascading down the windshield.

"That does not mean you should start endangering yourself now." He tapped a finger against the steering wheel.

"Noctis, we're graduating in less than a year." She pointed out. "The real world means survival."

"I am aware. Do your parents even know about this?" He asked in a tone that suggested he was scolding a child.

"I am not a child. I am an adult who is fully capable of taking care of herself." She reasoned, trying her best not to snap at him.

He hid his face in his palm, exasperated at her reasoning. "It's life threatening, Stella. One misstep would cause you and Ali your lives; your futures as well. I don't want you to get in trouble, but I would gladly tell your father if it's the only way to stop you."

"You're not _my_ father, Noctis." She snapped at him, barely able to suppress the glower she was sending his way. "And my dad doesn't have to be involved with this. He already has enough criminal investigations to take care of."

"No, I'm just your boyfriend who's concerned about you. Well, _sorry _for being concerned because my girlfriend is putting her life on the line." He snapped back ferociously, voice low but dangerous. "I might as well be your father now, _Stella._"

"Dangers are always a part of every career. We risk our lives everyday just by living! Just because I am engaging in risky investigative journalism, does not mean I am throwing my life away! And Ali and I are not doing this to help ourselves. It will expose the criminals as well. They would be brought into the light of justice, and I would be happy that at least—in my own small way—I have helped society become better." She inhaled deeply, sure that her face was a flaming red with rage. "Noctis, I know you mean well, and I'm thankful for that, but you can't stop me from living in the career that _I _have chosen. I knew the risks, I knew the danger, but I still wanted to." She spoke in a slightly subdued voice than her earlier outburst.

"There are a million other things to investigate and write about. Why choose this one?" He asked, frustrated. His fist was clenched above the steering wheel.

Noctis' question reminded her of the same thing Prompto had asked the night before.

"It would help the government find another lead on the infamous Mafia." She explained. "The group is a large network of criminals around the globe. If the head goes down, they all do."

Noctis huffed. "Say you do catch their leader, what then?"

"We would have passed our write-up by then and the least we can hope for is that justice would be served." She replied in a solid voice, aware that she was feeding him a half-truth as well. The only ones who really knew that it was a video documentation was Cloud, Ali, and herself.

"It's a bad idea." He grumbled.

"Why don't you just help me if that will make you feel better. You could monitor my safety and Ali and I could use an extra head." She suggested, and she could see how he blanched again.

What had happened in Noctis' past that he so obviously paled whenever she mentioned anything forthcoming about the Mafia?

"So?" She asked, trying to get him out of being silent.

He sighed a defeated sigh, banging his head on the steering wheel as he reluctantly relented to her suggestion. "All right. If it's the only way to keep you safe and since I can't talk you out of this."

"Thank you." She whispered in relief, gazing out the tinted windows at the rain that was still pouring in sheets. "Can you take me home now, please?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the first part of the chapter was a filler, but... Noctis owns a dog. I'm aware that the idea seems weird, but what the heck. I think it's pretty cute. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A lot of viewers and hardly anyone tells me what they think of this story... xD Does it suck? Lol.. But I'm grateful either way. At least I know that there are people who are actually reading it. :D So thank you very much, but I still appreciate the reviews. They're very helpful, so do tell me what you think, and I'll update soon when I find the time again. College is making me pretty busy. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Saturday after the night Noctis had found out Stella and Ali's latest reckless adventure, the two friends met up at a place where they discussed the beginnings of their project and how they were to proceed. Noctis was present of course and he offered some helpful insights as well as pieces of advice but he still didn't look happy about it. Stella was just glad he was tolerating it, though she could see how grumpy he was whenever they had discussed these things. It turned out, Alisha had taken care of the managing the business they were to conduct to bait the Mafia and she and Ali were discussing about the predicament of collaborating with the authorities or not. Noctis had vehemently stressed his point that they should not, but Ali had equally expressed her point that she did not want her and Stella to get arrested out of dealing drugs and the Mafia. Stella on the other hand was seriously contemplating the idea. Both Noctis' and Ali's points had advantages and disadvantages. She just did not know which of the two would be more beneficial.

Even though Noctis had insisted on wanting to be around whenever Stella and Ali discussed meeting key people, Stella had persuaded him not to. He had to trust her at least in that. Stella and Ali had waited days and weeks for Prompto to call. The waiting had gone on for a three weeks before he actually did. It had been a windy October night when Stella's phone began ringing. It was an unknown number, and she and Ali could only guess who. It was Prompto. Stella and Ali could not have been more relieved. And to think that they thought about giving up on waiting. During the course of waiting for a month though, the girls had not wasted their time; they immediately worked hard on getting the easy parts done. They had managed to finish the introductory part of the video, discussing the surface layer of what the Mafia was about and stuff like that. She and Ali also had taken to revising and editing the script once in a while should changes come unexpectedly. They had even managed to snag an interview with a police offer who worked at the front desk and engaged directly with civilians. It wasn't that hard since the people in the police department knew her as Officer Fleuret's daughter. The man they interviewed had kindly obliged that he would not speak of it and didn't ask further questions. So far, the project was progressing nicely and all was going well.

Capturing secret video footage was going to be easy as well as interviewing. The arduous and tiring part would be the video editing, and Stella and Ali knew that would take a lot of time. By the end of February, they had agreed that they would have finished the information gathering part of their project. Any amount of time spent waiting would be devoted to them filming the parts where either Stella or Alisha would show up on camera. Yes, they had everything planned and organized. Both girls sincerely hoped everything would go according to schedule and hoping that no unfortunate circumstance should occur, although the possibility was there.

Alisha was more than happy that things were proceeding as planned at the moment. Their second meeting with Prompto had been even more enlightening, and she had taken the liberty of secretly recording their conversation—for project purposes of course. Stella had no knowledge of it, but Ali figured they would need it soon. At the moment, she sat at her desk in her apartment, reviewing the notes she and Stella had managed to gather as well as the written transcript she had written of the recorded conversation between them and Prompto. Her phone rang and she picked it up, not bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She droned, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she straightened the sheets of paper.

"_Heeey Leah, what's up?" _A laid back voice slurred on the other line.

"Prompto?" She almost dropped the papers. She set them down and clutched the phone more appropriately before wanting to smack herself for not checking the caller first hand.

"_Yeah."_

"Is there something we need to talk about?" She asked curiously, already searching through her closet for something to wear.

"_No, not really. Are you busy?"_

"Um... I was. I mean, I just finished. Why?" She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, and a turtle-neck sweater.

"_Great! Get outta there and hang out with me!" _He suggested cheerfully, a little too excitedly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, a little suspicious as her eyes narrowed, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"_Not really, but if you want to, I'll let you call it that."_

She could practically imagine him winking at her. She sighed. "Alright. I'm pretty bored anyway. Where?"

"_Um... How about just outside of Mega Shopping Mall at the business district? Main entrance."_

"Okay." She sighed and hung up.

This would be an interesting Sunday afternoon. She should know better than to accept an offer from a Mafia member, but she didn't really know how she knew that the blonde meant her no harm. Besides, she and Stella had met up with him a couple of times already. And Prompto often called her out of the blue just because he wanted someone to talk to. At the end of each conversation, they had bantered restlessly. At other times, when she was in a completely bad mood and he had called, she had ended up ranting and striking up a very energetic argument with him. She was sure she was saying enough to offend him, but the guy was hardly fazed. He just laughed at her through the phone and bantered with her freely and casually. Though it took her by surprise, it irked her sometimes on how he was so carefree and hardly anything you said would bother him. She and Stella had been in enough meetings with him to know that he liked breaking the rules of his own organization. He was a rebel.

vVvVv

Alisha could have hit Prompto over and over again. If there was anything she detested more, it was wandering around a crowded shopping mall. She certainly wouldn't have minded if it wasn't this filled with people. She wasn't claustrophobic; crowds just annoyed her. Besides, she would be the first to admit that she would rather stay at home than wander around business places. But she really had no other choice now because she was here and Prompto was talking his head off. He was wearing another shirt with cool patterns and slightly fitting dark jeans. His feet were clad in black boots that had a thin lining of fur on top of them.

"So watcha wanna do first?" He asked, making a show of walking backwards.

"I don't know, genius. This was _your_ idea." She said sarcastically, following him even though he wasn't really looking where he was going.

"Hmm..." He tapped a finger against his lip and snapped his digits loudly when something struck him. "I've got it! C'mon, I wanna show you something." He grinned before grabbing her wrist and making her run through the crowd just trying to keep up with him.

vVvVv

"This is what you wanted to show me?" She asked in a flat tone.

"Yup." He nodded, a wide grin across his face.

"What the hell is going through your head?" She made a show of trying to knock against his noggin'.

"Just thinking about how sexy those mauled faces could be." He chuckled.

"Okay, it's official. I'm taking you to the mental ward." She deadpanned and tried to walk away but yelped in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and dragged her back. "Oh hell no, Pro!" She yelled and he was laughing. _Laughing!_

"C'mon, it'll be fun." He grinned at her letting her go from his grasp.

"You're _nuts_." She slapped his arm.

He rubbed the assailed spot gingerly. "Aren't we all?"

He grinned before grabbing her wrist and leading her to a line of people who were waiting for their turn to explore the horror tunnel. Ali knew how ridiculous the whole idea was. Nothing good could come out of this, and she knew the idiots inside were just a bunch of guys dressed like ghastly ghouls attempting to pull some poor jump scares. She knew Prompto would find it hilarious, and from the look on his face, she knew that he knew that she was not scared at all. It was just another ticket out of boredom.

"So you asked me to hang out with you so you would have someone to do this with?" She asked once they were only two people away from having their turn.

"Pft. This is just a spur of the moment thing. You scared?" He looked at her with a challenge gleaming in his blue eyes.

Ali snorted. "Hardly."

He grinned, proposing a wager. "First to scream like a girl?"

"You bet."

vVvVv

In the end, nobody had screamed like a girl. Prompto was just laughing his head off the whole time. It was hard not to laugh when someone else was laughing but even worse if that someone was Prompto. He had a very contagious laugh, and she found herself cackling along with him in the horror tunnel. Even when a ghastly lady chased them down to the exit, she and Pro were still having a hard time breathing just because they were laughing too hard. The appearance of that ghoul had shocked them both and the instincts kicked in. When something was chasing you, the immediate response was to run away. Soon enough, they had found themselves laughing while running and she nearly stumbled at the exit just because her sides hurt so much from all the laughter.

"That was a good one." Prompto chuckled, biting his lip to keep the snickers in as they walked away from the terribly decorated horror tunnel.

"Yeah." She agreed, still snickering behind her palm as she ignored the baffled stares being sent her way.

He elbowed her. "You had fun, just admit it. I won't rub it in your face."

"Fine, I did!" She slapped his arm again and he retaliated by lightly slapping her wrist.

Ali sent an exasperated glare his way and reached out to lightly slap his bicep. He cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning like an idiot.

"We're playing this game?" He asked, retaliating with a slight poke at her side.

"There is no game, Prompto." She replied before swiftly reaching up and she slapped the back of his blonde head.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his head before he raised both hands in a show of surrender.

"Serves you right, Misfit." It was really rather childish, but she stuck her tongue out at him. Prompto guffawed, throwing his head back in pure glee.

They walked for a while, Ali stayed silent as Prompto kept up the usual charade of having a one-sided conversation. Zack was talkative. Prompto was worse! She didn't even have words to describe his noisy quality. She cast a glance at him, noticing his dynamic energy. He never seemed to pause to inhale a big gulp of air. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about now. Something about cats being stuck in construction cranes. That was a queer topic for conversation.

"So." She cut him off mid-sentence subconsciously, only realizing it when he had stopped talking to acknowledge her question. Wow, she could be rude. She would have cared, but for some reason, she did not care at the moment. He didn't seem bothered either. "What kind of name is 'Prompto?'" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why the serious question?" He asked as they both walked into a boutique filled with women's clothing.

She frowned. "That's not a serious question."

"Sure it is." He nodded, reaching into a line of hangered blouses and pulling one out to examine it.

"No it isn't." She insisted, picking up an item of clothing herself.

"Yes it is." He pulled out a trench coat this time and was swishing it around in what she assumed was supposed to be a dramatic flourish. "You interrupted my hilarious story about that cat who jumped from a thirty-foot tall tree and nearly gave the cute old bent woman a heart attack." He grinned when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"I don't understand what was so funny about that." She huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Just answer the question."

"You asked me a lot of questions." He snickered, examining a high heel critically as he turned it over in his hand.

Alisha let out a long suffering sigh. "The recent one. Answer the recent one."

"Which was?" He scratched his head.

"What's up with your name?" She rolled her eyes.

"What _about _my name?" He chuckled when he caught the annoyance in her eyes as she slammed a flat shoe back onto the compartments of a wooden shelf.

"It's one of those names that have translations." She pointed out, shrugging as she moved to look at some pieces of jewelry lying innocently about on a display table.

"It is?" He smirked, standing across her as he examined an earring.

She sighed dramatically. "Forget it."

"Why?"

"Because I've changed my mind."

"Aww! I wanted to answer now." He whined.

"Too bad. I don't want it anymore."

"Yes you do." He grinned knowingly and something tells her he was doing this on purpose.

"No I don't."

"I say 'yes.'"

"I say 'no.'"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" He screeched, earning him a look of bewilderment from one of the sales' ladies.

"I say 'no,' damn it." She hissed at him.

"I say 'yes!'"

"You are worse than Noctis!" She shrieked as she and Prompto were leaving the boutique.

"Who's that?" Prompto asked blandly. "Your boyfriend?" He asked as he flashed a teasing grin at her.

"Ick." She shuddered. Noctis wasn't _that _bad. Just not her type. She just hated his mouth though. "Of course not!"

"Your lab partner?" Prompto guessed again—_lamely_, heading for another boutique that housed a variety of feminine shoulder bags.

"No." She gave him a look that suggested he was crazy. "He's my best friend's boyfriend. Will you quit pestering me now?"

"Not a chance, Honey." He winked.

"Ugh." She moved over to a rack that showcased a bag that had caught her eye.

"So should I take your comparison to him as a compliment or an esteem-shattering insult?" He asked with that same goofy grin on his face as he dug into a shoulder bag and ended up procuring a tiny coin purse.

"That depends." She shrugged. "You would have to meet him though before you could conclude." She added.

"Hm. The guy sounds interesting coming from you." He mused, twisting a leather bag's strap around his finger.

"Pro, why are we entering female boutiques?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at the sheepish expression on his face.

"Because I'm trying to get some ideas." He replied, leaving the current store with Ali on his heels.

That piqued her interest. "For?"

He cast a side ward glance at her, and she could see that his face had taken on a more serious expression. "Some family business." He waved his hand flippantly, dismissing the subject before the conversation could progress any farther.

Ali was quiet after that statement. The warning was clear in his tone of voice. It wasn't a topic that was to be approached. She began to wonder why, but decided not to press the matter and ask questions that would make Prompto uncomfortable. Doing so would probably cause a lot of tension, not to mention a bucket full of awkwardness. It in turn made her wonder how people like Prompto were when they were pissed off and undoubtedly furious. She didn't want to find out right now, though.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" She heard his voice say and she looked up to see where he was pointing.

"A doughnut shop?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Don't you love doughnuts?" He asked, feigning disappointment as they entered the cafe.

"Not really 'love.'" She muttered, following him as he walked up to the counter and selected a few of the frosted pastries.

"I love doughnuts!" He exclaimed gleefully, briefly reminding her of a small child.

"I can see that." She droned as the lady behind the counter brought him his order. He had bought a half a dozen box of doughnuts and she could not stop herself from staring.

"You can finish six of them all by yourself?" She asked with wide eyes.

He turned to her and gave her an exasperated look. He reached out and poked her cheek. "You're eating them with me, Silly." He laughed.

She followed closely as he picked a table good for two and set the box down in the middle. She could then see that he had ordered some coffee too and she could not help but smile as the aroma of the caffeinated drink wafted to her nostrils. He reached into the box and daintily picked up a doughnut and bit into it. Powdered sugar was now smeared across the corner of his lips. She didn't need to tell him though because he had already brought his hand up and ran his thumb across the smudged part and casually stuck the appendage inside his mouth, savoring the powdered sugar on the skin of his thumb. Alisha had no idea why she found him fascinating at that moment.

"Do I look hot or do I look hot?" He smirked, taking note of the way she was openly staring at him.

That brought Ali out of her stupor and she snorted in response as she bit into her doughnut.

"I'll take the 'or.'" She snickered.

He pretended to look offended and that only made her laugh.

"So Pro, why'd you ask me out on a weekend?" She asked curiously.

He continued chewing on the pastry for a moment and replied after he swallowed. "Because I wanted to be with you." He replied cheekily, winking at her.

"Seriously though." She huffed and watched as the expression on his face became serious.

He sighed, finishing up the doughnut before grabbing another one. "You would be bored out of your mind too if you were me."

"But why me? Don't you have guy friends, or anybody who could do this stuff with you?" She licked the cream off the top of a doughnut, awaiting his answer.

"I wanted to be away from the Org for a while. All work and no play makes me dull and that's just not me." He grinned, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he licked off a bit of frosting.

"Do they pay you then?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah." He took a sip of his coffee. "Just wanted a normal afternoon with normal people."

He grinned, but she could tell there was more to that. It was a signal to drop the useless questions relating to the Mafia, because he wasn't going to answer any of them. As open as he could be at times, she knew he was guarded and the information he fed them was often petty or already generally known. He just worded his answers skillfully so it would sound different, but she and Stella could tell and they knew why. She hoped that would change soon because she was currently asking Cloud for some reference regarding shady people. She did not know why the man knew a lot of them.

"You wanna catch a movie after this?" She suggested and watched as a wide grin split his face.

"Know any good ones?"

"It's...thrilling." She smirked, recalling the trailer played during commercials during some television program.

"Is it going to make me scream?" He asked in a childish voice, hand clutching onto his third doughnut.

"Do horror movies frighten you?" She asked skeptically.

"It depends on the story." He replied.

Well, she guessed he wouldn't be laughing in the movie room for a while.

vVvVv

Despite what Ali had thought when she had first seen the trailer being broadcast on national television, the movie _did _tell a wonderful story. The twist in the plot at the ending was enlightening and very unexpected. It was horror though and she could not help noticing Prompto as he blinked several times at the gigantic screen. She expected him to start screaming at any given moment, but he didn't utter a sound. It was only when the movie had ended and the dim lights were back on did she realize that he had been frightened. He was just too shocked to form actual sounds during the movie. He was as white as a sheet after it had ended and she noticed that he constantly checked for suspicious people behind them as they made their way out of the cinema. The various food stands on the cinema's lobby was quite a comforting sight. She could hear the conventional buttered popcorn popping away in that sizable glass machine. Drinks gurgled merrily as they poured into different sizes of lidded plastic cups.

"The horror tunnel didn't scare you. What was so frightening about a filmed horror movie?" She asked once they were outside, finishing off her seltzer before throwing in a nearby trash bin.

"It was the story line, Leah! It was the frickin' story line!" He screeched, making a show of breathing hard.

"You're a real drama queen." She shook her head.

"Only the best, Sweetie." He winked at her, pointing at himself. But he was immediately interrupted when his phone rang.

He fished for the phone on his pocket and excused himself from his companion with a nod. He continued to walk next to her though, but he plugged up his other ear with one of his fingers so he could hear the caller better.

"At your service." He chirped, smiling. "What?" The smile disappeared from his face only to be replaced with a bewildered expression. "You're serious... I thought he took care of it." He glanced at Ali. "Dude, I hate cleaning up someone else's mess." He whined. "No, I'm in the city with someone... Why us? Why me?..." He sighed reluctantly. "All right, all right. I'll catch up... I swear!"

Alisha watched as he hung up and with a frustrated sigh, jammed the phone back into his jeans' pockets.

"I'm sorry, Girly, but I has to go." He sighed.

"What was all that about?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Some idiot driving a cargo truck crashed into my house and now eggs are everywhere." He replied, grinning.

"Tss... Cut the crap, Pro. I know what it's about." She waved him off.

"You do?"

"'Org' stuff?" She guessed, tilting her head just a bit.

He chuckled. "It's the only thing I have for a living." He joked. "I best be off. Wouldn't want the others to smash my face in."

He flashed her one of his winning smiles before Ali watched him disappear in another direction, heading for the nearest exit. It occurred to her then that she should be heading home too. Her first period tomorrow began at seven-thirty and there was no use staying in a mall when you had nothing to do. She never had regrets with regards to how she had killed time this afternoon. She figured there was more to the Mafia then Prompto was letting on. Looks like another meeting with Stella was on the way.

* * *

**A/N: PromptoxOC moments for you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I posted this on my profile, I'm posting it again here on the latest chapter update just so it's clear... Look, I am fully aware that according to Square-Enix, Luna has 'replaced' Stella. To be honest, I really don't care, because as far as I am concerned, Stella IS Luna. I mean, almost every character in Versus XIII got a change in character design ever since they decided to drop the former and make Noctis' story an official stand-alone in the franchise, so I don't really see the big deal. There are slightly distinct physical changes between the two, but it's a game that a huge company owns. What CAN we fans do, anyway? If they want it that way, then so be it!**

**I don't understand why they changed Stella's name either. It sounded fine to me, but what CAN I do? It's not like any of us can march up there and demand that we all want Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to remain as Stella Nox Fleuret when the staff of FF15 has so clearly stated that they think it's what's best for the story.**

**Besides, there aren't any drastic changes in the character design. Luna's blonde, blue-eyed, has sparkly jewelry (xD) and so did Stella. Now, if Noctis' love interest in the official story had a totally different appearance—like dark-haired, green-eyed, and had no character reference to Stella whatsoever—maybe then I'll REALLY complain, because that's just taking it way too far.**

**I understand how some people might feel about the character dropping and I don't blame anybody, and since everybody is entitled to their own opinion, here's mine. I'm sorry, but I just had to let that out. :3 Peace, ya'll! And NO, I am not going to change Stella's name to Luna in 'Pretenses', and as I've said in a previous author's note before. FF15 isn't out yet, so I do what I want because I like using Stella's name better. I'm still getting used to the idea of Noctis calling Luna's name... :3**

**So since the previous chapter focused on some PromptoxOC bonding, this one's going to be primarily focusing on NoctElla moments. Fair's fair. I should give these two a moment. :3 Warning: Might be slightly fluffy... xD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was difficult to remain ignorant of this costume party happening at some student's house because there were posters tacked on public announcement boards and everybody was invited. Of course, she knew enough of the student body in the University to know that college kids weren't very party hungry when compared to high schoolers, so it would not come as a surprise when not exactly everyone would show up. It was just another party hosted by some rich kids who collaborated and chose a venue for their so-called Halloween costume party. It was happening on Saturday night. She didn't really care, but it was distracting enough when it was the only topic of conversation being spoken in the school hallways. The party was two days away and she could already sense the anticipation and excitement from the other students who were very adamant to go. She was attending the event too—so was Ali, but with a different agenda in their list.

Stella slammed her locker shut after gathering her things for the afternoon period. Monday morning, Ali had confronted her and told her about her meeting with Prompto on a Sunday afternoon. It was a subject for intense teasing but Stella decided to spare her friend in the mean time. Ali had told her a lot of things and most of her observations. It only strengthened the urgency she felt at conducting business and getting on with their interview and investigation. This party had opened a wanted opportunity. Cloud had told her yesterday that he knew someone who was going to the party as well, and he figured that the guy would be able to help with her current problem. She knew Ali was taking care of it, but her friend certainly did not object when she explained and suggested the idea. It was the easier option, so they might as well give it a try. Her daily routines still governed her life and there was nothing out of the ordinary happening...yet.

An arm went around her shoulder as she was nearing her classroom and she did not have to turn to know who it was.

"Heard about the party, I presume?" He asked, playing with a lock of Stella's hair as they entered the noisy room. A few would stare, but most already knew to ignore.

Stella laughed under her breath as Noctis helped her settle her bag next to her desk. "The posters are everywhere, Noct. Why?"

"Are you going?" He asked as he sat on top of her desk.

"Yes, I am." She rested her head on his lap.

His hand automatically went to her head, his fingers running through the golden locks affectionately. "For leisurely purposes, or something else?"

"Probably the latter." She smiled a little guiltily. No use hiding it from him now. He would find out one way or the other anyway.

Noctis groaned, but his fingers didn't stop their little dance across the top of her head. "Does everything currently revolve around that article of yours?"

"Not everything." She sighed and turned her head to stare up at his blazing blue eyes.

"So what are you and Ali planning this time?" He asked, and she could sense the wariness in his voice.

"You know how parties like this tend to tip over because of alcoholic drinks and the illegal drugs." She explained. "Ali and I just need to make observations to add to our notes and ask a few questions." It wasn't exactly the whole truth, but it wasn't that big of a lie either.

Noctis didn't look fully convinced though, and Stella knew she was barely doing a good job withholding information from him. He had a way of seeing through people's statements and finding out hidden motives. How he had managed to uncover their supposedly secret project was still a mystery to her. Nevertheless, he let her current statement slide as they heard the footsteps that signaled their teacher was in the room. Noctis returned to his seat right next to her and they all prepared for today's lecture.

Class had droned on the usual pattern: short quiz, discussion of the day's lesson, and then homework. It was slightly a different one this time and was due on Tuesday next week. It added more work to her already hectic schedule and carried even more weight because this class was one of her major subjects. That meant putting the current output at her priority list along with the video documentation that was due before graduation. It wasn't as difficult and time consuming as the other one though, and she was grateful for that. The teacher had declared that the class should do it by pairs and she had absolutely no qualms with the idea, because she already knew who she was pairing up with. The teacher had given them the remainder of the period's time to discuss and start brain storming about what they needed to do. It didn't take a full ten seconds before Noctis had dragged his desk closer to hers. Everyone in class did the same and she and Noctis had already come up with useful ideas by the time the bell had rung.

vVvVv

Friday had come too quickly and Stella was more than a little wrought with nerves at the progress their documentation was making. Yesterday, she and Ali had managed to finish another short clip needed in their project. The party was not coming fast enough. She needed to discuss matters with this person Cloud was going to introduce her too. She knew Noctis wasn't too fond of the idea, but she was grateful enough that he was tolerating things and doing his best to assist her in every way that he could.

Stella had informed her parents of her schedule on a Friday night that she needed to sleep over at a friend's house to finish some very important schoolwork. They had seemed skeptical at first, but they agreed reluctantly. They trusted their daughter enough to take care of herself. So after packing her necessary toiletries and a change of clothes, Stella had gone to school that morning, worked her shift during the night, and had to work on another output by the end of the night. On any other occasion, the prospect of sleeping over at her boyfriend's house would have been exciting, but to Stella, it just meant a busy evening with no time to rest.

Sighing, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the cafe. Noctis was waiting for her in the parking lot as usual. There was the sound of a door being closed, an engine being revved, and they were off to Caelum Manor. The city was a buzzing metropolis even in the dead of night, more so because it was a Friday night and she was sure night clubs were going to be packed.

"Your clothes are already in the guest's bedroom in case you wanted to know." Noctis stated nonchalantly, carefully driving down the highway as he took advantage of the speed limit.

Stella felt the blood rush to her face. "They were unpacked?"

Noctis smirked, as if he read her thoughts. "By one of the housekeepers." He could have laughed at the sudden relief that took over her features.

"Oh. I should thank them then." She smiled.

The rest of the ride was spent in small talk and soon they reached the residential area Noctis' house was located in. She wasn't exactly a newcomer at his house. She had been there before and her memory was sharp enough to recall that the mansion was at the very far end of the housing district they were in. The walls that surrounded Noctis' house were as tall as the three-storey house itself and clearly infested with crawling vines. The land's area of occupation was also quite vast. Sometimes she wondered if she was actually wandering on palace grounds rather than a wealthy man's estate. Noctis steered the car carefully down the gravel road and merely rolled down his window so the scanner could catch a clear view of his face. The black wrought iron gates swung wide open so the car could enter. Noctis drove towards the garage and Stella could not help but marvel at the beauty of the gardens on either side as they passed. She had seen them before, but they were equally captivating no matter how many times you would see them. The fountains glistened with dark rushing waters. They were approaching the open garage then and Noctis parked his car on a vacant space.

The garage was shrouded in darkness once Noctis had cut the engine. The headlights were switched off and she could barely make out his faint silhouette against the lights shining brightly outside.

"I guess we have the house to ourselves tonight." He smirked.

He opened the door for her and they both began a quiet walk to reach the front doors. They ascended the stairs and came across another fountain spewing water near the grand polished black doors. Two outdoor lamps burned brightly on either side and shone eerily against the dark bricked walls of the house.

"You know, I always wondered what the red carpet and what the red velvet ropes were for." She stated softly as Noctis dug around his back pack for the keys.

"Mother's idea. She and Father had hosted a lot of black and white events here and other formal galas as well." He replied before pushing one of the doors open so they could step inside.

The foyer was as grand as she had first seen it. Hall tables were pushed against the walls. There was a modern coat hanger next to the door and various paintings and portraits lined the immaculate walls. There were untouched fat white candles on the tables and before them was a grand staircase. The same luxurious red carpet was laid out on the floor, ending at the very top of the stairs. The banisters were dark brown polished wood. There was a black ornately designed grand chandelier hanging above their heads. This was the receiving room, and she knew that this must be the place where the guests would socialize before the actual event. Living in a house as big as this, she sometimes wondered if Noctis ever felt lonely. She was aware of his parents' work habits, and she knew he was often alone. Being alone in a house like hers was one thing. But how would you possibly feel when you were alone in a house as titanic and expansive as this?

"Do you want to have something to eat first before we do the output?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A meal sounds all right." She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leading her to the kitchen.

She had been here a number of times before to question why the lights were left on although no one was home. He had explained that the housekeepers often left them that way for the Caelum family's benefit. Whoever arrived home first would usually set every lights on automatic so they wouldn't have the trouble of switching them on. She often marveled at how the architectural design was Gothic on the outside while everything was a mix of modern and Victorian on the inside. When they reached the equally grand kitchen, she knew to feel comfortable enough to open the fridge and look for something to eat while Noctis changed the light settings in the entire house.

He came back not a moment later after she had rummaged through the refrigerator and didn't really know what she wanted.

"Do you like mac and cheese?" He asked curiously, placing a thoughtful finger to his lips.

"Anything would do." She replied, watching him fondly as he nodded once and walked over to the moist red cabinets above the counters that lined the walls.

He opened one and brought out a box of instant mac and cheese. The ones that really didn't need a lot of preparation. He casually made his way over to the stove after grabbing a decent-sized bowl. He opened the box, took out the cheese sprinkles and set to work on boiling the water that he had poured on a steel pot. Seeing Noctis cook wasn't a very mundane thing. It rarely happened, and it never failed to put a fond smile on Stella's face. She got up from where she was sitting and approached him.

"Need some help?" She offered with a smile, languidly tracing her fingertips along his pale arm.

"The can of milk." He grumbled adorably and she went to fetch it for him before she returned to his side. "I strangely feel like I'm married." He murmured as he began stirring the macaroni in the pot.

She giggled. "You'll have to get used to this I guess."

He laughed. After a few near food fights later, the two already had a steaming bowl of creamy mac and cheese on the counter. Noctis had set two silver spoons in one bowl so he and Stella could share as they ate their simple meal.

"We could have ordered some pizza you know." He smirked, spooning some mac and cheese into his mouth.

Stella giggled again, moving the mac and cheese around in the porcelain bowl. "Don't be silly. I enjoy seeing you cook."

He cocked an amused eyebrow at her. "Glad to be a source of amusement, then."

vVvVv

After their humbly prepared meal, she and Noctis headed upstairs to his room. The hallways that they passed seemed like a replicated image of the interior design on the ground floor. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings at intervals, but the paintings were quite sparse in here. There was the same red carpet beneath their feet. They both stopped walking at the sight of a black door. This would have to be her first time seeing Noctis' room. During her previous visits, she was only limited to the den, the living area, the kitchen, and the grand dining hall. He turned the knob, opened it and motioned for her to enter first.

His room seemed different from the entire design of the house. It was expansive as she had expected, but the interior design was clearly different. The walls were painted a dark gray and the floors were lined with black tiles. The windows were all covered in silky black drapes. His bed was queen-sized and the black drapes around the bed were tied back against four individual bed posts. The blankets were black, but the bed sheets were white. His overflowing amount of pillows were a silvery-gray. The nightstands on either side of the bed were black as well. Across the left side of the bed was a door that she assumed would lead to a bathroom. On the right side, there was a window covered in the same black drapes. There was a black and gray dresser there and next to that was a black closet. Across the doorway was an LED curved-screened television. On either side of the visual entertainment system were two two-feet tall speakers. There was a polished black coffee table and a black leather couch that looked very comfortable with its pile of gray cushions. There were arm chairs clad in black leather too. There was also a fire place in the room, painted in black and accented with gray. On the surface of the fire place were an assortment of eerie looking black candles that seemed a bit melted but clearly hadn't been put to use in a long while. The other far end of the room was curved and windows aligned its walls, all draped in flowing black silk. There was a book shelf against one wall and a study desk next to it, occupied largely by a desktop computer that was sleek black as well. The black ironed chandeliers hanging on the ceiling gave off a warm light. It was oddly comforting. The room was bathed in an eerily enchanting aura—almost mysterious.

"You're a dark person, Noct." She commented once she caught sight of his bed room.

"And you know you love me for it." He smirked playfully and followed her as she made her way to one of the nightstands next to his bed.

Her fingers wrapped around a slim picture frame that housed a photo of children—all boys. She picked it up carefully and stared. It seemed that the photo was taken without the boys' knowing. The picture was very candid. She could easily tell the picture was taken at the gardens outside.

"Is this you?" She asked, sensing his presence just behind her as she stared at a boy who had untamed hair—a mess of midnight black spikes.

"Who do you think?" He chuckled and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Who are the others?" She asked curiously, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she ran her other hand against the glass. They were all very adorable.

"Friends from childhood." He answered, plucking the picture frame out of her hand and placing it back against the night stand.

Stella smirked, lowering her hands to her lap. "I never thought you were so sentimental." She teased.

He frowned. "I'm not. My mother put it there."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you just keep it in a drawer or something?"

"First of all, the nightstand looks very bare without it," he whispered in a husky voice, leaning closer so his forehead rested against hers, "—and second, they're my friends so I thought, why not."

She did not get to say anything more because he was already kissing her. She returned the gesture without hesitation, sliding her arms above his shoulders. Her fingers softly played with the hair on the back of his neck, scraping her nails along the surface of smooth skin there. He laid her back on the bed and she didn't utter a word of protest as her lips slowly parted beneath his, welcoming his velvet soft tongue into her mouth. She felt his fingertips stroke her cheek as his other hand ventured lower to cup her jaw, adjusting her slightly so her lips molded better with his. The weight of his body on top of her was comforting as she felt herself sinking deeper into the soft mattress. He traced his tongue across the roof of her mouth, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She felt his hands sliding against her sides, halting at her waist where his grip tightened as she fitted herself to the curve of his body. His tongue withdrew from the warm cavern of her mouth and she slowly took his bottom lip between her lips, scraping her teeth lightly across the soft flesh. He responded by gently taking her top lip between his teeth, laving his tongue across it in such a way that made her shiver again. That was until, she remembered they needed to be working—not having hour-long make out sessions.

She pulled away, allowing his hot breath to fall against her lips. His forehead was still pressed against hers and she opened her eyes to stare at half-lidded striking blue ones.

"It's getting late and we didn't agree to this sleepover because we were planning to make out on your bed." She whispered, tilting her head up slightly to give a soft peck on his lips. "Come on. Let's get our work done."

She giggled at the sight of the slight pout on his lips before reluctantly getting off of her.

"All right." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat on his bed. "What should we research first?"

Stella bit her kiss-swollen lip. "How about the history of development in communication?" She suggested.

Noctis crawled over to the opposite side of the bed to reach the other nightstand by the window. He carefully picked up his laptop and opened the lid, remembering too late how forward his desktop backgrounds were. Stella could not help but giggle at the sight of it as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're that obsessed with looking at me?" She teased, poking his side as he maneuvered the mouse around the screen to launch the internet browser.

He shrugged. "A gorgeous face like that is all the motivation I need to get through college." He reasoned shamelessly before he turned his head and absently placed a kiss on the top of her head before typing in the right key words.

vVvVv

An hour and a half past midnight, the two were almost finished having spent the entire time creating rough drafts, outlining, organizing the gathered data, collecting suitable pictures from the net, citing sources, and creating the multimedia presentation for Tuesday's class. Noctis worked on finishing the multimedia presentation on his laptop while Stella was across the room on Noctis' desktop computer working on the hard copy they would have to hand to the teacher during their turn for the presentation. She had finished five minutes ago and is now currently rereading what she had typed for any grammatical errors and misspelled words. She didn't really rely on the spellcheckers available in a computer's software. Once she was sure that everything was neatly presented, she printed out two copies of it, just in case. She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly and turned to look at Noctis who was very much in the same state as he worked.

Once her work was done, she walked over to him, the printed copies in her hand. He was sitting on the couch, his fingers flying on the keyboard as he typed quickly, his eyes never leaving the illuminated screen.

"How's it progressing?" She asked kindly, taking the spot next to him as she sat the printed copies on the polished coffee table.

"I'm almost done. Just reviewing the presentation for errors and the like." He smiled at her, leaning closer as he kissed her forehead before adding the finishing touches.

"Do you think this is enough?" She asked, staring at their finished product.

"We'll be fine. I doubt he would demand anything more." He nodded once, saving the presentation and shutting the computer down.

A sigh left his lips as he leaned his head back against the couch.

"It's really late, Stella. I should take you to your room." He suggested, standing up and offering a hand for her to take.

She took his offered help gratefully, getting to her feet as he began leading her through the complicated hallways in the house towards the guest rooms on the opposite wing from where the Caelum family slept. Neither spoke a word and allowed the comfortable silence to slip in. Stella was leaning against Noctis' arm as he escorted her to her room for the night. She was too tired to take note of the lavish guest room he had placed her in. All she could manage to see was that it was dominated with silvery and ivory shades, the lights were as warm as the ones in his room. He led her to her bed after he gave her a moment of privacy to change into her sleep clothes. Noctis smiled as he watched her drift off beneath the soft warm covers and he quietly slipped away from the room, leaving her to sleep in darkness and utter peace.

vVvVv

Stella awoke to the warm shaft of sunlight shining through the beautifully crafted windows. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up, blinking for a moment to register her surroundings and recall the fact that she wasn't at home but in Noctis' grandiose house. She didn't get to take in the sight of her room last night and was taking the time to admire it now. Thoughtful of Noctis to place her in a room of her tastes. It wasn't exactly like her room at home where she was surrounded with pastel colors and comforted with her glow-in-the-dark butterfly stickers on her ceiling, but it was equally charming as the house she currently occupied.

The sheets were white with swirling patterns of glittering silver. The pillows shared the same immaculate state as well. The nightstand next to her bed was polished white wood with a golden table lamp atop it. There was a mirror next to the bathroom door, the frame designed with lavish swirls and whorls that went off in symmetrical directions. Occupying one whole wall on the opposite side of the room was an assorted arrangement of cabinets and two closets on either side. The space between was occupied by a sparsely stocked bookshelf. There was a dresser beneath that too and she could see that it was made out of ivory. There was a fireplace next to her bed as well and a residential wall speaker controlled with a remote on one side. Yes, the room did indeed house a wealthy decor. Sighing, she got out of bed, and smiled at the fuzzy mat that met her bare feet. Beautifully decorated _and _very comfortable.

So after going through her morning routine of hygiene upkeep, she dug into her bag and took out her phone to check for messages. She had an unread one and she opened it.

_Sender: Noctis_

_31-10-15, Saturday_

_07:45_

_Good morning, Sleepyhead. When you read this, feel free to head downstairs and enter the dining room. Breakfast is served._

She smiled at that and gladly took him up on his offer. She tucked her phone into the back pocket of her light blue jeans and exited her guest bedroom. The hallways outside were as quiet as last night, and the chandeliers above seemed muted somehow. She knew her way to the grand staircase, so it wasn't a matter of getting lost inside the big house. That was another thought. Had Noctis ever experienced getting lost in his house?

The ground floor was as quiet as last night but it held a few changes. A housekeeper was dutifully vacuuming the red carpet, focused solely on her task to even notice that Stella had slipped past her and into the grand dining hall. Four long tables with matching elaborate chairs were in the room and two tall candelabras stood on either side of the double doors. The sound of which slamming shut made the other figure in the room turn his head. Stella could see the smile that lit up Noctis' face as he grinned at her. He was sitting at the fourth table found on the very end of the room, next to the arched windows that overlooked the gardens. The scarlet curtains were tied back and the sun was allowed to manifest its shining glory on the room.

"Good morning, Stella." He greeted as she came close and took the seat across him.

"Good morning, Noct." She smiled at him.

Her attention was drawn to the silver plated covered dish set before her.

Noctis swallowed a bit of his food before speaking up. "I hope it's all right. The cook made it this morning and was fresh off the pan just a few minutes ago."

"You don't have to go to a lot of trouble just to do this, Noctis." She told him, removing the cover and gaping at the food with unbelief. She knew she never had anything this fancy to break her fast.

"But you're my guest, Stella. What kind of host would I be if I didn't take care of you?" He grinned cheekily, spearing a strip of bacon with his fork and putting it in his mouth.

Stella sighed and gave him an affectionate smile. "Thank you, though you really should not have."

They continued to eat their meal in silence until she had decided to voice the questions that had been lingering in her mind since yesterday. She carefully put a piece of the scrambled egg in her mouth as she thought of a way to organize her words.

"Noct, do you ever get lonely in a house like this?" She asked, looking at him carefully as he sipped on the straw buried deep in his tall glass of chocolate milkshake.

"At times." He admitted, twirling the straw around and around between his fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a thought that's occurred to me." She explained vaguely, watching his expression change from confused to utterly amused.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Don't be startled if anything touches you." He spoke, his lips quirking slightly at the corners.

"Wha—" She was interrupted when she felt something poke at her thigh. She looked down at her side only to find a dog sniffing her for food or suspicious items.

"Meet Loki." Noctis chuckled at the shocked expression on Stella's face. From his view, he could only see a the topmost portion of the dog's head, and a little bit of its black nose sniffing at Stella.

"You never told me you had a pet." She grinned, reaching a hand down to stroke the animal's golden fur.

Noctis shrugged. "I thought you would have come across him in your previous visits."

"No, I haven't." She mused, watching as the dog disappeared under the table and could only guess that it must have gone to Noctis.

"He usually roams the house and sleeps anywhere." He smiled, and she could hear the pants coming from the animal as Noctis doted on it.

Loki pushed himself to his hind paws and was standing on two legs as he rested his front paws on Noctis' lap, head tilted upwards, tongue lolling out as he asked for food. Stella could not help but laugh softly at the endearing sight before her very eyes. Noctis on the other hand was scowling at it as he told Loki to get down or else he wouldn't get anything to eat.

"How long has he been your pet?" She asked curiously as she watched his furry tail swish back and forth across the table.

"Four years." Noctis mused, feeding the dog a strip of bacon left over on his plate. "He was a gift given on my fifteenth birthday."

Both didn't say anything and only watched as the dog got back on its four legs. Noctis watched as Loki flicked his tail at him at least one more time before trotting over to the kitchen to beg the cook for more food. He blinked twice and was briefly reminded that on Stella's previous visits, Loki hadn't been close to the vicinity to meet the new person.

"Which reminds me." Stella piped up, taking a sip from her glass of hot milk. "The party is tonight, is it not?"

Noctis nodded once, finishing off his meal. "At eight tonight. What will you be going as?" He asked curiously.

Stella shook her head. "I honestly don't know. The party's really not a priority but Ali and I are going out of necessity."

"Then think on it for a while and decide soon." Noctis' lips quirked up into a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two chapters in one update, because I want it that way... Thank you for reading the story and thank you if you're going to review and all. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So what would you be going as, Stella?" Asked Noctis as he sat on a plush ottoman watching his girlfriend look at herself and the dress in one of the store's floor-to-ceiling windows.

"I don't really know." She shrugged, picking up the hem of the knee length dress to examine the design etched on it.

Around ten in the morning, Noctis had suggested that he and Stella go out and look for something to wear to the party tonight. Primarily because it looked like Stella's mind was far from the party and Noctis was fully aware that costumes meant entrance tickets, and second, Noctis was bored out of his mind himself. He knew rich kids were sponsoring the event and that the party itself would be held at the Farrons' backyard—which, he was told, was about half the size of a football field.

"You could just go as a dead bride." He suggested, eyeing the knee-length dress.

"But are you sure this would do?" She asked, fingering the edges of the capped sleeves that sat atop her shoulders in wisps of thin linen.

"The dress looks fine." He smiled encouragingly,

He insisted he would pay for the outfit, but Stella had refused saying that he was already sponsoring her lodging for three nights so there was no need to bother himself with paying for her dress. He had been reluctant to let her spend at first but decided it was probably for the best. If anything, Stella hated being too dependent, and he liked her for it, so he let her have her way. Come to think of it, he had no idea what he would be going as tonight. He just figured he would dress all in black. His face and choice of clothing would be festive enough—he believed.

"Stella, I want you to be careful." He warned her as they roamed the sidewalks for someplace to eat.

She turned towards him, head tilted slightly at the sudden statement. "Of course I will be, Noct. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head at her, waving it off. He was only concerned because he cared, and he knew how much danger she was putting herself in.

"Nothing's wrong."

vVvVv

"So you're going to this costume party, and you're not inviting me?" He asked with a very childish pout on his face.

"I would have, Pro, but you're not a student from the University so you're off limits." She shrugged, rifling through the racks to purchase something to wear for tonight.

"What are you going as?" Prompto asked curiously, coming to stand right next to Ali as she pulled out two black dresses.

"I don't know." She held up the two pieces of clothing eyeing the design of each. "A black widow?"

Prompto laughed loudly. "So where are your eight legs?"

Ali glared and slapped his arm. "I'm not going as a spider, you idiot."

"Then what?" He asked, chuckles still escaping his mouth as he tried to hold them back.

"Just a regular black widow."

She ditched the other dress and promptly marched to the counter to stand in line and pay for her chosen item. Normally, she would have gone with Stella, but her best friend would be surely busy. The girl had slept over at her boyfriend's house last night, and Ali could only make a few guesses of what the two have been up to. She respected Stella's privacy but it was a little too hard to rein one's imagination in. Hers was flying in different directions. But Stella's sleepover at Noctis' house was for the purpose of a schoolwork for her Development Communication class—so as Stella told her, and it just so happened that the two were partners. Knowing Stella's nature, she knew they must have been up all night working their asses off to finish the output before the deadline.

Prompto had followed her with a wide grin stretched across his face after she purchased the dress.

"I'm guessing you're going looking for a black veil and some accessories now." He clapped his hands together before grabbing one of her wrists to lead her into the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

"I know just the place." He announced, dragging her through the streets in a half-run as he made for the boutique.

Earlier, she had seriously contemplated accepting Prompto's offered help, but the guy found out about the party for reasons she did not know and didn't dare to question. He had called her that morning, bursting with the news and she couldn't even utter a word of complaint before he was naming a time and place to meet so 'they could pick out her costume.' She thought it was utterly ridiculous at first, but decided to go anyway, because she _did _need a dress and the idea of the black widow only came to her when she had bought the wispy black material a couple of minutes ago. Being dragged through the city streets by an insistent Prompto was quite demanding and she risked tripping over her own two feet when they entered the boutique. But damn it, Prompto was good. He knew exactly where to find what she needed, and she could only blink at the sheer amount of accessories there were.

"Take your pick, Black Widow." He grinned, running to an aisle to take a look.

She sighed exasperatedly, clutching the shopping bag tighter. Maybe accepting the Mafia Associate's help wasn't such a bad idea after all.

vVvVv

_Sender: Stella  
__10-31-15 19:27_

_Ali, where do we meet?_

_Sender: Ali Lene  
__31-10-15, Saturday  
__19:30_

_Let's just see each other at the party. :D At the punch bowl._

_Sender: Stella  
__10-31-15 19:31_

_-_- How sure are you that there's going to be a punch bowl?_

_Sender: Ali Lene  
__31-10-15, Saturday  
__19:31_

_Every party has one. :3 If there is no punch bowl, then we can meet at the food table._

_Sender: Stella  
__10-31-15 19:34_

_That seems a more concrete meeting place. :)_

_Sender: Ali Lene  
__31-10-15, Saturday  
__19:35_

_But look for the punch bowl first. If there's no punch bowl, then it's the food table. :3 Ok? :DDDD_

_Sender: Stella  
__10-31-15 19:36_

_Haha. :D I'll see you then, Ali. I'm going to tell Cloud now. :3_

vVvVv

Arriving to the party venue didn't prove to be much of a problem at all—not when your boyfriend knew the address and exact location. The Farrons were only a few of the many wealthy people going to school at Lucis' State University. And the loud music and number of cars parked in the sidewalk were indication enough that the party was being held at their place. The gates were open and Stella took a moment to gaze up at the two-story house that was very modern in its architectural design. Caelum Manor was bigger of course, but it seemed that Noctis did not really care. There were students in costumes scattered about the front lawn and the loud dance music was indeed coming from the backyard. On the way here, they had passed several children already wandering the streets in their various costumes while carrying small baskets shaped like Jack-o-Lanterns to house the candy they could gather.

Noctis' hand was poised at the small of her back as they waded through the crowd of alcoholics and chattering students. A few tossed a 'hi' or a 'hey' at Noctis' direction. He merely replied with a curt nod of his head as they made their way past the side of the house to the backyard where the party was indeed in full swing. Multicolored strobes of light flashed and moved to the beat of the pounding music. People were in costume, but no college student really took Halloween so seriously. There were some dressed in sports attire claiming that they were MVPs; some girls were dressed in white or dark colored dresses and put shady make up on their faces, but there were a few who made the effort to dress up like monsters. There was one particular guy who became a laughing stock because he had dressed up like the classic mummy, wrapped up from head to foot in toilet paper. Still, most of the students just decided to wear all-black. Noctis didn't even warrant a second glance anymore. Most students already knew his clothing preferences, and it was never going to come as a surprise whenever he showed up at any party wearing no other color than black. He dressed like that everyday. And come to think of it, most of the objects he owned were black as well.

'_If only they knew,_' Stella thought, recalling the state of Noctis' own bedroom. Everything was black in there. The only other colors present were shades of gray. That alone didn't make much of a difference because the room was still dominantly black and gray blended well with the former color so it didn't really matter all.

Stella easily spotted the food tables which were set up close to the fountain that marked the center of the backyard. She smirked when she caught sight of a punch bowl at the very far right of one of the tables. There was already a girl there, ladling some of the drink into a glass, dressed all in black with an equally slightly transparent black veil over her head.

"What'd I tell you about the punch bowl?" Ali grinned when Stella approached her, pushing the nasty veil over the top of her head.

Stella smiled. "Okay, you were right." She laughed, running a finger across Ali's black dress. "I like it. It's very nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ali pointed out with a wink. Stella placed Ali's attire into the category where she was just one of the many girls who put on shady make-up. She herself belonged in that category as well.

"Thank you." She beamed and looked around the crowd of party goers. "But we haven't a moment to waste. Let's go find Cloud."

Finding the blonde had been a task that was easier said than done. The host, Serah Farron, had made her welcoming speech whilst Ali and Stella zipped through the crowd in search of Cloud. They figured he wouldn't be that hard to spot. With his head full of blonde spikes, it should not be a problem. They found him at last though, standing with a bunch of the other guys. Zack, Reno, Vincent, Tidus, and Squall were a few whose names Stella knew. Noctis was among them as well, and Stella found it odd that three men who were known for their spiky hair were standing together. She wanted to laugh but didn't. Ali on the other hand, found no problem stating her claims whatsoever.

"Wow. I see three porcupine heads." She laughed as they approached the men.

Noctis' eyes caught Stella's and he held her gaze for a long time before she broke their eye contact to see how Ali fared as the girl approached Cloud Strife who seemed bored out of his mind as Zack chatted away happily. Typical male speak filled the air. Insults and puns were flying around every which way, and Stella could not help but smile at a few that she knew of. She knew Noctis was just glad that he wasn't at the receiving end of any tease. Tonight though, they seemed to be picking on poor Squall and his feelings for Rinoa.

"Hey Chocobo, I need a word with you." Ali poked Cloud's arm to which he turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Ali gave him a look. He understood of course. He was merely wondering why here of all places.

"Where's Stella?" Cloud asked, blue eyes roaming the crowd for the blonde woman he had made a deal with.

"Right here." Stella chirped as she made her appearance right next to him.

"Where's Night Light?" Ali asked.

Stella jerked her thumb towards the area where she had last seen him. A mischievous grin made its way on Ali's face as she turned towards Noctis. Stella swore she saw the tell tale glimmer of trouble deep within those eyes, and she could not help but feel slightly sorry for Noctis. Those two would end up bickering again for the duration of the entire night.

"I'll go pester him." She grinned at Stella before making her way over to Noctis who stood with the other men near the cluster of tall evergreen trees that were scattered in the Farrons' backyard.

Cloud was smirking when Stella finally whirled around to face him.

"So where is he?" She asked hopefully and he nodded, his face set in a serious expression.

"He changed his mind, and he's not coming, but he has agreed. I can deal for you. When they ask for contact info you can give them this number." Cloud handed her a strip of paper with a contact number written on it.

"Cloud, wouldn't that be too risky for you?" Stella asked, grudgingly taking the piece of paper from him.

He shook his head. "Not really. I don't like drug dealing, but I'm your best bet at keeping this hidden." He explained with a shrug.

Stella could not believe the amount of help he was offering them. He seemed to take every risk she and Ali were taking—if not much more. She made a mental note to make sure that she would be able to repay him for his efforts when all this was over.

"That's the number to my other phone. I can dispose of it anytime should things get messy. You two will have to explain to them that I'm your dealer and to expect me whenever they have clientele who wish to do some exchanging business. That way, you and Ali won't have to risk yourselves doing the drug dealing." Cloud explained, reaching deep into his pockets and pulled out a lighter. He began playing with it, letting the tiny flame flicker on and off. "After you tell Prompto, he would have to bring it up to the higher-ups for direct approval. And since there is no way they would refuse a stable supply of what you're offering, I think they'll seal your deal."

Stella folded the contact number carefully and slipped the strip of paper into her purse. "Stable supply?"

He shook his head. "Not something you're safe knowing. Just rest assured that I can get a steady stream of those experimental high class drugs whenever I wish to and because I can pull a lot of strings." He didn't say it proudly like any other person might at having so many connections. She knew Cloud's dark past during his high school days and he was one of those guys who kept a lot skeletons in his closet. Now she knew he was only doing this because he wanted to help.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Cloud." She smiled at him gratefully. "Rest assured as well that this business is safe with us and you won't get into unnecessary trouble."

"I'll call you for further developments and to keep you posted with the business. And don't worry about it, Stella. I'm glad to help. Noctis is right though. You're risking everything. Best be careful." He warned as he joined her on their walk back to the crowded areas of the party.

Noctis and Ali were standing face to face, snarling at each other and having another argument, no doubt. It made Stella smile with amusement at the display they were making. Because even a noisy party would not hold Noctis and Ali back from bickering about the pettiest things. She was grateful for it too though. Ali distracted Noctis for her, and that was very good.

"Honestly, one would think you would have chosen something else to wear." Ali was saying, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't bother with such trivial matters. And you're one to talk." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Night Light?" She teased.

"You're choice of dress isn't very original in the slightest." He growled, baring his teeth at her threateningly.

The argument paused when the two saw Stella approach. Noctis' eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Cloud parting ways with her, but the small twinge of possessiveness disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced. He sent a smirk at Stella as she approached them with a smile of her own.

"What's it about this time?" She asked.

"Night Light's lack of originality." Ali grinned, shooting a haughty look at Noctis.

"You are likewise." He nodded in affirmation.

The display made Stella giggle. "Let's just enjoy the evening shall we?"

She linked her arm through Ali's and began dragging her in the direction of the dance floor, skipping ever so lightly on her feet as Noctis followed behind him, slightly unsure of what to do in a setting as suffocating as this.

"Ali, you need to contact Prompto after this. Tell him we have our business deal." She whispered in her friends ear to which Ali responded with an enthusiastic nod.

vVvVv

The party had been a typical one and she was sure only a few would go home sober and in their right mind. Most of the students were already fairly intoxicated and she sure hoped Farron would be prepared to host a lot of passed out people by morning. Ali had neglected to bring her car and that was how said girl found herself in Noctis' titanic house. To her, it was more of a palace. The sheer size of the land and the house itself alone was enough to host the lot of drunken people who were at the party that night. Come to think of it, you could fit the entire student population of the University in his residential grounds. She knew Noctis was a rich kid, but she didn't exactly expect to see _this_.

"This is where you live?" Ali asked in an incredulous tone, gaping at the foyer and the grand staircase. It was bad enough that she had gawked at the gardens.

"Why does everybody have that reaction when they see my house?" Noctis grumbled under his breath as Stella could only smile at her reaction.

"I don't know, Noctis. Maybe because it's too darn huge for just three people!" Ali snapped, blinking as her eyes wandered to the high ceilings.

Stella patted her shoulder. "I had the same reaction. No cause to fret." She giggled.

"I fail to see the cause of shock." He deadpanned, leading the girls upstairs.

Well, it only served to prove the point that Noctis was incredibly loaded and was just filthy rich.

"So Ali, do you want a room of your own, or would you rather share with Stella?" Noctis inquired, leading them to the wing where the guest bedrooms were.

Ali looked at her best friend who had that ever present understanding smile on her face. Well, she really wasn't up to having a room of her own. It felt queer and she already felt like she was being tossed around in a house that was as big as this.

"Can we share?" She asked her best friend who grinned knowingly and linked their arms together.

"Of course, Ali."

So after their gracious host escorted them to their rooms, he bid both girls a good night and a reminder to feel free to come down in the morning for breakfast in the dining hall. Of course, Ali was already busy searching through her bag for a change of clothes in hopes of distracting herself. She knew without a doubt Stella had exchanged a good night kiss with Noctis when both thought she wasn't paying attention. Oh she was very aware and that was the exact reason why she decided to turn her back. She only straightened up when she heard the door click softly as it closed.

"Hey Stella, mind if I use the bathroom first?" She asked, jerking her thumb towards the door.

"Go ahead." Her friend smiled at her and she only caught Stella taking a few things out from her bag. Ali smiled. Her friend knew exactly how to spend her time wisely.

She should have expected this. A guest bathroom in Noctis' house was equivalent to the master's restroom in her own house. It made her wonder what the Caelums' restrooms looked like. Alisha shook her head to shake off those unwanted thoughts. She really hated her curiosity sometimes. She sighed as she placed her folded clothes neatly above the counters next to the sink. The room was divided into two parts. The side she was currently standing on served as the toilet area and the other side held the bath area. There was a small jacuzzi tub and a spacious shower stall complete with curtains for perfect privacy. The fluffy towels were folded neatly on a wall shelf, and there was already a towel hung on the railing that was ready for use. She really had to thank her brain for foreseeing the possibility of an impromptu sleepover. She had managed to pack her toiletries and other necessities including a change of clothes in her bag.

So after taking a refreshing warm shower, she stepped over the divider to look at herself in the mirror. She brushed her teeth, righted her clothes, did her business, and reached for her phone lying idly on the counter close to the pretty vase of purple and white flowers nestled in leaves. Should she call Prompto now? It was going on midnight already and she wasn't sure if the man would still be awake at this hour.

'_Well, only one way to find out._'

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. It was answered on what have been the last ring.

"_Yes, Darling? I can only assume so many things with you calling me smack in the middle of the night just when I was sliding under the covers._" He drawled, but she could already picture the kind of grin that was plastered on his face.

"I'm not sorry, Pro." She chuckled, flushing the toilet at the same time.

"_Wait, are you in the bathroom?_" Now she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Um..."

"_What am I talking about? Of course you are._" He cried out, almost excitedly. "_Are you going to take a shower now?_"

She made a face even though she knew he couldn't see. "Pro, Seraph and I have a deal for you."

"_Are we talking business already?_" He sounded almost disappointed. "_I wanted to hear you taking a shower._"

She hissed at him in disapproval and grumbled at the sound of his carefree laugh through the phone when he had finally gotten a reaction out of her from his joke.

"_Eh, I'm kidding. What kind of business are we talking about here?_" He asked.

"Seraph and I have a proposal for you." She mused, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"_Okay then. I wanna hear it..._"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know if these different points of view would come as a surprise to anybody. If you were expecting this in the future chapters to come, then here it is. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know which is worse. You contacting me in the dead of night, or the fact that you had to wake up the guys so we could have a group discussion about this. I mean, what is so hard to grasp from the sentence, 'I want you to decline their stupid offer.'"

"We mustn't rush to conclusions. Twas just a proposal. It can still be declined. I have agreed to meet them at that hour and at that place."

"Hear them out for the sake of formality."

"I don't like the idea that we don't have a say in any business transaction that can be made."

"Yeah. What's the point of being a Capo Regime if we can't state our opinions to the board that deals with the decision making?"

"So what does that make the weight of my opinion look like then?"

"Bummer. Your old man never listens to you huh?"

"He never did. And he won't start now." There was a pause and a sigh. "I don't want them to get in trouble. This is the only way that I know of that would make them quit. It would sabotage their project, but I'm sure they could think of something else to present before the deadline."

"We understand, Buddy. You're just doing your best to protect her."

"How is their work progressing?"

"Progressing quickly and it doesn't look good. This is the most important part of their project."

"Worse because her father is the head of the Intelligence Unit in the city's Police Department."

"That too."

"Well, I think our plan's not working too spectacularly. Their deal secures a large amount of money. The illegal experimental drug isn't one to be taken lightly. There is no way your father would refuse this kind of opportunity."

"Right. My father and the Consigliere's men would swarm the pots of cash like meat-hungry sharks."

"How did they even manage to acquire that kind of supply anyway? It's a rare Class A. Only dealers with big time connections get those kind of goods."

"Beats me, man. I was just as surprised as you guys when they told me."

"She's securing somebody else's help other than my own, and I don't like it."

"You've been helping her?"

A sigh. "He was doing anything but."

"So you were leading her off track?"

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"Oooh, sneaky. Me likey."

"We're going to have to come up with another way. There is a large enough chance that this isn't going to work."

"Better think fast too."

"It would have been easier if she proposed some cheaper kind of trade. Like meth or cocaine. Hell, even the weed would've done the trick."

"You would have turned them down outright and closed their connections for good, but damn it because she's smart enough to know that we don't operate that way. Which makes this even trickier."

"She's really clever, and so is her friend. They both are. I like her."

"Too bad she's already taken."

"Hey, wouldn't it save us the trouble if you just told her?"

"And risk the secrecy of the largest global organization in the world? No way."

"But she's head over heels for ya, man. Wouldn't be too hard for her to keep your dirty little secret."

A growl. "She's safer not knowing, and I wouldn't use her like that just because I really like her." There was no need to taint the purity of that soul with his twisted morals and ideals. A pause. "If she finds out, she discovered it herself and not because I told her. And I wouldn't hold it against her if she decided she wants nothing to do with me."

"I don't see the point. Just break up with her then."

"Not helping, dolt."

"You guys do realize that when this conversation is over we would have to ditch these phones and get new ones?"

"Yep..."

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't want to risk the cops sniffing at tracks we've left behind."

"Right. We need to rest."

"I'm gonna grab some shut eye now. Be glad I warned ya. Good night."

"Later then."

The line went dead. The silence and the dread hung in the air in his dark room like a blatant display of mockery straight to his face...

No, he would not taint her pure personality with the twisted morale that he was forced to uphold for the sake of his family name. It was stupid, _he _was stupid. He couldn't even understand himself most of the time. How would he expect other people to understand then? He knew from the beginning. At the very moment that she caught his eye, he was transfixed. She did not fawn over him like the others did; never tried to plaster herself all over his body or get into his pants. She wasn't desperate. She wasn't stupid. She had attracted him, and he was drawn like a moth to a dangerous flame. Courting her had been a challenge and it only served to fan the burning fires of his interest. He knew from the very first moment when he kissed her that loving her was a dangerous choice. But there was that idiotic need inside him that liked to play with fire and regret the consequences later. He knew it was an impulsive and erratic decision, but what choice did he have against the unnatural feeling that had taken hold of him when he first held her in his arms and saw the same affection in her glittering dark blue eyes?

He was expecting this and knew somehow at some point that things would get complicated; that her very nature would lead her to question the credibility and stability of the society that she moved in. Now he wanted to kick himself over and over again until his behind was blue and purple. If he hadn't meddled with her life, then maybe she wouldn't have felt any sort of attachment to someone like him. Prompto was right. He should have just decided to end the relationship and make things less complicated. Instead, he was only prolonging the inevitable all because he was being so selfish. All because he knew he could not bear to live without her. Hell, even his form of courtship was twisted. It wasn't the honorable kind. He had subtly flirted with her relentlessly for two straight years.

The only solution he could see now to ensure her safety was to protect her from himself; from his real identity. Hence, why he and his friends devised a plan to deny whatever business proposal she and Ali would manage to come up with. He knew for a fact that the other illegal contraband was beyond her scale so they had anticipated that she and Ali would work on something smaller. When Prompto received the information though, it had blown his mind that Stella had managed to secure a deal that the higher-ups would not be able to deny. That had filled him with awe and he adored how clever she could be, but he also felt the dread of exposure.

Running the Mafia wasn't a walk in the park. Sure, it was easier because it was at its peak at a global scale of influence, but it still wasn't something that one could be careless about. Members of the government, officers in the military, and some of the richest business men were associates of the largest criminal organization in the world, and he and his friends were at the higher plate of the hierarchy. What worried him was that Stella was dangerously close to the very foundation that the Mafia was built on. When she told him that she wanted to try and uncover the identity of the Mafia head, he had no idea what to do or think. And when she had spoken of collaborating with police officers, it had shaken him slightly. Sure, the Mafia had associates in the police force, but there were still a huge number who worked loyally for the government. He couldn't blame them. He knew they were doing the right thing. He wasn't even sure if he was white _or _black.

Prompto had a slight fault in this too. If he hadn't entertained the request for an incognito meeting, then maybe none of this would have happened. Ignis and Gladiolus had warned their stubborn friend in vain. But of course, he was aware that the largest blame was on his shoulders. Because if he didn't get himself involved with Stella, then maybe she would not be in this unpredictable situation right now.

vVvVv

Acquiring a brand new phone wasn't a big hassle compared to the meeting he had to endure. None of them really worked full time for criminal dispositions so he and his comrades often tried to live a normal life. Gladiolus worked as chief of security for this certain loaded agency, Prompto was on his last year of college—just like Noctis, and he was the chief financial officer of Regis Caelum's businesses. Yes, after his recent graduation, Noct's father didn't exactly waste time in hiring the valedictorian of a well-known Private Academy in the city. Not that Ignis wanted to refuse. The job was stable and provided good income that was more than enough for his everyday needs. He lived in an apartment in the city near the business district. And his great grandfather was already involved in the Mafia—or so he had been told.

Involvement with a large criminal organization such as theirs was not something he could explain. There were some things in life that one just did, and his involvement with the Mafia was one of those things. Ignis waited until he was far enough from the receiving room where the Consigliere and other men were discussing. He looked towards the floor-to-ceiling glass windows and could not help but admire the view of the buzzing metropolis from here. He approached the area to get a closer look as well as use the payphones that were idly posted. After dropping in a few coins and dialing the number he needed to call, he waited...and waited. The other person picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Please tell me my father had a sudden burst of irrationality and decided not to approve the business deal._"

He chuckled at the hopelessness in his friend's voice. They had every right to feel hopeless now anyway. "I am sorry, Noct. Your father was having bursts of rationality."

"_Yeah, I thought so._" He grumbled. "_Was kind of expecting it anyway._"

"I called to tell you just that."

"_I see. You're meeting Stella and Ali later today, aren't you?_"

"Yes."

"_Then there's really nothing more we can do. Stella's investigative journalism only deals on how the Mafia operates at a deeper level. We'll let her in, but we have to make sure you, Gladiolus, and Prompto would be the only people they're going to be interacting with._"

"Much safer that way." He agreed.

"_Otherwise, if my father or anybody else finds out, we're all done for. And Stella and Ali would be in real danger as well if the other men discern their true motives._"

He nodded once on the other line, lifting a hand to push his glasses farther up his nose. "Sure thing, Noct. I'll let you know what transpired at the meeting."

There was a moment of silence in the other line. "_Thanks, Ignis._"

vVvVv

Noctis tossed the phone back on his bed with a thump. Prompto's late night call last night still did not bode well with what sliver of a conscience he had. It looked like there was no stopping Stella from being thorough now. They were lucky that Ignis was the one taking charge of meeting the business transactors. If it were anybody else, Noctis doubted the girls would have gone this far. In the very first place, if it had not been Prompto who had met up with them on that convenience store, they would have been researching a different topic by now. When he had gone to pick up Prompto on that fateful night, he had been seething under the helmet and even the blonde's humor which usually put a smile on his face did not do their wonders. Confronting Stella that Friday night by the docks had been a tense one. He hated the fact that she had been keeping things from him, but hated himself more because he was the bigger liar and he was far worse. A month had passed now, and the girl didn't hold any suspicions towards him. Perhaps if he kept this hidden long enough, then maybe their relationship would work for the better.

Noctis shook his head. He knew he was just being selfish again. Stella and Ali had left his house two hours ago. He had kindly taken both girls to their respective homes. They did not tell him anything, but he knew what they were up to. The only other thing that concerned him now was the identity of the person who had gladly given Stella a sure ticket to being involved in the Mafia's dirty work. He still wanted to wallop Prompto over the head for giving the girls ideas in the first place. His friend had been aware of it and meekly apologized. It was carelessness on their part that led to this cruel mishap. He knew that the whole ordeal was primarily his and Prompto's fault. He was just glad that Gladiolus and Ignis decided not to press the matter further and only helped the two to clean up what mess they had made.

Just then, there was a knock at his bedroom door. He moved to open it and was only mildly surprised to find his mother on the other side.

"Mother." He spoke as if by way of greeting only to see that she was formally dressed. She wasn't alone to. There was a man behind her, carrying her baggage.

"I am off to a team-building activity out of the city. Company sponsored. Your father should be home tonight." She mused, digging for something in her purse.

He just blinked. Trips like these and long moments of separation from his parents weren't a very rare occurrence anymore. He grew up dealing with them. She was his mother and she had raised him and nurtured him with the love and care that only a mother could bring, but around the time he turned ten, that was when it began. It was not like he expected her to cuddle him or still treat him like a little boy, but it was as if his parents had been replaced with cold unapproachable people. He was forced to become independent and he had to learn things on his own from there. His parents had been around when he needed them and when he got into trouble, but after that, they would be gone. His father was almost always away at business meetings more frequently and his mother was work-absorbed more than ever.

"Do not cause much trouble, my son." She smiled, but it looked forced, as she handed him a wad of cash. "I know what you'll be up to. And if you throw a party, try not to break any furniture."

That statement made Noctis blink some more. No, his mother had no idea what he was up to nowadays. A house party did not sound like a very bad idea. His father would be home for one night, but he would be off again. But then again, a house party could wait. He had more important things to take care off. All of which revolved around Stella. The extra money really wasn't necessary but he wasn't going to play humble and give it back. He might need it at some point; just not for the things his mother had in mind. He didn't even bother correcting her.

"Have a safe trip, Mother." He nodded once, offering a rather reluctant smile.

"I should be home in a week." She said before whirling around and gesturing for the man to follow her.

'_Not like it matters._' He thought before closing the door quietly.

His fingers absently reached for the remote control sitting innocently on the coffee table. He switched the television on, tuning on the news channel for some reason. He allowed the voice of the encore man to drone in the background as he picked up his phone. He had some important calls to make...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, mostly because it's entirely in Noctis' and Ignis' POV, but oh well. Leave a review, and do tell me what you think, dear reader. I would be much obliged. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I didn't know he had a car." Stella joked as she and Ali watched a black and silver automobile pull up in front of them, right next to the pavement they were standing and waiting on.

"You're late, dumbass!" Alisha scolded, tapping her knuckles against the driver's side window.

It rolled down to reveal Prompto's grinning face, and he reached out a hand and quickly tweaked Ali's nose before she could pull back from his assault. Stella watched with mirth in her eyes as Alisha reached out and slapped Prompto's hand away.

"I'm not late. Now get in, you two. The man is sure to be early and he doesn't want to be kept waiting." Prompto pointed out, honking the car's horn for emphasis and startling a few people walking on the street.

Stella allowed an exasperated sigh to leave her lips at the glare they received from passers by. Ali was already getting in the car and Stella swallowed her tiny shred of suspicion at Prompto's motives and followed suit. As soon as they were in, Prompto was driving down the street again, the radio playing music softly in the background.

"Say Pro, you aren't planning on doing anything nasty to us in here, are you?"

He glanced at them through the rear view mirror and smiled impishly. "Not unless you want me to."

"Pervert!" Ali snapped, arms folded across her chest in what Stella guessed was a mild effort to restrain herself from whacking him over the head.

"Who says I'm being perverted?" They turned a corner. "Maybe it's all in _your _dirty little mind." He smirked mischievously.

"Hey," Ali elbowed Stella lightly. "Did I mention that he's much more annoying than your smart ass boyfriend?" She spoke in a voice that was she sure Prompto would hear.

"Speaking of which, you have not introduced me to the guy yet." Prompto smirked.

Stella gaped at the two. Did Ali seriously mention Noctis? Her best friend seemed to catch the mortification evident in her face because Ali offered a very sheepish smile. The other girl shook her head, assuring Stella that it would be all right.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Stella asked Prompto.

He shrugged. "The guy sounds interesting coming from your friend. Told me once that I was worse than him. Makes me wonder if the comparison was an insult or a compliment. What do you think, Seraph?"

To be fair, Stella did not know the answer to that either. "I don't know."

"Sounds complicated." Prompto grinned, cutting the engine. "We're here, ladies."

vVvVv

The small cafe was devoid of customers on a Sunday afternoon. Stella walked in with Ali, Prompto following right behind them. His eyes scanned the tables for any sign of a man with spectacles. Sure enough, Ignis was seated at the farthest table from the entrance. There was a cup of steaming coffee on the table already and his eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop, working on something.

"There he is!" Prompto hollered, leaving Stella and Ali behind to follow as he made a beeline for his friend.

The two girls threw glances at each other before following Prompto's lead. They knew better than to expect the stereotype by now. Prompto was proof of that in their first meeting, although, this man dressed slightly different. He appeared more business like. The stranger looked up and met their curious gazes, while throwing an amused glance at Prompto. The blonde was smiling from ear to ear that Stella suddenly felt uneasy for some unknown reason.

"These must be are new business partners." He chuckled, closing the lid of his computer.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, talk to them for a while and I'm going to grab to something to eat." He said, jerking his thumb towards the counter. "You gals want anything?"

Ali replied with a curt 'no,' and Stella merely declined the offer with a grateful smile and a shake of her head. Prompto shrugged and was off. The man gestured to the vacant seats across from him and Ali and Stella wasted no time in claiming them.

"I do not understand how he can possibly maintain that body state when he eats too much." The man mumbled under his breath before turning to their two guests.

So after making the necessary introductions, the three of them proceeded to discuss. It simply would not do to stall any further.

"So was it good enough?" Stella asked in a kind voice.

He seemed to scrutinize her for a while before answering. "The boss has approved. I would like to congratulate you in this small step." He nodded and reached into his wallet before pulling out a business card. He handed it to Stella. "If by any means we find it necessary, we will contact you. Demands on the product have risen and we have quite a number of clientele who are highly interested in purchasing them."

Well, the information shouldn't come as a surprise. That only proved that drug addiction in the world was getting worse. Stella tucked the card into her own purse, noticing that it did not contain the kind of information one would find on other business cards. To put it plainly, Ignis just handed her a piece of stiff paper that did not tear easily with nothing printed on it but a contact number. She had caught sight of Ali's expression. Her friend had cocked an eyebrow. It was at that moment that Prompto returned, sipping on a frappe.

"Rest assured that your share of the deal would be delivered in time."

"Contact this number when you plan to deliver them." Stella slid the strip of paper Cloud had given her at the party towards Ignis and Prompto who were seated across from them.

"Of course." Ignis nodded, taking the object from the table. "We will name a time and place and I sincerely ask that you two should cooperate without asking unnecessary questions."

"What do you mean?" Alisha asked, drumming her fingers on the table top.

Ignis looked at her over his glasses. "Inquiries that have nothing to do with our business deal would not be entertained. Understand?"

"Yes of course." Stella nodded sincerely, the gears in her head already working to form a plan that would counter the arrangement. "It is not our place to question a much more superior transactor."

Ignis seemed satisfied with the answer and Prompto smirked.

"You're in. Congrats." The blonde chirped.

"You make it sound like we entered the 'it' crowd." Alisha grumbled.

"Well, _I _think you have." Prompto replied, winking at the dark-haired girl. "Are we done here?" He asked Ignis who was still looking at the girls in the assessing way of his.

"I believe we are." Stella smiled again, and made to stand up.

"Need a ride at some place?" Prompto offered, a small quirk on the corner of his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Prompto, but I don't think it's necessary." Stella answered politely.

"Yeah, I'd rather catch the ugly yellow bus than spend time riding with you in your car while you're planning Etro knows what." Ali had the jab aimed at Prompto, but instead of taking it as an offense, he only laughed.

"What would I be planning?" He forced out through his laughter.

"Beats me, Pro. An evil scheme of sorts." Alisha shrugged before following Stella's lead but not before she heard Ignis pipe in.

"He's planning classic world domination." Ignis spoke dryly.

That made Ali smile secretly before they left the two men alone to do _their _business.

vVvVv

"What'd I tell you about her?" Prompto turned to Ignis with a smug smile on his face.

"I can see her appeal to you, but you should not be flirting with Stella's friend." The other man pointed out as he took out the untraceable phone he had bought.

"Why ever not?" Prompto asked, playing with the end of the straw before putting it between his lips to have a sip of the treat.

"Simply because it makes things more complicated than they are." Ignis explained, speed dialing the person he was going to call.

"But I never made a move on her!" Prompto protested loudly to which Ignis responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Then keep it that way."

"Are you calling Noct?"

"Who else?"

Prompto was quiet for a few seconds, waiting for Ignis to start speaking so he could pester him to put the phone on loudspeaker so they could both talk to Noctis. But then the audible ringing soon died down to a couple of beeps.

"His phone's probably dead... Or he's snoozing." Prompto shrugged, slurping loudly on his drink.

"Probably the latter." Ignis sighed, unhurriedly putting away his things so he could leave.

"Should we go to his place? It wouldn't take a couple of minutes to call Gladiolus and we can discuss matters there." Prompto suggested, pushing the empty plastic cup of frappe away.

Ignis shook his head as they stood up to leave. "We would have to content ourselves with four-way conversations over the phone for now. His father is probably going to be home tonight, and we wouldn't want to draw unnecessary attention."

Prompto sighed heavily, pushing the glass door open as they left the cafe. "Right. You think his old man would notice?"

"Let's hope not."

vVvVv

For some reason, she thought she would be happier... But she wasn't. And she did not know why. There was only a nagging feeling left in her gut; a feeling that suggested something bad was going to happen.

Stella sighed as she tossed her bag on top of her bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress herself. They were given a project. She and Ali paired up. Alisha had suggested a dangerous topic, but she had consented. She made a silent note to go behind Noctis' and her father's back. She had enlisted Cloud's help. She and Ali met Prompto on a convenience store that night. The night after making direct contact with a Mafia member, Noctis had confronted her about their secret. She convinced him to help her and Alisha out instead. Prompto had called back after three whole weeks of waiting. She and Ali had been trying to find a secure deal. Cloud had presented an opportunity, and the party was the venue. She had slept over at Noctis' house. They all went to the party together. The key person declined to show his face, but Cloud had managed to secure a stable deal and a steady stream of those experimental drugs. That same night, Ali had called Prompto and informed him. They were told to wait for his signal of approval. This Sunday morning, Ali had called her to tell that Prompto called again and they would be meeting another member to discuss their business matters. Thus, it led her to the conclusion of the events that transpired a few minutes ago.

The list was a long one, and she couldn't believe that things were happening faster than she had expected them too. The video documentation was progressing nicely and as far as Noctis and the Mafia members were concerned, she and Ali were just doing a write-up. So far so good there. What was really bothering her was Noctis' informant. It couldn't have been Cloud. If it had been him, then surely Noctis would have known that she and Ali were actually creating a video documentation. If you were going to tell on someone, what was the point of giving out only half of your knowledge? So she was sure it definitely was not Cloud. But if not the blonde, then who? Nobody else knew. Only Cloud, Ali, and herself. Noctis was told that it was a write-up; the Mafia members as well. Unless...

Stella shook her head. No. The idea was ridiculous; inconceivably absurd. To think of Noctis as one of them. But it was a possibility, and possibilities are endless. She could not simply rule out that fact just because he was her boyfriend. She had indirect knowledge of him for two years, and she hadn't noticed anything suspicious. But then again, perhaps she overlooked things; facts that would have led to his involvement. The Mafia was far from her concern as a student back then. The organization only mattered to her now because it was a subject they were investigating. That made her wonder. What would her reaction be if her ridiculous assumptions were actually the truth?

Stella absently reached for her phone lying on the bed sheets and grasped for it, watching the screen light up and display Noctis' name on her history of calls. She might be wrong. She _hoped _she was going to be wrong. She really had no other choice now. She wanted to know the truth of the matter, because there was something else going on here. She was not entirely sure, but she could feel it.

'_I have to observe him more closely from now on. Not too openly that he would notice. Just subtle enough for me to prove myself wrong. He doesn't have to know._' She thought.

There was another thought that bothered her though. She was perfectly aware that she and Ali were involved in criminal transactions now. It still wasn't too late, maybe she _should _involve the cops. Not a great number of them, but maybe a private investigator that she could trust. She knew one—her father's comrade, but would he believe her? Let alone cooperate with her for the slightest amount of time and not tell her father? But she would have to take that chance. It was a gamble, but it was better than nothing. Better to tell now than be caught red-handed later. That left another thought to eat at the back of her mind. Why is Noctis so persistent about warning her not to involve the authorities?

"Stella." Someone was knocking.

Her train of thought was cut off and she turned to her closed door to face the source of the interruption.

"The door's open." She called out, replacing her phone on the mattress.

The door to her room opened wide enough for her brother's blonde head to poke in.

"Stell, Mom wants you downstairs." Stefan pursed his lips and saw the look on her face. "What's up, Sis? You okay?"

"I'm fine." She managed a small smile that disappeared as soon as she had her back to her younger brother.

Her mother was downstairs packing some food into containers, stacking them one on top of the other inside a black lunch bag.

"Mom, what is it?" She asked softly, appearing in the open archway that led to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I know it's quite a little after dark, but could I ask you to take this to your father at the police department? He's going to work overtime on a criminal case tonight, and..." Her mother trailed off.

"I get it. I'll do it, Mom." Stella tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she offered a small smile. Good thing she hadn't changed out of her jeans and blouse yet.

"Sorry Sis. I would've gone, but I'm kind of busy studying for exams." Stefan rubbed the back of his blonde head sheepishly, tousling his already tousled hair in the process.

"It's all right. Let me just get my purse and I'll take it to Dad."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

She needed the ample distraction anyway. And besides, it was now or never. It was a good moment as any to ask for the aid of a member of the Intelligence Unit. She didn't have a ride to the Police Department, so she would have to catch public transportation. She swiftly grabbed her purse and opened the bottom most portion of her nightstand drawer. She reached inside and pulled out her Beretta 92 FS pistol. She pulled the safety down, cranked the gun, and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans behind her. Better safe than sorry. It was licensed anyway, so she had nothing to worry about. It was her father's birthday gift when she had turned eighteen.

"_It's not a normal gift, but it's to keep you safe."_ Those were her father's words and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Years of practicing target shooting wasn't a waste. Her father was insistent that she and her brother learn how to use firearms and other weapons and at least one art of self-defense. Stella had no doubt that Stefan would get a firearm for his eighteenth birthday too. Nobody knew about her knowledge and skill in weaponry or self-defense. She had kept that a secret. And besides, she really found it useless to brag about such skills. She only learned them for her own safety and in the hopes that she wouldn't go down without a fight just in case she would be assaulted. Her mother didn't have qualms with the precautions her father had imposed. He was a police officer, and his family would not escape the threat that constantly followed him around in every waking moment of his life. Before she had taken possession of her gun, she often carried a heavy-duty survival knife that was standard issue in the military. She still brought it with her everyday. She only ever brought her gun out when she would roam the streets at night without a private ride.

So after heading downstairs and bidding a farewell to her mother and brother, she went outside, the chilly wind biting at the exposed skin of her cheeks as she headed for the nearest bus stop.

vVvVv

How long had it been since he had dinner with another member of his family? Noctis couldn't really remember anymore. He often ate alone, but now his father had requested that they have dinner in the dining hall. He descended the grand staircase, and entered the dining hall; the grand doors that led to the room were wide open. His father was already present, seated at the head of the very first table. He approached it warily and took the seat across the man.

"Good evening, Prince Noctis." The man said in a low voice, a genuine smile upon his aging face.

Noctis smirked at the title that accompanied his name. No, not really. He was just a prince in the Mafia because his father was considered king.

"Good evening, father." He replied as he pushed back a chair, already knowing what was to come.

Their meal commenced at once and Noctis ate sparingly, not having much of an appetite. In all truth, he hadn't been planning on eating tonight, but his father had called him down for dinner, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"I have good news, my son."

'_Really? I wouldn't have guessed from the ecstatic look on your face._' He thought sarcastically as he stabbed a piece of steak on his plate.

But he forced a smile on instead. "What is it?"

"We have secured a stable supply of a Class A experimental drug that is known for its instantaneous effects." The man watched Noctis as the boy refused to look up, only continue pushing his food around in his plate.

'_And your supplier just so happens to be my girlfriend._' He growled inwardly.

"That is great news indeed." The corner of his lips quirked up into an amused smile, but there was no trace of mirth in his eyes.

"I am tempted to arrange a meeting with our most recent associate; just for the sake of learning the tricks of their trade. They have decided wisely to invest in a global community such as ours." His father mused.

Noctis' jaw clenched at that. He knew his father would never push through with it. It was merely wishful thinking. But his father's thoughts alone proved that the man admired the skill and wit behind the transactor—which so happened to be Stella and Ali. To reveal the face and identity of the boss would be a danger, and Noctis knew his father would never risk that.

"That is what you have hired my friends for." He stated calmly, taking pride in his comrades. "Specifically Ignis."

His father had chosen his friends. And although the Consigliere himself questioned the Boss's decision, his father was insistent. Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis were more than capable of handling the job. Entrusting the welfare and secrecy of the Mafia to such a young group of people was unseemly and it had made things tense among the higher-ranking men, but his father had made the decision, and it had been final. He himself had been assigned to govern over the Capo Regime, but Noctis barely viewed his friends as his subordinates. And his father really had no knowledge that the three were more loyal to the Under Boss rather than the Boss himself. That brought a smug smirk to Noctis' face. Hierarchies aside. Those three men were his brothers, so to speak. The four of them had been through tough times together and had stood by, ready to be of help to one another, offering support and companionship at all times.

"I have half a mind to let you interview them incognito yourself." His father spoke, shaking Noctis out of his current thoughts.

That was until the words sank in and he found himself shaking his head.

'_I don't want Stella to know who I am, damn it._' He cussed.

"It wouldn't do good father. It is dangerous to endanger your heir." He smirked.

"Of course, of course." The man agreed, taking a sip of the vintage wine before continuing. "But they are intriguing, aren't they?"

"Most indeed." Noctis agreed, biting the inside of his lower lip.

"Noctis, I have been told you are dating someone." His father mused, watching his son's reaction closely.

Noctis exhaled through his nose. It was about time his parents approached the subject. His mother must have done most of the speculating herself and only thought to alert his father when she was positively sure.

"Yes..." He answered simply, giving nothing away as he returned the inquisitive gaze.

"Your mother and I haven't had many opportunities to meet her." Was the curt reply. There was underlying statement and it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

He had no qualms with the idea, and he was sure Stella would not mind. "Perhaps we can invite her for dinner some time." Noctis suggested, cocking an eyebrow. He hated being the one to voice the implication.

"Splendid idea." Regis agreed. "When your mother arrives home next week. Invite her here."

"Of course..."

* * *

**A/N: This is an AU, so I can't really involve Noct and Stella's powers here, can I? Well, maybe I can but that would make the story more complicated and it would stray from the point. And I don't want that. :3 Besides, it's amusing and kind of cool imagining Stella with a gun. On another note, I have borrowed information from the internet about the actual Mafia and used certain parts of it here in the story—the hierarchy for example. I don't exactly know how the real Mafia operates. But then again, this is a work of fiction. I'm the author and I do what I want with the story. So the Mafia hierarchy, the operation, the tasks of the key members, etc etc, may or may not be correct. But it doesn't really matter, does it? This is just a fanfiction story, and some things may be borrowed from the real world, but most of the things are mostly altered. Anyhow, leave a review to tell me what you think. Feel free to add your constructive criticisms, and thank you so much for reading. :) Until the next chapter then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: College is makin' me busy, baby! xDDD Although the review count does remain stagnant, I'm really past caring. Though I really appreciate reviews, and they make my day when I have them. To Xan, thank you for reviewing. :) Totally appreciate it. I can see that a lot of you _are _reading this fic, and I appreciate that too, really. :) So here's chapter 11. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

There were at least six police cruisers parked outside, and the Police Department was quite crowded tonight. Stella had entered without a second glance from the other officers. Some hollered out friendly greetings to her though, and she returned them kindly with that genuine smile on her beautiful face. There were civilians in the main lobby as well. Someone was reporting a crime at the desk, there was a criminal being led away in handcuffs, and there was a woman screaming obscenities at a thoroughly beaten man. It was a typical scene all right.

She decided not to pay it anymore mind and just proceeded to do what she had been told. She approached the set of stairs that would lead to the second floor where her father was sure to be.

"Good evening, Officer." She greeted the man who was descending the stairs. He looked taken aback to see her and she had the urge to snicker but she held it back.

"Stella Fleuret." He crooned. "My, how you have grown." He grinned approvingly at her, like a family member would.

She smiled. "Is my father—?"

"Officer Fleuret is upstairs." He nodded vigorously, jerking his thumb towards the Intelligence section of the department.

"Thank you."

She didn't waste anymore time trying to strike up an idle chitchat. She rushed up the stairs to find that her father wasn't at his desk. He was in another corner of the room, scrutinizing and discussing matters with another man as they tried to puzzle out the crime scene photos.

"Fleuret, your daughter's here." One man called out, and she turned to see the source of the voice walking out of the mini laboratory they had within the building.

It was Scott. One of her father's coworkers. He was a young police officer, that she could tell and she had met him back in her high school days.

"'Sup Stella?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey Scott." She greeted just as her father approached her and Scott quickly approached the other man her father was discussing with.

"The blood matched the other sample that Jackie brought in the other day. We could be getting close." She heard Scott say and briefly caught a glimpse of him pointing at a particular spot on one of the tacked up photos. "Evidence number five is not blood, but actually paint residue. I have reason to think it was meant to throw us off track..."

"Stella, what brings you here after dark?" Her father asked, approaching her.

"Hi Dad." She smiled, allowing Scott's voice to trail off as she held the bag of packed dinner up for her father to see. "Mom wanted this brought over."

He frowned. "Couldn't your brother have brought that instead?"

"Stefan's busy." She replied, her fingers subconsciously toying with the fountain pen sticking out of the pencil holder on his desk.

Her father sighed heavily. "Never mind that he's making excuses. Thanks, baby. Tell your mother too."

Stella smiled as her father dropped a kiss on the top of her head and unpacked the food on his desk, brushing folders and papers aside.

"It's dangerous to be out at night. Did you hitch a ride with anybody?" His tone was inquisitive, but Stella could discern the question that lay underneath. Translation: Is Noctis with you?

Stella shook her head. "No, I took a bus."

That made her father frown. "Did you bring some safety gear at least?"

She gave him a knowing smirk and patted the firearm tucked into her pants and concealed by the hem of her blouse. Her father nodded in approval, sharing a conniving look with her. She loved her Dad. She often thought he was the best father in the world. But didn't every child think about a responsible father that way?

"Sir, come take a look at this." One of his men called out and her father excused himself.

"You should be heading home, Stella." He nodded once before making a beeline for his other comrades.

She watched him go for a while before she turned on her heels to descend the stairs. She couldn't leave yet. She had to talk to one of her dad's men and enlist their help. But it seemed she didn't have to approach the desk and ask for his presence though, because he came striding right into the building determinedly. Maybe they found a new lead in their criminal investigation. But this was her only chance.

"Cor!" She called out, gaining his attention.

The military built man turned to her and smiled another fatherly smile. It was a common gesture she received from most of her father's comrades. It was good to know that they viewed her as if she was their own daughter.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked, stopping in front of him among the crowd of police officers going about their business.

"There are new developments, but nothing that can't wait. Do you need something?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'd like to ask for your advice, if you don't mind hearing a lengthy explanation." She tilted her head at him.

"Hm. Any idea what they're up to?" Cor inquired, jerking his chin towards the stairs.

"My father and the others are busy reviewing evidence. Seems like they've uncovered something else as well." She replied, waiting for his confirmation before she could launch into her story. Strangely, she felt like she was already confessing a crime.

"They're going to take a while." He nodded once firmly. "I've got time."

Stella smiled gratefully and ushered the man to one of the seats in the waiting area where they could talk. Now or never...

'_Better safe than sorry. Noctis doesn't have to know._'

vVvVv

"You're calling me to hang out, and now you surprise me out of nowhere by picking me up at a bus stop." Alisha grumbled as she sat on the front seat. Well, this isn't how she envisioned her Monday morning to start.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this!" Prompto cried out in his defense, tapping his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel. "I'm on my way to school myself." He grinned at her knowingly.

"And you just so happened to pass by Lucis State University?" She asked in a dubious tone.

"Believe it or not, Insomnia Community College is just a few kilometers away from your school." He explained in his defense, stepping on the brakes as he pulled up at the University's gates.

Alisha sighed. "Thanks for the ride, I guess. I'll see you around." She mumbled, opening the car door and stepping out into the pavement.

Prompto winked at her. "Later."

With that his automobile was down the road again. Ali whirled around and entered the University, flashing her identification card at the security guard. He merely grunted an affirmative. Her first class was at eight-thirty, and she had arrived a couple of minutes early, just like she wanted. She was passing the parking lot when she caught sight of a very familiar figure getting out of the car. It was Stella and Noctis.

"Stella!" She called out, jogging up to meet her best friend.

"Hi Alisha!" Stella greeted happily, linking their arms together.

"You wound me. Not even a 'hello?'" Noctis piped up from the side not a moment later.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Let's get to class."

"Night Light." She acknowledged him in a saccharine tone, gleefully nodding her head at the ticked off expression on his face.

vVvVv

"Why am I not surprised that you're wearing all black again?" Ali grumbled as the three made their way down the hallways to get to their classrooms which all happened to be on the same wing of the school.

"Because some important part of your brain is probably fried." Noctis snickered.

"Wow, really?" Ali blinked, feigning innocence. "This coming from the guy who can't identify any color other than black."

Noctis snorted. "And _this _coming from the girl who's practically dressed like a rainbow."

"Tss. That only proves that I have a life and you don't." Alisha snapped at him, not even bothering to correct him. She wasn't dressed like a rainbow at all. More reason to egg the smart ass on.

"I don't see the validity of your logic." He retorted.

"Observation's mutual, you jerk." Ali remarked snidely.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Guess we're even?"

"Far from it. I have an advantage."

"What advantage would that be?"

"I've already said it. I have a life and you don't."

"And you just so happened to come to this conclusion because of my choice of wardrobe color?" Noctis cocked an eyebrow.

"Colors give hints to an individual's personality." Ali chirped happily.

"Whatever. It's all bullshit as far as I'm concerned." Noctis mused.

"You can't even disprove my statement." Ali accused, pointing a finger at his cheek.

Noctis swatted it away. "I don't need to. It's completely overrated for one. Anybody can see that."

"Well, here we are." Stella piped in before Ali could utter another word of indignance. She smiled at Noctis and at her best friend. "We'll see you at lunch, Noct."

Alisha snorted.

"Yeah." Came the one-word reply from the young man before he was off again, backpack slung over one shoulder.

Stella watched him disappear into another classroom where students were crowding around the door before she turned to Ali with a mischievous twinkle in her dark blue eyes. "The madness never ceases with you two."

They entered the room as Ali rubbed her cheek. "You can blame him, I suppose." She smirked.

vVvVv

Things gradually resembled normalcy again. For the span of another week, nothing unusual was happening. Noctis and Ali were still always bickering, she was concentrating in class, she and Ali were editing bits of the script, and focused on filming, and she had been having discreet conversations with Cloud—tying loose ends once in a while so to speak. She had intentionally neglected to tell her friends that she had involved a police officer.

Stella was grateful for Cor's help. When she spoke to him that night and told him everything, he had not judged her immediately and made up inaccurate presumptions. He had not interrupted the length of her story-telling, and when she had finished, they had lapsed into silence. She had given the man time to digest the overflowing amount of information she had fed him, and was more than relieved when he looked at her with a critical eye and agreed to help her. He was a bit unsure of keeping it from her father though, and she understood, but she still earnestly pleaded with him to keep it a secret for the time being. They would alert her father and the other men in the unit if things just so happened to spiral out of control. But she _did _hold back a few names though, for the sake of secrecy, and Cor understood though he was itching to know—she could tell. The only names involved in her story were hers and Ali's. Everyone else's names—Cloud, even Prompto and Ignis—were dropped. Cloud deserved to stay out of harm's way, but she wasn't so sure about the others. She _should _have spoken their names without hesitation, but something held her back and she decided to go with that instinct for now.

Cor had not been too happy that she and Ali had decided to attempt at cracking some of the Mafia's secrecy, but she expected that reaction from an adult—and a police man at that. Of course, she had received the usual lecture of how dangerous it was, but the man did not try to talk her out of it like Noctis did.

"_I'm just glad that you decided to enlist a cop's help. When all this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do to your father. He's not going to be too happy." Cor muttered, rubbing his scruffy chin with his fingers._

"_I am perfectly aware, and I'll make sure you wouldn't get in trouble too. I'm taking all the heavy scolding." She smiled reassuringly as she patted his shoulder._

_Cor chuckled at that. "Yeah. I'm just happy to be of help, kid. Feel free to call me when you need anything or when you need back up surveillance." He stood up, nodding his head once._

"_Will do. I'll tell you everything that transpires from now on." She added, standing up to leave as well. "Thank you so much, Officer Leonis."_

"_Don't mention it, Stella. I owe your father a lot. This is just one of the many ways that I can pay him back."_

Which brought her to the now. She was sitting in the school's archives again, trying to read an informative book, but to no avail.

"I don't understand Cloud, nowadays." Stella turned her head to hear Tifa grumble. Aerith was right next to her, looking apologetic.

"What seems to be the matter with him?" Aerith asked softly.

"I don't know, but he's quite busy lately. I know he's earning a living by being a part-time mercenary, but his customers are growing of late." Tifa mused, thumbing through the pages of an old book.

"Shouldn't that make you happy?" Aerith asked curiously.

"I _am _happy for him, but something just feels off." Tifa murmured.

Stella didn't even bother to join the conversation although she _did _feel sorry for Tifa. It was probably her own fault Cloud was so busy and Tifa was getting weird vibes. She had joined the two when they entered the library and they were having a lively conversation a few minutes ago, but each girl had lapsed into silence since they were busy with the reading materials—until Tifa brought it up and now she and Aerith were discussing.

"Stella, has he told you anything?" Tifa asked a little hopefully.

"No." She shook her head, glancing at her phone when it vibrated just beside the book. Now who would be texting her? There were two unread messages.

_Sender: Cloud  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__14:31_

_Hey Stella. The Mafia sent a message._

She bit her lip after reading that concise message. That meant an exchange. And the text was sent over two hours ago.

_Recipient: Cloud  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__16:40_

_Will you be ok delivering what they need?_

She pressed 'send' and opened the second unread message.

_Sender: Noctis  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__16:00_

_Where are you?_

She was about to type a reply when another message entered and she figured to open that first before answering Noctis.

_Sender: Cloud  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__16:42_

_Yeah. Schedule's set at 11pm on Saturday. I'll let you know when it's done._

_Recipient: Cloud  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__16:42_

_Thank you. &amp; be safe. :)_

After pressing the 'send' button again, she returned her attention on sending a reply to Noctis who was surely checking his phone every five seconds by now.

_Recipient: Noctis  
__11-11-15, Wednesday  
__16:43_

_I'm in the library. The main one._

vVvVv

"Wait, let me get that straight." Stella raised a hand to Noctis' face, ignoring his amused expression. "Your parents want you to ask me out for dinner at your house...because they want to meet me?"

"You heard me right." He replied with a smug smirk, turning the steering wheel expertly in one hand while the other was poised to shift gears.

"But I have work tomorrow." Stella mused, placing a thoughtful finger to her lip.

Noctis shook his head as he drove his car around the corner nearing Stella's house. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow. I was thinking this weekend. Is that all right with you?"

The car pulled up near Stella's driveway, idling with its engine humming in the background as Noctis turned to face her with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Okay." She nodded and met his gaze.

Those blue eyes were piercing, almost as if he was reading her. She knew how perceptive he could be and how he was a natural at reading other people's expressions, and inwardly, she wondered if he knew what she was thinking right now. He smirked at her and before she could even register what he was going to do, he had reached over the console in one smooth move and she found herself already straddling his lap, her hands braced on his shoulders.

"If you were going to stare at me, I thought I might as well give you a closer look." He murmured, his face only a mere inches away from hers.

She laughed softly, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his, inhaling his scent.

"Stella." The way he said her name just then made a pleasant shiver run down her spine. It felt as if _he _had caressed her skin just then, but his hands stayed on her waist. It took every ounce of her self-control to not sigh in a dreamy manner.

She sealed their lips together, cupping his face delicately between her hands as she sighed into his mouth. How could she even doubt him now? This was the kind of power he had over her; how a mere utterance of her name from his lips would make her resolve crumble, how his touch made her forget herself. The world had melted away, leaving only her and only him, alone in a few moments of bliss.

One of his hands cupped the back of her neck, pressing her closer as he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted beneath his, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth and brush it against hers. She shuddered at the contact, her grip on his shoulders tightening. In response, his other hand ran up and down the length of her back; a wordless gesture that meant relax.

Stella pulled away then as Noctis nuzzled her nose. She allowed another sigh to escape her lips as she leaned the entire weight of her torso against his. He tilted his head up slightly just to kiss her forehead, and she could not help but smile at the sweet gesture.

"What if your dad actually catches us like this?" He mumbled, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"That would be amusing, but terribly unfortunate for me." She replied as she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "And _especially _for you." She added.

He rolled his eyes. "I think they're fully aware of what we're doing when we're alone."

One of her hands drifted down and poked his side. "I'm sure they are, but that does not mean they want to see it before their very eyes."

His brows furrowed adorably and she did not even stop to think what his reaction would be like when she blew at his bangs.

"I'm sure they know what it feels like." There was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and she could not help but laugh softly at that.

"That is not a mental picture that I need." She slapped his shoulder lightly. He chuckled at her reaction. Picturing one's parents while they shared their own private moments was not a very good idea. "And of course they know."

"You're not the one who caught his parents making out in the kitchen once." He retorted. "That was just...awkward." He grimaced at the memory, shaking his head to dispel it.

She giggled. "See? That only proves that it would be awkward for them as much as it was for you if one day they would walk in on you kissing someone."

She reached for the door handle, getting ready to pop it open so she could be on her way. As much as she loved spending time with him, she wasn't exactly planning on staying in his car all night, making out as if they had no other responsibilities to take care of. That just wouldn't do.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noct." She chirped, opening the door and lifting herself off of his lap and could have nearly tumbled out of the car.

"Of course you will." He smirked, watching her as she smiled at him while standing on the pavement. "Good night, Stella."

He took one last lingering look at her, watching as she turned her back on his car and carefully made her way to the porch steps where a single light was on. It _was _getting late, bordering on a half past ten in the evening. He only stayed long enough to watch her disappear inside before he was off.

* * *

**A/N: 12th chapter should be up when I'm done. Lol. xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It seemed like time was running a race, because the hands of the clock were ticking so quickly that everything seemed to happen in one blur. The weekend came around; the day where she would be having dinner with Noctis' family. That was how she found herself that late afternoon, trying to select an item of clothing to wear from her closet. Noctis' parents were respectable people, and that left the urge for her to dress formally, but she knew it would be too much. Dressing up in jeans and a decent blouse wasn't the way to go either. There was no required dress code, but she at least wanted to look presentable tonight. Because although first impressions seldom lasted, it was quite disconcerting to get the wrong ones from certain people.

She examined the two dresses she had in each hand. The one on her left was a cocktail dress that was very figure-hugging and stopped at about four inches above her knees. It was also crimson and was strapless. It rode low enough to flash a little cleavage and it was presentable enough, but she wasn't entirely sure. She would have to wear elbow-length gloves and a broad necklace for this one, but that seemed like over doing it. She would look like she was going to a party.

The other one was black. It was strapless but it would cover her decently enough since the cut was straight just at the top of her bust. It would serve to hug her torso perfectly and the area from the hips to the hem were layered black ruffles. It stopped a few inches above her knees, but she could easily pair it with her knee-length black boots. A few pieces of jewelry here and there and that would settle it. Besides, if it was going to be a semi-formal dinner, black seemed the most likely choice of color. So that settled her attire. What was left now was composing herself.

She tossed the dress on top her bed and shoved the cocktail party dress back into her closet before she decided a shower would do her some good.

vVvVv

Dinner at the Caelum Manor was at seven and Noctis was due to pick her up half an hour before then. She wasn't new to these kinds of situations; she had been in them before. She wasn't a nervous wreck either; she was confident enough in carrying herself. But meeting Noctis' parents left that tiny queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was their high status in the society, but that had never daunted her before.

'_Or maybe it's the fact that Noctis' relationship with his parents are fragile and a little distant..._' A tiny voice at the back of her head whispered.

She knew that his parents were rarely home. (He had told her that). More so because family dinners in his house were very rare. She doubted he remembered the last time the three of them ate together as a family. Maybe it was _indeed _the fragile relationship of the Caelum family that was causing her slight anxiety. She couldn't imagine what kind of atmosphere would prevail in a meal like that. She _always _had meals together with her family. The times when they had to eat without her father were rare and she could count them in one hand. So perhaps it was only natural that she would react that way. And speaking of family, her parents were a little reluctant about letting her go tonight, but they consented anyway. She had seen the tension upon her father's shoulders when she had told them about Noctis inviting her to dinner at his house.

So after a refreshing shower, she sat in front of her vanity mirror and proceeded to put some very light make up on. Just a quick draw of black eyeliner and some clear gloss, and then she had contemplated putting her hair up or down. In the end, she had decided she would leave it hanging down her back. Styling it too much would make it seem she was going to attend a party. To be safe, she attached a few clips on her hair, just to make it look decent. She put the dress on, and clasped a simple silver necklace around her neck and attached a pair of earrings. She rummaged around in her drawer for a white cardigan that would keep her warm from the chilly night air, though she knew she would have to take it off when she was in Noctis' house later. After a putting on her knee-high black boots, she descended the stairs and decided to wait for Noctis' arrival in the living room. Her purse in one hand, and the white cardigan slung over her other arm.

Her mother had been quick to compliment her appearance and her father was a mixture of pride and hesitance. She could have laughed at that. Her brother merely gave her a thumbs up and smirked.

Exactly half an hour before seven, a black car that was near invisible in the dark night pulled up near her driveway. Noctis stepped out into the cool night air and approached the front door of Stella's home. He squared his shoulders as he knocked and braced himself for a face-to-face confrontation with her father. The door opened, but the face that greeted him was not what he was expecting though.

It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from gawking in a way that would be considered intensely rude. It was difficult to keep his mouth shut. It took everything to keep his jaw from hanging open lest he would make himself look like a total idiot. The sight that greeted him tonight was unexpected, but very very pleasant. In the back of his mind, he just wished he wasn't going to have inappropriate thoughts. He was not a pervert! But it was difficult to control an instinct that was purely male whenever the opposite sex would succeed in catching one's usually divided attention.

To say that Stella was stunning in her choice of attire was an understatement. There really were no words that would accurately describe how even more gorgeous she was at that moment. Sure, he marveled at her beauty everyday, but this... This was a very unexpected surprise—as far as unexpected as surprises could ever go.

"Too much?" She asked, giggling at the reaction she had gotten out of him.

Noctis shook his head. "You're hot." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he could faintly see the contradicting adorable shade of pink that suddenly crept up her cheeks.

"I'm off!" She called back to the inhabitants of the house before closing the door behind her.

"Seriously though. You're absolutely stunning tonight." He smiled at her just before opening the door to let her in.

"And you're quite dashing yourself." She smiled at him as he got in and started the engine.

vVvVv

Caelum Manor looked the same as it had during her last visit. Upon entry in the grand foyer, Noctis graciously hung her cardigan up on the coat hanger. They proceeded to the dining hall where a servant was still quite busy setting up a table. He bowed respectfully at Noctis before dashing back into the kitchen to get more entrees.

They stood near one of the arched windows and Noctis couldn't really resist running his fingertips along the length of her shoulder, loving how smooth her skin felt beneath his fingers.

"Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself from kissing you right now?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

The corners of her lips curled up into a playful yet seductive smile, her face mere two inches away from his. "You'd have to hold on a little longer or your parents would risk walking in on what would be an awkward moment for them."

"Really?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow, his breath heavy on her lips. "What's the point of this then?" He reached behind him and fingered the curtains.

Stella chuckled, running a finger along the collar of his black dress shirt. "Are you enticing a lady to indulge in such frivolous temptation?"

He smirked, jumping into their little game. "Not at all. This gentleman is only presenting a ripe opportunity. One that would be quite regrettable to waste." He nonchalantly twisted a lock of hair in one finger, tugging it to tilt her head back gently.

She allowed him to tilt her head back, the hand that had fingered the collar of his shirt was now draped across his chest, her fingers idly playing with the top button. "And this 'ripe opportunity' that you speak of, is the childish act of stepping behind the drapes to conceal a passionate kiss?"

"Childish the method may be and cowardly it may seem, but the expression on my fair lady's face is the very proof that she desires this kiss—a gift that this gentleman would never dream to withhold." He whispered against her mouth, brushing his lips lightly across hers.

Just then, loud footsteps resounded across the house, the sound seemingly magnified as it rang true and clear through the doors of the dining hall that were thrown wide open.

"Oh but I am afraid this lady would have to decline my lord's gracious gift." Stella whispered. "For a more pressing matter calls us forth." And with that she drifted slightly away from him, putting just enough distance between them so she could retrieve her personal space.

She glanced at Noctis, the playful and mischievous twinkle still had not left his eyes and she could not help but smirk at him return. That had been quite comical and she had no doubt Noctis would want to continue it later. It _was _quite fun. Fancy word play was a game she enjoyed playing with him.

He stepped closer and offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. Her steps were aligned with his as they approached the open double doors to greet the arrival of Noctis' parents. For a brief moment, Stella felt like they were in a palace and Noctis was a devastatingly dashing prince. The thought was ridiculous though, so she immediately pushed it back to the dark recesses of her mind. His parents appeared in the door way and boy was she glad she had decided to dress up a little. Noctis' mother looked quite fetching in an A-line skirt and blouse. She could then easily see where Noctis got his blazing blue eyes, and the soft features on his face. His father was a very respectable man. It was in the way he carried himself, and she could see a little of the resemblance with Noctis' habits.

"Good evening, father, mother." Noctis greeted, and gestured to her. "I would like to introduce the both of you to Stella Nox Fleuret."

She glanced at him and could see the blank expression on his face. It wasn't exactly the Noctis she was used to seeing. Was he always like this when he conversed with his parents? Both parents scrutinized her almost critically. She had been expecting that kind of reaction though, so she just smiled respectfully.

"Stella, meet my mother—Celestina, and my father—Regis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister and Missis Caelum." She bowed her head courteously in response to Noctis' stiff introduction.

"It is a delight to make your acquaintance as well, Miss Fleuret." Noctis' mother replied, and she really resisted the urge to see Noctis' reaction to that.

"I believe supper is served. Do join us, Miss." Noctis' father gestured towards the long table already laid out with delicious eye-catching food.

Noctis' father sat at the head of the table of course. His mother sat on the man's right. Noctis sat on his father's left, and she was left to sit beside Regis' son. Noctis had been kind enough to pull back her chair for her before he took his own seat.

"I'd rather you call her 'Stella.'" Noctis piped up when they were finally seated.

She blinked at Noctis in surprise. Sure, she had felt uncomfortable being referred to with a title such as 'miss,' but she was perfectly all right with enduring it. Formalities weren't really strangers. But she feared the reaction of his parents when Noctis pointed out blatantly that his parents call her by her first name. His father merely nodded once. Celestina Caelum raised an eyebrow at her son but didn't utter a word. Noctis himself wasn't even looking at them when he said it. He was too busy cutting the grilled fish fillet on his plate.

"Forgive my son's moment of brashness, but how do you prefer to be addressed as?" Noctis' mother spoke sincerely that she merely smiled.

"Just 'Stella' would be fine." She sipped on her glass of water, replacing the delicate goblet back on the table.

Celestina offered a smile. "Young lady, how long have you known Noctis?"

"I have known his name since I started college at the University, but he only made his formal introductions during my sophomore year." She replied honestly, carefully cutting the fillet into dainty little pieces. "Your son is quite famous among the female population." She murmured, and caught the answering smirk on Noctis' face.

"She wasn't even one of them." He muttered, but it was said clearly enough to be heard by both parents.

"So what are you taking up?" Regis asked, curiously watching her as she chewed her food carefully and swallowed before speaking.

"A course in the art of mass communications." She replied simply.

"A future media practitioner I see." Celestina smiled coyly.

She just nodded meekly, and continued to eat her meal.

"Now why does your last name seem familiar?" Regis asked thoughtfully, sipping his glass of vintage wine but he never took his scrutinizing gaze off of her.

She glanced at Noctis and could not help but take note of how his shoulders suddenly tensed at that moment.

"You have probably heard the name on television or radio, Sir. Maybe even read it in the newspaper." She offered.

"Care to tell us why?" Regis asked, an amused smirk already forming on his lips.

"My father... He is a police officer at Insomnia Police Department."

"Chief Officer then? He would not be known to the media if he is of a lower rank." Regis stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"From what unit, dear?" Celestina inquired curiously, fork poised regally in the air as she awaited an answer.

"The Intelligence Unit, Ma'am." She sipped from her glass of water again.

"Ah." Came the enlightened sound.

For a moment, she had the odd feeling that they were interrogating her.

'_But this is just a get-to-know dinner of sorts. Nothing suspicious._' She thought. '_I hope._' She added as a silent plea.

"Enough of this." Celestina sighed. "I apologize in behalf of our family, Stella. The odd line of questioning might have felt like an interrogation." She chuckled, and Stella soon realized that Noctis had inherited his mother's quick intuition. "Please, do tell us of your courtship moments instead."

That seemed like an even more personal request, but she wasn't going to deny it. She was organizing her thoughts, trying to place them into words so they wouldn't come out jumbled, but Noctis spoke up just then.

"Mother, that is a very personal thing to share." He groaned.

Celestina cocked an eyebrow. "You never tell me anything. How is a mother supposed to know then?"

'_You're hardly ever around, and you expect me to _tell _you these things?!_' Noctis thought incredulously.

"I do believe your courtship to Stella was honorable at the very least?" His mother asked, smiling brightly.

Noctis and Stella could not help but look at each other dubiously. It was an automatic reaction; one that was moved by impulse. His parents did not fail to notice it.

"I suppose it's one of those relationships where everything starts from an impulsive kiss?" His father asked, his tone verging on teasing his son now.

Stella could see the flush that crept up Noctis' cheeks, and wouldn't deny that it was in her own face as well. She could feet her cheeks heating up and could only make faint guesses at how red she must have been becoming. Noctis wasn't faring any better, and she found it cute and amusing to see how flustered he was.

"What? No!" He snapped in bewilderment.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, my boy." His father pointed out.

Noctis growled under his breath. "Stella and I do not have to tell you how that phase of the relationship went, but I can assure you that it _did not_ start with a...kiss." He said it so awkwardly that she could have laughed. Interesting when they had been discussing the same topic early on. "It was a challenge trying to get her to notice me, but now it was worth it. Leave it at that please."

The topics for conversation were random at most after that. It didn't last long before Noctis was already excusing the both of them, declining dessert in his haste to drag Stella up to his room and endure the last moments of humiliation as it ebbed away.

"Are you always that stiff when you're around them?" She teased just as Noctis slammed the door to his room shut when they were both inside.

"You have no idea, Stella." He smirked, sighing in relief now that they were finally alone and the torturous part of the evening was over.

"I suppose it could have gone worse." She chuckled and gasped softly when Noctis trapped her against the wall next to the door, his hands planted against the wall on either side of her head.

"Now that are we finally alone, this gentleman would gladly bestow the gift that he has been longing to give." He purred playfully and she laughed softly, deciding to play along. She was the one who started this in the first place.

"The lady is having second thoughts, for this man who claims to be gentle has now snared her with his body in a hunter's trap." She replied with a glimmer in her eyes, watching him closely as he feigned remorse.

"This gentleman must beg that his lady pardon his moment of thoughtlessness. Twas passion that drove him to act brashly so." He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, running her thumb against the skin. "Passion? Tell me kindly, dear sir, what his lordship wishes to convey for I fear that I do not follow."

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Noctis' throat as his hands left the wall to trace her sides. "Flames that know bounds." He whispered against her ear, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin just below her earlobe. "Fire that ravages a breathtaking valley." He murmured against her skin as his lips trailed to her jaw. "Orange tongues that feed on the remnants of that picturesque landscape." His breath was hot as it skimmed over her neck, pressing soft kisses there as he continued downwards. "Destructive. Possessive. Selfish. Consuming."

With each whispered word, his mouth continued its trail from her neck, to her throat, down to her collarbone—just at the curt line of her necklace, and to her shoulder before traveling up again, retracing his path.

"Why such dark passion, my lord?" She asked, a little breathless from the heat of the moment and his kisses, her own fingers buried in his messy midnight black hair.

"For my lady is tragically smitten with the darkness of my night." He murmured as he gently kissed her cheek. "And night's passion can offer nothing but sheer destruction just as the fire leaves no trace of life."

She gently cupped his face, pushing him back just enough so she could look into his eyes. "My lord, you misjudge the fire." She murmured sadly. "Flames give light to a darkening world. Fire strokes the thresholds of passion, lighting them anew." She pressed her forehead against his, breathing the words against his lips. "It can destroy, but it sustains life as well."

"Why have such unwavering faith in the bright light of an unstable flame, my lady?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss on her nose.

"For my lord is smitten with this star's light that offers hope in the darkness of his heavenly night..."

There were no words to say anymore as they melted into the kiss...

vVvVv

"It's going to start snowing soon." He mumbled in a low voice, hands on the steering wheel as he stared out at the sky through the windshield.

The car was parked just beside a deserted alley in the city's slums. This had been the location where they had agreed to conduct the exchange. It was suitable though. The streets were empty, the roads were cracked and poorly maintained, there were streetlights planted on sidewalks, and while most of them were still able to provide much needed light, they were sputtering with age. He could see tiny bugs flying around, attracted to the only sources of light present. The streetlight across from them flickered for a moment before it died completely.

"I'll say." His companion replied, rubbing her hands together as she blew on them for much needed warmth. "You have the package ready?"

"Yeah. Back there." Cloud muttered, jerking his thumb towards the backseat.

Alisha sighed, leaning against the chassis of Cloud's car, hands stuffed deep into her jacket's pockets, her hood up over her head. She had insisted on coming with him, because she had to oversee the deals herself. She and Stella had figured that revealing Cloud's identity would only cause trouble. Prompto knew who Cloud was since he was the one who initiated the connection first, and it was just precaution on their part. There was no telling of whom the Mafia might send to exchange.

"Hey Cloud. Why do you know so many people?" Ali asked nonchalantly glancing at the man who was safely inside the car.

"High school." Was the simple and straight forward reply. He hated thinking back on his life during those days. It was a complete mess, and was in every way the very definition of a rowdy teenage experience. He wasn't going back there.

"How long are they going to make us wait?" Ali sighed heavily.

But just as the words left her lips, an equally expensive looking car stopped just in front of them. She glanced at Cloud's window and was relieved to see that the tint covered his face perfectly. There was no need to clue the Mafia in on who was her companion at the moment. Doors banged closed as the riders stepped out. An exceptionally burly man stepped out of the driver's side, a slight scowl on his face as he regarded her in what she supposed was a curious glance. The scar that ran vertically across the left side of his face made her equally curious. It was roguish and only succeeded in making him look fierce and very intimidating.

"When we said we'd be working on an exchange, I never expected you would deliver this yourself." Prompto chirped as he stepped around the hood of the car to approach her shamelessly.

Now she was glad they had foreseen this. If Cloud would have been by himself, their cover would have certainly been blown. Alisha rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde, huffing exasperatedly and she watched as a white cloud of mist left her lips.

"I don't have the cash to hire the services of a delivery boy." She replied snidely, whirling around and popping the back door of the car open.

Prompto chuckled as she brought the rather large package out and shoved it into his waiting arms.

"Your package, gentlemen." She nodded once, feeling slightly odd at the knowledge that she was actually delivering illegal drugs.

'_Now I feel like a criminal._' She grumbled inside her head.

Prompto smirked as his other companion wasted no time in taking the rather large package and shoving it into the backseat of their ride.

"Double time, Pro. We don't have all night." The man warned in a gruff voice before sliding into the driver's side.

She met the blonde's stare head on, responding to an unspoken challenge. She did not take her eyes off his face as he reached behind him and pulled something out from the back pocket of his jeans. She knew without a doubt that it was the money; the money that was illegally acquired and their fair share from the purchases of the clients. He was openly smirking at her as he thrust the wad of cash into her waiting hand.

"I'll see you around, doll." He grinned cheekily and tweaked her nose.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly as she swatted his finger from her face.

"Don't call me that, idiot." She called loudly enough for him to hear while she balled up the roll of money and shoved into the pockets of her jacket as he disappeared into the car and they were off.

Cloud gave her an indecipherable look when she was back and seated safely on the passenger's side.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Between me and who?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. Prompto seems awfully fond of you." Cloud chuckled, stepping on the accelerator as they sped their way out of that dingy street.

"You knew him before _I_ did. Isn't he like that with everyone?" She asked, fastening her seat belt.

Cloud shrugged, steering the car into a more populated area of the city. "He is, but he's shamelessly hitting on _you_."

"Which could only imply so many things." Ali grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever." Cloud mumbled, but she could see the lingering trace of mirth on his face. "So what are you going to do with the money?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm handing it over to Stella for safe-keeping. She'll know what to do with it." Ali replied, fingering the roll of cash in her pocket.

Cloud nodded once. "And you don't want it, because...?" He trailed off.

"It's illegally acquired money."

vVvVv

"So that was Alisha?" Gladiolus asked as they drove through the night in the city.

"Yep." Prompto replied, arms folded behind his head.

"And I totally agree with Ignis." Gladiolus smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, man?" Prompto yelped.

"You're making things more complicated just by hitting on her." He pointed out.

"You guys never let me have fun!" Prompto whined childishly, feigning disappointment.

Gladiolus snorted at that. "Sure we do. How can we not when you end up being the instrument of your own demise all the time?"

"That doesn't sound very nice." Prompto pouted.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah. It doesn't because it ain't the truth."

Another snort. "Yeah right. Twenty eight bitch slaps and four near-castrations. It's all the proof right there."

"Do I have to smack any of you guys for keeping track?" Prompto cocked an eyebrow.

"Feel free to try." Gladiolus' smirk was smug.

vVvVv

There was something hidden in those beautiful eyes, but she did not get the chance to think more on it after her last words had been spoken. Their little game had started out carefree and teasing, light and fun, but it had morphed into something else. The words that he had spoken against her skin had been very puzzling. Not in the sense that she did not understand what he meant, but puzzling in a way that made her wonder why he had chosen that moment to profess his love for her—in a certainly odd way. Stella wondered why he would hold such a deprecating image of himself and the feelings that he harbored for her. In the span of time that she had known him, she had never heard him speak to her that way. In the course of their relationship, he had never uttered such foreboding words and confusing statements.

Their little game of fancy wordplay had instantly changed into something more serious. "_Destructive. Possessive. Selfish. Consuming." _Those were the words that he had used. It implied such dark concepts, and at the same time, a terrible need for her that he could not do without. To think that he viewed himself as a...parasite who was merely feeding off of her. His words made her feel like their relationship was a taboo that should never be breached. It almost felt like he was confessing a sin; to go as far as to tell her that his love for her was destructive. That his love was very well consuming her and destroying her on the spot and he knew it, but he could not help himself.

She had deduced those observations from his words and his drastic change in behavior.

Subconsciously, she thought back to her earlier speculations regarding him and his possible involvement in the infamous act of organized crime. That thought alone wasn't a very strong link, but she could see that his words had spoken to her of the danger she was in just because she was with him.

After that strange yet oddly delightful interlude, he had pulled away from her and excused himself so he could go to his restroom. When the door had shut firmly behind him, she had sighed deeply and proceeded to wandering around in his room. Inexplicably, she was drawn to the innocent picture frame sitting idly on his nightstand.

_She went to have a closer look at the photo again. And this time around, she proceeded to paying attention to other details that she had not taken the time to ponder on before. She stared at each of the smiling faces of the children. She was aware of the spiky-haired child as Noctis, but the other two—the blonde and the brunette—struck her as oddly familiar, but she could not place her finger on it. She had sworn that she had seen these two faces before, but where and when?_

_The sound of another door closing alerted her that Noctis was now back in his bedroom, and she had looked up at him with a smile on her face._

"_You seem to never tire of staring at that." He commented glumly, approaching her._

"_Where are they?" She asked absently._

"_Who?"_

"_Your friends..." She mumbled, brushing her fingertips across the delicate glass._

"_We have all gone our separate ways." He replied and she turned just in time to catch the guarded look on his face before it was gone and was replaced with a more neutral one._

"_What were their names?" She asked curiously._

"_It's getting late, Stella. I should take you home."_

He had avoided the question openly, not even bothering to try and distract her subtly. She didn't prod him for an answer anymore and the ride back to her house was quiet. She had worn her cardigan on her way home, but before she could leave his car after saying her farewell, he had reached over and ever so softly kissed her forehead. When she was readying herself for bed, she wondered why he wouldn't even tell her his childhood friends' names. That could only mean so many things.

Maybe something bad had happened and altered their camaraderie forever. She had mulled over that thought for a while until she slid beneath the warmth of her covers. Another thought struck her. It couldn't be that something bad had happened. He had spoken of them before when she slept over at his house to work on a presentation, and the fond expression on his face then proved that there was no hostility between he and his friends whatsoever. And even if they _had _gone their separate ways, Noctis' previous reaction to the mention of them had been proof enough that they had kept in touch.

So, why was Noctis so glum about the subject all of a sudden? Why had he neglected to answer her innocent question? They had discussed a variety of things during dinner. Was he acting that way because of the tense relationship between him and his parents? Was that a natural reaction? A certain psychological way to cope? Far from it. His relationship with his parents had nothing to do with the intense confession that he had unloaded on her just hours ago. So, what was causing his change in behavior? What had spurred it? What had triggered it? During the first two weeks of their relationship, he had never acted like that. What happened during the span of that short time to cause his change in behavior? There was the dangerous assignment that she and Ali had chosen, but...

She didn't like the idea that popped into her head just then.

Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to stress herself over some trivial things. Her love life had nothing to do with her schooling whatsoever. She closed her eyes, burrowed further under the covers, and waited for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think the name of Noctis' mother has been released yet... I'm not that sure. O_O I made up a name for her, so I hope ya'll won't mind. She doesn't play a very major role anyway—except that she's Noct's mommy. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two updates... I'm in a mood... Sort of... This chapter's going to focus mostly on the characters having fun. A fic that's littered with all-work-and-no-play characters just doesn't seem right—to me anyway. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"The park seems awfully empty of people." Alisha mused, smoothing down her blouse as she watched Stella adjust the tripod that would hold their camera.

It was a chilly day and the friends had decided to keep up with their schedule on their filming. It simply did not help to lag behind now of all days. They were getting close to adding the finishing touches, and both had no desire to put this off for another day. It was one of those things that simply had to be done now.

"That just proves that everyone is too busy or they just can't stop using technology." Stella pointed out, straightening up as she gave the camera an assessing stare before reaching for it to tilt its angle to just right.

"Or the fact that its really cold." Ali huffed, getting up from the bench as she blew on her hands for some warmth. It didn't snow today, but a fine white layer of flakes dusted the park grounds. "We have only a week of classes left."

"More reason to work double time so we can concentrate our efforts on the video editing after this." Stella smiled, placing a hand over her hip as she examined the surrounding landscape.

"You ready to be on cam?" Ali inquired, switching the device on.

Stella huffed. "Ready as I'll ever be..."

vVvVv

The smell of food being grilled over hot coals was awfully inviting. Alisha took note of that as she and Stella entered the fast food establishment. As expected on a chilly weekend, there were a few patrons standing in line already—ordering their take-outs, while others lounged around in the booths. To both girls' relief, filming today hadn't taken longer than necessary. It seemed as if Stella was really determined to finish up early with less mistakes as possible—not that Ali would complain.

"Well," Ali sighed as she and Stella stood in line. "Those were all the videos with us in them."

Stella nodded. "All that is left now is the audio recording of our anonymous sources, and then we can work on editing." She sighed in relief.

Both didn't say another word until they settled themselves at a comfortable table. It was truly a great relief that their documentary was close to finish, now she and Stella could focus on other things.

"Ali..." Stella started, twirling the bendy straw between her fingers. "I asked help from a private investigator." She peeked up at Alisha who was currently chewing on a bit of hamburger.

Ali huffed, and gave Stella an exasperated look. "About time."

Stella blinked, fingers hovering above a french fry. "You're not...outraged?" She asked a little hesitantly.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I knew you would do it at some point. I was just wondering when." She smiled, taking a sip of iced tea in a glass.

Stella chuckled. "You know me well."

"Almost four years, Stella." Alisha smirked, as she held up four of her fingers for emphasis. "Does he know?"

Stella didn't need to ask who her best friend was referring to. She already knew. "No." She replied simply, shaking her head.

"Figures. Something tells me he wouldn't approve." Ali shrugged.

Stella rested her chin on top of the back of her hand, gazing out the window wistfully for a moment. "He's so vehement about not involving the authorities. I wonder why..." She mused.

Ali bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "You know, he _does _have a point. Involving the cops only tend to make situations stickier—not to mention messier."

"I know." Stella turned to look at her friend. "It just seems...out of place."

Ali sighed. "Don't think too hard on it." She advised. "When all of this is over, we can go back to living our ordinary lives."

"After we finish the documentation, I plan to focus at least a little of my efforts in bringing the Mafia associates to court." Stella took a sip of her drink.

"So what's the investigator's name?" Ali asked, curious about who her friend had enlisted. Inside, she was really relieved. She had been starting to feel like a criminal for the past few weeks of exchanging drugs for money.

"Cor Leonis." Stella nodded once. "One of my father's comrades in the Intelligence Unit."

"So you asked for help from one of your dad's pals, but you didn't tell your dad, did you?" Ali asked, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

"I don't want to involve my father and the rest of his men unless events get out of control." Stella replied firmly, popping a fry into her mouth.

"So you're planning to expose them out in the open?" Alisha arched a curious eyebrow. Prompto's face flashed in her mind, but she brushed it off.

Stella nodded once. "When we have solid recorded evidence. I'm yet waiting for the ample opportunity." She explained, glancing at her phone that was lying beside her tray of purchased food. "Do you think there will ever be one?"

"Let's hope." Ali shrugged nonchalantly.

"I feel bad for ratting out someone like Prompto." Stella muttered, sighing in slight worry.

Alisha shook her head. "I feel bad too, but...he's still technically a criminal. They're doing something wrong." She pointed out.

"That's right." Stella agreed, nodding her head.

"Besides, if he cooperates, then he'll be under the Witness Protection Program." Alisha added, taking another sip of her drink. She watched Stella unabashedly, wondering what was going through her friend's mind. "A penny for your thoughts, Stell?"

A small smile graced Stella's face at that inquiry. "My thoughts do not deserve your pennies."

Alisha chuckled. "Any plans for the rest of your Saturday afternoon?"

"Mm... Maybe?" Stella replied with a conspiratorial smirk as she bit onto a french fry.

Ali chuckled. She already had a vague idea what her best friend had planned, but that wasn't really any of her business.

"How about you?" Stella asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing really." Alisha shrugged. "I'm just going to head over to my apartment and catch up on some sleep." She explained, arching an eyebrow at Stella's nod. "Do you have a date this afternoon?"

Stella chuckled. "Yes." She answered simply, peeking at Ali through a fringe of blonde hair that hung over the side of her face.

"Never would have guessed." Ali replied sarcastically.

vVvVv

Bright lights, noisy chattering of crowds, well-dressed guests, and flutes of champagne being passed around. Everything screamed of a social gathering; the very parties that Noctis often wanted to avoid. He wasn't a loner, but he wasn't fond of too many rich people in one place either. House parties held by students was one case, and the galas held in function rooms of five-star hotels was another. He wasn't comfortable with the latter. Here, he was expected to be all prim and proper—as if he were a despicable lady. He slowly brought the flute of fizzy champagne to his lips, taking a sip. He stood on the far side of the function room, gazing out of the floor-to-ceiling glass windows at the glittering swimming pool outside. The sun was climbing to its highest peak in the skies. It was almost noon, but there were still people lounging around the pool area, probably hoping to get some semblance of tanned skin. The sight was quite pathetic since none of these oblivious people noticed that the weather was too cold and the sun wasn't shining at its brightest to be able to give them the bronze skin that they badly wanted. Children were splashing around in the water too, safe on their various shapes and sizes of floats.

"What's got your boxers in a twist, Noct?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

Noctis groaned. "_So _not what I needed to hear right now." He turned to shoot a glare at Prompto who was grinning from ear to ear—as usual.

Prompto snickered. "If I had said anything else, I wouldn't have gotten your attention."

"He has a point." Gladiolus agreed, walking up to the pair.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "There are a million other things that he could have said to get my attention."

"Like what?" Prompto asked, a challenging gleam in his blue eyes.

"My father was looking for me." Noctis suggested, shrugging in indifference.

Gladiolus snorted. "Like you would care."

Noctis smirked. "Busted." The two other men chuckled. "Where's Ignis?"

Prompto jerked his thumb in towards the doors. "Close to the foyer trying to get rid of the ladies chatting him up."

Noctis' eyes wandered to the doors, and sure enough, the other member of their little gang was there. As Prompto had mentioned, Ignis was indeed having a hard time trying to make excuses to the over eager women. They could all tell easily from the set of his shoulders. Although Ignis appeared nonchalant, but the three knew better.

"I'll go save him." Noctis huffed before a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Knowing you, you'd probably get stuck along with him." Gladiolus added in an amused voice.

Noctis frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"Means that they would let Ignis go, and they would prey on you instead." Prompto replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Snorting, Noctis reached over and slapped Prompto's back, thrusting the blonde forward.

"What the hell, man?" The blonde coughed as they both watched Gladiolus approach Ignis and the women.

Prompto made a move to retaliate, but Noctis held up the delicate glass held in his other hand, wordlessly reminding Prompto that he was holding something fragile and they would both get into trouble if anything happened to the expensive piece of cutlery. The manager would surely have their hides; never mind that they were guests at the gala.

The blonde snorted. "You are saved by that stupid little glass." He snatched the flute from Noctis—who didn't utter an indignant squawk of protest at the unseemly gesture—and downed what was left of the champagne in one gulp.

Noctis cocked an eyebrow at him.

"These things are really light." Prompto muttered, clearly unsatisfied as he twirled the glass around in his fingers.

Noctis rolled his eyes, and was saved from answering when Gladiolus and Ignis approached them.

"Finally got away, Iggs?" Prompto teased.

"They were a tad bit clingy." Ignis winced.

"Had to lie to get him out." Gladiolus snickered.

"I wonder when this is going to end." Noctis grumbled impatiently as he checked the time on his wrist watch.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Prompto asked curiously; the look was mirrored by Gladiolus. Ignis gave him a knowing look.

"I have an appointment in the afternoon." Noctis replied simply, eyes wandering to the center stage, frowning at the empty podium that awaited the host's announcement.

All three men glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right." Prompto spoke up, loosening his tie a little bit.

"Lame excuse." Gladiolus added, shaking his head, but there was smirk on his face.

"More like a date with a certain someone." Ignis commented, completing the tease.

Noctis regarded them with exasperation in his eyes.

"You know we won't laugh at you for being so desperate." Prompto pointed out, snickering. "Oops." He grinned, slapping a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the laugh that threatened to spill.

"Look who's talking." Noctis shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" The blonde protested indignantly.

"It's nothing worth hiding, Noct." Ignis pointed out, and Gladiolus agreed with a smirk.

"We know you're wanting privacy when it comes to this." Gladiolus added.

"Says who?" Noctis asked with a sly smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Some of us who are desperate to get laid. Youch!" Prompto replied cheekily, and yelped in pain when Gladiolus slapped the back of his head.

It was a miracle that none of the other attendees turned their heads at the sound. Prompto's yelp was quite loud and rose above the din, in Noctis' opinion. Ignis chuckled.

"I'm not the one hitting on some girls here." Gladiolus pointed out.

Prompto rubbed the back of his head gingerly, giving the burly man a flat look. "Watch the hair, man." He grumbled.

Ignis rolled his eyes and decided a change in topic was very conducive right now. "What time is your appointment with Stella, Noct?"

"Errrmm... I got an hour and a half." Noctis mumbled, checking his watch again. "I gotta change into more casual clothes you know."

"Why didn't you just bring her here as your date?" Prompto asked unwittingly.

Noctis gave him a dry look in response.

"Stupid idea." Gladiolus pointed out, taking the words right out of Noctis' mouth.

"Oh... Right." Prompto huffed. "She would recognize me and Iggs."

"Does she know about this event?" Ignis asked.

Noctis nodded once. "I told her I was required to attend an official gathering. Which is actually true."

They all glanced at the center stage that was still empty. The large room was still filled with people's conversations, and the buffet tables were close to running out of finger food. Waiters and waitresses bustled about the room, providing refills on drinks and food.

"We can cover for you." Ignis suggested with a final nod of his head.

Noctis turned to them with an apologetic look on his face. "You sure?"

"Yeah, buddy." Prompto agreed. "You wouldn't want to keep your girl waiting." The blonde grinned and elbowed him in the side teasingly.

"Go ahead, Noct." Gladiolus added, nodding as he folded his arms across his chest.

Noctis started retreating, taking a step backwards. "Call me if anything urgent comes up."

At his best friends' nods of approval, he rushed to the open doors in quick strides, hoping none of the attendees would recognize him as Regis' son. He knew it would be a shame if word got out that Regis Caelum's own son left the party—that his father was invited in as a VIP—early. It would not bode well with him or his family. He was sure his mother was in the room as well, but he knew that she had other businesses to attend to after the event. His father would stay to discuss affairs and matters with the other men. If he stayed, he would be heading home alone anyway. He was just glad that his friends were there. If anything else, he hated being late to a date with Stella... He had initiated the outing himself, so it was only logical for him to avoid being tardy.

vVvVv

Stella gazed out the window, admiring the view from her seat in the cafe. Her slim fingers idly played with the edge of the table napkin as she waited for Noctis' arrival. She knew Noctis would probably feel bad because she had arrived in their designated meeting place first, but in her defense, she decided to come early, so he shouldn't feel bad at all. He also told her that he wouldn't be bringing his car; so they would both have the chance to wander the city together.

"Didn't mean to keep you waiting." An all too familiar voice spoke up behind her.

Stella whirled around in her chair to face him.

A smile broke out on her face. "Not at all." She shook her head, pushing back the chair as she got to her feet. "Let's go?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

The apologetic look on Noctis' face disappeared. It was replaced with a smirk before he reached for her hand and slid his fingers through the spaces between hers.

"Yeah..."

vVvVv

"It's snowing." Stella smiled as she held out an outstretched hand and watched the tiny white flakes settle on the thick material of her gloves.

"It was bound to happen some time soon." Noctis muttered in agreement, tilting his head back a little to watch the falling snow.

"How fast time flies." Stella exhaled, her breath coming out in faint white wisps against the cold December air.

"We've been dating for three months now." Noctis smirked. He leaned his back against the cool metal of an outdoor lamppost—one of the many stationed around the park.

Silence fell over them both as they continued to stand in the outdoors. Stella in particular was fascinated with the falling snow—watching the flakes descend from the gray skies, and Noctis, in turn, was equally fascinated with Stella. He watched intently as the white flakes landed on top of her bare blonde head; watched as they drifted in the chilly open air before settling on her clothes. He thought to ask if she was cold, but something different and unexpected came out of his mouth instead.

"Do you ever regret being with me?"

Stella turned to look at him, a confounded expression on her face. "Where are the insecurities coming from?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"It's just a question." He shrugged, and found himself uneasily awaiting her answer.

"Did I ever say something to suggest such a ridiculous idea?" She asked him in return.

Noctis smirked at her answer. No, she had spoken of no such thing. She had answered him with one of those rhetorical questions, and it did not fail to amuse him. If she knew who he really was, and what he really stood for, would she regret ever entering into an intimate relationship with him? That was the question that nagged at his thoughts; the problem being he couldn't voice them out loud. Hearing Stella's reassurance was slightly comforting—_slightly_. It did not help the dark thoughts rising to the surface of his mind. He was mindful of his actions and what had happened during Stella's eventful dinner with the rest of his family. He had come so close to telling her then and there.

He was so tired of hiding; tired of keeping secrets from her, but to expose the truth would be disastrous. It was the most selfless thing to do: Stella would leave him for sure if she found out, because he knew she wasn't a woman of harmful compromises; that and his confession would surely contradict Stella's love of justice. Then again, his friends had been right. If he just ended the relationship then and there, things wouldn't be so complicated anymore... His friends had only stated the idea, but they would never force him to do it; not if it was against his will, and not if there was still something that could be done about it. The latter gave him hope.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't end his relationship with Stella—not just because it barely begun, but because he knew he had already fallen too deep into her void of light. He was being too selfish. He loved Stella so much that he wanted to be with her. Hell, even _he _despised his own idea of love. It wasn't the 'and-they-lived-happily-ever-after' kind of love. It was destructive. It was possessive. It was consuming. It was selfish.

Noctis didn't doubt that Stella had understood the implication of the words he had murmured against her skin that night, but he knew she didn't fully understand.

"You never did." He replied.

"Then stop doubting." She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head beneath his chin as she embraced him.

They weren't really one for public displays of affection, but there was hardly another human being in the vicinity. They were technically alone in the park in a late snowy afternoon. The shining lamps only indicated that evening was fast approaching.

Noctis' own arms automatically slid around her shoulders, holding her close to him. He gazed into her eyes as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Is this your own way of trying to keep warm?" He teased, burying his nose in her damp hair.

"Maybe." He felt her body vibrate slightly from the chuckle that escaped her as she mumbled her reply into his collarbone.

"There's a lounge across the street." He suggested, combing his fingers through long blonde tresses.

"Then let's go." She replied, eager for something warm to drink.

vVvVv

The warmth from the fire burning in the hearth was welcoming. Stella sighed in deep satisfaction as she held out her fingers to the crackling flames. Noctis' suggestion of staying in the lounge for a couple of hours was a good one. It would be the perfect way to end their date; though she knew she didn't want it to end. The afternoon was mostly spent wandering the commercial and business district; wandering in various shops for hours—doing some window shopping. Noctis had told her to tell him if she found something she particularly liked, but she didn't say anything when they were wandering around the shops because she wasn't going to make him pay for something she wanted. That was being inconvenient. And although he seemed very open to the idea, she didn't like it one bit.

For their early dinner, they ate at a cozy restaurant that had a nice ambiance and spectacular food. She knew better than to argue with Noctis about who was going to pay the bill, because he would insist on paying for it anyway. On one of their previous dates—when he refused to let her spend her own money for the food they ate, she had suggested they half the bill, but Noctis paid for everything nonetheless and wouldn't accept the compensation she had insisted on giving him. So instead of trying to convince him to let her contribute, she just took to buying him some things she knew he liked. The surprised look on his face was always priceless, and she wouldn't pass it up for anything.

At his request, she went with him to a gaming shop where she had watched him criticize and comment on the latest video games out in the market. He wasn't really talking to anybody in particular when he did it; it just seemed as if he were commentating, and she found that quite adorable. She had asked him a few questions once in a while, and he had answered each of her inquiries with interest. She knew he wasn't a hardcore gamer, but guys would be guys, and majority of them enjoyed video games. It would explain the various gaming technologies that Noctis kept in the den of his enormous house. In the end, he had bought two role-playing games for the computer, and they were out on the busy and noisy streets again, braving the blow of the chilly winds.

They even did something equally stupid like entering this toy shop for children below twelve years old. She and Noctis had tinkered with a few toys that the children were crazy about nowadays. He commented that one of the toys were stupidly designed and didn't apply logic at all, and she had given him an exasperated look after stating that they were toys for babies and toddlers, so of course adult logic did not apply. Noctis had also asked her if she was fond of any of the vanity dolls—displayed on the racks—when she was a little girl herself. In return, she asked him if he was fond of playing with 'choo-choo' trains and 'vroom-vroom' cars when _he _was a boy. Their visit to the toy store ended when Noctis unintentionally caused one of the toys to malfunction after flipping its tiny switch up and down.

That was how they had ended up hanging out in the park for a while; enjoying the cool breeze and each other's company.

A warm hand brushed her hair off to the side and that broke her train of thoughts. She was about to turn her head to ask what he was doing, but stopped when she felt something slide securely around her neck. Looking down, she found a simple yet stunning black and silver necklace resting just above her collarbone.

"What's this?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to glimpse Noctis' smiling face.

"A little something to commemorate the evening." He mumbled into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You didn't have to, Noct." She spoke in a soft voice, her fingers idly playing with the glittering black gem. "But thank you." She whispered.

Noctis pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of her neck, sliding his lips softly across the area where the roots of her blonde hair were. It sent pleasant tingles through her skin as his lips traveled to the skin behind her ear, his teeth gently nipping at her earlobe.

"Noctis." She sighed his name as her hands traveled lower to rest atop his, tangling their fingers together.

She whirled around in his arms so she was facing him. His eyes were a striking blue, peering into her being. She didn't protest when he took a few steps forward and she felt her back press against the solid wooden wall.

"I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." He murmured against her lips, his breath hot as his fingers glided over sides. "Tell me stop..." He whispered.

One of his hands left her waist to cup her chin. She watched him intently as his gaze left her eyes to stare at her lips while he brushed the pad of his thumb against her lower lip. Her own hands slid up his shoulders as her fingers idly played with his messy midnight black hair. He was close; much too close. It simply wasn't enough. And as if he could read her thoughts, he leaned in without another word to press his lips against hers.

She opened her mouth for him and shuddered in delight when his tongue wandered into the hot cavern of her mouth, brushing the soft organ against hers. She shivered slightly—but it wasn't from the cold. The room was quiet, the flames still crackled in the hearth—bright and alive. The heat from the fire felt good against her skin as Noctis gently tugged her winter jacket off, tossing it into a corner of the room. The flames were gentle but hot, just like his touch.

She felt him pull her closer, fitting the curves of her body to his as his lips wandered to her jaw, down to her neck, and to her collarbone—just above her necklace—before his lips retraced their path back up her luscious skin.

"A choice, Stella." He whispered heatedly in her ear, one of his hands caressing the bare skin of her arm. "Stay or go."

She didn't say anything; only allowed her hands to cup his cheeks as she brought him closer to close the tiny distance between their lips. He didn't need to ask anymore. The answer was right there; plainly spoken in her actions.

vVvVv

Dark blue eyes blinked lazily as a weak shaft of sunlight filtered through the window directly at her face. She wasn't in her room—she was sure about that. Everything was unfamiliar, but that was until she recognized the place she was in and the state that her body was subjected to. The linen sheets felt warm and crisp against her bare body, and a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed the events that had taken place last night. If her memory wasn't a mess, she was fairly sure she and Noctis were only planning to grab some warm drinks at the lounge, only they ended up getting carried away. The next thing that happened was neither planned for nor anticipated. It was a spur of the moment thing, but a very significant one at that.

A soft open-mouthed kiss laid on her shoulder and a mumbled greeting of a 'good morning' was her only warning before she suddenly found herself on her back, her bed-mate's dominant form hovering over her.

"How long have you been awake?" She murmured. A slight flush crept up on her skin as his lips kissed the skin behind her ear.

"Since you first started to move." Noctis spoke against her jawline.

Stella groaned; half because of the kisses being trailed across her skin and half because of the shaft of winter sunlight that streamed through the glass window.

"Off..." She grumbled and shuddered pleasantly as she felt his hands tracing patterns across her stomach. "The sun's bright."

Noctis hummed along her skin. "That's _your _problem—not mine." He retorted smugly, his lips lingering on the pulse point at her neck.

"Still your fault." She protested softly. "Last night was _your _idea." She lightly stroked his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles clench and shift beneath her fingers at his slight movement.

"It's not like you hated it." He whispered huskily into her ear as one of his hands cupped the back of her neck.

She knew what he wanted and what he was silently asking for, and though she really _did not _mind, she was too exhausted still. Yes, her sleep had been quite refreshing, but it wasn't enough to quell the sudden weariness that rose in her body.

"I'm too tired, Noct." She murmured, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss.

His tongue prodded at the seam of her closed lips and she opened her mouth to give him access. A small sigh left her lips briefly as his tongue slithered in to meet hers, brushing the soft organ across the roof of her mouth. It sent another shiver up her spine and it would have been enough to completely make her forget her resolve, but he wasn't going to win this morning.

"Even for me?" He asked, his lips brushing hers as his hot breath fanned against her mouth.

"_Because _of you." Stella sighed exasperatedly as she lightly slapped his chest.

He pouted at her, and the sudden gesture seemed so of out of place that a soft laugh escaped her throat. As much as she loved laying here with him, both knew they had to get up soon. Last night had been eye-opening, and it served to reveal the depth of his feelings for her. And though she did not regret a thing, she figured that their timing seemed off.

"I need a hot shower." She stated. Her arm hung from the side of the bed, her fingers subconsciously searching for any article of clothing that she was sure was strewn across the floor.

Noctis grunted as he rolled off of her, but he kept his arms around her waist nonetheless. Stella let out a sound of accomplishment as she managed to snag something off of the room's floorboards. A smug smirk crossed Noctis' lips when she brought the item up to her line of sight to see what it was.

"Is that an excuse to wear my shirt?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

Stella blushed an endearing shade of pink as Noctis moved in and kissed her cheek.

"It will have to do." She nodded resolutely, sitting upright whilst clutching the bed sheets to cover her bare torso.

Stella slipped his quite over-sized shirt on her lithe frame and made to get out of bed. The hem of the shirt brushed the tops of her thighs and she figured it was enough to cover her decently while she would make her way to the shower room. Meanwhile, Noctis lay on his side on the bed, staring at Stella as she got out of bed and moved around to get ready for the day.

As he watched her lovingly though, it only seemed to confirm the previous thoughts that had been running through his head last night at the park before they came here. What transpired between them last night only strengthened the conviction that was already burning within him; he needed her, wanted her, and loved _her_. There wouldn't be another for him, and he knew that. He blanched at the thought.

'_You're lying to her... You're _destroying _her... She would hate you if she finds out.'_

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut momentarily at the unwelcome thoughts rushing through his head, traitorously brought up by the more sensible and realistic part of his brain. He knew he was loving a woman he _could not _and _should not _have. Why was he doing this? If he knew that all too well, why was he forcing himself on her?

No opposition was more destructive and dangerous than the opposition that one carried in one's own self.

It just wasn't possible. That he could be with her and love her, yet he himself strongly opposed their relationship. Sometimes, Noctis even wondered to himself if he was sane at all. So much emotions. Too many sides, too many versions of the same idea. It was all so conflicting and horribly contradicting.

"Noctis?"

That soft voice called out to him and it was enough to shake the dark thoughts prevailing in his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked with a slight frown on her face, approaching the bed so she could take a closer look at him.

"I'm fine." He nodded, sitting up as well as he eyed her from head to toe.

Standing there, doing nothing but looking on at him with concern. She really had no idea that she was tempting him. She must have read the expressions on his face, because she smirked in amusement as she shook her head and took a step backwards.

"I'm too tired, Noct." She reminded him yet again as she laughed.

Her statement made him uncontrollably pouty.

"Some other time." She whispered as she leaned down and gave a lingering kiss on his lips that would hopefully quell the longing that throbbed in his veins.

Noctis smirked against her lips as his hands eagerly touched her skin. The kiss was satisfactory, but not clearly enough. But he wasn't going to start pushing his luck now. He figured they had done enough last night, and it would have to do for now—to him at least.

"Already looking forward to it." He whispered his dark promise against her lips.

Stella pulled away and slapped the back of his head lightly before she skittered away and locked herself in the bathroom. Noctis didn't utter a sound of indignance and was feverishly rubbing the back of his head where she had assailed him. He didn't miss the red that tinted her cheeks at that moment, and it made him smile.

Well, at least he knew she wasn't completely adverse to the idea of anything happening between them again...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To my guest reviewer, Xan... I love you for brightening my day! :D Thank you so much. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Prompto and Ignis. They weren't too keen on disclosing their last names." Stella nodded once.

She was in the Police Department again, discussing matters with Cor who had a contemplative look on his face at this new information she had been willing to share.

"How long have you known their names?" He asked inquisitively.

"Prompto disclosed his name when we first met, and the same goes for Ignis." She replied, drumming her fingers on top of the mahogany desk.

"I see." He paused to think before speaking again. "Stella, have you and Alisha stopped to think that they might have been using pseudo names as well?"

She didn't ponder on the idea too deeply, but yes, she had thought about that at some point. "Yes, I have. If it would be any help, Prompto is blonde, blue-eyed, has fair complexion, approximately five foot ten inches or eleven at height. Ignis has brown hair, and his eyes are blue too, but it has a greenish tint to it. Aquamarine probably. He wears glasses. Has fair complexion as well. Approximately the same height as Prompto."

Cor stroked his chin thoughtfully. "We may need to perform an entrapment operation in the near future."

Stella nodded. "But I have to get what I need first, and we need solid evidence at the same time. I am scheduled to meet Ignis for a business discussion tomorrow night after work."

"I will provide the equipment necessary for listening in." Cor nodded. "I have done as you asked and performed a thorough background check on Noctis Caelum."

He handed Stella a brown manila envelope. She opened the flap just to take a peek at the contents inside. There were a few papers there, and she turned to regard Cor with a thankful nod.

He shook his head, smirking. "Your boyfriend is one rich bastard. He doesn't seem to have any connections with the Mafia. Why are you suspecting him?"

She couldn't tell him that. It was something she would have never disclosed to anyone else, but she _needed _that background check performed on him. She could do it herself, but her access to such kinds of information was limited, unlike Cor and her father who had unrestricted access to classified files on a citizen's record. It was a relief to hear Cor's observation; that Noctis was no suspect, but that did not remove the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

"Just a feeling I had." She replied with a shrug and a shy smile. "Foolish female intuition."

"Quite the contrary, Stella. Female intuition isn't one to be taken lightly. We men marvel at how often times it is precise." He snagged a pen from the side of his desk to jot something down on a notepad.

Almost a week had passed by and she and Ali's project was going smoothly. Everything fell right into schedule. They had worked on filming often and were partway done. They just had a few things missing. It wasn't that big of a problem anymore, and the tasks left unfinished would be easy ones.

Of late, her attention had shifted from their project to the entrapment of the Mafia members. She had made up her mind. There was nothing personal about her motives for ratting them out onto the police. Crime was crime, and there was simply no definition of good in the act. Prompto might be a very nice person, and she liked him for it, but his involvement was still there. On one of her meetings with Cor, he had told her that they might give second chances to the Mafia members they would hopefully manage to entrap. They would be under the Witness Protection Program _if _the two would cooperate with the authorities in trying to get to the heart of the Mafia. They might not be able to take out the Boss yet, but they would come close. Cor told her they just needed Prompto or Ignis to name a few key people in the organization.

In the end, Stella was happy that she had decided to collaborate with the authorities. In some small way, she was helping by setting things right, and their project was going to be finished soon. Alisha had shared many of her observations during the transactions made, and her friend had even managed to secure a voice recording of the events that had transpired. Stella wasn't expecting that and was rather glad that Ali had taken initiative. Even _she _hadn't thought of that. On the other hand, the money from every transaction was handed over to Cor for evidence purposes. Well, _now _she fully understood the extent of drug dealing like this. The cash was indeed plenty enough. No wonder.

Still, in the course of a month, her relationship with Noctis bordered on normal. She didn't mention his childhood friends anymore, and though he still offered a helping hand in the project, she could see that he still did not like it. He was not too fond of the idea of endangering herself. She kept a close eye on him, nonetheless, and often felt horrible at the end of the day. It seemed as if she didn't trust him at all. She had not mentioned the involvement of a police officer in all this. Ali knew though, and her friend hadn't even batted an eyelash when Stella told her. That was something to get confused about, but Stella didn't bother pondering on it too much after Ali told her that she was expecting her to do it anytime soon. Since the time she had disclosed to Ali about her meetings with Cor, she had been keeping her best friend posted at all times.

Also, Christmas vacation started Friday last week, and she had never been happier. They could finally focus on the project and entrapping the Mafia members.

"I suggest you wear something with a high collar tomorrow night, or a hoodie, or some article of clothing that would reach your mouth or your chin." Cor suggested, rummaging through the contents of the drawer in his desk. "It's snowing after all, so it won't be as suspicious."

He handed her a tiny mic that could be attached to the lapels of a clothing where it would remain hidden, and a small ear piece to put in one ear. It was always easy enough to hide it behind her hair.

"Thank you." She hid the spying devices in her bag.

"It's getting dark out. You should start heading home before your father catches you here." Cor suggested.

Well, that was true. Her father was off attending a preliminary investigation in the court to testify as a witness. So after bidding farewell, to Officer Leonis, she was back out in the cold streets of Insomnia. It had stopped snowing, but now the ground was covered in a layer of fine white flakes. She watched as people in winter coats bustled around downtown, and she wondered inwardly if they were having dilemmas in their life too. But of course, she figured that was a ridiculous thought. Everyone had dilemmas to face and sort out, and everyone had their own worries. She wondered absently if anybody in this sea of faces was a criminal or was convicted of a crime once. Or if any one of them was a victim.

How did things get complicated so fast?

vVvVv

The following day after Stella's latest meeting with Cor was uneventful. She herself was only anticipating the conclusion of her evening. So when it was almost time for her nightly shift at the cafe, she had dressed up in uniform, and had packed the initial clothes she would have to change in after her shift. She was just rolling them up and stuffing them into her bag when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She wasted no time in fishing it out and checking it.

_Sender: Noctis  
__18-12-15, Friday  
__17:21_

_Need a ride to work?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__12/18 17:22_

_I'll be fine, I think. Where are you?_

_Sender: Noctis  
__18-12-15, Friday  
__17:23_

_I'm in your neighborhood. So?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__12/18 17:23_

_Do I want to know?_

_Sender: Noctis  
__18-12-15, Friday  
__17:24_

_No, you don't. Are you going to need a ride, or...?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__12/18 17:24_

_I'll hitch then, if it's alright._

_Sender: Noctis  
__18-12-15, Friday  
__17:30_

_Of course it's alright... I'm across the street._

Stella was descending the stairs when she read his message. He _was _in the neighborhood. He came awfully fast. Stefan was in the living room, playing a video game while her mother was in the kitchen, vigorously scrubbing at the sink.

"I'm off to work, mom." She called through the kitchen doorway.

"Take care, Stella!"

She clutched her winter coat closer around her as she stepped out into the front porch. Sure enough, a familiar black car was idling on the sidewalk across her house and she didn't waste time approaching it. Noctis was leaning against the hood, the lower half of his face buried deep in the confines of his zipped up black winter jacket trimmed with gray fur around the neck, wrists, and hem. It wasn't snowing, but the temperature was awfully low, and she could see the thin layer of ice coating the road.

"Hey." She greeted, and he smiled at her, opening the passenger's side door for her.

The inside of the vehicle was warm, but she could still feel a slight chill from the weather outside. Noctis hopped in the driver's seat, starting the engine and shifting gears as they finally hit the road.

vVvVv

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"_Of course I'm going to help, Doll. But why do you need my opinion?"_

She grinned mischievously at that. "Oh you'll see. But less talking more doing, Prompto. Are you going to bring your car?"

"_It's frickin' cold, Leah. Of course I'm bringing my car. It has a heater." _He purred on the other end of the line.

"Meet me at a doughnut shop near the business district?" She asked, leaving her apartment and crossing the street carefully before joining the foot traffic.

"_Gotcha."_

vVvVv

The business district would never be on a shortage of customers during the holiday season. Thanksgiving decorations were already put away, and now stores were preparing for the Christmas rush. The snow that coated the sidewalk and the rooftops of stores and business establishments were thick. Alisha stood on the sidewalk next to a black metal bench with an outdoor lamp hanging over it. The doughnut shop behind her was filled with patrons, eating and having sips of hot coffee.

She tucked her gloved hands into the pockets of her winter coat, thinking about the time she and Stella had wandered these very streets in search of Christmas gifts. They would be doing that again in a few days. The holidays were fast approaching. She had wanted to accompany Stella in her meeting with Ignis later on, but she thought better of it and decided a one-on-one conversation might work wonders where a group discussion wouldn't. And since her friend had taken the initiative of enlisting the help of the authorities before hand, Ali figured she would make herself useful tonight.

Asking for small help from Prompto was easy, and she had decided that she was going to dig information out of him by hook or by crook. Of course, she would do it subtly.

The sudden honking of an impatient car horn jerked her out of her thoughts. Sure enough, a silver automobile was parked right in front of her and she didn't waste anymore time jumping eagerly into the front seat.

"Cute ear muffs." Prompto smirked, one hand on the stirring wheel while the other was holding a latte which he was currently taking a sip out of.

Ali raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

Prompto chuckled and pointed at the other styrofoam cup sitting in the safety of the holder on the console.

"That one's yours." He replaced the drink before adjusting the dials on the heater.

"Thanks again." She muttered, gingerly reaching for the cup and after popping the lid open, slowly put the edge against her lips to take a generous sip. Yes, hot coffee certainly worked wonders in a cold atmosphere.

"So where are we headed, Princess?" He chirped teasingly, tapping his gloved fingers against the steering wheel.

"Plazuela..." She replied cheerfully, not even bothering to correct the nickname anymore.

"The open shopping mall." He mused, pulling out of the pavement. "But it's cold." He whined.

"We're not staying out in the open court!" She protested, fastening her seat belt.

"Fine, fine!"

vVvVv

At ten in the evening, Stella stepped out of the cafe and didn't fail to see yet another expensive looking vehicle parked in the parking lot. She had been able to convince Noctis that her father was picking her up tonight after work and though he had looked dubious, he didn't put up anymore of a fight. He just kissed her and left when she was finally safe inside the cafe. But the car that was parked outside of the cafe did not belong to Noctis. No, it belonged to Ignis, because she had already told him to meet her there.

"Cor, he's here." She mumbled into the lapel of her winter coat.

There was the slight sound of static before the officer's voice clearly spoke in her ear. "Proceed with caution, Stella. I'm in the area if your situation calls for an urgent assistance."

"Roger."

She was close enough now to see Ignis' face through the windshield, and she took a deep breath and could not help but feel gauche beneath that assessing gaze. She wondered if he looked at everybody like that. He had nodded once at her once she was safely inside his car.

"Good evening, Seraph." He greeted.

"Good evening, Ignis." She replied, and resisted the urge to fidget uneasily with her gloved hands. Being in a public setting was one thing; being alone with a total stranger in private was another. But she trusted in her backup, so she wasn't _that _worried.

"We have received a call from a client asking to fill his cargo ship at its maximum twenty-foot equivalent unit with the Mako that is to be shipped across sea before New Year's eve." He explained in a dry voice.

"And I suppose you're asking if I can supply the needed amount?" She asked, measuring her voice carefully so Cor would be able to hear clearly and hopefully take note of this.

He nodded once, eyes focusing on the view outside. "It goes without saying that the experimental drug you have in trade is quite successful, and now demands are increasing at a fast rate."

"I see." She mumbled. "And I suppose the money gathered from the stocks would be quite large." She mused.

"Yes." He nodded. "The client is willing to pay five hundred fifty million gil for the shipment and the drugs." When Stella didn't say anything, Ignis continued. "The drug is quite famous in the black market now. Demands will steadily increase for the time being."

"Does it not have side effects?" She asked.

Ignis looked at her as if he couldn't quite believe that she was asking such a question, but he let it slip anyway. "There are _some _side effects, but the performance is quite impressive according to the feedback we received from the clientele."

"Good to know."

"Seraph, can you cope with the demand being asked for?" Ignis asked, adjusting the dials on the car heater.

"We'll manage. I'll have one of my comrades give you a call when the shipment is made ready." She offered. She expected him to decline, but he didn't.

"That would be most favorable." He agreed. "I suppose you have until next week at most to arrange everything. The exchange would be held at the city's pier. If you won't be able to comply by the twenty-seventh of December, we'll call off the deal."

"Understood." Stella nodded an affirmative.

'_Though, what do _I _care if you call off the deal?_' She thought bitterly.

vVvVv

"This is just perfect!" Ali shrieked in glee at the brand new item she had managed to purchase.

"I know." Prompto replied cheekily as they walked through the bricked floors of the open shopping center. "It's getting late you know." He added.

"I'm aware." Ali replied, placing the item back in the shopping bag.

"Don't you live with family or anybody?" He asked curiously.

"My family is a town away." She shrugged. "I had to rent a room in an apartment in the City for a place to stay while I finish my studies at the University."

"Ooooh! So _that's _why you're not bothered. You're living alone." He grinned mischievously. "Your daddy's gonna have a heart attack once he finds out."

She snorted. "He won't."

"What if I tell him?"

She scoffed this time. "Like _he _would listen to some stranger like you."

"Sure he would. I'll tell him you're my friend!"

"Say he _does_ believe you, how are you going to contact him in the first place? You don't know his name." She declared proudly as they passed under blinking strings of twinkling lights wrapped around a tree heavy with snow.

They were nearing the central courtyard of the open shopping mall now, and both could hear the distant but loud sound of a crowd cheering and a rock band playing. No wonder some of the stores and mini bars were slightly devoid of people. Almost every customer of the mall was part of the audience.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, ignoring the loud music even as they got closer to the source.

"Hell no! You wouldn't!" She protested.

"Oh yeah I would!" He teased, walking backwards again. "It wouldn't be _that _hard if you know which buttons to push."

She rolled her eyes. "You're just using the 'Org' to your advantage."

They arrived at the exact location where a competition was currently being held. She knew because she read the huge tarpaulin hung over the makeshift fence and gate. It was a battle between rock bands, and there were guys in the stage currently screaming their guts out.

"Is that even legal?" She shouted over the riot that was happening next to them, referring to her earlier statement.

Someone in the audience threw a beer bottle in the air.

"I don't really know!" Prompto shrugged. "But _I _can use it to my advantage!" He cackled manically.

Strobes of light flashed brightly in every direction now, and the crowds were wilder than ever as they cheered and danced along to the ear splitting music. Ali wasn't even sure if it was still music. She wasn't a fan of rock, so it was only natural for her to think that way.

"I'm convinced, nut job. You need medication." She grumbled as they neared an area where the loud music was slightly distant.

"Oh, but _I'm _your favorite nut job." He chirped.

She was about to retort with something nasty, but Prompto was saved from whatever it was because his phone started ringing. And he had to answer that. He fished the device out of his jeans' pockets and swiftly clapped it to his ear.

"_Where are you right now?" _A voice asked on the other line.

"In the city. Are you going to pull me out of a date again?" He asked in a suspicious voice. He winked at Ali when he caught her looking at him incredulously.

Noctis scoffed on the other line. _"You are insatiable. Who are you with?"_

Prompto glanced at Ali. "A gorgeous woman named Leah. OW!" He replied cheekily and yelped out loud when said woman suddenly slapped his arm.

There was the sound of a riotous guffaw from the other line accompanied with the sudden bark of laughter that Noctis usually emitted whenever something struck him with a pleasant surprise.

"Hold on a minute! You put me on loudspeaker, you traitor?! And what's _he _doing with you?" Prompto blurted out, recognizing Gladiolus' laughter as absently walked in circles, while Ali patiently waited for him to finish.

"_It's called 'hanging out.'" _Noctis deadpanned. _"Well, you and Ignis seem pretty busy going out with women. One of them just happens to be my girlfriend." _He grumbled.

"Aww... Is his royal highness jealous?" Prompto teased, shamelessly gesticulating in public.

"_But that's not why I called." _Noctis snapped, gaining Prompto's attention.

"So how come?" He asked, glancing at Ali who was regarding him curiously.

"_We got a problem, Playboy." _Gladiolus replied.

"Hold on a second."

Prompto turned back to Ali, a hand over the mouth piece and the speaker.

She sighed, arms folded across her chest. "Let me guess. It's time for you to go?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Can you wait here for a couple of minutes? I won't take long, swear."

Ali shrugged. "Okay."

"Thank you."

With that, Prompto rushed off to a more secluded area of the mall where he could converse with the other guys. Checking to see if the coast was clear, he slapped the phone back on his ear and turned to face the busy roads outside, hand braced against the balcony as the cool night air whipped across his face.

"Okay. Spill."

"_She has enlisted the help of a police officer."_

"Ignis?" He asked in surprise.

"_Who else?"_

Okay, so they were having three-way conversations over the phone now.

"_This is bad." _Gladiolus mumbled on Noctis' side of the line.

"Do we know who he is?" Prompto asked worriedly.

"_We don't." _Ignis answered with finality.

He sucked in a breath and let out a low whistle. "We're in trouble."

"_Don't need to tell us twice." _Gladiolus piped up. _"Did you get a look at his face?"_

"_I only suspected as much. Car windows were tinted and it's night. So, no." _Ignis replied.

"She might have already blurted out our names to the officer, you know." Prompto pointed out, but he already knew that the guys knew that. Somehow, saying obvious things helped lessen the tension he felt sometimes.

"_Stating the obvious again." _Ignis sighed.

"_How did you know you were being set up for entrapment?" _Gladiolus asked Ignis.

"_First, Stella did not remove her coat in my car even if there was already a heater. The warm clothing wasn't necessary anymore. Second, her head tilted at an angle every time she spoke to me. That could only mean there was a mic hidden in that lapel. And third, when I offered to drop her off at a bus stop, she accepted."_

"I don't follow with the third." Prompto replied innocently. Three sighs were audible over the noise of the wind. He just shrugged, even though the guys couldn't see.

"_She knows that if she declines, I will suspect that someone is there to pick her up because she's comfortable enough to go home late at night." _Ignis explained. _"So naturally, she accepted my offer hoping that I would not have suspicions. In hindsight though, Stella only confirmed the obvious to me."_

He whistled lowly again and knew he would never understand how Ignis' mind worked. "Genius, Iggs."

"_It's a matter of foresight." _Ignis waved off the compliment nonchalantly.

"She's still very clever though. She managed to secure the help of a law enforcer without getting Noct suspicious." Prompto sighed. "Speaking of Noct, why is he so quiet?"

"_Because he's sitting on the edge of his bed listening and thinking right now." _Gladiolus supplied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Ignis, do you think you can find out who he is?" _Noctis asked suddenly, speaking up for the first time.

"_I'm trying right now as we speak, but Stella has chosen to involve only _one _officer. That would be harder to narrow down considering the fact that I didn't even see the face. The good news is, I am trying to track down the car's plate number." _Ignis replied dryly and they could all hear the familiar clacking of a computer keyboard being used.

Noctis sighed. _"I hate the fact that this is beginning to look like a game."_

"A life and death game." Prompto pointed out, cracking his knuckles against the metal railing.

"_Prompto, who initiated your contact with Ali tonight?" _Gladiolus asked.

"Alisha did. Said she needed my opinion on something." He shrugged.

"_I presume you're aware of what she's trying to do?" _Ignis asked skeptically.

"Of course, man. I know she's trying to get me to spill some beans, but I'm not gonna." Prompto replied easily, tapping his gloved fingers across the railing now while his eyes wandered the busy streets.

"_Stella's the harder one to fend off out of the two." _Gladiolus said in a strangely awed tone. It wasn't condescending either.

Prompto snickered at that. "You kidding me? She got behind Noct's back. You gotta love that girl, man." He shook his head.

"_Talk about a twisted romance, eh?" _Gladiolus commented.

"_Ignis, Prompto, you two need to lie low for a while." _Noctis sighed. _"Just until we uncover who Stella enlisted. Etro, I can't believe I missed it."_

"Hey Noct, don't feel bad. You're only doing what's best and it was to keep her safe, wasn't it?" Prompto advised, trying to be reassuring.

"_How were you to know, Noct?" _Gladiolus added, and Prompto could already imagine the burly man patting Noctis' back.

"_I should have." _Noctis grunted. _"That's the point."_

"So much for trying to lead them off track, huh?" Prompto joked, but everyone seemed to ignore it.

"_If all else fails, you have no choice but to tell her the truth." _Ignis advised.

The line went completely silent for a while that Prompto considered putting his phone down, thinking they had hung up, but then Noctis spoke up.

"_I know. I will. But now is not the right time. She is safer not knowing. You are all safer being kept hidden." _Prompto could picture the spiky-haired man rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. _"If either one of you were detained, they would want you to divulge the names of key people, thinking you're associates. Stella and Ali _think _you are merely associates."_

"_I gave an impossible deal." _Ignis offered. _"But I doubt it would be enough to tighten the loosening knots. Not when she's gone so far as this."_

"We'll do our best. Iggs, just tell us what to do, we'll be on it. Glad, think you could keep Noct from going insane for a while?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood even though it was evident that it wasn't working.

"_On it." _Gladiolus mumbled.

"_Hey, I'm not the nut job, _you _are!" _Noctis protested rather loudly that he almost laughed.

"_Prompto, don't let your guard down." _Ignis advised, the clacking still audible.

"Yeah. I won't. I gotta run now. Ali would be waiting for me, and I think I've kept her waiting long enough." He sighed.

"_You wanna bet what he's gonna get after this?" _Gladiolus suggested, and Prompto already knew the smirks that were on each of the guys' faces.

"_His thirtieth bitch slap." _Ignis chuckled.

"Thirtieth?!" He nearly cried out in outrage.

Noctis was snickering. _"She slapped you earlier, remember? That was your twenty-ninth. The one after this marks a grand thirty."_

"This is the proof of your evil nature!" Prompto accused them.

"_Pft. Whatever. Later man."_

The lines went dead all at once and there was the usual beep that accompanied the end of a call. Sighing, Prompto pocketed his phone and whirled around, plastering a grin to his face as if nothing happened. Ali didn't need to have any ideas. But what greeted him when he turned back around was not a pleasant sight.

"How long have you been standing there?" The words left his lips impulsively as he stared at Ali's fuming expression, arms folded across her chest as she stood her ground and glared at him.

"Long enough to know that you don't need an introduction with Noctis after all..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To the people who are reading this, I would really like to thank you... :D I'm just happy to know that I'm not boring you. Am I? Tell me if you don't want me to continue anymore, and that would be fine. xD Thank you, Xan! xD Your review is very much appreciated. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Prompto sighed heavily. This was not happening. They were officially and royally screwed. The initial plan had failed, Stella had involved a police officer, and _now _Ali had heard what he had been blabbering over the phone. She might not have heard everything, but she heard enough to get some ideas and enlightenment. Great... Just frickin' great. The guys wouldn't kill him, but Noct would kick his ass for sure.

"Explain." She demanded, keeping that stern glare on him.

Prompto blinked. "Give me your phone."

"Why would I give you my freakin' phone?" She asked incredulously, clutching her shoulder bag tightly.

Prompto just blinked again before he wrestled the bag out of her hands. In a span of a few seconds, she was already hurling herself at him in an attempt to get her stuff back while Prompto easily held it out of her reach. He dug into the contents of the back haphazardly and he tossed her the bag again when he finally had her phone in one hand. Ali instinctively caught her bag and held it protectively, glaring at the blonde like a hawk...until she noticed what he was doing.

He flawlessly dismantled her phone; took out the sim card, tucked it safely in a smaller pouch in the pocket of his jeans before he attached the battery again and held it out of reach when Ali went mad, lunging at him to try and snatch her phone back.

"Give it back, or I'll scream." She threatened.

"I'll return it when you're calm enough." He placated her, relieved when she decided to comply and just proceeded to sulk again. "How much did you hear exactly?" He asked when she didn't make a move to speak.

"Enough to understand that Noctis is one of you." She huffed, evidently frustrated.

Prompto bit his lower lip, nonchalantly sliding Alisha's phone into his jeans' pockets. "I suspected as much." He shrugged. "C'mon, let's go."

He grabbed the crook of her elbow and Ali was surprised and tried to jerk free at the same time, but Prompto's grip was firm and he wouldn't let her go. Not now.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" She demanded heatedly as Prompto maneuvered through elaborate columns and late-night shoppers to reach his car parked near the street.

"Standard protocol, Ali. I can't let you go now that you know something."

Prompto didn't waste anymore time in shoving her in the front seat before he was on the driver's side himself and he was flooring the car out of the parking lot.

"So you're kidnapping me now?" She demanded snidely.

"Not technically, no." He replied absentmindedly as they drove speedily through asphalt roads.

Prompto glanced at Ali with hidden amusement as she tried in vain to open the door, cursing loudly when it wouldn't budge. She immediately turned to him and glowered fiercely, her hands curling into tightly knotted fists, knuckles turning white as she clenched them hard against her lap.

"I can't believe this is happening." She muttered bitterly. "Now I'm being taken hostage."

"I won't treat you any different, don't worry." He deadpanned, not even bothering to deny her accusation. He maneuvered the car around a curb as they reached a darker area of the street where most of the street lights were busted.

"I'm not feeling very reassured." She grumbled, glaring at the man behind the steering wheel still once she caught sight of the state that the neighborhood was in. "So you know my name after all."

Prompto pursed his lips. "Yeah. Just so you know, Noct was really pissed when I agreed to meet you two."

The car halted at a sidewalk, just across an apartment that was three-stories high. The outdoor lights still shone brightly and Prompto did not for a split second let go of her as they marched up the front steps, neither did he take his eyes off her for more than ten seconds. When the door opened and they were greeted by an old lady's nasty face, Prompto's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Why am I not surprised that you're coming home late again?" The woman grumbled, opening the door wider to let them in.

Prompto shot her a look that really told her to 'shut up.' To Ali's own surprise, she actually complied. "Who's she?" The woman asked, jerking her chin rather impatiently.

"Friend of mine needs a place to stay." He explained with a half shrug. "This one's on me."

Near excruciating persistent tugs and three near fist fights later, Prompto had finally managed to drag her upstairs and lock them both in his apartment unit. If you told her this would be happening to her just a week before the holiday celebrations, Ali would've laughed in your face. In a situation like this, she seriously expected a more ample reaction from herself, but currently, she was just shocked. It wasn't exactly a very traumatic experience. Things just happened too fast after he had dragged her away from the mall. Too fast for comprehension. But now everything was slowly beginning to sink in, and she was overwhelmed with dread.

"I can't believe this is happening." She mumbled as she buried her face into her hands, sinking into the couch to take a seat.

In all fairness, Prompto wasn't faring any better. He was standing just a few feet away from Ali, leaning against the kitchen counters, in a state of mild shock himself as he stared at her. It was a good thing that she wasn't in hysterics though, because that would have been very problematic.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" She asked, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she glowered at his silhouette.

They hadn't even bothered to switch the lights on.

"No." He replied immediately. "Why would I do that?"

She sniffled and shrugged. "I dunno. Isn't that what you do to people who threaten to divulge your secrets?"

Prompto sighed and switched a light on, allowing the brightness to fill one side of the unit, but Ali's corner was still a little dim compared to the kitchen area.

"You're no threat to me anyway." He waved his hand flippantly at her.

She wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or relieved. Failing to see her as a threat meant she really wasn't a big hurdle in whatever grand scheme they were concocting. On the other hand, it assured her safety out on the streets when she would be allowed to wander freely again. That is, if Prompto would _ever _let her out after what she'd just heard.

"But Seraph is." She conceded despairingly.

Prompto glanced at her and went to sit on top of a sturdy looking study desk. His long legs swung back and forth as he fixed his gaze outside the window. How was he going to explain this to the guys?

"You're not going to bother even denying it, are you?" She asked persistently. "So you're all going to try and kill her then?" Ali scoffed, glaring daggers at Prompto who wasn't even looking at her. "Well, I would understand if it were you, but _Noctis? Noctis _who is my best friend's _boyfriend_. Ugh! I can't believe he's such an ass hole!"

"Noct isn't any of those things you are accusing him of!" Prompto jumped to his own best friend's defense. "You misunderstand everything." He chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Then why don't you tell me?!" She looked at him exasperatedly.

"I can't tell you that!" Prompto protested, scowling.

She rolled her eyes. "You practically kidnapped me, you confiscated my phone, and you have now detained me in some area of the city that I don't even know of. What have you got to lose? Besides, one of your lackies would just probably come and assassinate me one day when all this is over."

Prompto winced, but didn't say anything in retaliation. "Still can't tell you." He insisted stubbornly.

"I've already heard plenty that I shouldn't have. I'm just going to keep making wrong assumptions until you're all filled to the brim with my false accusations. And when I'm done, I'll just kill myself." Alisha finished, shrugging to complete her facade of feigned nonchalance.

Prompto growled and actually glared at her. "F***, all right!" He relented, reluctantly however. "I'll tell you, if that'll stop you from pouring your own blood out on my head!"

Alisha was inwardly smug and silently crowed at her short moment of victory. Prompto's outburst of emotion had startled her though. She never expected to see this side of him at all. It was such a stark contrast to the man that had laughed and bantered with her freely all throughout the time that she had known him. He wasn't happy-go-lucky now. He was extremely pissed off and she could see that.

But she had to push through with this. Now or never.

She folded her arms across her chest and did her best to relax her posture as she leaned back on the couch. "Good. I'm all ears."

Prompto inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he tried to organize his jumbled thoughts. He never thought he would be subjected to a situation like this. He had vehemently denied to give her any sliver of information, but the girl was persistent and backed him into a corner where he had no other choice but to tell her. He had a slight feeling that Ali was making empty threats, but there was no eliminating the larger possibility that she would _indeed _kill herself if he still stubbornly refused to comply with her demands. And she could do it at that instant too—sitting on his couch. It was just a simple matter of biting down hard enough on her own tongue to draw blood that couldn't be stopped. She would bleed herself to death, choking on her own blood as she would do so. That wasn't something he wanted...

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

"I want to understand what's going on, so... Start with your relationship with Noctis."

He sighed. "Noct is a childhood friend of mine. Knew him since we were nine years old. Noct's family is rich. I know you know that already." At her nod, he continued. "I didn't know about the Mafia back then, had no idea what it was about. When I was in high school—" he paused and cleared his throat, "—something...bad...happened. My family was massacred..."

_School had been particularly pressing that day, and even Noctis who was usually level-headed complained about how ridiculous it was that the teachers decided to pile up their homework for spring break. Prompto had agreed. What was the point of being granted a break if they were going to make you do a lot of work? Both boys had decided to head over to his house that afternoon; to wind down and play some video games or steal liquor from the cabinet. The ride home from school was spent in small talk._

_The afternoon sun's rays were warm as it slanted over the horizon, adding a golden sheen to the blossoming plants basking in the warmth and comfort of spring._

"_Wait out here, man. I gotta go tell my folks that I've got some company." Prompto was off to wander into the front door while Noctis waited outside on the porch._

_The house was quiet. Unbelievably quiet._

"_Ma! Pa!" He called out as he wandered the living room._

_There was nobody there, but the room was in a slight mess, almost as if some people have been getting 'busy.' Prompto snickered at the thoughts that ran through his mind, but quickly dismissed it. As dirty as it was, he could tell Noct later. Prompto wandered to the kitchen where a most horrid sight greeted him._

_Blinding white tiles splashed and stained with tendrils of crimson. If the implication wasn't so horrid, one might have found it beautiful. He stood stock still in shock at a knife handle protruding from pale bruised flesh stained with red. A body sat slumped on a chair, head face down on the table. Tendrils of light blonde hair escaped from a tightly wound bun tied behind the person's head._

_He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He felt as if there were things stuck in his throat. He didn't even know why he hadn't screamed...or cried out in despair. His mother. _That _figure slumped on the hard wood surface was _his mother_. And she was dead! He choked slightly as he tried to find his voice to call out to his friend._

"_Pro?" Noctis' voice called out. "S***!" Came the curse that soon followed._

_He whirled around to stare at Noctis in disbelief, still unable to move at the sight. He didn't know what to do, and wouldn't know what he would have done until Noctis sprang into action and immediately shook him out of stupor._

"_Prompto! Your sister!"_

_His sister. Ariadne..._

_Before he could register what was happening, two sets of footsteps thundered up the staircase in haste to reach the child's room right across from their parents'. Noctis was the one who threw the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall. A figure lay sprawled on the floor, limb twisted at an unnatural angle that made Prompto instantly sick. He took the little bundle of blonde in his arms, watching as her eyelids fluttered half-open._

"_Pr-Prompto." She choked out and coughed a wad of blood that splattered on his shirt._

"_Arry..." He mumbled, brushing a lock of bloodied blonde hair away from her face. _

"_Got away." She murmured, tears spilling from her eyes as she fought for breath._

"_I called an ambulance, and there are police cruisers outside." Noctis spoke._

_Gingerly, he picked up the limp form of his little sister and he and Noctis rushed down the stairs in a hurry, bursting out of the house with a slight twinge of panic building in his chest. They approached the waiting ambulance, and the emergency medical team practically ripped the little girl from his arms to place her on a stretcher._

_Police rushed inside the house while he and Noctis jumped on the back of the ambulance. He watched with bated breath as the response team tried to revive his sister again and again, and watched some more with unshed tears in his eyes as she smiled at him for the last time and closed her eyes. The tight grip on his fingers loosened at that instant, and Noctis was there, saying nothing because both knew all too well that there were no words _to _say._

"I was naturally an orphan after the incident, but Noct's family took me in. His father had offered me a job. Noct explained the details of what I was going to get myself into. Told me he wouldn't blame me if I didn't want in, but I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life being a chip on the shoulder to the Caelums. So I accepted." Prompto explained, watching as the expression on Ali's face changed from empathetic to downright disgusted.

"Well that's a lame excuse to get involved in organized crime." She scoffed.

Prompto continued as if he didn't hear her. "So when I had enough, I moved out of that titanic house and got a unit in an apartment for myself. I owe them a lot; especially Noct and the guys."

"So where do _we _come in?" She asked, tapping her fingers against her arm.

"The night Strife contacted me and told me someone wanted to meet up and all that bull, I agreed immediately. Why? Because it could have been a business deal, and I was genuinely curious. When you and Stella explained what you wanted, I knew it was a bad idea. I should have shut down the deal immediately, but I saw the other need right away." He jerked a thumb at himself. "I'm a graduating student too, so I know how it feels to want to comply to certain course requirements."

"And when we left that night?" Alisha prodded.

"The guys nearly kicked my ass." He smirked at the memory of that night. "Noct was worried because Stella was involved." He shrugged. "He genuinely wanted to help you two, but we all knew how dangerous it was. Since I was primarily responsible for slipping you bonus info, we had an idea of what we were to do. We anticipated what kind of deal you were going to try and strike, and we all hoped your cheap deal would get denied by the board."

Alisha scowled. "But our deal was not 'cheap,' so that caused you some problems. Right?"

Prompto nodded begrudgingly. "Yep. When you called me that night and told me what you had managed to secure, we all knew at that instant that the board would never be able to refuse."

Alisha smirked, inwardly proud of Stella's canny ability to pull some much needed strings.

"So we allowed it; exchanging products for money in deserted alleys. But Ignis has made some impossible demands tonight so you two would quit your incessant meddling." Prompto explained.

"And Ignis is the one behind that idea?" She asked curiously.

Prompto shook his head. "Noct is. Golly, I ain't supposed to tell ya this, but...Noct keeps tabs on both of you. For your own good."

"No wonder he kept suggesting a number of irrelevant ideas when he was helping us." Ali muttered bitterly. "I wonder if Stella noticed."

Prompto smirked. "I think she did. If she didn't, she wouldn't have thought to secure the help of an officer." He sighed. "Noct suspects that Stella is suspecting him."

"Well, this is a load of crap." Ali grumbled as she leaned her head back on the rest.

"No kidding." Prompto chuckled mirthlessly. "It's a mess, is what it is! From the moment that we met, I told you two how reckless your idea was. Noct told us he argued with Stella over the same thing, but you two are just too damn stubborn!" He shook his head, looking at her in the dim lighting.

"And in a matter of days, you and Ignis would be wanted profiles." She smirked smugly. "Serves you right. You guys _know _you're doing something wrong. Why do you still do it?"

Prompto shrugged. He didn't really know either. "We all have our reasons, and there are things in life that you just do."

"Well, that's stupid. You could pay the Caelums back through a more honorable method, couldn't you?"

"I could, but I know this is what is adequate. This is what would make them...happy, so to speak."

"You make it sound like Noctis is an evil person." She mumbled. "But he probably already is."

"Nope." Prompto hopped down from the desk. "Noct's one of the nicest guys I've known. He has his reasons, but I can't tell you that one. Simply because it's not my story to tell."

"Not interested anyway." She dismissed the idea with a flippant wave of her hand. "I just hope they're good enough."

"Oh they are, believe me." They lapsed into silence for a moment when Prompto suddenly spoke. "Ali, do you understand the kind of danger you and Stella are in now?"

She frowned slightly. "Looks to me like _you guys _are the ones who are at risk."

He shook his head. "Escaping the police is easy." Prompto walked closer to her. "Getting away from the Mafia's web is the difficult part."

Alisha dared to look into those suddenly strange blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You and Stella will die if any other member of the Mafia finds out what you're really up to."

"And so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his close proximity, slightly feeling the dread creep into his voice. In the back of her mind, she already had a vague idea of what he meant, and she was not sure if she wanted to hear his answer to her question.

"The only ones that are responsible for keeping that disaster from happening are Noct, Iggs, Glad, and myself..."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm seriously thinking about changing Stella's name to Luna in this fic... I know I've mentioned before that I intend to keep Stella as she is, but there are certain things that make me change my mind. (Reader's preference for instance.) If I asked you now which one you'd prefer, what would you tell me? Should I change Stella's name to Luna? Please help... O_O :3 Oh, and thank you for reading. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Stella didn't know which was worse: the fact that the Mafia was giving them a close to impossible demand, or the fact that she hadn't received a single text message from Alisha since yesterday morning. Both ideas were a cause for anxiety. She had spoken to Cloud just a few hours ago, and it was quite disappointing to note that he doubted their supplier would be able to come up with that kind of amount within a week. So yes, it had only confirmed the obvious. The Mafia was being impossible, and she did not like it. That only implied so many things.

She had discussed important matters with Cor earlier this morning too. And according to the police officer, the next entrapment operation would be blown to full scale. She had given the man her consent to inform her father of what they were up to. She guessed Cor would have to tell her father a week before the exchange, so the unit would have plenty of time to prepare and discuss entrapment strategy.

Stella _wanted _to be able to comply with the impossible demand so she would have a reason to contact Ignis and meet him and the others at the pier for the exchange. Cloud had told her that he would try his very best, but Stella hoped with everything she had that they would be able to pull through. According to Alisha, Prompto and another Mafia member whose name she didn't catch was always present during the duration of the small transactions they had made late at night, so that made for an even bigger catch. As far as she was concerned, they wouldn't be able to carry out the Mafia entrapment operation without their best bait. _That _was why Cloud had to make it work. She had informed him of the police's involvement too, and he only nodded at her in understanding.

Stella sighed as she took another sip of the black coffee she had ordered. In her hand was her phone, Ali's name appearing large and vibrant on the screen. Why wasn't Ali answering any of her calls? There were a number of possible reasons, but she had that feeling in her gut again; the same ominous feeling she had been having since Noctis' intense confession over a month ago.

And speaking of Noctis, her relationship with the man resembled normalcy when Holiday vacations had started. She still had her suspicions, and she found her thoughts constantly turning back to that photograph housed within that picture frame sitting around on the nightstand in his room. She had been able to take a much closer look during one of her recent visits. Noctis often asked her out on a date when she was absolutely free of responsibilities, and one of those dates took place in his house—mainly his room.

There were four people present in that photograph: a blonde, a brunette, a dark-haired boy, and Noctis. It felt so long ago, but she could still remember what he told her the first time she laid eyes on it.

"_Friends from childhood."_

Where were those childhood friends now?

It was yet another question that bothered her. She didn't even know if she was doing the right thing anymore. It seemed like she was just another paranoid girl trying to dig up more information about her boyfriend just for the heck of it. But there was _something_. There _was_. She just couldn't put a finger on it, and she did not know why.

vVvVv

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__12/19 14:33_

_Are you busy?_

_Sender: Noctis  
__19-12-15, Saturday  
__14:34_

_No, why?_

_Sender: Stella Nox  
__12/19 14:34_

_I need to speak to you about something, and discussing it over text messages won't get it across easily._

_Sender: Noctis  
__19-12-15, Saturday  
__10:45_

_I'll call you..._

Sure enough, Stella's phone began ringing, and she immediately answered it, putting the device to her ear.

"_Stella, is something wrong?" _She could hear Noctis asking anxiously on the other line.

She sighed. "Ali's not answering any of my text messages or calls."

Silence. And then, _"She could be busy."_

Stella shook her head. "Yes, but every time I called, an operator would tell me my call could not be completed. Noct, I want to check on her to see if she's all right."

"_Where are you right now?" _He asked, and she could hear the faint sound of a door being closed. He was probably leaving his room.

"At my work place having some coffee." She replied, one of her hands wrapped around the mug for warmth.

"_I'll be right there. Wait for me, and we could go check on Ali together." _He offered, and this time she could hear another door closing; this one was much louder.

"Okay..." She sighed, feeling a slight twinge of relief at his reassurance and calm.

vVvVv

"Gladio, we got another problem." Prompto mumbled into the phone as he sat on top of the bathroom counter.

The events of yesterday were still fresh on his mind, and it was enough to darken his usually sunny mood. He figured he would be happy again when all this was over.

The person on the other line growled menacingly. _"What did you screw up now?"_

"It's not technically my fault." Prompto protested, banging his heels against the cabinets below the sink.

"_This had better not be another prank of yours. Ignis is working his head off trying to trace the only evidence we have to that man's identity." _Gladiolus warned.

"You remember our conversation last night, right?" Prompto asked and at Gladiolus' grunt of affirmation, he continued. "Alisha heard everything."

"_What?!" _His friend roared incredulously at the other line.

"When I hung up and spun around, she was standing right behind me." Prompto mumbled, his grip on the edge of the counters tightening.

"_S***, that _is _a major problem. Where is she right now?"_

Prompto hopped off from the counter and cracked the door slightly open. He peeked outside and searched for Ali's sleeping form sprawled out on the couch. He was relieved at the sight he found; just glad that she was still asleep and wasn't trying to climb out of the window or anything.

"She's asleep on my couch." Prompto replied and smirked at the sigh of relief on the other line.

"_It doesn't solve the problem, but at least it's suppressed for now."_

Prompto frowned at Gladiolus' reply; wondering why the other man didn't even bother to call him out on the fact that a girl was sleeping on his couch at half past two in the afternoon. Normally, none of the guys would pass up the chance to tease the other about getting laid out of the blue. That only seemed to prove that they were all tightly strung and were handling too much right now.

"I took her phone too."

"_You should tell Ignis and Noct." _Gladiolus suggested.

That made Prompto grumble. "Why can't _you _do it?" He whined incessantly.

Gladiolus growled on the other line. _"Because it happened to you."_

"Fine, fine." He relented grudgingly however. "Has Iggs figured out the identity of our tail yet?" Prompto asked curiously.

"_He said he'd call immediately if he did."_

"Well, he hasn't. So he's still working on it, I guess." Prompto shrugged. "What do we do when we find him?"

"_The usual. Send Mafia soldiers out to intimidate and threaten the man into silence." _Prompto could picture Gladiolus with a sneer of disapproval on his face.

Prompto made a clicking sound with his tongue as he gingerly peeked out onto the main room again to check on Ali. He blinked, refusing panic to overtake his brain and cloud his clear thoughts. She wasn't on the couch anymore and the comforter that he had draped over her last night to keep her warm was dropped on the floor. She could just be in the kitchen...or his bedroom. He quietly stepped out of his hiding place to scour his unit for her.

"I gotta go, Glad. She's awake." He muttered.

He hung up and entered the kitchen. An amused smirk quirked at the corner of his lips when Alisha immediately stopped what she was doing; like a deer caught in headlights. He could not help but find her quite adorable when she bit on her lower lip, a teaspoon held in midair. It was not a chance he was going to pass up—not when she looked terribly cute at that moment. Prompto raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"I wanted coffee." She scowled, returning to her business, scooping a generous amount of coffee powder and cream into a mug. "And it's not like I'm going to want to starve to death just because I'm being held prisoner." She muttered grumpily, pouring some hot water from the thermos into the mug.

Ali focused solely on her task, trying to ignore the sound of Prompto approaching her. She felt her cheeks heating up, and immediately resented the fact that she was blushing now of all times. She didn't even know why!

"That's _my _mug." He pointed out ever so subtly.

"So?" She asked, turning to him and trying her best to ignore his closeness as she made her point clear by taking a sip. She did not give a damn if it was his mug or not. It was still a frickin' mug.

At any other moment, the situation they were currently in could prove to be uncomfortable. He stood a foot away from her, openly staring at her face and watching her closely as she took a sip of the hot coffee, her own chocolate brown eyes staring intently into his.

"You're indirectly kissing me." He pointed out with a cocky smirk.

"I don't care." She commented nonchalantly, placing the mug gently down on the surface.

He stared at her; she stared at him. It would have been awkward, but it wasn't. He could still see the faint remnants of a pink tint coloring her cheeks. It could have been the season's doing, or she was just naturally getting flustered because of the situation. One hand was braced against the edge of the kitchen counter behind her as he stood inches away from her, effectively caging her in with his body. Nobody said a word, and even Ali didn't utter a single retort even as he was leaning closer and closer to her face.

He wondered what it would feel like? To have her so close to him to the point where he could feel his physical need rising. His other hand reached up and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. They were so close now; so close that his nose was brushing against hers. She wasn't making any moves to stop him, and he gave in; closing his eyes as he deliberately moved to kiss her...

"OW!" He screeched at the sudden force that pushed him back painfully.

Alisha inhaled deeply, removing her outstretched hand from his face. At that moment when she realized he wasn't going to stop, she had reacted instinctively. Her hand had shot out and her fingers had closed over his face as she pushed his head back. She shook her head rapidly, shaking herself out of stupor. Prompto almost _kissed _her. Deliberately _wanted _to kiss her. What the...?

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, glaring none too fiercely as she took another sip of coffee to calm her suddenly agitated nerves.

"What's wrong with _you_?!" Prompto shrieked, rubbing a hand over his sore nose.

"I could sue you for sexual harassment!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"You said you didn't care!" He protested.

"Indirect kissing _is not_ direct kissing!" She snapped at him, already knowing what he meant. She finished up her coffee and dumped the mug in the sink.

Prompto's eyes wandered to the ceiling again, tongue slipping out of his mouth as he licked the corner of his upper lip.

"You gave me an opportunity." He shrugged. "You're fault."

Ali growled, trying to keep herself from lunging at him. She folded her arms across her chest instead. "I did not!" She cried out.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Didtoodidtoodidtoo!"

"Didnotdidnotdidnot!"

"Whatever." He chuckled, giving it up. "So what do you want to eat now that you're awake?" He asked a little to eagerly, almost as if nothing happened.

"How can you act like that?" Ali asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she breezed right past him.

"Act like what?" He asked innocently.

"Act like you didn't just try to kiss me against your kitchen counter." She replied, leaning her back against the ledge of a glass window. "This should be an awkward situation."

Prompto shrugged. "I don't feel awkward. Do you?" He added as an afterthought.

Alisha gaped at him. How could he easily brush off something like that? Well, she didn't exactly have the most desirable response, but he deserved that. In all certainty, she should have been feeling awkward too, but she wasn't. And that was a confusing thought.

"No, not really." The words left her mouth before she could think on them. Too late to take it back now.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked again, repeating his earlier question.

"I don't have an appetite."

At her reply, Prompto paused in the middle of dialing on the phone that was attached to the wall right next to the refrigerator.

"Really? I was thinking about ordering pizza." He wiggled his fingers.

"Do what you want." She replied nonchalantly, wandering back into his living room.

vVvVv

_Bzzzzttt... Bzzzzttt..._

She pressed it again. And again. She did it again and was wondering if she was driving Noctis crazy. He stood next to her, leaning tensely against the wall beside the front door. Nothing was happening. Ali wasn't answering.

"She's not home." Stella murmured to herself, in deep thought.

Noctis opened his mouth to say something when the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman who was holding a needle and thread in one hand and a shimmering pink cloth in the other.

"Yes?" She asked with a wide smile that exposed her teeth. It would have been creepy, but Stella didn't care.

"I'm sorry for disturbing. I was just checking to see if Alisha Lene was home." Stella replied, clutching her winter coat tighter around her.

The land lady frowned. "Alisha Lene. Oh, Miss Lene!" She exclaimed out of enlightenment that it was almost enough to lift Stella's anxious spirits. But... "The girl hasn't been home since yesterday night. I'm wondering myself."

Since yesterday night? Stella's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Did she mention where she was off to when she left?" Noctis spoke up, mirroring Stella's worried expression.

The woman seemed surprise, as if she didn't see him standing there before. "Of course she didn't. What am I, her mother?"

"We just thought you might have an idea." Stella replied sheepishly.

The woman shook her head, clutching the sewing materials in her hands more tightly. "I haven't a clue, girl."

"Okay... We'll go find her. Thank you."

Stella did not wait or bother to see if Noctis was following her—but of course she knew he was. She silently made her way to his car parked beside the sidewalk across the street. Ali hadn't been home since yesterday night. Didn't Alisha tell her what her agenda was because she couldn't accompany Stella to their meeting with Ignis? Ali had been planning to get answers from Prompto. For sure, Prompto was the _only _person Ali was out with last night. Did that mean...? She couldn't finish the thought. All she knew was that she had to act—_fast_. She had to see Cor. She had to talk to her father.

Anything could have happened. A million possibilities ran through her head at that second. It wasn't until a firm hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder did she shake herself out of her induced panic. She realized then that she had braced herself against the hood of Noctis' car, white puffs of air escaping her mouth with every exhaled breath. Panicking was not good. It did not help. She had to remind herself that.

"Calm down, Stella." Noctis spoke soothingly in her ear. "We'll find her, all right?"

He sounded so calm...and collected. Stella shook her head. Of course he would be calm. He was Noctis.

"Noct, take me to the Police Department. I need to see my father." She muttered, and didn't waste time as she hopped into the front passenger seat.

"Maybe her phone's dead." Noctis suggested as they drove through the city streets speedily.

Stella shook her head, wringing her gloved hands absentmindedly as she looked out into the busy street.

"You don't understand, Noct." She whispered.

'_You don't know..._'

vVvVv

Noctis watched the Police Department from a distance. He dropped off Stella there just a few minutes ago. She had told him that he was free to go, that he didn't need to wait for her because she was going to ride home with her father. He didn't put up another argument. She would be safe, but he didn't find it in himself to feel relaxed. There was no way he could relax; not right now.

The absolute look of anxiety painted on Stella's face was a cause for concern. The panic that had appeared in her eyes wasn't very welcoming either. Ali's land lady had informed them that she hadn't been home since yesterday night. He watched the conflicting emotions play across Stella's face as she digested the information given. He had suspicions of Ali's whereabouts at that moment, but he couldn't really tell Stella that. He could only watch and try to console her as she wallowed in worry and sprang into necessary action.

Stella believed Alisha had suddenly gone missing. So her natural response would be to notify the authorities. Noctis wanted to tell her how unnecessary it was, because he had a feeling he knew where Alisha was, but he couldn't tell Stella; not when it would give him away. He didn't offer a word of protest when she practically demanded that he take her to the police precinct. He didn't have anything against the idea; not when he knew that Ali would probably be back to night. He wanted to wring Prompto's neck if he and Ali were doing what he assumed they were doing. Noctis sincerely wished he would be wrong in his assumptions.

Of course he knew that Ali was with Prompto last night. That could only mean she was with Prompto still.

Noctis pulled out the untraceable mobile phone from his pocket, and dialed Prompto's number. There was only one way to find out. He leaned his head back on the head rest of the seat as he waited for his other friend to pick up.

"_Noct?" _Came a very familiar voice on the other line.

"Please tell me you're not sleeping with her." He grumbled, tapping his fingers against the tinted windows.

There was the sound of indignant sputtering before Prompto managed to eke out a reply. _"I am not!"_

Noctis smirked when Prompto didn't even bother to sputter a denial at his implied question. "So what's Alisha doing in your apartment?"

"_Wha—? How did you—" _Prompto stammered.

He sighed. "Stella's tripping over her own two feet looking for her." Noctis explained, his fingers rapidly drumming against the window. "And now she's gone to her father to file a missing person's report. You had better have a damn good reason for keeping Ali in there."

"_Um... It's kind of a long story."_

"I've got time." Noctis replied, all the while wondering if he wanted to hear it at all. Currently, he was seriously tempted to put his feet up on the dash board.

There was an audible sigh. _"I was going to call you and Iggs this evening to tell, but you beat me to it. After our phone conversation last night at the mall. When I hung up, Ali was standing right behind me. She heard enough to understand."_

That was a cause for alarm, and it did not fail to startle Noctis. He sat up immediately, his knee banged against the bottom of the steering wheel, shoulder muscles taut with tension. He ignored the slight sting from his momentary klutziness as his brain quickly processed the message that Prompto was relaying.

"So she knows about me?" He asked, already dreading the affirmative answer that would follow.

"_Y-Yeah."_

"Oh Etro. I can't believe this." Noctis let out a frustrated sigh. All their efforts of keeping it hidden; all the work to conceal the disastrous outbreak of the truth; all those meticulously laid plans for nothing. All that was flushed down the drain in one fateful night. "You know we're perfectly screwed over, right?"

"_Yep..."_

He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands and just hang up. Now he wished Prompto would have told him that he and Ali were fooling around instead. Even _that _kind of statement was much more comforting right now. At least there would have been no danger. _At least _there wasn't a threat.

"So that's why you took the liberty of detaining her in your apartment unit; because she already knows something." It was more of a statement rather than a question. It was the most likely thing to do.

"_I _had _to do it. You'd rather I let her go?" _Prompto asked, and Noctis could faintly hear paper rustling in the background.

"Stella can't reach her through the phone, now she's beside herself with worry." Noctis grumbled.

"_I have Ali's phone. I'll give it back when this is over. You and I know we can't risk her trying to contact Stella."_

"So where's your charge now?" He asked, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at the police precinct at a distance from time to time.

"_In the bathroom taking a shower." _Prompto replied.

Noctis inhaled deeply to keep himself in control. "All right. I'll tell Ignis. Just keep an eye on her, alright?"

"_Roger..."_

First, Stella's obvious suspicions; second, a police officer was hot on his friends' tails; now _this_. What was going to be next? What was cruel fate going to throw at his feet this time around? He used to picture himself in a situation like this before; and he often thought he would go mad—possibly wreck his own car to release some tension, but he knew better now. Nothing good was going to come out of panicking and clouding his brain with too much negativity. No, being level-headed and composed was his best bet of getting out of the situation sane.

Noctis hung up and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. The whole ordeal going on for the past few months was a recipe for disaster. It was bad enough that he was positively sure that Stella was already suspecting him, _now _her best friend Ali had found out. He was just thankful that the guys had his back. Without them, Noctis was positive that he would be in a strait jacket by now, locked away in an asylum. He was glad that Prompto had taken the initiative of holding Ali captive for the time being. All that was left to do was uncover the identity of that police officer, and convince Alisha to withhold the truth from Stella for a while. It looked like another meeting was going to take place in his room very soon.

It was quite fortunate an instance that neither his father nor his mother were home at the moment. Both were out of the country since his Christmas vacation had started, to take care of business matters and oversee the welfare of the international branch companies of their other commercial businesses. The same thing happened once when he was a child, and he was dejected after spending Christmas time alone (Well, the housekeepers were present and they did their best to keep him entertained, but he was still technically alone). His parents had left gifts for him under the towering Christmas tree, but his eight-year old self had no yearning for such material possessions. He had wanted the company of his parents and they weren't even present.

It looked like history was well on its way of repeating itself this year. His parents were away again, and though they had told him they would be back a day before Christmas eve, he sincerely doubted it. He had no qualms with the idea anymore, and didn't really care. Whether they would come home or not, they would just end up in another stiff Christmas dinner, and _that _wasn't something Noctis really looked forward to. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about. His parents were out of the way for now, and that was ideal.

vVvVv

Small white flakes fell from a gray sky dotted with equally dark clouds. It was all in all a typical winter evening. No star was visible through the thick mass of condensed matter that covered the sky. The wind blew across the city, touching every living thing with its icy fingers.

He huddled beneath the layers of warm clothing he had donned, trying to get warm. He stamped his legs against the paved sidewalk that was glistening with thin sheets of ice and dotted with patches of clumped snow. He rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to get some warmth into his numbing fingers. He didn't plan of dying of frostbite tonight. In fact, he wasn't very enthusiastic about dying at all. He had a job to do and he had to do it right. Everything was at stake, and responsibility had been entrusted on his shoulders.

He stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his winter overcoat lined with thick and comfortable animal fur. He raised his head slightly to catch a glimpse of street signs to tell him if he was in the right location or not. Satisfied that he didn't get lost, he continued on his way; booted feet crunched against the sidewalk as he followed the curves and dips on the road. He followed the way meticulously until he had reached his destination. He scanned the area for any signs of human life lingering, but found none. He refocused his attention back on the house that stood tall. Subconsciously, he wondered if all the inhabitants were home.

He sighed; puffs of white air drifting away into the cold outdoor atmosphere. It would be of no use to stand around and wait; he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He grunted as he approached the fence that bordered its vicinity and opened it. The job wouldn't get itself done. He needed to act now—and fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, and really there's no excuse… xD But here it is. Honestly, I'm still contemplating the idea of changing Stella's name to Luna in this fic. Honestly, all I really see is a change in character design and character role. Both girls are one and the same for me. Their first names might be different, but all I really see is a blonde lady that is both Stella AND Luna. So do tell me what you think? Thank you for reading by the way. I appreciate it. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Foot traffic in the city was heavy on a weekend before Christmas eve. The atmosphere could almost be considered festive. Green wreaths with elaborate designs hung on the front doors of shops that lined the streets, mistletoe was randomly placed on a tree or streetlamp or any object that would have people walking, standing, or stopping under it—as a prank, and dozens of stringed twinkling lights were wrapped around the trunks of trees that lined the dividers between car lanes. There were people shouting out their random holiday merchandise too.

To put it plainly, the city was quite cheerful tonight, but Stella was feeling anything but. Her best friend—Alisha—was practically missing, and _worse_ because she had a vague idea of the reason why. To say that she was worried about Ali's welfare was an understatement. She was beside herself with anxiety, her thoughts going on overdrive, trying to find the appropriate solutions in a situation like this. She felt so helpless right now. She filed the report at the Police's Office, stating that it was quite urgent. None of the other cops understood _how_ urgent of course, but they sprang into necessary action, but it wasn't enough for her. She had been more than relieved when she spotted Cor and didn't waste time relaying the chain of events that took place today. She told him everything, leaving nothing out. She had confessed her suspicions as well, and he understood and agreed with her.

Her father had been told of course, and he was adamant that she go home at that instant and try to get some rest. They were going to find Ali, and she was made to do nothing but wait; wait for an inevitable amount of time while she was getting closer to tearing her own hair out in frustration. Before she left, she had shared a knowing look with Cor and nodded at him. The man knew what that meant. They would have to tell her father now. Events were getting out of control, and they had to act fast.

Stella still could not wrap her mind around the idea that Prompto had taken Ali. It made sense because her best friend wasn't answering her phone, and she had been out with no one else last night, but him. She had another slight suspicion that the Mafia had found out about a police officer's involvement. How they did it, she wasn't so sure. So did that mean they were after her as well?

She walked past the cheerful sidewalk merchants, past the tall skyscrapers and five-star hotels, past the beautifully lit up shops and trees to make her way to the nearest bus stop to hail a public vehicle that would take her safely home. Noctis had called her when she was on her way out of the police department. He asked how things were proceeding and reassured her that he was out searching for Ali too. She knew his efforts would be in vain, but she thanked him anyway. It was a slight consolation to hear that Noctis cared.

A cab pulled up in front of her. She wasn't exactly aiming for this one, but a ride was a ride. She settled herself into the backseat, and gave the cab driver some very straightforward directions. Without another word, they were speeding down the asphalt roads and squeezing through horrible traffic.

vVvVv

Pale. Gaunt. Bordering on lifeless. Those would have been the words that Noctis used to describe himself as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror for no particular reason. When he had arrived home, he had shut himself up in his room and did nothing but pace for hours; paced the floors so much that he could have sworn he had worn his boots out just walking back and forth. As if it wasn't annoying enough that he had so much excess energy that he needed to let out, his brain had to be working too much to. He was itching to do _something_, but he couldn't do_anything—_not at the moment. In the end, he had stopped coincidentally in front of a mirror and got lost in his thoughts, hence his situation at the moment—staring helplessly at the reflection that could not help.

"Noct." A muffled yet familiar voice called out from the other side of his door. "You in there?" There were two consecutive knocks, and it made him huff.

"Yeah, I'm in here." He called back.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang.

"_You!_ Are one stupid, insensitive, lying ass hole!"

Noctis blinked a couple of times before his brain managed to register the face that was directly in front of him, pointing an accusing finger directly at his chest. And he could've sworn the voice on the other side of the door was male.

"What are you doing here?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Ali scoffed. "What am_I_ doing here? Why don't you ask your_friend_?" She spat out the word like it was a curse and wildly gestured towards Prompto who still stood in the doorway.

He shifted his gaze towards the blonde who simply closed the door and threw himself down on the couch in his room—like he owned the place. It wasn't a very unusual sight to see. His friends often felt at home in his own house.

"The others are on their way." Prompto said, an arm over his eyes as he possessively held a fluffy cushion over his torso. "Did you tell Ignis?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy." Noctis muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he glanced at Alisha who was glaring at him.

"Would you stop ignoring me?" She asked, tapping her foot rapidly against the black tiles.

"What?" Noctis asked in a nonchalant voice, turning to her.

"Ugh! You owe me an explanation, Mister!" She demanded, rolling her eyes. "Where's Stella?" She asked when Noctis didn't utter a single word.

"She's probably on her way home." He replied, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Noctis, what is going on?" Alisha pressed on, moving to stand before him.

"Didn't Prompto tell you?" Noctis lifted his head to look up at her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I want to hear _your_ side of the story. What is wrong with you? Why are you lying to Stella? Why are you keeping things from her? She's your _girlfriend_, Noctis!" Ali snapped.

Prompto snickered from across her. "Oh boy. Okay! You're turn to deal with her, Princey!" He chirped.

Noctis shot a glare at Prompto's direction even though his friend couldn't see him. He sighed. This _was not_ how he wanted things to go. He really wasn't feeling up to answering a million over-eager questions from Ali, but he knew they deserved some answers—Stella most of all. The lies, the secrets—all the pretenses—had gathered together to form a repulsive monster that was currently jeering down at his failure to cope.

"First of all—" he started, "—nothing is wrong with me. Everything was all well and good until you two decided to write about this junk."

"Don't you_dare_ act like this is our problem!" Ali interrupted him as she grabbed a pillow and slammed it against Noctis' forearm.

He hissed in surprised pain, but didn't say anything. "To be fair, Alisha. It's _all_our problem. All of this-everything that's going to the underworld right now—is _our_ fault. You and Stella could have chosen to write about something else, but you two were too stubborn to get told!" Noctis got to his feet and began pacing the length of his room again as he ranted. "If Prompto hadn't slipped you tiny pieces of information, you two wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Hey!" Prompto protested, sitting up abruptly.

"Shut it. You had a hand in this, and you know it." Noctis retorted, pointedly looking at Prompto who didn't answer and just slid back into the safety of the couch. He stopped pacing, his back turned to the two other occupants of the room. "If I hadn't involved myself with Stella, she wouldn't be in this dangerous situation." He spoke the last sentence softly, feeling the dark tendrils of guilt wrap around his already aching chest.

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to us; to _her_especially."

The fire that raged behind Ali's previous words had died down. In its place was a genuine concern for her best friend's well-being. There was no doubt that Stella was worrying about her now. She knew her friend well, and Ali knew that Stella was doing all she can to keep herself from spiraling downwards into the destructive vortex of emotional stress. Stella was strong, composed, but every person had a breaking point. With everything that was going on, Ali wondered how close Stella was to truly losing it. Being in this situation right now—with Noctis, she could see that he was worried about Stella too; anxious over the emotional strain that she was going through at this very moment because of him.

"Nobody needed to know." Noctis insisted, walking over to another part of his room where she followed automatically. "It was something that shouldn't have been breached if only..." He trailed off, looking at her apologetically.

"If only Stella and I hadn't decided to meddle." She finished for him, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm held responsible for slipping you some info, but it was entirely your choice whether to push through with it or not." Prompto spoke up, rising from the couch as he turned his head to look at them.

She looked at Noctis again and he nodded. He licked his lip. "You know, I argued with Stella over that... When I found out."

"Yeah. She told me." Ali murmured.

"Believe me when I say I understand how you two feel about this project." Noctis sighed. "But you chose something dangerous; something that you should have known better than to tamper with."

"You gals were playing with fire." Prompto added, coming over to stand with them. "But don't get us wrong. We admire your guts." He winked at her. "Ain't that right, buddy?"

Noctis didn't answer. He just turned to the door where he could hear a set of footsteps rapidly coming closer. Before his two other friends could knock, Noctis approached the door and opened it wide enough to see that Ignis had his hand in midair, poised to tap his knuckles against the wood. Gladiolus stood next to him, arms folded across his chest.

"Hey guys." Noctis greeted with a nod, gesturing with his hand for them to enter. "Any clues on he might be?" Noctis asked curiously as he closed the door.

The group gathered around the coffee table, each claiming a seat on the couch or one of the armchairs. Alisha was among them.

"Hello Ali." Ignis greeted with a nod.

Alisha didn't respond; wasn't in the mood too. She just lifted her hand in a small wave at Ignis' direction. She didn't even bother in reacting incredulously to the fact that they all knew her real name after all. But then again, she shouldn't be too surprised. Noctis was one of them, and he was without a doubt the one who had disclosed her's and Stella's real names to his own friends. She could easily tell that he seemed to be the alpha among the other men—and none of his friends seemed to mind at all, as if they acknowledged this idea in fact. That made her wonder again. Didn't the Mafia have a hierarchy? She was curious about where these four men in the room with her stood. Were they mere associates, soldiers? Or were they of a higher rank?

"He knows something, but he won't tell me." Gladiolus smirked, taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Keeping us in suspense again, Iggs?" Prompto asked as he claimed the spot on Ali's right, cocking an eyebrow at Ignis.

"I simply thought it better that everyone heard this together." Ignis' tone should have been teasing, but it wasn't. His mouth was set in a tight grim line, and he didn't look too happy about the information he was going to share.

"Should I step out to give you guys some privacy?" Ali asked all of a sudden. Four pairs of eyes instantly looked at her.

It was Gladiolus who reacted first. He chuckled at her statement as he shook his head. "I don't the see need for you to."

Noctis nodded once. He was seated on the arm of the couch. "You already know everything. What's the point of keeping whatever this is going to be from you?"

Ignis smirked slightly at that. "Very true, when this clearly involves her and Stella. And speaking of Stella, where is she?" He asked curiously, turning to Noctis for an answer.

"Probably home." Noctis shrugged.

Ignis looked at him pointedly. "You haven't told her yet?"

Noctis blinked a couple of times before answering. "I _will_tell her, all right? I just didn't have the time today."

"What's the news?" Prompto whined, drumming his index fingers on the coffee table, creating a makeshift rhythm.

At the mention of 'news,' the smirk on Ignis' face disappeared. It was replaced by a look that the three other friends knew too well.

Gladiolus shifted uneasily. "I don't like that look."

"None of us does." Prompto added, chewing on his lower lip as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have uncovered the identity of the police officer that the girls have enlisted to try and entrap us." Ignis started, as he opened the lid of his laptop.

"And?" Prompto prodded uneasily.

Alisha frowned. "How did you know that was what we were trying to do?" She asked, wondering how they could have figured out such a thing. Stella was not the kind of person to make random slips of the tongue, so she knew Noctis would not have suspected at the very least.

Ignis looked at her over the rims of his glasses. "It was a matter of observing and having some foresight." He answered simply.

"Who is he?" Noctis asked.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" She asked curiously.

Ignis shook his head. "It's not a matter of doing it. The Mafia would have intimidated and bribed, and he would keep his mouth shut eventually."

"So do we tell the higher-ups or what?" Gladiolus piped up.

"We can't tell them either. They may have already known." Ignis' fingers were flying over the keyboard, typing something.

Meanwhile, the three other men shared knowing looks. Gladiolus 'tsked' under his breath, Prompto muttered a few colorful curse words, while Noctis kept quiet, the blood suddenly drained from his face.

"I don't get it." Ali spoke up, tired of watching them communicate with each other without the use of verbal language. It almost seemed as if they were communicating telepathically, but she knew that wasn't possible. These men just knew each other too well.

"Police officer Cor Leonis is a member of the Mafia." Ignis stated bluntly.

"Cor?!" Prompto squeaked in a high-pitched voice, eyeballs close to bugging out of their sockets. "_Him_ of all people?!"

Ignis shrugged in response. "He works as a Police Officer in the city's Intelligence Unit."

Ali had no doubt that her own face suddenly mirrored Noctis' at that moment. "So that means..." She trailed off, recalling Prompto's words last night.

_"Escaping the police is easy. Getting away from the Mafia's web is the difficult part."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You and Stella will die if any other member of the Mafia finds out what you're really up to."_

_"And so?"_

_"The only ones that are responsible for keeping that disaster from happening are Noct, Iggs, Glad, and myself..."_

"The Mafia knows everything that you and Stella have been up to." Gladiolus confirmed, nodding at Ali with a solemn face.

"They may already know more than we." Ignis pointed out.

"And you weren't aware of this?" Alisha asked, bewilderment strung all over her tone.

The men looked at her and all four of them shook their heads in a 'no.' They weren't even expecting this kind of information; let alone anticipated a startling revelation of this magnitude.

"Did Stella disclose every piece of information to him?" Noctis asked, directing his question at her.

"She- She might have." Ali replied with suddenly numbing lips.

"_Now,_ we're perfectly screwed." Prompto blurted out, squeezing a gray cushion between his hands.

"The Mafia don't take threats of exposure lightly." Gladiolus shook his head. "They're going to send a warning soon. The worse that could happen is..." He trailed off.

"You guys would have to kill us." Ali's face was ashen. Unbeknownst to her, Prompto's gaze was fixed on her, watching her closely.

"No. _We_ won't. But _they_ will have to if it's necessary." Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose, sighing in slight worry. "They'll be after us as well."

"But you're one of them." She exclaimed, her mind swimming with this brand new information that had toppled on top of her head like a load of bricks.

"I will be subjected to disciplinary action." Noctis explained, getting up and pacing the length of his room all over again. "Once they find out that we_allowed_you to conduct your business even if we knew your real motives, who knows what will happen to us?"

"So basically, you're committing treachery and going behind your higher-ups' backs as well?" Alisha inquired, licking her lips in anxiety.

"Hey, we did it to accommodate ya." Prompto shrugged nonchalantly, getting up as well.

"What's going to happen to the four of you then?"

Alisha felt guilty all of a sudden, knowing that they had put these men in a dangerous situation as well—all because of their insistence to conduct business; all because they refused to listen to Noctis. They had a chance to stop, but they did not heed the warning that had been present all along. Now they would have to face the consequences of their unwanted meddling—and they were dragging Noctis and his friends with them.

Gladiolus shrugged. "As Noct said, who knows?"

Ali sighed. As guilty as she was feeling right now, she wasn't going to apologize. They were still on the wrong side of the scales—if anything. They were still technically criminals under federal law. These catastrophic chain of events only threatened each of their individual lives, and for now, they had one common enemy: the Mafia itself.

"You need to speak to the Consigliere." Noctis advised them, snagging his leather jacket that was strung across the back of the swiveling chair.

"Why us?" Prompto protested, pausing in mid stride. "If anything, _you're_ the best person to speak to him at the moment. He'll listen to _you_!"

Noctis ignored Prompto's vehement protest as he shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his car keys lying around on the computer desk. "True, but I have _more_ important things to take care of at the moment?"

"What?"

Ignis agreed, putting away his laptop as well. "Someone needs to make sure Stella is okay; assuming the Mafia will send a warning very soon."

"Oh." Prompto relented, folding his arms across his chest.

"You three could go as my spokespersons." Noctis chirped in a saccharine voice that caused shivers to run up Ali's spine.

"Damn it, man!" Prompto gave him a light punch. "You know how much that creeps me out when you talk like that."

Noctis smirked, opening the door to the hallways.

"What about Alisha?" Gladiolus asked, gesturing to her.

"I'm coming with you." She blurted out without anymore second thoughts. She would insist on coming to see Stella whether Noctis desired her company or not. She knew how worried her best friend was over her, and this would ease that.

To her surprise, Noctis didn't protest. He just nodded once. "Right. Do you guys need a car to—?"

"I brought my car." Prompto spoke up by way of answering.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Graphic violence in this chapter. I don't think the events that would unfold would count as gore, but there's definitely blood, and **_**graphic**_** violence as pre-mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Her house was unusually dim. The porch light was on and so was the light in the dining room, but besides that, the house was entirely dark. She couldn't even see the muffled warm white light that usually shone through the wispy curtains hung on the living room windows. Stella's cold fingers wrapped around the doorknob as she pushed the door open, taking note of how dim the foyer was. It was impossible for anyone to be asleep at this hour. It was only half past seven in the evening. Her brother might be asleep, but her mother would surely be busy.

"Mom?" She called out, closing the door softly behind her.

The house was too quiet—far too silent to be shrugged off as normal. Stella bit her lip as she entered the living room and lowered her bag softly to the couch. It may seem like an act done out of paranoia, but it was better to be safe than sorry. If something off was indeed happening, then she had to find her brother. Somebody else might be in the house, and Stefan could already be on alert, waiting in the shadows to surprise the intruder. She just had to find him and prepare herself for surprise encounters.

She reached down into the side of her right boot where she kept her heavy-duty survival knife to pull out just in case of emergency. Her gloved fingers solidly grasped the hilt and pulled it out without a sound. The silence was eerie and as she crept in the direction of the dining hall, making sure to tread carefully along the floor.

The sight she found wasn't something she had wanted to see; not in her lifetime. Any other person—any other girl—would have screamed, but since she was young, her father had instilled in her to always keep calm and never panic. Never let emotions overwhelm you and cloud your better judgment. Her mother was there; sprawled on the floor, eyes closed. She took a deep breath and rushed quietly to her mother's side.

Gentle fingers latched into a thin and pale wrist. Stella knelt over her own mother, looking her over for signs of physical injury. When she found none, she allowed a long held breath escape her lips. Gingerly, she placed her gloved fingers over the pulse point at her mother's neck, waiting for a single beat to make itself known. Panic nearly seized her then when she felt it. It was slow—almost indistinguishable, but it was there nonetheless. Her mother was alive. And judging from the rate of her pulse beats, she was drugged into unconsciousness.

That only confirmed the suspicion that arose in the back of her mind. Someone was still in the house. Now she had to find Stefan. She rose to her feet and cast one last lingering look at her mother before continuing on to check the kitchen. She dearly hoped her mother would be okay for a while. If the intruder drugged her, then that meant he had no intention of eliminating the woman. So what was the purpose of breaking into her house? The most likely cause that came to her mind was thievery.

Taking cautious steps, she plastered herself next to the open archway and counted three seconds before she peeked. Consciously, she stepped out of hiding and stayed close to the counters. If there was anything more dangerous in a situation like this, it was keeping your back vulnerable. Her blue eyes scanned the room thoroughly, finding nothing in the open space. Quickly, she glanced up and found nothing hanging from the ceiling either. Still on high alert, she slowly detached herself from the kitchen counters but she kept close, making sure that her back was not half a foot away from the wall or solid surface.

She reached into her pocket and speed-dialed the emergency hotline. The ringing was audible in the other line and a woman answered on the second ring. Stella was going to answer when she heard a noise come from upstairs. It distracted her enough to forget the phone call and hang up.

Stella rolled the wrist that was holding the knife, loosening it just enough in case her body needed to spring from a relaxed state to a fighting stance. The stairs were uncooperative, much to her annoyance. They creaked in protest to the weight of her footfalls, and that was quite disadvantageous. She reached the upper landing, body winded for an attack. Surely the intruder heard the groaning of the wooden stairs, and would have alerted him to her presence.

The hallways that greeted her were quiet and devoid of life. She could only make so many guesses on what was going to happen next. It was just a matter of time when someone would attempt a surprise assault that would hopefully throw her off guard. Keeping her back to the walls, she maneuvered her way to a darkened corner in hopes catching the intruder off guard himself when he made to leave her house. But that thought made her think twice. How sure was she that the intruder was _still _in her house?

Previous thoughts were suddenly thrown into the wind when her vigilant eyes caught sight of another silhouette, sprawled across the floor just a mere five feet from where she was currently crouched. That could either be the intruder, or her brother. The thought of the latter made her heart race. There really was only one way to find out, but taking the chance to do so was far too risky. Could she really abandon her defensive position and let her guard down just to check? It would be a gamble, but she figured it was worth it. When she would leave this area, she would either make it safely to where the figure was sprawled out on, or she would be ambushed and injured.

Stella glanced at the figure lying on the floor at a short distance again. Before she could get a chance to rethink her decision, she propelled her body forward, getting to her feet as she dashed towards the figure. She made it in a matter of seconds and was inwardly sighing in relief that none of her speculations had come true. She reached out a gloved hand to the figure's shoulder. A single grasp of the figure's anatomy told her that it was male.

'_The intruder, or my brother.' _She thought.

It did not help that she knew she could not flip a light switch. It would alert the intruder and trigger an unwanted response from him. Of course, she didn't want the person to get away with whatever he was doing in her house. She, of all people, was more than determined to catch him and reprimand him. Her mother was lying on the floor downstairs, unconscious but alive, and her brother...

Stella tucked the knife into the sleeve of her jacket and knelt before the figure she now recognized as her own brother.

"Stefan." She whispered urgently, shaking the teen's shoulders. She refused to acknowledge the fact that hung in the air—a silent statement. "_Stefan._" She forced out through gritted teeth, suppressing a sob that threatened to tear itself out of her throat. "Don't—"

Her words and her train of thoughts were immediately cut off along with her breath. Something was dragging her backwards. Something had a tight vise-like grip around her neck. Something had her in a deadly headlock. No, it wasn't a something it was a _someone_. Although her brother was in need of help, it suddenly became clear to her that his body was intentionally placed there to distract her. Whoever her attacker was, she figured he must have done some researching on her background, because he had done a fairly good job of entrapping her like this.

She had a moment to mentally berate herself for not paying a closer attention, before her body reacted and she sprang into action. He was practically squeezing the air out of her lungs as he dragged her to her feet, and slammed her head against the wall. Dark spots clouded her vision from the sudden impact and the pain. She felt rough hands pin her arms to the wall while his body pressed up tightly against hers, immobilizing her.

Stella bit her lip, already knowing she would regret this. She slammed her forehead against his covered face, barely suppressing a yelp of pain as her cranium collided with his cheekbone and the bridge of his nose. It was enough to startle him though, and his grip on her arms loosened. Her assailant growled threateningly, holding a hand to his aching nose.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the knife was in her hand. Even though there was barely enough to shed some light on his masked face, she glowered at his outlined form. Fighting in the dark was harder than in broad daylight, but it wasn't impossible. She could see the pale glint of the knife she held against the shadows as it caught what minimal amount of light there was.

She lashed out at him unexpectedly and he doubled over when a well-aimed kick got him on the stomach. The collision of a heavy body against the hardwood floor was quite magnified because of the eerie silence. Stella didn't waste anymore time as she moved to immobilize him. She planted one knee against his stomach, making sure her knee cap was solidly stabbed against the spot in his belly where she had hit him. She slammed the heel of her palm against his sternum—not enough to cause any sort of injury, but just enough to allow an amount of pain. With the full weight of her body on top of his, she held the knife to his throat, touching the sharp edge dangerously against the exposed skin of his neck.

He grunted in pain when she none too gently yanked the plastic mask from his face and threw it across the hallway. She wasn't quite surprised to notice the faint outlines of a stranger's face. Maybe he was some random robber or petty criminal. Trying to ignore the rapid pounding in her own head, her other free hand grasped a handful of his hair. She pulled the short strands taut, only stopping when the man cried out in pain. The knife she held pressed harder against his flesh, drawing a few drops of blood.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Stella demanded.

The man chuckled cruelly. "They were right. Fleuret's daughter is indeed a tough one." He sneered.

His voice was laced with a heavy foreign accent. In any other moment, she would have recognized the accent immediately, but her mind was too busy wrapping around current events at the moment. It was too busy catching up and trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

Stella snarled. "Answer my question, or this blade ends your life."

Her grip on the knife handle tightened as she slid the blade slightly sideways, stretching a thin yet shallow cut across his neck. More blood seeped from the wound, and she could tell that he was trying his best to not cry out in pain. He groaned instead.

"What did you do to my mother?" She demanded harshly, restraining herself with every ounce of self-control from killing him right there and then. "Why did you kill my brother?!" She shouted at him angrily, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes after acknowledging the truth that she refused to accept even when she already knew.

"Tsk tsk." He tutted at her chidingly, ignoring the knife that was threatening his very life. "No answers for you yet. Not until your traitor lover decides to give himself and his lackies up." He jeered at her.

Traitor lover? A lover? Was he talking about Noctis? What does Noctis have to do with this? So distracted was she with her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of another set of approaching footsteps. Her mind only registered that fact when she heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked behind her.

"Let him go, woman. Or I blast your brains out." Another voice commanded.

Two strangers in the dark; both evidently having vendettas against her. She could vaguely picture the man she was restraining below her sneering at her. Biting her lip, her hold on the knife slackened as her brain gave way to shock. She knew the other man standing above her was smirking; glad that they had startled her enough that she was immediately petrified.

"Take it easy on her. She has put up quite a fight." The man below her mocked, getting up now that her hold on him loosened. He gingerly cupped the shallow wound on his neck.

The man holding the gun laughed cruelly and she could feel him lowering his gun. Her situation was a distraction enough to both men. Stella took that chance, and knew deep down that she was going to commit a grievous crime. Silently apologizing, she thrust her knife into her first assailant's neck, resisting the urge to vomit at the sudden spurt of something warm and sticky from the torn flesh. It splattered onto her clothes, no doubt staining her skin red. It smelled coppery and foul. She was silently grateful for the lack of illumination, because she knew she wouldn't have been able to stomach the sight of the criminal—bloodied and fighting for a few more moments of life—that she had just killed.

The man holding the gun cursed loudly and fired blindly. She had managed to dodge the bullet that had lodged itself somewhere in the house. Ignoring the feeling of queasiness in her gut, she sprang to her feet and made to attack the other man. Her knife was left lodged into the dead man's neck and she wasn't going to pull it out coated in life's blood to use it to her defense. She knew it was irrational and stupid, but she really _did not_ want to. She already felt guilty enough to convict herself for murdering someone.

'_But he was going to kill you...' _A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered.

It seemed fate had a way of payback too. That tiny voice was distracting enough for her. A bullet fired straight from the smoking barrel of a gun lodged itself in her leg and she stumbled and fell. She barely heard herself cry out in pain from the shot wound and the collision with the floor before she caught a glimpse of a faint outline of a large sack. Her second attacker brought it down over her head and everything went dark.

vVvVv

"I still can't believe you four are actually the ones protecting us from the others." Alisha pointed out as she and Noctis drove down the road on their way to Stella's house.

Noctis snorted. "Trust me, I can't believe any of this either."

He parked the car just outside the driveway. He didn't even wait for Ali to say something before he was out of the car and already jogging up to Stella's front porch. Alisha was huffing in her jacket as she caught up with him. Noctis knocked once, twice, three times. He was getting impatient and Ali could see that.

"Screw the formalities." She muttered and twisted on the knob attached to the front door.

"It's not locked." Noctis mused and Ali shot him a look as she swung the door open.

"And the house is dark too." Alisha huffed, feeling a slight chill come over her as she and Noctis stepped inside.

Noctis didn't utter a word as he remained frozen on the doorway.

"Missis Fleuret?" Ali called out. "Stella! Stefan?!"

Noctis growled. The horrible feeling in his gut only intensified. The atmosphere in the house was far from welcoming and alive. If anything else, everything seemed dead. (And that wasn't just because of the switched off lights.) He hastily found the light switch and flipped it on. Bright fluorescent light filled the foyer and the hallway that led to the staircase. Alisha shot him a warning look, but he could care less.

She didn't protest as he ventured into the living room and found the lights off as well. This time, Ali had been the one to flip the switch. Yet more bright light filled the room and no inhabitant of the house came rushing from any room to reprimand them and demand explanations to this rude intrusion of private property.

Ali scowled. "Something's wrong."

"You think?" Noctis asked irritably, catching sight of Stella's bag on the couch.

He barged out of the living room and crossed the foyer to enter the open archway that led to the kitchen. The lights were shining brightly here. A quick survey of the surroundings told him no one was here. He really did not like the morbid ideas that were entering his mind. He had no interest to entertain them, but they still seeped in; like water through cracks. Ali was close at his heels when they both entered the dining room and found a dreaded sight sprawled on the dining room floor, a mere three feet away from the table and the chairs.

"Missis Fleuret!" Ali cried out, approaching the fallen woman. She immediately checked for a pulse, and the expression on Ali's face told Noctis enough.

"Ali, call the police." He blurted out, rushing out of the room. If Stella's mother was dead, then... Did that mean...?

It was happening all over again. It was like that incident back in high school when he and Prompto had discovered the dead bodies of his friend's family. Only this time, he was in Prompto's place and Ali was with him; and instead of his own family, the person he loved was the one in danger. The only thoughts running through his head at that moment were images of Stella. Stella laughing. Stella talking. Stella bantering with him.

Stella. He had to find Stella. And fast.

"Stella!" He called out.

He called her name again as he finally reached the final step that took him upstairs. When there was no answer, he felt the panic boil in his blood as it coursed through his veins, filling his body with dread and clouding his mind with guilt. It was like poison; eating away what was rational and leaving nothing but the remains of his shredded composure. The aching in his chest was back and it was stronger than ever. What if she was...?

He cut himself off. No. He couldn't think that. _Not ever_. The hallway upstairs was dark and he immediately fumbled for a light switch. He could hear Ali's insistent voice informing him that she had called the cops as she ascended the stairs. The lights had flickered on one by one by the time she had reached the landing and was standing next to him. But the sight they both found was horrifying; not to mention terrible and panic-inducing.

Noctis had been the first one to rush over the fallen body. Alisha could see the slight tension ebb away from Noctis' taut shoulders. He was relieved that it wasn't Stella, and so was she. But the look on his face wasn't a cause for relief either. If anything, it seemed the tension on his shoulders doubled after taking a good look at the body.

"What is it, Noctis?" She asked, careful not to step on the blood that was splattered all over the hardwood floor.

"He's a Mafia soldier." Noctis murmured bluntly, his jaw clenched.

The face was familiar enough and that was how he managed to identify it. The soldiers were under the command of the Capo Regime. He had to ask his friends if they recognized the dead body. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the man before tucking it back into his pocket.

"They were sent to kill Stella?" She choked on the words, barely able to fathom the idea herself as she watched him take the pictures.

"Most likely." Noctis replied, kneeling on the floor that was not stained with blood. Scowling, he reached out with a gloved finger towards the man's chin to tilt the corpse's head up.

This man hadn't been dead for long. The skin and clothes were still stained with fresh blood. He could see a thin shallow cut along the throat and a much larger tear where all the blood had leaked out because of the knife still embedded at the side of the neck. Whoever did this must have been very desperate to defend themselves. He pulled back, repulsed with the idea of touching a dead body—even if it was technically one of his own.

"I'll search the rooms to find Stella." Alisha suggested, turning on her heel to do just that.

But Noctis stopped her with a sudden grasp on her wrist. "Don't bother. Stella's not here."

"How do you know?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Because if she were, she would have showed up by now." He let go of her wrist and walked further into the hallway to a darkened alcove where they found another body.

"That's Stefan." Ali gasped in shock as she and Noctis stood a few feet away.

"This can only mean Stella's alive..." Noctis observed, itching to walk closer and see for himself and try to understand what he could find, but the idea didn't appeal to him as strongly as it did before. "It's a warning, Ali. Don't you see? Stella's alive. They weren't supposed to kill her. The Mafia sent hit men to annihilate her family as a warning, but they weren't going to kill her. Not yet."

"Then where is she?" She demanded with numbing lips, turning to Noctis with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I can only guess." He muttered as more information dawned on him.

He was about to say something else when the sound of loud sirens interrupted their conversation. The cops were here... He and Ali shared a glance before they sprinted downstairs and had a near collision with Stella's father himself. Noctis just stopped and stayed rooted on his spot. It was Alisha who spoke up and greeted the man.

"Good evening, Sir." Ali mumbled, feeling sorry for the man. His wife and son were both gone, and now his daughter was missing. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, hanging her head low.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked in a stern tone that was obviously laced with grief.

Police officers scoured the house, documenting the scene of the crime—taking pictures, labeling evidence and the like. Noctis was really quiet, unsure of what to say to Stella's father, when he knew this was all his fault.

Alisha glanced at Noctis. "We were on our way to see Stella, sir. But then we..." She choked, unable to finish the statement as reality crashed into her all at once.

It was a hard truth to accept. This was indeed a terrible time for Stella's family, and she empathized with them. Stella's mother and brother were dead, and now Stella missing herself. Surely her father was distraught, stressed, terribly confused. She knew that he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. The man did not move to offer some form of comfort for their shared grief. She could see that his eyes hardened, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring hard at Noctis. Noctis, who was stunned to the point of silence himself, and unable to utter a single word.

"You kids go home. It's almost eight."

He brushed past Noctis to head upstairs himself and they let him. She whirled around and stared at Noctis. He said nothing; just jerked his head to the direction of the front door. She followed closely at his heels and tried her best to ignore the multi-colored lights flashing around the vicinity of the house. Cruisers were parked near the house and there were a few police men standing by, murmuring into their walkie-talkies. She and Noctis did not say anything until they were in the safety of his car. Him on the driver's seat, and her on the passenger's side.

"Her father didn't look like he knew anything." She sighed, her gaze fixed on the events unfolding through the windshield.

Noctis' fingers were twitching as he angrily looked out on the street through the tinted windows. "Of course he doesn't know anything. Stella was unaware that she had asked for a help from a Mafia member who worked in the Police Department. Cor had kept the information to himself and informed the others in the organization."

"Stella told me Cor and her father are comrades." She turned to see Noctis' reaction to that, but his face betrayed nothing. He was deceptively calm.

"It makes sense. They're both in the Intelligence Unit after all."

"Noctis," she swallowed. "You should know that we're not really doing a write-up for the project. It's actually a video documentation."

She didn't even know why she chose to disclose that piece of information to him—now of all times. She didn't even bother to think twice on it; didn't even care if he spat at her and reprimanded her now. She just figured that the lies were enough, and some things were best confessed at an earlier time period before everything was too late.

To her confusion and amazement, he didn't say anything brash to her sudden confession. His jaw clenched, but that was it. "You had to tell me now?"

She bit her lip. "I thought it mattered." She mumbled.

"It did." He acknowledged. "But it hardly matters now."

"What about you and the guys?" She asked, changing the subject in hopes of a lighter mood.

"I'm going to find Stella." He declared, determination in his voice. "Even if it means going against the council men and the Consigliere."

She understood his resolve and knew there was going to be no one and nothing that would talk him out of it. She opened her mouth to speak when a few consecutive taps on the car window caught her attention. It was on Noctis' side of the car and he rolled the windows down to accommodate the police officer.

"Excuse me, but Officer Fleuret tells me you were the ones who found the bodies and called the cops." The man told them.

"Yes, why?" Noctis replied, a carefully blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it's standard operating procedure. I need to ask you two some questions, if you don't mind."

Ali glanced at Noctis and could easily read the annoyance in his face. But she knew it was important, so she made to get out of the car to entertain the man's curious inquiries.

"I'll answer your questions, sir." She offered. "He's in a mild state of shock." She explained when the officer looked at Noctis a little dubiously as she made her move to get out of the car.

A hand on her wrist stopped her. She knew it was Noctis and she knew what he wanted to say.

"Don't worry. I won't talk much." She reassured him.

It seemed to be all that he needed to hear before he allowed her to get out of the car and answer a few questions being asked. Before she and the officer wandered away though, she whirled around and shouted at him.

"Wait for me! You owe me a ride home!" She called out before following closely on the officer's heels.

"Sure." Noctis grumbled.

He leaned against the seat, trying to relax. He should have known better when it came to catching a break though. His other phone rang at that moment—the untraceable one. Glancing at the caller ID, he can see that it was Ignis. He sighed heavily, and slapped the phone to his ear.

"_Noct, is Stella with you?" _Ignis asked on the other line.

Judging from the sounds in the background, Noctis could tell that his friend was in the car. He was sure that Prompto and Gladiolus were with Ignis too, and he knew that he was on loudspeaker.

"More bad news." He droned, watching Alisha as she conversed with the police officer. "They have her."

"_Whoa, man! What do you mean?" _Prompto exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice.

Noctis sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. Just when he thought things couldn't get anymore worst, this happened.

"They killed her mother and her brother. My guess is that Stella had arrived home while the hit men were present." Noctis explained.

"_Men?" _Gladiolus asked curiously.

He nodded once. "Men. I'm sure there were two or more. I found one of your soldiers dead in Stella's upstairs' hallway."

"_Who killed him?" _Prompto asked curiously.

"I don't know. I took a photo of the body. Thought you might want to identify him." His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he caught the tense posture that Ali exhibited. What was that damned officer asking her?

"_I'm assuming the police are in the area." _It sounded more like a statement rather than a question coming from Ignis.

"Yes they are. One of them took Ali away for questioning." He shrugged as he reached for his backpack lying around in the backseat. "So how did the talk with the Consigliere go?"

There were a few seconds of utter silence in the other line, and then...

"_Errmm... It didn't go over so well." _Prompto interjected.

"Vague." He deadpanned, digging for some object in his bag while his other hand held the phone steadfast against his ear.

"_We didn't actually get to talk with any of them." _Gladiolus supplied.

"_I'm afraid your subordinates aren't as loyal to you as you thought they were." _Ignis commented, and Noctis could hear the honking of car horns that suggested his friends were stuck in a traffic jam.

"A mutiny?" He raised an eyebrow. The idea didn't come as a surprise. He suspected that all his life ever since his father had appointed him and his friends. He was just content to let the others stab his back and figured a day would come when he could dispose of them all.

"_A big one." _Prompto grumbled none too happily.

"Do you think my father is aware?" Noctis asked, although he already knew the answer to that.

"_I think not." _Ignis replied.

"_That would be quite unfortunate news." _Gladiolus commented.

"_Do we tell him or are you going to sort things out on your own?" _Prompto asked.

Noctis grunted. "We'll do it on our own. If it's a mutiny, then they're plotting to kill me right about now. It's just a matter of finding the right time to execute it."

"_We are no longer safe in our respective residential areas." _Ignis mused, and Noctis could hear the faint thrum of the engine as it slowed down.

Noctis sighed. That only meant one thing. It had been a while since they had lived there together. And though it might have sounded enjoyable, he wasn't really feeling up to having any sort of fun.

"I'll meet you guys there, then." He offered. He didn't need to clarify. The guys knew where '_there_' meant.

"_Right."_

"_What about Ali?" _Prompto interjected on the other line.

The three didn't even bother to tease the blonde for the concern that was evident in his tone when he spoke up. Normally they would, but all of them knew that they owed it to Stella to at least keep her best friend out of trouble.

"_We can't take her to our hatch." _Gladiolus commented, and Noctis could picture the older man shaking his head.

"_She can't stay in her own home either." _Ignis mused.

Noctis sighed as a convenient idea popped into his head unbidden. "I know what to do, and I'll do it myself. Just get to the hatch."

"_You sure?" _Prompto asked, truly concerned now.

"She'll be fine." Noctis nodded once.

"_We'll see you, Noct..."_

They hung up. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his fists against them, trying his best to organize his thoughts and make sense of everything that was happening right now. Events were unfolding too fast for any of them to comprehend fully. It was doing nothing but forcing them to cope in the best way that they could. Instincts usually took over at this point, and he knew it was happening to him too. Since yesterday and this morning, his body was moving on auto-pilot—adjusting and acting appropriately to the given situation. He still had his wits intact, but there was no denying the fact that it was getting harder and harder to have a firm grasp on sanity with the way events were playing out right now.

There was another tap on the window. It initiated a hiss of annoyance from Noctis once he caught sight of another police officer trying to get his attention. It was the same guy who had approached him and Alisha earlier, and the girl was standing slightly behind the other man. Noctis huffed and popped the door open, stepping out into the cold winter air.

"Yes, Officer?" Noctis hissed through gritted teeth, arching an eyebrow at the man.

The man seemed to ignore the dark-haired young man's obvious contempt, brushing the mocking inquiry off. "The police have found a dead body in the upstairs hallway. Any ideas on who the corpse might be?"

Noctis discreetly glanced at Ali standing behind the man. She shot him a look that he briefly returned.

"I haven't a clue, Officer." Noctis lied smoothly.

The man bit his lip. "So you are indeed aware that there is a dead body in Chief Fleuret's upstairs hallway?"

"I found the body, Sir. But I wouldn't touch it for fear of tampering with the evidence." Noctis explained, leaning against his convertible's chassis.

"So I suppose you have had some experience with criminal investigating?" The Officer cocked a curious eyebrow.

The question made Noctis frown slightly. If this man thought he was stupid and naive enough to fall for an interrogation masquerading as a casual conversation, then this officer was dead wrong.

"Crime dramas can be very informative." Noctis offered nonchalantly, restraining a smug smirk from forming on his lips at the visible nerve that twitched at the Officer's temple.

"Yes, of course." The man shook his head and outstretched a hand towards Noctis. "Call me if you and your friend—" He glanced at Ali. "—remember anything else."

"Sure thing." Noctis replied, taking the business card from the man's outstretched hand as he glanced at the name type written on the stiff piece of parchment. "Officer Tuesti."

After bidding the college students a courteous 'good evening,' both Noctis and Ali watched as the man, Tuesti, sauntered off to one of his comrades. A consecutive parade of men brought out body bags through the house's front door. They both knew that the corpses would be scheduled for an autopsy to find the murderer of each, and the Stella's father and the others would try and find out who was directly responsible for the murder of his wife and son, as well as the cause of Stella's abduction. That was a challenge. Noctis _had _to find Stella first before the cops could.

"Get in the car, Ali." Noctis ordered softly, entering the vehicle as well.

"Are you taking me home?" Alisha asked once she and Noctis were safely inside and he was already backing out Stella's driveway.

"Not technically." He answered simply, cautiously glancing at the rear view mirror for any sign of them being followed.

"What do you mean?" Alisha asked, a slight scowl on her face.

"I can't take you home, okay?" He replied, driving through the busy streets. "There's a high chance of them already knowing your living arrangements."

"So you're taking me with you?" Alisha asked. Noctis glanced at her. It should have been a hopeful statement, but it was anything but. She was confused.

"No." He shook his head, turning the car sharply. "The Mafia has Stella. They'll be after you as well. I'm going to check you in at a hotel. Stay there for a while. I'll have someone bring you stuff you need." Noctis explained.

In normal circumstances, she and Noctis would have argued relentlessly, but not now. Not now when things were very serious, and she wasn't going to protest to his proposal either. She could already follow his line of thinking. A public housing establishment would be the best place to conceal her, and that could only mean none of Noctis' friends would be staying in their homes too.

"What about you and the others?" She asked curiously just as Noctis parked the car near a shadowed alley, a few feet away from the business district.

"We'll be fine." He replied simply, cutting off the engine. "Come on. We're walking the rest of the way. Too much risk of somebody noticing the car."

Ali scoffed. "Do you think anybody would seriously care if you pull up in a fancy car?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, stuffing a hand in his pocket as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "The Mafia has a vast Intelligence Sector. Spies could be anywhere, and they're not exactly the lame kind."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Horry shit! Six chapters just to detail the events that happened within a span of two days! [It began in chapter 14 until the current chapter.] LOL! :D xDDDD I'll have you know that Dec 18 &amp; 19 are quite significant in the story. This is the last chapter that will detail the end of the 19****th**** day of December, I swear... :3**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Is the suite really necessary?"

Alisha asked, gaping at the multi-functional room Noctis had gotten for her. They were currently in it, and she did not understand why Noctis thought it was a wise idea to get her a room to stay in the most well-known five-star hotel. The arrangement was quite inconvenient—not to mention overkill.

"Yes..." He answered simply.

She glared at him as he twirled the room keys in one finger and tossed it towards her. Reacting swiftly, she caught the jingling trinkets in one hand and watched as he surveyed the room critically. It was as expansive as Noctis' own bedroom and was twice its size. She did not understand the logic behind this idea. She was going to stay here alone for probably only one night, and he got her a room that was this ritzy.

"Noctis, I'm only here for a night." She deadpanned, appreciatively scrutinizing a fluffy fringed cushion on one of the rich couches.

"No, you're staying here indefinitely." Noctis responded, coming out of the restroom he had just gone into to check.

"What?" She hissed.

"You're staying here until we retrieve Stella and the problems are taken care of." He explained, coming to stand directly in front of her.

"So I'm going to be cooped up here doing Etro knows what?" Ali was baffled, squinting at a fake fruit bowl meant for decor.

"You won't exactly get bored." Noctis flipped a hand at her nonchalantly. "There's a full entertainment system, a jacuzzi, free WiFi access, room service, etcetera etcetera." He explained, a smug smirk on his lips.

"I don't have the money to pay for this." She hissed, annoyed at his ability to forget that not everybody was well-off like he was.

Noctis gave her a dry look. "_You're_ not paying for any of it."

"I can't let you do that." She glared at him, once she realized the full implication of his words.

Ali hissed, uncomfortable with the idea that her best friend's boyfriend was going to waste cash on her. She would indefinitely live in luxury while he and his friends were sticking their necks out trying to find Stella. Although, she would be lying if she would tell him that she didn't find the suite quite impressive. She and Stella had often dreamed of staying in a hotel as fancy as this, and Ali found it ironic that she would _indeed _get to stay in a room like this but for entirely different reasons. She wasn't on a vacation. She was hiding for the sake of her life.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "_You_ don't get to _'let' _me do anything." He pointed out. "I do what I want."

"Riiight... Because your plans are _always _the best." She retorted sarcastically. Did she mention how much she hated Noctis' mouth?

"Nobody said anything about my plans." He gave her a considering look. "Do you want to live or not?"

"I value my life, Rich Ass." She replied, huffing and plopping herself down on an extremely comfortable armchair.

"Good." He nodded. "It's an all-expense-paid stay, Ali. Take advantage of it." He advised. "My only condition is that you don't leave this room. You might feel like you're in prison, but it's only for a couple of days, and _this_—" he gestured to the room itself. "—is the kind of prison cell criminals would kill for." He smirked.

"Whatever." Alisha grumbled, arms folded across her chest. "How much would the room cost you?" She asked.

"None of your business." He replied coolly, approaching the window that overlooked the city streets.

"Do you want compensation or not?" She asked him, glaring again.

Noctis sighed. "You don't need to compensate me, alright? I owe it to Stella to keep you safe. She would never forgive me if you were taken to." He explained. "So be sensible, and stay put and let me and the guys take care of the mess."

"I still don't understand how this is going to keep me well-hidden. The Org knows you're wealthy and wouldn't this be one of the first places they would look if they're trying to find me?" Alisha asked dubiously, squeezing a fluffy cushion on her lap.

Noctis chuckled at that. "This would be the last place they'd look. Count on that."

"How sure are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"They know that me and my friends wouldn't be dumb enough to hide you in such a place. It's a game of anticipation." Noctis shrugged. "Besides, it's a good idea to hide something in plain sight. Lesser chances of getting noticed that way."

Alisha sighed. Things would only get complicated again after this, but for now, she kept reminding herself that the four men were on _their _side. Their being her's and Stella's.

"Thank you, Noctis." She began, her back turned to him. "I wasn't— _Noctis, what the hell do you think you're doing?_"

Alisha hissed through gritted teeth as she rushed to the dark-haired man's side. Noctis slid his body smoothly through the cramped space the open window provided, balancing himself on the slim ledge. One miscalculated step would mean plunging into his death, and she wanted to ask if he was as suicidal as she accused him once of being.

"Whatever happened to using the front doors?" She hissed at him again, and he smirked infuriatingly at her.

"Too risky. Mafia has Intel everywhere." He explained. "You saw how hard it was to get you in here unnoticed. I don't want to bother going through that again. I'm taking the easy way out."

She watched as the chilly December wind whipped at his mess of spiky-black hair. "Yeah, but it was the safer way. Are you crazy?" She loudly whispered, recalling the several detours they both had to make after inquiring at the reception desk.

Instead of taking the elevators straight up, Noctis made them take the stairs and the lift alternately—slipping through hotel corridors and hallways just to get to her room.

"Maybe." He shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he wasn't even fifty feet above the ground.

"Noctis—"

"Ali, shut up and just stay in there. I'll be fine. I blend in perfectly and I wouldn't be noticed if you keep your mouth shut." Noctis admonished her, getting tired of being holed up. He had to meet the guys soon, and it was already quarter to ten o' clock in the evening. "I'll send someone over tomorrow."

Alisha was going to say something else, but Noctis did not wait for the words to leave her mouth. She could do nothing but watch silently as he nimbly and agilely made his way around the hotel's stone walls. He stepped quietly on a few window ledges before he swung himself smoothly off a plumbing pipe like an experienced gymnast. She released the breath she did not know she had been holding once Noctis' hands grasped the rusty metal bars of the fire escape that was at least five floors down. How he achieved such a dangerous maneuver, she did not know and would not care to find out. He swung his feet quietly onto the metal platform before she completely lost sight of him as he swiftly made his way down the steep and narrow winding staircase of the fire escape.

Alisha withdrew from the open window as she closed it, completely shutting off the chilly draft. Now she was alone; alone and unsure of what to do while the others risked their lives trying to rescue her best friend. She leaned her back against the wall and took deep calming breaths...

'_I'm going to be all right..._'

vVvVv

He was a still a few miles away from their hideout, and Noctis decided he would have to drive at top speed while cautiously checking for a tail once in a while. That would be harder to do at night than in the day, but it wasn't going to be impossible. He just had to stay sharp. He had to walk from the hotel to the place where he discreetly parked his car. It should have bothered him, but it didn't. The air was cold and he easily made his way through the thick stream of foot traffic happening in the busy sidewalk. All the while, his senses were on high alert as he checked for any sign of somebody suspicious following him.

A mutiny in the Mafia wasn't exactly unheard of. It being a large criminal organization that spread across the globe, mutiny could not be avoided in certain branches. The one taking place now just so happened to be the biggest form of mutiny happening in a while. The usual case would be the Soldiers rebelling against a certain Capo Regime, or one of the Associates threatening to divulge secrets. It wasn't the same in his case. He and his friends had to face the Consigliere, the council men, and the Soldiers as well. That was a lot of forces to contend with.

Noctis buried the lower half of his face in the safety of his zipped up winter jacket as he stuffed his gloved hands deep into the recesses of his pockets. Thankfully, there was no one following him by the time he had reached the car. Taking one last cautious survey of the surrounding area revealed that the coast was clear. There was no sign of anybody in plain sight, hidden in a darkened corner, or concealing themselves in the rooftops.

The drive to their hideout was surprisingly a smooth one. He didn't encounter anything dangerous which was quite unusual. Was this the calm before the storm? Too much had happened in one day, and if it felt like time had been running a race, it was moving ever so sluggishly now. He didn't like that.

vVvVv

Not for the first time, Noctis wondered what he and his friends were smoking when they all agreed to establish their much needed secret hideout in the public cemetery. It was neither an ideal place nor was it convenient, but it was quite safe and practical and it would have to do. Noctis often felt like he was attending a cult ritual whenever he and his friends would meet in there.

Noctis carefully picked his way through the rows of neatly arranged graveyards—tombstones and mausoleums alike. It wasn't a long walk to the hideout, but it was far enough for him to take some time to sort out his thoughts. Snow glittered ethereally in the darkness of a winter night as his boots carefully stepped on white flakes that covered the grounds in a fine layer of icy glitter. Silhouettes of massive mausoleums loomed in the near distance as he continued his approach.

If it hadn't been winter, he was sure the moss that coated the walls of each stone structure would be visible—moist and glistening in what minimal amount of light there would be. Instead of a thick layer of algae and moss though, the finely gilded walls were frosted over with glassy ice. Trees that would have swayed with the wind stood foreboding and black against the eerie winter landscape. Their gnarled branches hung over the stone structures. If he had that overactive imagination that Prompto possessed, he would say the frail trees seemed warped and monstrous in this blanket of darkness.

Noctis slipped through the varying spaces between the mausoleums, careful not to trip over on his own two feet. Dead branches littered the ground, and variously shaped stones peeked out of the white mass spread out before his feet. Not long after, he had finally reached the place where he was headed.

The marble stoned mausoleum loomed over him, standing at twenty feet tall against the background of the cemetery. Nonchalantly, Noctis approached the entrance of the structure that housed the remains of some person's family. It was a hideout chosen at random after all. None of them had any form of connection with the deceased people housed in the small building.

His gloved hands pressed solidly against the sturdy wooden doors that stood on the threshold. He pushed a door open and stepped inside. The inside of the mausoleum didn't hold any semblance of life. If anything else, the atmosphere was evidently dead. What else would one expect from a building filled to the roof with grand coffins and tombstones of deceased people rotting in their death beds for a few long years? The air prevalent inside was just as cold and icy as the air outside. Ignoring the chill that bit into the exposed skin of his face, Noctis approached the polished marble tomb sitting in the far corner of the ground floor of the building.

He had been in here numerous times before, and he and his friends already knew the only way to access their well-hidden hatch. Noctis fumbled for his phone nestled in the deep recesses of his jacket's pockets. He fished it out and squinted at the sudden illumination that greeted his face when he pressed the lock button located at the side of the phone. Nevertheless, it was bright enough to shed some much needed light on a patch of marbled stone that he needed to see.

Standing behind a tomb, he walked four steps forward and knelt down on one knee. Carefully, he slipped his fingers through the minimal space that the slim cracks between two adjacent stones provided. Slowly, but surely—and as noiselessly as possible—he elevated the loose stone and set the object aside. His actions revealed a trapdoor big enough for a single human body to go through. Huffing out the excess air in his lungs, Noctis gingerly lowered himself into the dark crevice after opening the small door. With the aid of the light emanating from his cellular phone clamped between his teeth, he swiftly sealed the entrance with one hand while the other held onto the rungs of the sturdy metal ladder he was going to have to descend from before actually reaching the bottom.

When the usual ordeal was finished, Noctis took the device from his mouth and tucked it safely into his pocket. With his only source of light gone, he was once again shrouded in darkness. He didn't mind though. He knew better than to fear the dark. And so, he groped and fumbled his way down the ladder, and when his feet finally touched the surface of uneven ground, he began heading through the long dark corridor that would only lead him to one place.

vVvVv

The inside of the hatch looked the same as it always did. The walls were dry, the ceiling and floor was made out of medium quality concrete, and the space available was meager, but the room itself was devoid of any fancy type of furniture.

Noctis could not help but recall the times they had been setting this place up for their own use. Ignis had been the one to locate the hollowed out grounds conveniently beneath the cemetery, and he had been the one who set up the high standard security features. Prompto had been tasked with the arrangement of purchasing the objects they would need for furnishings and safety—since they couldn't very well drag a large couch or table through the secret entrance. Gladiolus had taken charge of the construction—with all of them lending a hand, of course. And Noctis, well, the guys had put him in-charge of bringing all sorts of knick-knacks into their hideout. Knick-knacks, meaning all the useful and nonsensical stuff he could come up with.

Noctis and Prompto had been on their last year of high school when they had worked on their hideout, and Ignis and Gladiolus had been in college. Needless to say, all four were proud that they had done the work all by themselves and hadn't asked for help from anyone. It was a place that was surely theirs, and they had spent time on it when they planned and wanted to. It was their own mini-apartment unit.

Their hatch didn't exactly have electricity, and they had agreed on that. So, oil lanterns were strung up against the walls, bathing the room in warm yellow light. Four sleeping bags were laid out in different areas of the room, and over the years, they had even managed to bring small stuff in their little hideout. There was a wooden couch pushed up against the wall in the far corner of the room—courtesy of Gladiolus. The fluffy cushions and padding that were on top of its wooden seats were brought in by Noctis. (Said cushions and padding were stolen from Noctis' own house by Noctis himself.) There were the furnished wooden tables. Over time, the guys had managed to bring a gas powered stove—that had been difficult to squeeze through the tiny entrance—in, and a few pieces of cutlery. The food they prepared in the hatch had to be eaten right away since they did not have a refrigerator to store other goods in. Shelves were built against the wall as well. They housed various equipment that the men used for their own spying excursions.

"Where did you bring Ali?" Prompto blurted out as soon as he saw the vault door close behind Noctis.

"I checked her in at a hotel." Noctis replied, wearily plopping down on his sleeping bag.

"I'm afraid the chain of events has placed us all in an arduous situation." Ignis commented, pushing his glasses over his nose before his fingers were flying over the keyboard again.

"You're tellin' us." Gladiolus agreed, taking a sip from the can of soda he held in one hand.

"What are we sure of, exactly?" Prompto asked, fiddling with a fluffy blanket he had brought in.

"There is a mutiny against the governing body, and they are using Stella as bait." Ignis replied blandly.

"To draw Noct out." Gladiolus added, nodding once.

"Not just me." Noctis piped up as he got to his feet and reached for one of the contents on a nearby wall shelf. "You guys too."

Noctis pushed the bottom part of the tiny box he held in his hand to reveal a compartment that housed five cancer sticks. He knew his friends were staring at him—incredulously, he might add—but he ignored them as he took one out, placed it between his lips, and smoothly set it alight with the tip of the flickering flame that ignited from the lighter that he always carried around. Noctis' gaze wandered to the ceiling, his thoughts distant as he took a long drag off of the cigarette. He watched the smoke twirl off into open air before it dissipated completely. He turned back to his friends with a contemplative look on his face before he removed the cigarette from his lips, and blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"About that Mafia soldier." Noctis suggested as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. And since Prompto was the person nearest to him, Noctis tossed his phone at the blonde's direction; smirking in amusement when Prompto caught it smoothly out of midair.

"Do you know him?" Noctis asked, taking another long drag from the stick as his friends came over to Prompto to inspect the photo that had been taken earlier that night.

"Well, he's been gutted like a wild boar." Prompto mused, blinking at the screen.

"Can't say I recognize him." Gladiolus shrugged, eyeing the way the knife stuck out gruesomely from the dead man's neck.

"He's one of _my _men." Ignis confirmed. If he felt bad about such a demise, he didn't show it. He merely went back to his laptop to resume working.

"Who do you think killed him?" Noctis asked curiously, holding the cigar between his index and middle finger as he blew yet another cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Either Stella's family member, or Stella herself." Ignis replied without a single trace of doubt in his voice.

Noctis was quiet at that, thinking to himself. He absentmindedly threw the finished cigarette on the floor, crushing the smoldering stick under the heel of his boots. He took another one out of the box and placed it between his lips. He was just about to light it when Prompto's voice interrupted his musings.

"Hey, Noct! I thought you never smoked more than one at a given occasion." Prompto eyed the cigarette between Noctis' lips, and had that look on his face that was seriously thinking about yanking the cancer stick out of his mouth and extinguishing it before Noctis could complain.

Well, that was true. Smoking, thankfully, did not become an unhealthy everyday habit for Noctis. He usually found himself polluting his own body when he was stretched to the very limits of his anxiety, and when he was buried underneath a mountain of stress. A part of him hated the way the smoke trailed into his respiratory system, but a part of him reveled in it when everything was proving to be too much to handle. It was yet another destructive contradiction that resided within his own mind. He only ever kept his pack of cigarettes in their little hideout. He had none kept in his own bedroom or his house, or anywhere else. To see that he was smoking now meant that he was overly desperate, very worried, and extremely distressed.

"Stop polluting your body, Noct."

Before he could utter a single protest, the smoking cancer stick was snatched from his lips and thrown on the ground. Noctis watched with wide eyes as Gladiolus extinguished the cigarette with his boots, crushing it surely for good measure. A slight frown furrowed Noctis' brows as he looked at the older man who shook his head at him.

Noctis grunted, but didn't argue. He knew they all knew that he hated himself for smoking when he was distressed in the first place. To have one of them stop him was a small amount of relief.

"Yes, we should forget about blowing smoke rings and start focusing on the task that we have to do at the moment." Ignis agreed, looking at the other three.

"Hey, why do you think Stell would do it?" Prompto asked suddenly, bringing their attention back to the previous topic that should have been tackled first if it wasn't for Prompto's sudden outburst at Noctis' sudden change in the number of cigarettes he was allowed to smoke.

"The hit men were sent to give a warning." Ignis began to explain. "If Stella had arrived at her home when the men were present, then it is possible that she might have engaged one of them in a fight and had killed one of our men. Her sudden disappearance only confirms the obvious speculation that she has been taken captive and brought somewhere."

Prompto scratched his jaw. "How you managed to draw those relevant conclusions just from hearing Noct's report of the case over the phone when you weren't even there in the first place, amazes me." The blonde shook his head. "Seriously, Iggy. I will never understand how your mind works."

Gladiolus snickered at the compliment and Noctis snorted.

Ignis flinched slightly at the sound of that nickname again. "Don't call me that."

"Just stating the possibilities. What makes you so sure she's still even alive?" Prompto asked, oblivious to Noctis' reaction from the terrifying statement. "I mean... What if they killed her and took her body anyway?"

"Makes sense." Gladiolus conceded grudgingly. "A dead bait or a live bait is still bait."

"Exactly!" Prompto cried out. "They could easily frame that she's alive. Give us a call one of these days to tell us that they have her hostage, when she's actually already dead."

The two of them were evidently too busy to notice the fact that all trace of color had drained from Noctis' face. Just to hear them talking of Stella as if she were already deceased brought an unpleasant chill to Noctis' being. He paled at the thought of never seeing the vibrant light that lit up in her eyes again. It was considerably difficult to picture her in death when life suited her so well. She couldn't be dead—not yet. He didn't know if he was being delusional or not, but he somehow had a feeling that he would know if Stella left the world.

Ignis noticed Noctis' reaction though because he immediately spoke up. "It is a possibility." He agreed. "But let's take our chances. Thinking that she's dead when she isn't would be counterproductive. If it is as you say and they have her hostage, then it is highly likely that they would initiate some contact soon."

"Noct, why won't you just tell your old man?" Prompto demanded, wrapping the comforter around his blonde head.

Noctis shook his head. "Something tells me they're counting on that. They didn't bother making threats or leaving warnings for me, so I think they're anticipating—even _hoping—_that I would do such a thing."

"They have tricks up their sleeves." Gladiolus mused. "Something tells me they have been planning this for a long time."

Ignis nodded in agreement. "And now seemed to be the best opportunity to strike."

Prompto grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. "You know what's worse? Stella and Ali unconsciously made things easier for them."

They all had to agree with that.

If the mutiny had been a plan that was well thought of, then the men might have already worked the chinks out. They were patient too. They had waited for the right time to strike, and when the opportunity presented itself, they wasted no time grabbing it. If it had been known that a mutiny was underway, the men who were of higher rank would have taken necessary action to suppress the rebellion as soon as possible. He and his friends would have done that as well, but it seemed the mutiny had revealed itself at a time where circumstances worked in the opposition's favor. That was never a good thing. Noctis knew he and his friends would have to battle against the odds. Winning had become a gamble, and their very lives were at stake—not to mention their freedom.

The rebellion was not only working to overthrow the Mafia's current governing body, but they were eliminating a threat of exposure as well. And said threat just so happened to be the most important person in Noctis' life. Now the others would have even _more _grounds to demote him. He had associated himself with a threat, and the Mafia would find that unforgivable. It only fed the rebellion's twisted justification that Regis' line was indeed tainted with treacherous genes.

"We can't exactly claim our innocence either." Noctis commented, sighing sadly.

"What's the plan now?" Gladiolus asked, crossing his legs as they all waited for Ignis to say something—since he was obviously the best tactician in the group.

"I hate to point this out." Noctis grumbled. "But I think we're stuck."

"What?" Prompto gaped at him.

Noctis shrugged. "We are all aware of the possible motives and the plans, but none of us know where to start looking for the heart of this rebellion. We can't trust any of the Mafia members that we are associated with. For all we know, they might be involved as well." He sighed. "We are on our own."

"Noct's right." Ignis agreed. "We don't have a single lead. Our best bet would be to rescue Stella first and have her tell us what she managed to gather from spending time being around the others." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"But even _we _don't have a clue about where they might be keeping her." Gladiolus finished the thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And _if _by some miracle we manage to rescue Stella, we can't directly assume that she would be willing to speak to us in the first place." Ignis pointed out.

"Me most of all." Noctis muttered, staring at his gloved hands for no apparent reason.

"She might even tell her father." Gladiolus agreed. "None of us will blame her for that."

"Then we'd _better_ hope for a miracle, because Etro knows we need it _badly_!" Prompto shrieked, throwing his arms in the air in utter exasperation and defeat.

One problem did nothing but lead to another. Everything happening so fast, and now they were stuck in the middle of a chaotic whirlwind of events. Would they even manage? _Could _they even manage to keep up?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"If I had known we were going to be stuck in this kind of errand, I wouldn't have agreed to do this in the first place."

Prompto grumbled unhappily as he pushed a shopping cart down an aisle in the grocery store. Yes, if he knew _this _is what Noctis would get him into, he wouldn't have agreed at all.

"Just stop complaining, and we'd get this done sooner." Gladiolus retorted, picking up a packed food item and tossing it into the shopping cart.

"_You're doing this for Ali, Pro. Consider it a favor from me." _Noctis' voice chirped happily from the communicators he and Gladiolus were wearing.

The morning after so many disastrous events happening in one night, the guys figured they would wait and _try _their hardest to find some leads. In the mean time, Noctis thought it was a bright idea to give Prompto the task of shopping for Ali's necessities, since he promised her the other night that he would have someone over to her room to bring her the stuff she needed. The guys had all agreed that they would never go out into the streets alone for the mean time. Although they dressed discreetly, it would be safer to have each other than handle dangerous situations alone.

Prompto scoffed. "How is this a favor?"He whined.

"_It is plain as day that you fancy her." _Ignis pointed out, and the blonde could just picture the smirks that were on Noctis' and Ignis' faces. Gladiolus pretty much had the same smirk plastered on his face as he walked next to him right now.

"Hitting on her so relentlessly even though you knew how complicated it would make things." Gladiolus shook his head.

"No one asked _you_." Prompto retorted.

Okay, so he wasn't in the mood to move at all today, but he would be lying if he denied ever snapping to alert once Noctis stated the task that needed to be done. Alisha's life was on the line now too, and it was directly _their _responsibility to make sure Stella's best friend stayed out of trouble. The guys had all noticed his movement of course, and he was about to object just this one time so he could laze around, but the others had practically pushed him into the task. Noctis was insistent about it, and Ignis backed him up with that mind-blowing inescapable logic of his, and Gladio merely grabbed the back of Prompto's shirt and dragged him out of their lair to do as Noct asked.

"Heck, I don't even know why I keep doing you favors!" Prompto complained yet again as they walked through various aisles while Gladiolus diligently searched for the next item needed.

"_Because you totally can't resist it when I ask, and you and I have known each other since we were stealing each other's lunches on third grade." _Noctis pointed out, and the blonde knew that his friend was really smiling now. Smiling that creepy smile.

"_You should see Noct's face now." _The sound of Ignis' voice sounded conspiratorial, and he and Gladiolus knew why.

"Hmph... Would creep Prompto out no doubt." The burly man snickered as he tossed yet another item into the shopping cart.

"I'm going to pretend that you're all not ganging up on me." Prompto huffed as he checked the shopping list that Noctis had given him.

They almost had everything now. Just one more item, and that was...

"Whoa now!" Prompto exclaimed loudly, causing a few shoppers to turn towards their direction.

It should have made him suspicious that the people on the other line were impossibly quiet, but he was too mind blown to notice at the moment.

"What is it?" Gladiolus asked, coming up beside Prompto to peer over the blonde's shoulder and check the list. His own expression mirrored Prompto's when he found out what it was. "Did she ask you to buy tampons for her?" The gruff man asked Noctis a little uncomfortably.

"You're not serious, Noct." Prompto hissed, crumpling the sheet of paper in one hand.

"_Yes. Yes I am." _Noctis coughed rather awkwardly. _"She didn't ask me for anything. I guess you can say it's more of an intuition. I mean, who knows? It's not as if she's in the habit of telling me that it's _that _time of the month." _He explained.

"Forget the favors. You just wanted to save your own ass!" Prompto accused as he and Gladiolus marched towards the accursed aisle that had the item they were going to purchase.

"_Excuses." _Ignis crooned on the other line.

Prompto ignored the jibe and glowered accusingly at the offending item wrapped in flowery plastic. Shopping for normal things hadn't been a problem. Shopping for a girl's personal needs _would be _the cause of an embarrassment.

The blonde turned to Gladiolus who kept his distance from the shelves that housed the feminine product. "What are you waiting for, man? Go get it." He ordered, jerking his chin towards the merchandise.

Gladiolus cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're not the boss of me. And I ain't touching that."

Prompto groaned at the finality behind his friend's words.

"_Just grab one and put it in the cart." _Noctis advised. It made Prompto want to roll his eyes. _"It's not gonna eat you alive."_

He could hear Ignis chuckling and Gladiolus snickering behind his hand as Prompto snorted at Noctis' so-called easy solution.

"Easy for _you _to say. _You're_ not the one faced with actually _touching _it." The blonde protested, evidently repulsed with the idea.

"_If it's _that _revolting, then let Gladio take it." _Ignis suggested.

"No way." Gladiolus shook his head. "I took charge of the finding the other items. Prompto should at least help out with the last one." He reasoned. He wouldn't flinch from other things, but he was a guy. And just like the other guys, touching personal feminine products wasn't a very pleasant thing.

Prompto gaped at him; an incredulous expression plastered on his face. "_That's _not a valid excuse at all!"

"_Are you two going to pick it up, or do we call our charge to come and do it for you?" _Noctis asked, and Prompto could already picture him with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"That's not a bad idea at all— OW!" Prompto relented before crying out loud at the smack that haphazardly hit his blonde head.

"Just do it already." Gladiolus insisted.

Groaning, Prompto grabbed a medium box and threw it into the cart as if it were on fire. He released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding until the whole embarrassing ordeal was over with. He sighed in utter relief.

"_It's not even used yet." _Ignis commented, sensing the distress that the task had unloaded on Prompto and Gladiolus.

"But they're going to be." Prompto retorted, glaring at the feminine product that was now inside the cart as well. "That's the point!"

"The fact that we know where it ends up is not a comforting thought." Gladiolus agreed as he and Prompto left the aisle to proceed to the checkout counters.

"_Tampons bear a strange likeness to bullets that you shove in a gun." _Noctis mused. He said it so innocently, you would have thought he had no idea what he was talking about.

Prompto actually snickered at that. "Oh, you shove tampons in _something_, but it's not a gun."

The other three men rolled their eyes at the provocative comment. It was hardly appropriate, but none of them really cared.

"_Well, at least we know you didn't suffer from a panic attack." _Ignis mused, and it was just those kinds of statements that made you want to ask 'why.'

"What do you mean?" Gladiolus asked as he and Prompto now stood in line to pay for the items they had bought.

"_Prompto's mind is as dirty as ever." _Came the dry response that had Noctis and Gladiolus laughing.

"Hey!" The blonde squawked indignantly.

vVvVv

Noctis hadn't been kidding when he told them that he checked Alisha in at an equally ritzy five-star hotel. They all knew the concept of hiding plain sight, and none of them questioned Noct's decision, but in Prompto's opinion, his friend had done a completely overrated task of ensuring Alisha's safety.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Prompto asked no one in particular as he and Gladiolus approached the side of the massive building.

"_Would you rather have sloppy accommodations?" _Ignis piped up through the comm unnecessarily.

The blonde frowned at that. "That's not what I meant." He hoisted the backpack more securely over one shoulder as he continued on. "Noct, this is costing you too much."

Three simultaneously amused chuckles could be heard over the communicating devices that they had in their ears.

"_Is that concern I hear?" _Noctis crooned.

"Didn't think you had a caring bone in your body." Gladiolus added as he walked right next to Prompto.

"Shut up." He admonished his friends weakly. "Which room is Ali staying in again?"

"_Room five hundred forty-three." _Noctis replied.

"So how do we go about this?" The blonde asked his current companion.

"I'll keep a look out." Gladiolus began to explain, his eyes darting back and forth across the parking grounds. "You get in through the maintenance staff's entrance over there." He jerked his chin in the direction of the location. "And try to get to Alisha's room without being noticed."

Prompto hoisted the backpack that contained the items they had shopped for earlier that day over his shoulder and tapped a finger against his chin in thought.

"Okay. So I make a sneaky entrance because the front doors are too risky, equally sneak to Ali's rooms without being noticed, hand this stuff over, and..." He trailed off.

"Don't waste anymore time doing unnecessary stuff." Gladiolus finished, nodding resolutely.

Prompto had a mischievous look on his face. "And what do you mean by that?"

Gladiolus gave him a look, and he was sure the other guys would have done the same had they been around in the flesh while he and Gladio carried out the plan.

"_Less talking more doing, Prompto."_ Ignis pointed out.

"Right." The blonde agreed.

Gladiolus was opening his mouth to say something when a distant shout of Prompto's name cut him off. The voice was frantic...and feminine. That couldn't have been natural or ordinary. He and Gladiolus exchanged a startled look before running to the source of the sound—which wasn't very far. Both could hear the various reactions coming from Noctis and Ignis. It looked like the sounds carried over to their comm.

The blonde was more than a little miffed now. He was positive that that sound could only come from one person. And it wasn't a good sign either. They had to find her...and fast. How the hell did her adversaries track her location anyway? All of them knew how good Noct was at hiding anything—people included—so how did they find her? They didn't exactly have time to ponder on it now.

Two pairs of booted feet thundered on the cemented grounds as they approached the source of the commotion. They were just in time to see a man wearing a hooded jacket shove a suddenly limp figure into the back of a white van before the vehicle sped off.

"Kidnapping! Really?!" Prompto exclaimed in mortification.

The sound of glass shattering brought Prompto out of his bewildered state. Before he could react further though, Gladiolus had shoved him into the passenger seat. Car doors slammed and the stolen automobile revving at full speed met Prompto's ears. Yet again, things were happening too fast for him to fully comprehend everything.

"_You're coming after them?" _Noctis asked, and he sounded a little breathless.

"_I'm hacking into the city's mainframe to get to the video cameras." _Ignis explained.

"Where are they?" Prompto asked, straining his neck to see through the throng of vehicles running in the city streets.

"White SUV; plate number RHS-119." Gladiolus grunted, tightening his hold on the steering wheel as he squeezed the stolen vehicle through traffic.

"_They're only ten feet away from you." _Ignis informed them, and the two men in the car could already picture their friend squinting at the computer screen as he kept a close eye on their suspects.

"The video cams are already hacked?" Prompto exclaimed, yet again marveling at Ignis' skill just when a familiar ominous blaring sound met their ears.

Gladiolus made a sound that somehow came out as a cry of relief and a horrible cuss. He glanced at the side mirror just to see how close the authorities were on their trails, and swore aloud this time. Prompto stuck his head out of the window just to look behind them, nearly having his head lopped off in the process by a moving truck that got too close for comfort.

"Cops." Prompto sighed. "Wonder who alerted them."

"_Probably the person who owns the car that you just stole." _Noctis offered. _"It's that or the cops are looking to catch you for going over the speed limit."_

"White SUV up ahead!" Prompto yelped, jerking violently to the side when Gladiolus steered the car to a sharp left to avoid other vehicles that were doddling. "Not even in the right lane anymore." The blonde huffed.

"We're chasing your woman's captors, and _you're _worried about _not being _in the right lane?!" Gladiolus' voice rose to a near shout; must be because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tried to keep the vehicle from crashing.

"She's not my woman." Prompto grumbled, feeling a little breathless himself. "Though I _do _like the sound of that." He chirped before a light slap on the back of his head got his attention.

"Get real."

They were getting close; only six feet away now. The men had spotted them though, and switched lanes once in a while. Gladiolus' jaw was clenched tightly, his teeth grinding against each other as he stepped on the accelerator, bringing them ever closer. The police cruisers' sirens that had sounded so distant were getting closer now too, as their very own pursuers gained speed.

"How close are the cops?" Prompto asked Ignis through the comm.

"_Approximately ten feet away—"_

The statement was interrupted by the sound of a small explosion accompanied with several clinks as one of the car's glass windows shattered. Prompto was only too familiar with the source of the sound, and he snapped his mind to focus—for once—amid the chaos. A bullet hole was present in their car's windshield, and he could plainly see the lines of the cracked glass, spreading outward like a web.

"_Well, they're not playing fair." _Noctis commented.

"_You won't be able to keep this chase up for long." _Ignis stated. _"Disable their vehicle now before they do further damage to yours."_

"Right." Gladiolus grunted, making sharp swerves as he tried to shake off their own pursuers as well—which so happened to be the city's police force. Both could hear the sirens wailing at a closer distance.

"Prompto." All three of them spoke at the same time. They all would have laughed at that, but things were much too serious to even start a minor joke. Even the blonde was too tense to create a hilarious monologue in the middle of this situation.

"Going for it." The blonde muttered as his fingers fumbled through the waistband of his jeans. His fingers closed around the grip of the Colt 45 1911 pistol he kept hidden underneath his clothes. He cocked it and got ready to position himself for shooting.

"You alright?" Gladiolus asked. They were maintaining a six foot distance from the white van now—and it wasn't an easy task. The van, in turn, was persistent to escape their pursuers, still trying to lead Gladio and Prompto out of track by switching lanes and whizzing and squeezing in-between other cars. They were almost out of the highway now.

"Yeah." Prompto muttered, ducking just in time when another bullet pierced the car's chassis. "_Now_ I wish we had Noct's car!" Prompto protested, rolling down the windows so he could put a hand out to shoot.

"_Bullets would have been no good against all that armor." _Ignis agreed, chuckling at the same time.

"_And my fancy ride would be riddled with scratches afterwards." _Noctis joked.

"_Cops are closing in." _Ignis informed them. _"Can't your car go any faster?"_

"I'm exhausting it already." Gladiolus huffed, switching gears. "And this vehicle has a powerful engine."

"Oh crap." Prompto muttered, watching their target closely as a man edged half of his body out of the window to take a good aim at them. A small smirk quirked at the corner of Prompto's lips. "Bad idea."

Trying to have a good shot while being cooped up in a crazily speeding vehicle was quite difficult, but it wasn't impossible. And for any man trained in the art of marksmanship, it wouldn't exactly be a piece of cake, but it would be easier compared to the amateur who knew nothing about correct aiming placements. The young man was putting his life on the line as half of his body was exposed, surely he knew that. Prompto was staring at him, trying to concentrate on following the man's gaze to see where he was going to aim his gun. He was aiming at the wheels, and the blonde knew that that kind of shot would not miss.

On reflex, Prompto shot half of his torso out of the car window just when the gunner released the bullet that hit home on their automobile's wheels. The car jerked uncontrollably to the right, and he could hear Gladiolus cursing as he tried to right the vehicle. As the man was about to get in the safety of the van, Prompto fired a round of bullets, each time trying to keep his aim steady as the gun recoiled in his hand, and the car was swerving out of control. Each bullet hit home on its target, and he and Gladio watched as the young man lost his balance from the bullet wounds he sustained and fell off the van's window. The body rolled to the side of the road. One would have thought the other men in the van would save their comrade, but if this was the Mafia, then that would not happen because they knew better.

Their automobile made another sharp swerve towards the opposite lane before Gladiolus managed to hit the breaks just as their car was about to crash against the steel fences that lined the edges of the highway. Prompto was breathing hard as he shakily tucked his pistol away. They both watched as the man—who was a good ten feet away—lay on the ground.

'_I'm sorry, Ali...' _Prompto found himself apologizing silently. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous afterwards. Yes, he did feel bad that he and Gladio hadn't managed to save her in time, but now, at least they had a chance of a lead. They would find Stella...and Ali too... Soon.

"Now _we know they're using the girls as bait." _Noctis commented.

"_You have to get to him before he tries anything else." _Ignis advised them, interrupting the blonde's reveries.

"_Does he look familiar to you?" _Noctis asked as Prompto and Gladiolus were hurriedly ditching their stolen ride.

The distant cries of the police sirens were finally catching up, and the blonde could already see the glare of the flashing red and blue lights that adorned the tops of the police cruisers. It wasn't exactly the first time they were committing a road crime. He and Gladiolus dashed towards the man who was awkwardly sprawled on the concrete ground, clothes blood stained and riddled with a few bullet holes.

"He doesn't really ring a bell." Prompto muttered as he watched Gladiolus immediately check for a pulse.

"_Is he alive?" _Ignis asked.

"Wounded and bleeding from the gunshots." Gladiolus affirmed, grunting as he lifted the unconscious man onto a fireman's lift, hoisting him over his shoulder. "But he's alive, and out cold."

"_There is a place off the road where you can rest to catch your breath." _Ignis explained.

Looking off, Prompto could see that Ignis was right again—not the first time. Off the side of the road barred with a low horizontal steel fence was a snow covered landscape, lined with a thicket of trees that were slightly frosted in the winter air. It wouldn't exactly be comfortable, but it would have to do in the mean time. They provided enough cover, and none of them really had the heart to complain.

"The cops are after us, and now we are screwed yet again for causing such a ruckus on the highway." Prompto huffed as he and Gladiolus quickly made their way through the rows of frosty trees, placing a good distance from the scene of the crime.

"_The footage will be deleted, no worries." _Ignis said easily that it had Prompto sputtering.

"You sound so sure. I thought you and Noct were in the hideout." Gladiolus remarked with a slight frown on his brows as he shifted his careful hold on their captive.

"_We were." _Ignis replied. _"Do you think I would have been able to hack the city's video mainframes if Noct and I were underground?" _He asked rhetorically.

Prompto snorted. "Beats us. I'm a petty hacker, but _you're _the real tech here. How should _we _know?"

"_Fair enough." _Came the bland reply.

"So where are you guys right now?" Gladiolus asked as he lowered the unconscious man on the ground in the cover of a tree that was missing all its leaves.

"_Just a few blocks away from where they take charge of the city's cameras." _Noctis explained, speaking up for the first time since the car chase.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Sooo... How are you going to delete the videos?"

Ignis sighed. _"We don't need to be there in person to delete the footage. What good are viruses after all?"_

Gladiolus shook his head. "Malicious software of yours at work again."

"Do I have to keep reiterating that Ignis is a genius?" Prompto asked, plopping down on the cold ground. He did not really care if his butt would bruise from the impact, but he was too damn tired to actually keep his legs steady and upright.

"_We are all aware of the fact, thank you." _Noctis piped up.

"So, do we stay here for a while? Because to be honest, I don't like the idea of freezing my ass off." Prompto blew on his gloved hands for warmth, stomping his feet ridiculously as he sat on the ground.

"_When the coast is clear and the police are gone, Ignis and I will be there." _Noctis reassured them. _"In the mean time, I think you two should make sure our lead doesn't bleed himself to death."_

vVvVv

Crimes happened everyday. And whether it was big or small, it was their responsibility to set things right afterwards, and clean up the abominable mess. Yes, he was used to this way of life, and he loved his career—dangerous as it may seem, but the crime rate that had been steadily increasing for the last couple of days was alarming.

He stood by the cruiser parked in the side of the highway's well-maintained road, watching quietly as the Intelligence Unit arrived at the scene, immediately gathering evidence for this recent road ruckus. Traffic was being rerouted, so the police could work flawlessly, and even the Fire Fighters' Department had arrived to provide aid to a few injured civilians.

He and his buddy had been conducting their daily patrols on their assigned areas in the city when they had received an urgent message through their walkie-talkies, asking for backup and all that whatnot. He found out later that there were people racing each other recklessly through the city streets, causing an insurmountable amount of trouble and accidents. During the course of the chasing, the suspects had caused a road pile-up where several cars had chain crashed. He wondered how the civilians had fared after that, though he was fairly sure they had been all taken to the hospital to receive adequate medical treatment.

Now, he and his colleague were at the scene of the crime, though he stood a respectable distance away. These last few weeks had been hard on the city's police force. Huge crimes had been happening in the city, and the one committed last night had to be the largest one yet—in his opinion anyway.

Officer Fleuret's family had been the victim; his wife and son murdered, and according to the official reports, his daughter was declared missing as well. To further the mind boggling incident, the body of a complete stranger had been found in Fleuret's own house. It had been the dead body of a middle-aged man, mangled and torn. He hadn't been present in the excursion last night, but the news spread quickly like wildfire in the workplace this morning. And it was hard not to notice it when it was a large headline in the news bulletins. Every one of Fleuret's coworkers had sympathized him, and as far as he knew, the Intelligence Unit was working on the case right now.

This recent incident was just another mishap to be added to the pile. This car chase wouldn't exactly be a huge investigation, and they would find out the culprits soon enough...

"Some blood on the concrete, and a mangled automobile." He heard his colleague mutter as the other man walked up to him.

"Any casualties?" He asked conversationally.

"None that I know of. The injured civilians are all being taken care of, and most of the injuries are minor, so that's a good thing."

"The CCTV footage will take care of this mess." He nodded once. The cameras were well-placed around the city—the government and the federal body of the police made sure of that.

His friend snorted. "Unlikely. They were tampered with."

Well, that was a huge setback. "How did they get in the main building unnoticed?" He asked. He knew for a fact that they were heavily guarded and armed with security cameras as well. "Unless it was an inside job."

The colleague shook his head, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his winter coat. "Their tech people reported that it had been a virus that caused a few of the systems to crash, resulting in the loss of data."

"That's a bugger." He commented disapprovingly. "I'm no tech, but I thought viruses could only penetrate if some malicious software or other whatnot was activated or opened in someone's mail or something like that."

His colleague shrugged, looking as clueless as he was. "The Intelligence Unit will have to figure that out, I guess. It looks like whoever did the hacking job was a genius, because that was one hell of a virus. The technical engineers tried recovering the data that had been lost, but no amount of system restoring is going to bring that footage back."

"Quite the blow, isn't it?" He shook his head.

"No kidding." The other man agreed. "Something tells me this isn't just some ordinary petty road-rage driven car chase. It's something else. Something bigger. We have yet to investigate, and some witnesses would show up soon."

"The Federal Bureau might take over too..."

* * *

**A/N: I think you may have noticed that I mention a few gun models in this story. I believe now is the right time to tell everybody that I have a slight fascination for firearms. That should explain it. xD And the cops conversing in the last POV in this chapter aren't really key characters and won't play a very major role. I was just in the mood to write a by-stander's opinion and how events are appearing in their respective point of views. I don't know about you, but I'm strangely amused that the men have no idea that they're talking about Ignis... xD I'm weird, so that would probably the reason why I'm feeling that way. :3 Until the next chapter then... Au revoir! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am officially changing the rating of this story from T to M, and it's because of the events that are going to happen in this chapter. I must warn you that there are going to be scenes that would call for a mature mind.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a heinous crime that might be offensive to some people. There is another warning within the story itself that will alert you, dear reader, if you do not wish to read the part in the chapter that contains it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Just as promised, he and Ignis had gone to fetch Prompto and Gladiolus once the coast had cleared and the highway resembled normalcy again. Bringing their own respective vehicles had been a risk none of them were willing to take, so they remained hidden, parked a good walking distance away from the public cemetery. They ventured out into the business streets via public transportation that fateful morning, and circumstances had forced him and Ignis to steal a suburban van big enough to host an unconscious man.

Their hatch was no place to bring an enemy for interrogation, so they brought the unconscious man to one of the abandoned factories in the city; sporting an environment that screamed 'haunted.' Prompto had commented how eerie and abandoned the place was, but he and the others weren't really bothered. It had been a necessity. So he and his friends chose a dilapidated warehouse that still had its roof and walls intact. After having Prompto pick the lock, they had gotten to work. Ignis had found acceptable space which could have been the maintenance staff's locker room—had the warehouse been in use. They placed their captive there after they had taken care of his bleeding wounds.

The hours that had gone by after that particular task had been spent in waiting. The events that followed after that had been dependent on their individual abilities to have enduring patience. He had been glad; glad that they finally found a lead. He had taken a moment to thank fate and fortune for being so kind. Last night, he and his friends had all depended on a miracle, because they all knew it would be the only chance they had left. He—of all people—had felt guilty that they had been unable to save Alisha from the clutches of their enemies, but their misfortune in that particular area had been exchanged with something more useful.

Noctis was slightly relieved; only _slightly_. They had to take a chance. They had to at least hope that the man knew something that would be of importance. It was going well on to seven in the evening when their captive had awoken, and Ignis and Gladiolus had proceeded with the interrogation. He and Prompto had watched resolutely as the door to the locker room slammed shut. It would have been beneficial if they were able to monitor the proceedings of the forceful interrogation, but having Ignis was more effective than any machine one could ask for. Etro knew how the man's mind worked. He had known that Gladio and Iggs would keep a recording device on their personas secretly, and he didn't have a doubt that they would get the task done effectively.

Even then, he had to spend more time waiting. In other circumstances, he would have carried out the interrogation himself, but he had wanted to sit this one out just so he could try to organize his thoughts and think clearly. If the step that they had taken would be successful, the productivity of the next one depended on a clear-cut focus.

During the course of the interrogation, he had watched Prompto restlessly move about in the room he and the blonde were occupying. His friend hadn't been exactly quiet. The hours were spent grumbling and muttering to himself as he walked about, sporting that concerned look on his face, etched with worry and determination all the same. Occasionally, the blonde would erupt into random moments of sudden dynamic movement that it had managed to put an amused smirk on Noctis' lips. Prompto would talk to him once in a while—just to ask a question—before the blonde would resume his own form of brooding.

Prompto brooding restlessly was a rare sight, and he and the others knew of the last and only time it had happened. It had been during one of the most trying times of Prompto's life. After his family had been murdered and the suspects hadn't been arrested yet, his best friend had been talking non-stop, trying to vent his frustration out on the words that left his mouth. He had often moved around too, like there were hot coals under his feet. Regardless, they knew that the only reason that Prompto would ever brood would be if a certain circumstance bothered him too much.

So Noctis had sat still for the most of their evening spent in the abandoned warehouse close to the city slums. He had been sitting in silence for awhile then, not moving. His eyes were closed, his head was propped up against his fist. To others, he might have appeared to have been in slumber, but he was far from it. His own mind was a million miles away, running at some miles per hour, thinking and considering the endless possibilities. Prompto's own babbling was a welcome buzz of muted sound in the back of Noctis' mind.

The minutes had blended into hours, and the hours almost seemed like years. Noctis' blue eyes snapped open at the loud sound of a door being slammed closed in the near distance. Gladiolus appeared through the doorway, an unreadable expression set across his face.

He kept quiet, but Prompto spoke up.

"Did the bastard say anything?" The blonde asked, his tone a little frantic.

"Yeah." Gladiolus sighed. "He cracked easier than we anticipated." Their scarred friend commented, shaking his head in disapproval at the man's lack of resiliency towards the measures they had taken to make him talk.

Noctis blinked. He had to agree with Gladiolus. One look at Prompto told him he was unimpressed with their captive as they were. But then again, Noctis reminded himself not to feel so disappointed. They were damned lucky they managed to snag a weak fellow who would do almost anything to gain his freedom and avoid as much physical pain as possible. Yes, it had been a pathetic performance on the captive's part, but it was a lucky draw for him and his friends.

"Stella is being held captive somewhere in the Duscaean forest just north of here." Ignis' voice rang out loud and clear as he entered the room the three of them were in.

"Do we leave at first light?" Prompto asked eagerly.

"We'll stock up on small provisions and weapons first before we go rushing to the rescue." Noctis suggested, sitting up straight on the chair that he had claimed.

"And we need a concrete plan of action when we _do _find them." Gladiolus pointed out.

"Then I suggest we get some rest if we are to plan everything tomorrow. We'll leave tomorrow night when the inhabitants of the city are most likely to be asleep." Ignis agreed.

"What about our captive?" Prompto stopped pacing, looking at Ignis and Gladiolus inquiringly.

"He is unconscious once more, and we would have to bring him with us if we are to rescue the girls." Ignis explained.

"Right."

vVvVv

Being confined in a cramped room for a day felt like the stretch of an entire week. It had been difficult to keep track of the date as the days had gone by, and she was surprised to find that time moved slower for her case. If she was correct, she was currently staring at a weak shaft of winter sunlight on the morning of the twenty-first day of December. It was the winter solstice already, and it was only the second day of her capture.

It hadn't been too long ago when she finally had come to terms with the fact that she had been abducted. Her mind had tried to suppress the memories of what had happened that night, but she forced herself to recall whatever detail she could grasp.

She could remember how the nineteenth day of December started. She had been having a cup of hot coffee at her own work place, deep in thought and curious as to why her best friend hadn't been answering her calls. After she and Noctis had gone to check the apartment she resided in, she had come to terms with the fact that Alisha had gone missing. She could remember asking for the help from the authorities—specifically her father and his men. She remembered disclosing the events to Cor—her most trusted confidant. She had gone home when dark had settled in.

She closed her eyes as her mind recalled the moment she had stepped into her own house and had felt the ominous presence of a stranger. She remembered finding her mother incredibly drugged, and she could remember finding her brother's corpse. She had gotten into a fight, and then things were a little muddled after that. The only other detail that she could strangely recall was that something heavy had snared her entire head. The next thing she knew, she had woken up on an uncomfortable hardwood surface, wearing the same clothes she had worn that night.

The first thing she had noticed were the blood stains on her clothes that reeked immensely, confirming the foggy memory of the murder that she had committed in her failed attempt to escape her attackers and save her own life. She had still been decently covered with her clothes, but she had also noticed that they stripped her bare of her winter overcoats. The jacket and scarf were nowhere to be seen; her gloves were off as well; her feet were bare.

Naturally, she had been confused when she had woken up, but she had been smart enough to keep her mouth shut. She hadn't screamed and demanded to know what they wanted with her, because she knew that would only endanger her and she was already in a delicate situation as it is.

She had been drifting to unconscious when someone had entered the wooden room that was now her prison. She had judged it was a man—based on the heavy foot falls. She had watched through half-lidded eyes as he gauged her in an assessing manner. Being in a situation such as this was truly frightening and traumatizing, and she had not been an exception to that. She had been worried that they would try some things, but she was grateful that nothing unbecoming happened to her at the moment.

So far, her captors hadn't maltreated her. They brought her food—though it was hardly appetizing, and they usually left her alone, which was preferable.

Her hands and feet were bound with thick hempen ropes that were starting to fringe. Their uncomfortable texture chaffed at the delicate skin of her wrists and ankles, and she winced as she tried to moving one of her hands. The skin around her wrists were an angry red as the rope continued to rub against the wounds that it had inflicted. It was a tight knot.

Bound in hand and foot, she had nothing to occupy her thoughts with except to try and formulate a useful escape plan, and to wonder endlessly what their motives were. She had absolutely no idea where she was and she didn't have a slight clue as to why they were keeping her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was somewhere isolated—that would have been common knowledge in effectively keeping a hostage. She had not been given the chance of seeing her captors' faces either, nor did she hear their voices that should have given her a trace of recognition.

She was sure that the Mafia was responsible for Alisha's sudden disappearance, and she strongly suspected that they were behind her abduction too, but for what reason? Did Prompto know of this? Or Ignis? But of course they had to know, if they were one of the people who spear-headed her hostage-taking.

It was obvious that they wanted something from someone and that was why they had taken her, but why her? It only left the idea that they were threatening someone that she knew—someone that was close to her, but who? The most logical explanation of her abduction would have to do with her father. It wasn't a secret that she was the daughter of the chief of the city's Intelligence Unit. They were most likely out to get him, but that left another question? Why would they be after her father? Maybe it was one of those instances where someone couldn't let go of his grudges and that had been the reason for him to want his revenge.

Other than her family, the only people that were extremely close to her of late were Alisha and Noctis. The former had been in trouble and she was still worried about Ali's current condition, and the latter was a huge possibility, but it was a possibility that she would rather not acknowledge. She had nursed enough suspicions against Noctis for the past couple of months already, and she felt really filthy for thinking such things up. He could be involved or not. But then again, one of her attackers had mentioned a lover that night. She certainly only had one lover, and that was Noctis. But if he _is _involved, then what's his part in all this?

So many more headache-inducing questions. She vowed to herself to find the answers to all of them once she was free, but a more pressing issue called for her attention at the moment. If she was going to go hunt for some answers, that meant breaking out of captivity first. That and finding out where she was so she could find some means of transportation to take her back to the city.

She had constantly wondered how worried her parents were. She knew without a doubt that her father was restlessly combing every nook and cranny in the city's borders just searching for her and trying to find leads that would eventually lead to her rescue. On top of all that, she knew they were overcome with grief when they had found Stefan's lifeless body.

She sniffled, only half aware of the tears that streaked down her cheeks at the thought. Her poor brother. She knew that her mother would be beside herself with grief _and _worry. How cruel fate had been, and how miserable their holiday celebrations would be. That is to say she would even find a way to get herself out of this place as quickly as possible to return and celebrate the holidays.

Stella allowed a frustrated sigh to escape her parched lips. She curled up some more, trying to keep the warmth of her body intact. Without her winter clothes, she could feel the chill of the winter air seep through her button-up blouse that was spotted and splashed with dried blood. Her jeans didn't do much to keep her warm either. Her toes curled in as she tucked her bare feet closer to the rest of her body. This was going to be another long day...

vVvVv

Today was the third day of her captivity—the twenty-second of December, and Stella wanted to sleep, but she found that her body was too restless to give in to the calls of slumber. She could feel how exhausted and worn out she really was, but there was too much of excess energy running through her veins. Her stomach rumbled rather loudly that it made her frown. Biting her lip, she rubbed the bonds, tying her wrists, against the thin edges of the steel plate that had held her food. It had been an awkward maneuver at first, but she had managed it.

The action didn't seem to do much. The rope was too thick to be easily worn out by the constant friction between it and the steel object, but she had to try. It would take time and would test the limits of her patience, but it was this or nothing at all. Even when her chaffed skin cried out in protest to her actions, she did not stop. Even when it became sorer than usual, she did nothing but ignore the pain.

Every thing had a limit, and eventually the screaming sores around her red wrists were slowly beginning to bleed, and that was when she had to stop. She would let the wound rest over night and she would start again in the morning.

She angled her body slightly so she could glimpse the weak sunlight that still shone through the windows that were practically attached to the edges of her prison's ceiling. Time couldn't have ran so fast. If her calculations were precise, she figured it was only late morning—a couple more hours before noontime.

The sound of heavy foot falls coming from the other side of the closed door made Stella's heart race. She took a deep breath. They were only probably going to bring her an early lunch. But even as she tried to comfort herself with those thoughts, she couldn't shake the tension that her own body felt. She watched quietly as the door creaked open. It only opened wide enough for the tall and broad man to squeeze through, and she was disappointed that she wasn't even granted the chance to see what lay beyond her wooden prison cell.

She had figured out earlier this morning that she was probably being kept hostage inside a log cabin since there was nothing here that said otherwise.

The door closed with a soft click.

"Well, aren't you a well-behaved little bird." He commented in a rough condescending tone of voice.

Stella ignored the veiled insult and only continued to watch him closely through her curtain of blonde hair that hid most of her face. He stood a few feet from her, a nasty smile spread across his face. The man was middle-aged, she figured.

"Honestly though, the other fellas thought you would have put up a fight." He continued, walking closer to her.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt rough fingers slide under her chin and forced her head to tilt upwards so she could see him face to face. Yes, he was indeed old enough to be mistaken as her father. She gave him a blank look. To glower at this man now would be a cause for aggravation and it would be disadvantageous to her at the moment. She will avenge herself soon...but not now.

"They told me I shouldn't because it would devalue the exchange item," he mused to himself as his fingers began tracing the features of her face. "But you're already used... So what's the point?"

**[WARNING: It starts here. Feel free to skip this part if you wish. It is an attempted rape scene, and it also holds a fair amount of graphic violence. However, do scroll down to see where the scene ends so you could just cut to to the part where the ordeal is over and Stella is already escaping. But if you think you can handle the graphic whatnot, then go ahead and read it.]**

His words made her blood freeze. She knew she blanched after hearing them, and she could not stop her heart from racing in fear at the implication of his words. She was positive that her own heart threatened to pound out of her chest. Her breathing wasn't restricted, but it felt as if the very air that gave her life was sucked out of the room.

As he leaned closer to her, she could smell the heady scent of alcohol and knew immediately that his man had been drinking. She wanted to scream, but she knew it would be no use. It would be a waste of her strength. She wasn't going to beg for him to stop either, because no amount of begging would work in a situation as sick as this. She had to think... And think fast.

She bit her lip as a shudder of repulsion tingled through her entire body when he leaned in and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could not help the small whimper that passed her lips when she felt his slimy tongue lap at her flesh. His hands were busy doing something else, and she was momentarily glad that they weren't touching her...yet.

"What do you think you're doing?" She managed to choke out, trying to wriggle away from him and this complete invasion of her privacy.

He ignored her question as he raised his head to look her in the eye again. "Hey now. Why so frigid? You've been through this before, haven't you?" A smile crept across his face, and it wasn't a smile that one would wish to see on a daily basis.

She did not answer. This man was only assuming things, and he really did not know anything, but his presumptions were enough to make her blood boil with rage. He really didn't wait for her to reply either. He dove for her again as his hands quickly unbuttoned her top. She felt her body tremble from the cold, from fear, and from revulsion. She longed to push his hands away, and she would have done that too—made him suffer so much he would be on his knees begging for forgiveness, but her hands and legs were tied, and her head could not reach him for he was already making quick progress.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep the scream from pouring out of her mouth. It would be fruitless. It would be a waste of strength, and she _needed _all of her pent up strength for what she was planning to do.

"I can't believe he was so lucky to have this first hand." The man chuckled against the skin of her abdomen before he ran his slimy tongue across her flesh.

Who was he talking about? Nobody had violated her like this since her first day of captivity. Was he referring to Noctis? It was plainly evident that her captors knew about her relationship with him, though she still could not understand the part that her boyfriend played in all of this.

Another whimper escaped her lips and she wished he would try and invade her mouth. That would be her only chance.

'_Hold out just a little longer._' She chanted inside her head, her bound hands stiff and numb from ill use.

She was afraid and she felt helpless, but she was not going to let that overcome her.

She sucked in a wild breath and she could not stop the tears of frustration that poured from her eyes when she felt his hands unbutton her jeans. Bottom lip trembling, she steeled herself for what would happen inevitably.

The man paused and deftly began working on untying the ropes that restrained her ankles. Once her legs were free, she wanted to strike at him immediately, but doing so would only cause him to retaliate quickly. What she needed was an ample distraction. She made sure to make a show of whimpering pathetically and it succeeded in capturing his attention.

He lifted his head to gauge her and she could see the disgusting lust that prevailed in his dark eyes. She steeled herself and refused to look away. He leaned down and forced her mouth open with his tongue. He shoved it down her mouth and for a moment, she almost lost her focus. Awaiting the perfect moment, she allowed him to swirl that filthy organ around in her mouth before she decided to respond to his advances. She tentatively returned the ravenous kiss, and she could easily sense his body taking relief and comfort in the fact that her resolve had melted, but he was dead wrong.

Keeping her eyes open, she watched the pain flash across his face when she bit his tongue hard enough that she tasted the metallic and salty flavor of his blood rush into her mouth. With his mind still reeling from the excruciating sensation, she shoved him back with her torso, simultaneously slamming a knee into his stomach. She shakily gathered herself together to get up and move quickly and do what she needed to do.

The man spat blood on the wooden floorboards and coughed. "You insufferable b****!" He growled at her, recovering from the pain she had put him through.

He lunged for her, allowing the full weight of his body to crash against hers. Her back hit the floor and she gasped at the pain of the sudden impact, almost having the wind knocked out of her. She felt rough hands grab the backs of her legs as he placed them over her shoulder, intent on going straight for the goods. His hands were rough and swift as he pulled her jeans down. The material rode down halfway to her thighs and she bit her lip to keep the strangled gasp in.

Rough fingers hooked themselves into the fringes of her underwear, intent on pulling it down. Before he could though, she locked her legs around his neck; inwardly smug and thankful that her attacker's mind was too clouded with lust to actually think clearly. Getting him to put her legs over his shoulders had been one of her intentions.

Once his neck was locked securely in her legs' hold, she twisted her torso, accumulating just enough force to knock him sideways. She had seen the realization flash across his eyes but he was a second too late. A hiss of pain left his lips as he was knocked to the floor yet again. Succeeding in one of her first attempts at escape, she had reversed their positions, the full weight of her body on top of his. Wanting to quench her thirst for revenge, she brought her tied fists down on his face; wincing slightly at the pain that came with the force of her punch and how the blow had thoroughly winded the joints and tendons in her shoulders. There was a satisfying crunch as the tender bones that made up the bridge of his nose cracked under the force of her blow. He cried out in pain, and she could feel his hands twitching beneath her body, no doubt itching to bring them up to cup his injured nose.

"Attempting to rape me was a mistake." She said, her voice trembling with the force of her wrath.

Blood dribbled out of his nose, staining her exposed skin red. There was no time to right her clothes and worry about her modesty. She had to finish what she had started. This man would only do worse to another defenseless woman he would get his hands on. This was a justifiable execution.

She didn't wait for him to recover enough to say something anymore. She brought her bound fists down on his chest—exactly above the area where his heart was beating, putting enough force behind the blow to deliver his quick death.

A choked sound escaped him as his eyes flew wide open, attempting to fly out of their own sockets. With a last gasp of much needed air, she felt his entire body go still. He wasn't breathing anymore. He was dead.

**[A/N: The violence ends here...]**

She could feel her own body giving way to shock. She could feel herself trembling as she slid off of him. There had been no blood; none of that had spilled and spoiled the the exterior of the hardwood floors, but Stella felt terrible all the same. This was the second life she had taken in her desperation for survival and self-preservation. She shakily inhaled a deep breath, and took slight pleasure in the oxygen that filled her suddenly deprived lungs. She was shivering from the cold, but she was too shaken up to care. The adrenaline was still coursing madly in her veins, fueling her desire to move and get out before she was too late.

Stella slowly got up on trembling knees. Her jeans were still pulled down, her underwear exposed. Her blouse was undone as well, her heaving chest clearly visible to whoever was going to be outside. But she already figured out that she would be alone. Just as the man had said, he would not have attempted violating her if his comrades were around. That meant that she had killed her only guard.

Creeping to the wooden door, she brought her bound wrists up and twisted the knob with both hands—hands that now had bruised and bloody knuckles along with chaffed red wrists. To be sure, she opened the door a crack to peek outside. It looked like an ordinary home and looked fairly cozy, but it lacked furniture. There was a single round table occupying the center of the room. On top of it were unwashed mugs and empty bottles of beer and several other liquor. There was a fireplace built against one wall, and there were a lot of heaters in the area.

Opening the door wider, she stepped out into the room that lay beyond her prison cell. First things first, she needed something to cut the ropes around her wrists. Ignoring the chill that seeped in through the floorboards and into her bare feet, she padded her way quietly to the small kitchen, grateful that there was already a knife lying around on one of the kitchen islands.

It took a few tries, but she managed to cut her way free and she could not help the loud sigh of relief that escaped her lips. Angry bleeding sores and cuts ringed each of her wrists, but she tried her best to ignore the pain. She grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and began wiping the man's blood off of her bare thighs. The events that took place only a couple of minutes ago flashed in her mind, unbidden, but she pushed them away. Now was not the time to traumatize herself. Once she had wiped the blood off, she righted her panties, and pulled her jeans up, buttoning the material securely. She did the same to her blouse.

Decently covered, she decided to explore the cabin a little bit more. She didn't know how long her other captors would be gone—not long enough. She decided she had to gather as much information as possible. To at least have a glimpse of their ill motives and what was really going on.

There was a trunk in the cabin. It had not been visible from her point of view when she had been peeking from behind the door. Tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, she opened the storage space to have a glimpse of what was inside. At the sight of warm coats, she didn't waste time putting them on, snagging a pair of leather boots too. The interior of the shoes rubbed painfully against the wounds on her feet, but she ignored the pain yet again. They were a man's boots and the large size was strangely comforting.

She scoured the room for any provisions that would prove to be beneficial on her upcoming long winter walk towards the nearest outpost. If she was indeed in the middle of the woods, then that meant some serious nature navigating. She would need a compass for this trek through the wilderness—in freezing conditions she might add.

She hurriedly opened and closed a lot of kitchen drawers, taking whatever object she would find considerable enough to be a weapon. She even took two of the largest kitchen knives, wrapping both blades snugly in cloth before stuffing it into the interior of the large boots that she wore. She snagged a lighter because a fire would come in handy in her journey. She wished with all her might that there was some kind of firearm hidden somewhere in here. Whatever model it might be, she wouldn't complain and take it. If she found ammunition along with it, that would be even better.

After she scoured the main room a few more times, she had managed to arm herself with two large kitchen knives hidden on either boot, a lighter, a small dainty flask of whiskey that would come in handy for warmth and first aid treatment of bleeding wounds, and a couple of bandages that she stuffed into the pockets of her newly acquired coat. She had managed to find a rubber band among the sparingly stocked kitchen drawers, so she had used it to tie her unkempt hair into a messy ponytail.

For the umpteenth time, she couldn't have been more thankful to her father for imparting his skills on survival to her and her brother. It certainly came in handy now. That and the fact that he had insisted that they learn some form of self-defense, and how to properly use guns.

As she was making her way to leave, she paused in her tracks when the sight of a door caught her attention. She had not seen that before, and she was sure she wouldn't have noticed anyway. It blended in perfectly with the walls, and her mind was too muddled to be so acute at the moment. Nevertheless, she _had _to see what lay behind that door. It would be a waste to leave this one out. Perhaps it was a stockroom of sorts, and that was exactly what she needed.

The door creaked as she pushed it open. But what lay inside the sparingly decorated room weren't stocks of unlimited provisions, nor was it a rack of weapons. No, this is yet another unexpected event happening in the middle of her current crisis.

"Ali..." She found herself murmuring as tears of relief filled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: As delicate and fragile as Stella / Luna appears****, I don't think she has too much of those qualities. She knows how to fight and we all know that; wields a rapier. Some might even say that Stella is quite the survivalist in this chapter, but what can I say? She is the daughter of a police officer in this story, so I think it's only natural that she's educated in an art of self-defense, firearm wielding, and surviving in sticky situations.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Refreshing your memory, just so everyone is on the same page. :)**

**December 18 - Alisha has discovered Prompto's secret, and Stella had a meeting with Ignis.**

**December 19 - Stella was abducted; Noct and Ali found out. Noctis checked Alisha in a hotel in an attempt to keep her safe, and late at night, the boys regrouped in their hideout to discuss things.**

**December 20 - Alisha was abducted just as Prompto and Gladio were going up to her room. The guys find a lead on the same day and set him up for interrogation.**

**December 21 - Stella's captivity is detailed, and this is the day that the guys decided to prepare for their journey to rescue the girls. They leave at nightfall.**

**December 22 - Someone has attempted to violate Stella, but it became the instrument of her escape. It happened an hour before noon.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Leaving their captive unrestrained for a few minutes had been a bad idea. As soon as they all had their backs turned, the man had committed suicide by overdosing on a bottle of pills that he kept hidden in his clothes. As frustrating as that had been, they were past it now and there had been nothing more to do but move forward.

So after incinerating the corpse, Noctis and his friends had wasted no time in packing their necessities for the trip before they were off under the cover of night. The man had divulged that they were keeping the girls captive in the wilderness of Duscae—the thick woodsy deciduous forest that lay in the outskirts of the city, close to the smaller towns and villages that littered the countryside.

"So where do we start looking?" Prompto asked as Ignis parked their rented suburban van at a nearby Petroleum Station's parking lot.

"A hike in the woods wouldn't hurt." Ignis replied.

The nature that surrounded the Duscaean landscape was truly captivating. It was a sight worth seeing while sitting in a luxurious car, traveling around the outskirts of a time forgotten town. But they weren't on vacation, nor were they around to see the sights.

"So what's our plan, Iggy?" Prompto asked, a little too cheerfully as he swung the tent rods back and forth.

"We'll set up a campsite on Ausace Haven and meet there once the day's status boost runs out." Ignis explained, the folded up tent tucked snugly beneath one arm.

"Do we split up and search for the girls in pairs?" Gladiolus inquired, carrying the bag that was stuffed with the food that they had bought yesterday.

"We have seven hours before nightfall. It's not a bad idea." Noctis shrugged, righting the backpack that carried all their weaponry.

"So who's going with who?" Ignis asked, kicking off a bunch of thick snow that piled up on the ground.

"I wanna go with Noct!" Prompto exclaimed loudly before Gladiolus promptly clapped a hand over the blonde's loud mouth.

"Keep it down, you." The man hissed, removing his hand when Prompto stopped flailing his arms around.

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on me." Noctis joked, muttering the words under his breath as they continued their trek to their campsite.

"Noct, you are so cool. I love you, man. You make my everyday so special, I could kiss you!" Prompto declared sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Noctis' half-baked joke.

Ignis rolled _his_ eyes in response to their childish antics. Although he really did not mind the horse play, it was quite unnecessary considering the fact that they were doing something important.

"We should just hurry..."

vVvVv

Setting up the campsite on a safe area was fairly easy. Each man had done his part so they finished up faster than they expected. Once that was done, they paired up and were on their way. Ignis and Gladiolus took one direction, and Noctis and Prompto went the opposite way.

Noctis could vaguely recollect the images shown of the Duscaean landscapes featured on travel magazines. If it wasn't winter, the animal life in the area would have been abundant. There would have been herds of garulas in the wet and soggy marshlands, and sabertusks would have populated the area, searching for prey. But now, the green lands were devoid of animals—predators and prey alike—wandering and finding food and living their own lives. It looked so...desolate.

He and the guys had ventured on their separate ways into the woods where the cabin would be hidden no doubt. Their captive had said as much before he killed himself.

"We're not going to get lost, are we?" Prompto asked, rubbing his clothed arms up and down, trying to get some warmth.

Noctis gave him an exasperated look. "You're _that _worried?"

"I'm just saying. We wouldn't be of any use to either Stella or Ali if we lost ourselves in these woods." Prompto explained, kicking at the snow that covered the ground.

Noctis stopped walking to look around, assessing the area carefully.

"If you were the kidnapper, where would you hide them?" Noctis asked the blonde nonchalantly, examining the nonexistent paths ahead of them.

"Somewhere isolated." Prompto replied absentmindedly, curiously peeking through a hole in a tree trunk.

Noctis rolled his eyes in response. "Should I say 'duh'? Specifically where, Prompto?"

Prompto approached his friend, gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his winter trench coat. "I ain't the kidnapper, so how should I know?"

Noctis restrained a sigh from escaping his mouth. "The Mistwood would be a good place to look."

Prompto blinked. "How much time do we have?" He asked curiously.

He did not exactly share the enthusiasm that Noctis had over trying to search the Mistwood for some frickin' log cabin. There were all sorts of nasty creatures lurking in there, and he _did not _want to run into any gargantuan predators.

"Long hours." Noctis replied, checking his wristwatch briefly before going off into the direction of the Mistwood.

"But Noct!" Prompto yelped, jogging through the thick snow to catch up to Noctis' hurried strides. "What about the nasty animals?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "What's the point of bringing a gun then?"

His friend had a point. Prompto scratched the back of his hooded head. "You really think we can take those animals on alone?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm more worried about what they're doing Stella." Noctis grumbled, jogging in the winter landscape, weaving his way through blackened trees to reach their destination faster.

"This would be easier if we just snagged a helicopter and did an aerial search." Prompto folded his arms across his chest, doing his best to keep up with Noctis and his excessive bouts of energy.

"Prompto, none of us knows how to fly a helicopter." Noctis pointed out, pausing to check where they were before continuing on.

"Oh. Right." The blonde huffed. "Couldn't we hire somebody that knows how?" He asked sheepishly.

"Time is not on our side..."

"How do you think Ignis and Gladio are faring?"

"They're fine, I'd wager." Noctis shrugged.

"What do we do when we find the hostage-taking site?"

"Contact the others, assess the situation, and proceed to the rescue..."

vVvVv

"Alisha." Stella gasped, rushing to her best friend's side just as the dark-haired girl lifted her head at the sound of her voice.

"Stella." Ali spoke up, her voice laced with pure bewilderment. "I had a feeling that you would be here too." The bewilderment disappeared to be replaced with a smile that had relief written all over it—relief that was ill-timed.

Stella managed a shaky laugh that wasn't at all amused, but she quickly moved to untie her best friend from the same bonds that they had secured over her to minimize her movement. What was really going on? So they _had _taken her after all.

"We are getting out of here." The blonde remarked determinedly, finishing up untying the last of the knots that held Alisha in place. "I filed a missing person's report on the Department to try and find you. So they _did _get you after all."

Ali shook her head, rubbing her sore red wrists before turning to regard Stella with a look.

"I only got here two days ago."

Stella blinked. "But..."

The other girl shook her head. "There's more. I'll explain later, but right now, let's do as you say and get the hell out of here." Ali chuckled, getting to her feet. Stella did not miss the flinch that crossed Ali's face at the feel of the cold seeping through her bare feet. "How'd you escape anyway?" Her best friend asked, eyeing Stella's new fashion sense.

"Long and horrible story." Stella looked away, scanning the room for any sign of a space storage. A small smile made its way to her face when a nightstand drawer caught her eye.

"Noctis was worried sick when you disappeared." Ali commented, watching her best friend as she approached the dresser and opened it.

"You mean..." Stella paused, trailing off as she realized the implication of Ali's words.

Her best friend nodded in confirmation.

"Where were you when you went missing for a day then?" Stella asked, momentarily forgetting about her current agenda of searching for something useful.

Ali ignored the question for now. "The Mafia is behind this..."

"I have reason to think that Prompto and Ignis are." Stella agreed, resuming her task as she began rummaging through the contents of the overstocked drawer.

"It gets a lot more complicated than that." Alisha sighed, approaching Stella.

"What do you mean?" Stella's brows furrowed into a small frown before it disappeared. It was replaced with a satisfied exclamation when her fingers closed around a familiar grip of a pistol.

"I'll explain later..."

Stella nodded once seriously before pulling the pistol's chamber open to check the bullets that it housed. It was fully loaded, so she popped it back in, cocked it and tucked it into one of the many inner pockets that her newly acquired winter coat had.

"I found a trunk outside, so let's get you some warm clothes. I'm sure there are more." Stella smiled, leading Alisha outside of the small room they had holed her up in.

Ali had been shrugging on her new coat and was trying hard to get comfortable with the large boots. Smiling ridiculously, Stella stuffed another kitchen knife into one of her friend's boots. She had offered to find the girl another firearm in the cabin, but Ali shook her head. It would take more time, and she figured that their other captors wouldn't be gone long. They would have to make do with the gun that Stella had found for a while. Besides, they wouldn't be needing it once they made their escape.

Even Alisha didn't exactly know where they were. She had woken up here with only a faint recollection of the events that had happened before her capture. She had been making her way out of the hotel suite's bathroom when someone grabbed her. Well, she didn't have a single clue as to how they managed to find her there. (So much for Noctis' plan to hide her in plain sight.) The man had dragged her to the parking lot through the exits that only the maintenance staff had ever used. Ali had been more than relieved when she had caught sight of a familiar head of bright blonde hair. She could remember herself distracting the man with her restless and aggravated fidgeting before he released her mouth for a few seconds. But it had been enough for her adrenaline muddled brain to scream Prompto's name. The last thing she saw had been him and Gladio running before her vision had gone dark after catching a strong whiff of chloroform. After that, she had woken up in a bare wooden room with her wrists and ankles tied, still wearing the casual clothes she had changed into after her brisk shower.

Ali had no doubts that the four of them were pushing themselves trying to find her and Stella now, and she wished she could give them a call. And yet again, she wanted to kill Prompto for confiscating her phone in the first place... Useless trick that was.

"I am officially into your club of dressing up weirdly for the winter season." Alisha joked half-heartedly, trying to lighten the dark mood.

It made Stella smile—just a little bit. "At least I know it's not a one-woman club." She replied just as teasingly.

A gunshot rang loud and clear from the outside, and both she and Ali had ducked instinctively even though the bullet had not lodged itself anywhere close to where the girls were.

"Why would they do that?" Ali whispered loudly, more shocked at the fact that one of the men would suddenly open fire rather than the fact that their captors were back.

Stella took a deep breath, creeping towards the low hanging small window that was covered with the same dull brown blinds. She bit her lip as she cautiously peeked outside, trying to see more of the snow covered landscape.

"My guess is they tried to contact the assigned guard. When he didn't answer, maybe they figured that something's wrong." Stella explained, a little breathless.

The gears in her brain were already turning, trying to find a safe escape route and as much as possible, avoid a gun fight. She could blast a hole in the wooden walls, but that would only work if the firearm that she had was strong enough to blast a big enough hole for her and Ali to even crawl through. She would waste all the ammo stored in the Auto Ordnance 1911 that she had stolen if she went with that kind of plan.

"You killed the guy assigned to watch us, didn't you?" Ali asked rhetorically.

Unseen to Alisha, Stella winced. "I had to. He was..." She trailed off as she shook her head, refusing the images that her brain presented.

"So do we fight or take flight?" Ali asked, unbelievably calm as the man began shouting threats outside.

Both young women could hear heavy footfalls coming from the other side of the door. Stella inhaled a deep breath as she pressed Ali and herself against the walls, where they would be momentarily unseen from the front door. Alisha watched as her best friend slowly slid out the gun that she had taken from that drawer, watched with trusting eyes as Stella's fingers curled expertly around the grip, one finger poised and ready to press the trigger that would release the bullets from the barrel. Both could hear the front door being banged open as it hit the wall. They could hear men entering the room.

"Check the captives." One of them spoke. "Something's not right. Bastard's not answering his radio communicator." The man growled.

Stella turned to Ali with eyes that delivered a silent message. Alisha wasn't as well-trained as Stella when it came to operating in the battlefield, but grabbing an unaware man and knocking him unconscious—or killing him—was an easy enough task for someone like her.

They both waited with silent breath as one of the men cautiously approached the alcove that they were hiding in. Ali squeezed her eyes shut, held her breath, muttered a silent apology in her head, before she swiftly clamped a hand over the man's mouth and stuck a knife into his heart, pulling the blade out quickly as she silently lowered the dead body to the floor. It was a quick and painless death—a small mercy they were willing to extend to the people who were trying to get rid of them.

The sudden disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed and Stella had expected them. A round of bullets lodged holes into the cabin's walls as another man fired some warning shots. As far as their captors knew, they were only armed with knives. The lack of knowledge worked to their advantage.

"This is ridiculous, kids!" The same voice bellowed out. "Just come out. I'm tired of having children operating with the grown-up toys, acting all high and mighty." He grumbled, and they could hear as his footsteps came closer.

"Where do you think they're at?" Another unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Somewhere in here hiding like a bunch of mice."

Stella bit her lip, her eyes hurriedly scanning the darkened alcove for a window she could shoot. She didn't want to kill anymore people. These men would go to jail, and she would make sure of it. It seemed Lady Luck was on their side this morning. She cursed herself for not noticing it earlier, but decided it was so because they were in the gloom and the blinds blended so well with the wooden walls and wooden floor panelings.

Not wasting anymore precious time, she aimed the gun at the glass window still concealed behind the drapes. Loud gunshots reverberated against the walls of the cabin that had served as their hostage grounds. She didn't look behind her anymore to check how close they were. She pushed Ali to get moving. They didn't even bother hitching one leg over the other carefully on the glass window. Stella and Ali just dove through it—shattered glass and all—and ducked, quickly crawling out of the line of fire as a round of shots began firing off of the barrels of the heavy-duty rifles that the men must be carrying.

"Run, run..." Stella chanted under her breath as she and Ali made a mad dash for the woods—kicking heavy snow with their booted feet, into the safety of the trees.

Forget directions and correct navigation. They were running for their lives...

vVvVv

"You hear that?" Gladiolus asked, craning his head around, trying to hear the source of the familiar sound better.

"Gunshots." Ignis nodded in confirmation.

The information supplied could only imply a number of things, but both men thought it better not to dwell on it. It would have been a cause for frantic over-analyzing, but he and Gladio knew better. A couple of years leading one of the three branches of soldiers in the Mafia didn't exactly pay off for nothing.

"Gotta tell Noct and Prompto..." Gladiolus commented as he and Ignis began running towards the source of the sound.

"Right." Ignis huffed, switching the communicator that was lodged in his ear. "Noctis, Prompto, do you hear me?"

"_Yup..." _Noctis confirmed.

"_What's up, man? You sound like you're running." _Prompto commented.

Both Gladio and Ignis rolled their eyes.

"That's because we are." Gladiolus replied dryly, switching his own communicator on as he and Ignis continued to dash through the trees.

"You heard the gunshots?" Ignis asked the two other younger members of their little gang.

Silence, then... _"I think we're too far from the source of the sound." _Noctis replied, sounding a little guilty. There was no time to ask where the two wandered off this time around.

"Where are you?" Gladiolus asked, pressing two fingers against the radio device on his ear.

"_In the Mistwood." _Prompto grumbled. _"It was Noct's idea!" _The blonde cried out before anyone could think to chastise him.

"Too far for me to tell you where to go." Ignis muttered himself, slowing down a little bit once he caught Gladiolus shortening his strides. "Head back to camp while Gladio and I investigate this."

"_Roger..."_

Ignis sighed, closing the short distance between him and Gladiolus as he jogged towards the man's direction. His friend was taking cover behind a wide tree trunk frosted over with a thin sheet of ice.

"We found our cabin." Gladiolus said smugly, staring at the humble structure settled between a thicket of growing trees.

vVvVv

Her feet ached as they jostled around the large interior of the boots she was wearing. Her legs were screaming at her to stop running, her sides agreeing as she began to feel a bit of the pinched sensation one would feel after a long dash. Her heart slammed against the cage of bones in her chest, threatening to pop out with each heavy step she took on the snow. Behind her, she could hear rapid breathing, and knew that her companion was feeling the same thing.

"I think..." Alisha panted. "We lost them..."

Her best friend stopped running, leaning her back against a blackened tree trunk, its gnarly branches reaching towards the ground. Ali held a fist against her chest, trying to calm her breathing as she inhaled huge gulps of chilly winter air. Stella stopped a few feet away from her friend, inhaling through her nose as she looked up at the dreary winter sky. Gray clouds hovered over the woods. She took that as a sign of either a rainstorm or a terrible blizzard. She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter. If it came to that, they needed to find some semblance of shelter first.

"We can start worrying about where we are tomorrow." She inhaled deeply, tucking the pistol back into the safety of her 'borrowed' winter coat. "For now, let's focus on finding some shelter.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. xD And it's Episode Duscae all over again! xD.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

He watched attentively through the scope as their targets fell dead. Not exactly the first life he had taken. The whole task had been easy; _too _easy. He himself could not believe the sheer amount of luck that they were having so far. In one day, they had managed to arrive at the place where the hostages were being kept, found the hideout, devised a plan at their base, crept back towards the cabin by evening, and now, he had just succeeded in eliminating all of the guards who seemed frantic and panicky for some reason. He wondered why they were acting that way before he shot them all dead—patiently and one by one. They hadn't even sensed his presence, when they should have been able to. The Mafia didn't exactly train their soldiers to be sloppy on the field. Well, whatever they were going through that day, it sure got them in trouble.

"_Good work, Prompto..." _Gladiolus' voice rang out through the radio communicator that he had in one ear.

Prompto sighed, relaxing his taut shoulders a little, shifting into a more comfortable position now that at least one of the more difficult of his tasks were done. He leaned his back against the boulder he had been using to take cover, tilting his head backwards as far as it would go, holding the PGM Hecate II close to his body.

"What would you guys have done without me?" He bragged jokingly, fingering the barrel of his favorite sniper rifle.

"_Is this the part where we grovel at your feet and start kissing the ground you walk on?" _Noctis asked dryly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Noct." He grinned, even though the others couldn't see, but he knew that they knew that the grin was plastered across his face.

"_Yes, well, I'm sure you can keep dreaming." _Noctis shot back. _"It's free of charge."_

"Tch..."

"_The first phase is complete." _Ignis commented in a satisfied tone, cutting off the banter that was happening much too soon. _"Stay on the look out..."_

vVvVv

None of them had doubts that Prompto would get it done. If there was anybody who could be deemed a worthy marksman in the group, it would be the blonde. His skill in the use of firearms was quite remarkable. Noctis would acknowledge that quite begrudgingly, but he never told any of his friends. It was something that he kept to himself. He could use a gun, and he could handle firearms. His aim when shooting wasn't a bad one either; it always hit home. But there was just something about Prompto that made him different. He and the other guys knew that. Prompto knew it too.

When they had devised a plan of action back at their base camp atop the rocky Ausace Haven, none of them had argued with the roles that Ignis had assigned to each of them.

Prompto and Ignis would be the eyes in the operation. The former would be the one to scout out more unwanted personalities in the area—with the aid of the sniper rifle, and the latter would monitor his and Gladio's movements. Noctis and Gladiolus were tasked to move in and investigate the contents of the desolate cabin that they had found in the middle of the woods.

But after investigating the contents of the cabin, none of them were really satisfied with what they had managed to uncover.

"Do you think this is just a decoy?" Noctis asked a little doubtfully, eyeing the trail of blood that was splattered on the hardwood floor. "I mean, I'm sure they have foreseen this type of approach from us, since there is no other way."

"_Highly likely." _Ignis sighed on the other line.

"This is no decoy." Gladiolus commented, picking up a dirty plate thrown on the floor, the remains of food still sticking to it. "Few leftovers, and they're quite recent. I'd say the women escaped."

He had to agree with that. Noctis thought so considering the piece of evidence he found himself. "A fight happened here." Noctis added. "If the blood stains are not indications, then I don't know what is..."

"_Have you checked the cabin's outdoor perimeters?" _Ignis asked.

"There are remains of shattered glass scattered about on the snow." Gladiolus replied, carefully stepping out of the room he and Noctis had walked into a few moments ago, leaving the dark-haired man alone for a few moments.

"_Definitely signs of an escape..." _Prompto said seriously.

Noctis quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the unkempt state that the room was in before stepping out after Gladiolus. That room had to be where they kept the girls or one of them.

"_Probably." _Ignis agreed.

"_Who knows where those two have gone now?" _Prompto muttered._ "Talk about a wild goose chase..." _

"_Not really. If you know which places to look." _Ignis sounded smug, and that made them all curious.

"Where do you think they are?" Noctis asked, pulling a few kitchen drawers open, searching for something helpful.

"_What's the first thing you would do if you were lost in the wilderness?" _Ignis asked yet again, sounding smug.

"Know any caves or other safe havens, Iggy?" Gladiolus asked, catching up on Ignis' words.

"_Let me check." _A few clacks from the computer keyboard, then... _"At least four more safe havens in the area besides the one we're currently occupying, and a cave known as the Fociaugh Cavern."_

"_Talk about our insane amount of luck." _Prompto grinned happily.

"What are the chances that we actually find them there?" Gladiolus smirked, pulling another wooden door open.

"_A high enough chance I suppose." _Ignis mused.

"Stella's a survivalist..." Noctis commented, slight pride evident in his voice. "She would know to find a place like that. I'm betting the cavern..."

"_Hmmm... What makes you guys so sure that they even _thought _to find a cave? What if they're well on their way to the city right now?" _Prompto asked skeptically.

"Based on what Noct and I have managed to find, it seemed a breakout had happened recently. I think those two are smart enough to search for a way home in the morning. Not tonight." Gladiolus reasoned, annoyed at Prompto's unusually pessimistic outlook.

"_So where do we go from here?" _Prompto asked again, voicing the question that were on their minds.

Ignis stayed silent, knowing full well that each man would voice his opinion soon enough.

"I'm going with whatever you guys think is best." Gladiolus nodded once, closing the door of the room that he had gone into and exiting after finding out that it contained nothing that would be of any source of wanted information.

"I'm not going to wait for daybreak." Noctis added determinedly, already making his way to the front door.

They have already come this far, and in his mind, he wasn't going back. The conclusion to this whole disaster was coming soon, and he was only too eager to bring it out. He had no desire to stay out here in the wilderness for another day. He had been determined to find Stella and now that they were so close, he wasn't going to let the chance slip. Wilderness be damned, he was going to walk the valley of death if he had to. His friends could go to sleep, but he would find that cavern wherever it was.

"_You sure that's a great idea?" _Prompto asked a little doubtfully.

"So what are you insinuating?" Noctis asked, cocking an eyebrow—even though he knew the blonde couldn't see—as he slammed the front door shut behind him after Gladiolus had gone out.

"_They're not going anywhere for one night." _Prompto offered.

Noctis sighed heavily. Why did Prompto have to be the voice of reason—now of all times?

"What do you say, Ignis?" Noctis asked, hoping for a suggestion that would make him see sense, because he knew he was seeing anything but right now.

"_Prompto has a point, but you're calling the shots."_ Ignis replied. _"What do _you _want to do?"_

Bad idea... Noctis grunted in agreement. "Then I say we keep looking. "

"_It's pitch black out here." _Prompto sang.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "It's only five minutes past six in the evening. You get out of your house late at night, and _you're _worried?"

"_Last time I checked, we lived in the city. _Not _the wilderness." _Prompto shot back.

"_That's enough, you two." _Ignis interrupted them, before the conversation could lead to a lengthy banter. A snarky Noctis and a sarcastic Prompto wasn't a good combination.

Gladiolus smirked, catching up to Noctis' hurried strides. "Try not to get lost." The older man reminded him.

Noctis glanced at him, smirking mischievously. "_You _get lost."

"_How come I always end up in these situations?" _Prompto said with a defeated sigh as he got moving too.

"And here I thought you were worried about Ali." Noctis accused.

"_I am..." _The blonde retorted over the communicators. _"I just..."_

"_Well then..." _Ignis huffed. _"Onward."_

vVvVv

Finding the mouth of the cave had been a struck of luck. She knew it wasn't Stella's navigational skills, because her best friend had admitted as much. What mattered was that they had gotten away and had put as much distance from themselves and their captors. Alisha knew she had a lot of explaining to do. Stella deserved nothing but the truth. She knew that Noctis would be put out once he would find out that she had told Stella, but her loyalty wasn't set to him. If anything, she was more loyal to her best friend. And no amount of Noctis' nagging would change that. And if she _had_ _neglected _to tell Stella, she knew her best friend would find out one way or the other, and things would just get uglier. Ali knew Noctis meant well. He wanted to tell Stella himself, but things were better done now than later—as they say.

When she had started her explanation though, Stella had no reaction other than to listen attentively. Strong emotions crossed her face once in a while, but her friend never had an outburst, or a sudden fit of rage—or a hissy fit, when she had gotten to the part of Noctis' involvement in the whole mess. Stella only bit her lip and wrung her hands when she had told of Ignis', Gladiolus', and Prompto's connection to Noctis. She explained what had gone on when Stella had been taken captive, and she had told them of what they were up against. If anything, the information that had shocked Stella the most was that Cor Leonis was, in fact, an associate of the Mafia, and they had been led into a trap.

"So how did they take you then if Noctis had hidden you so well?" There was no resentment in her tone; just curiosity.

"I don't know either." Alisha shrugged. "The men were present and snatched me out of the suite once I left the bathroom after a shower." She grumbled.

Gingerly, Alisha twisted her hair up into a knot and used a small yet firm twig to hold it in place. It was getting rather annoying, having it flop uselessly into her face every time she tried to do something.

"So that is what brings us here?" Stella asked, unfolding her arms from across her lap.

"Pretty much." Ali agreed, looking at her best friend curiously. "But that's it? You're not angry, upset... No negative moodlet or whatever?"

Stella sighed, and shook her head, huddling closer into the warmth that her jacket provided. "I... I honestly do not know what to think of it." She took a deep breath. "It's just a lot to take in."

Alisha looked towards the cave entrance. Well, she supposed that was true. Stella deserved a break more than anybody.

"I can't believe I missed out on a day of work already." Stella huffed.

"I can see you need some time to yourself." Alisha spoke up. "We _do _need a fire going on and we lack firewood, so I'm going to head out and find some."

Dusting herself off, she made to exit the safety of the cavern that they had allowed themselves to stay in.

"Ali, please don't stray too far..." Stella called out just before she could make it outside. "And take this." Her friend tossed her the lighter, and she swiftly reached a hand out as she grabbed it out of midair.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be nearby, so scream if anything's coming for you." She smiled. "Though I doubt that you would."

A small smile formed on Stella's lips. "Same to you..."

vVvVv

Stella watched as Alisha's form disappeared from her sight. She remained in the cave, cold and alone, sitting with her back against the rough stone walls, thinking of so many things at once. It left her thoughts jumbled, and nearly succeeded in giving her a splitting headache—which would be unfortunate to have in her situation.

How well could one get to know someone in such a short span of time, really? She supposed it was a bit of recklessness in her part to get into an intimate relationship with Noctis without getting to know him well enough first. So her suspicions weren't false after all. She had a right to feel wary. And no wonder she found the subjects in the photograph sitting on Noctis' nightstand to be oh so familiar. She had seen the blonde and the brunette in the photo before, and that was when she and Alisha had met Ignis and Prompto. How stupid of her to miss such a tiny detail.

She had not seen nor realized the amount of danger that Noctis brought with him everyday of his life. When Ali had told her of Noctis' involvement, she had not wanted to believe it, hence her silence throughout the whole story-telling moment. But Ali would not lie to her, and would never make-up stories as a joke. The story itself was supported by the things she had heard from her captors' lips. One way or the other, they always mentioned a lover in her presence, and now she understood that they were talking about Noctis.

It also made her realize that she and Ali were just those very people who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was already a conflict happening inside the Criminal Organization, and she and her best friend had unknowingly stepped into it. No wonder Noctis had been so vehement about not involving the authorities. No wonder he had wanted her and Alisha to quit pursuing the topic in the first place. She didn't blame him for the mess that they were in. If anything, the blame was on herself and Alisha. It was something that was better left alone.

But then again, these boys were doing the wrong things. Why Prompto or Noctis would be involved in the Mafia at an age like theirs was puzzling and astounding? That led her to think of the 'whys' again. What pushed them to get involved? Was it because of the fragile relationship Noctis had with his parents?

Quite frankly, she did not know what to say to him if they ever met again. Ali had mentioned that he and his friends were probably looking for them, since Noctis had taken the liberty of hiding her in a hotel room—which didn't go over so well. In all honesty, Stella wasn't even sure that she wanted him to find her, but she knew that she would be glad seeing him again. She missed him, if she was being honest with herself; had wondered what he had been thinking when she got herself abducted.

On top of all that, she didn't even _want _to think about Cor. If she had known that the man was in league with the Mafia, she wouldn't have made him a confidant, but then again, how was she supposed to know? Well, Cor certainly did a very good job of keeping the secret. That meant that her father had no idea what was going on after all. She knew her family was looking for her too; her father in particular would be scouring the city just trying to find a trace of her. And her mother. Etro help the poor woman. She must be grieving her son's death and her daughter's disappearance. Well, her holidays were certainly terrible.

Huffing, Stella brought her knees closer to her chest, trying to keep the warmth in. She felt absolutely filthy, and incredibly exhausted. She wanted to sleep but knew that she couldn't. It was dangerous to do so. If they were going to get any rest at all tonight, she and Ali would have to take turns watching the other—just to be safe. Sighing deeply, she tilted her head back, resting the top of her head against the cavern's walls as she kept her arms folded on top of her knees.

Well, she knew of one way that would help fight off her thoughts and her need for sleep... That would be thinking about all the people she knew in her life and what would they be doing right now.

vVvVv

Ten sticks. Eleven sticks. Twelve sticks. Thirteen sticks.

Gathering firewood in the middle of a winter landscape with no other source of light but a meager flame from a lighter sucked. Alisha wished she had thought of that as soon as she had volunteered herself for the task. For the most part, she groped on the ground trying to find anything, only using the lighter to check if she picked up a dry twig. How utterly stupid of her. But then again, Stella needed some time alone to think, and she would not deny her best friend that. Still, having her sides all sore from continuously bending down and picking cold but dry twigs up was undesirable.

She glowered at the small pile that she had gathered in one arm; accusing it of yet another one of her miseries. Huffing, she continued her task, once in a while checking if she was still in range and sight of the landmark she had set. Getting lost at night in the wilderness wouldn't be nice.

Scowling, she kept on walking, holding on tightly to the pile of twigs she had managed to gather. One gloved hand held onto the tiny lighter. Well, it seemed tiny since she was wearing thick man's gloves. Alisha honestly did not know how long she had gone picking up twigs and other what-not. It seemed like hours, but she knew it only felt like that because she didn't have a watch, and she had no idea how to tell time just by looking at the sky.

She found herself humming a tune soon enough, still gathering twigs by either picking them up off the ground or breaking them off from leafless shrubberies. She whirled around to check her landmark—since she had not done so in a while—only to find that she had lost sight of it. Flipping the tiny pin, she watched as a tiny flame flickered to life. She felt stupid holding it at level with her head, using it like you would a torch, when the flame barely lit a foot of what was in front of her.

"Great job, Ali." She muttered to herself, making an attempt to retrace her steps when it was clearly impossible. "So much for not trying to get lost in this stupid wilderness."

"Stella!" She shouted as loud as she could. She repeated her best friend's name over and over again, trying to get a response, but there was nothing. She huffed, refusing panic to overtake her. She may have strayed too far now. No use in shouting. It would only alert night predators that lurked around.

She stiffened at the thought of that, freezing in her steps. Okay, she hadn't thought of that possibility until now. She should have borrowed the gun. All she had for protection was this stupid lighter that couldn't even scare a rabbit, and a kitchen knife stuck to one of her boots. She could not believe that she had been so absorbed in her task and lost in her own thoughts that she completely forgot about the chances of nightly predators on the prowl. What made it worse was that she knew they would be more aggressive now. Food was scarce in the wilderness because of winter.

"Great." She grumbled. "I'm a walking slab of meat."

She froze again when she heard another set of hurried footsteps pounding on the ground. Whoever that might be, she couldn't risk anybody finding her out here—not until she found it if he was either friend or foe. She released her hold on the pin and watched as the tiny flame flickered out. Taking cover behind a tree trunk, she waited.

She blinked and couldn't stop her heart from pounding frantically at the sight of a beam of neutral white light—a beam that could only come from a flashlight. She didn't know whether to feel nervous or relieved. She peeked out from behind the tree, checking to see if it were one of the men who had captured her and Stella. She could see the outline of the man quickly, but couldn't exactly put an exact identity to the face since it was a bit shrouded in darkness. He's a total stranger, and she would not want to risk herself now. She would find her way back to Stella eventually, so she retreated behind the tree she had used to take cover in again, waiting for the man to go on and be on his merry way.

"I swear I heard her screaming just a few minutes ago." The man muttered loud enough for her to hear, sounding genuinely confused and a concerned.

Her eyes flew wide open at the sound of his very familiar voice. With a heaving chest and trembling legs, she stumbled out of her hiding spot, revealing herself quickly as she put herself in the path of the flashlight's beam.

"Prompto..." She gasped out his name, staring at him, finally having a clear view of his face.

* * *

**A/N: Might I remind you that neither Stella nor Ali know that the boys are at the top of the Mafia hierarchy. And Stella doesn't know that her mother's already dead...yet. Ali neglected to mention that for some reason, or just totally forgot. With all the stress they're going through, can you blame her?**

**And I can't help but add some lines from the Demo. xD Quite frankly, the boys are adorable in their own little ways, and they're quite charming if I say so myself—Noctis and Prompto most of all. The blonde's a natural chatterbox, and clumsy plus cute—a bit of a smooth talker when it comes to the ladies. Gladiolus is actually flirty. O_O [He was TOTALLY checkin' out Cindy's ass.] Ignis, as expected, is the genius—though I'm surprised that he talks more formally than Noctis. And Noct? Noctis is charming and charmless at the same time. Even until now, I can't believe how sarcastic he is, and how lazy—in a very wonderful way. xD**

**Anyways, until the next chapter, folks... xD It'll be up soon, I promise. After you tell me what you think. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Why Noct thought it was a good idea to go looking for the girls at a time like this, he didn't know. Prompto himself was dumbfounded that Noctis' ever sensible mind was so clouded with concern that his friend completely threw caution to the wind. Well, he couldn't blame him. They had agreed to split up to make their search quicker. They all had their communicators on, so getting lost wouldn't be the problem. He was pretty concerned about the girls himself—Alisha especially. His friends had commented that he fancied her, and he wouldn't deny it either. He did like her—a lot. At one point, he even went as far as to try and kiss her, but the girl had pushed his face back forcibly. He had made a mental note since then to never try and kiss her again. He would only do it if she asked him to. How noble of him. Not!

The occasional curse and mutter flew out of his lips once in a while as he trekked through the snow covered wilderness, but other than that, he was quiet for the most part. He wished the guys would see him like this. He was sure they wouldn't pass up the chance to comment. He thought about giving up, until he heard somebody shouting Stella's name...

"Closer to her than I thought." He said smugly, jogging towards the direction of the voice, silently willing her to keep shouting.

But after repeating Stella's name a couple of times, she stopped. He found himself muttering another cuss. Thank Etro for the flashlights attached to each of their breast pockets. Otherwise, he'd be groping around in the dark trying to find his way around. Fruitless. That was what his search would be without the flashlight.

"I swear I heard her screaming just a few minutes ago." He muttered to himself yet again as he craned his neck around to try and look for her in the gloom.

"Prompto..." A relieved voice came to his left.

He whirled around to take a good look at her, unintentionally pointing the beam of the flashlight directly at her face. One of her arms were instinctively raised to cover her eyes.

"Geez, point that thing away from me." She huffed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he adjusted the flashlight so it pointed downwards at a considerable angle, where it wouldn't shine on anybody's face. He walked closer to her, taking note of the pile of twigs she had cradled in one arm.

"Never knew you to be such a vampire." He teased, unable to contain the smile that was already on his face.

She removed her arm, and he watched as she tilted her head up to look at his face. Well, he hoped she was looking at his eyes. He was looking at hers too. Great, now he felt like a loveless sap.

"So you heard me shouting." She said as he watched her lips move.

"Hard not to when you're alerting every predator in the area. You're lucky I got to you first. I'm on the prowl for some gorgeous meat." He reached up a hand and poked her nose. He took slight satisfaction in her actions when she reached up and swatted his finger away.

"You're the worst flirt ever." She grumbled, adjusting her hold on the piles of twigs.

"So you and Stella _did _escape." He mused.

"Somehow I knew you'd be looking for us." She mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from those glittering blue orbs.

"Are you and Stella in a cavern?" He asked, reaching up to tuck a loose wisp of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah... Where are the others?"

"We split up to search for the cave." He replied, absentmindedly tracing a finger down the side of her face.

"Prompto, what are you doing?" She asked curiously, watching him get lost in his thoughts.

"Checking you for injuries." He answered nonchalantly, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at his own finger, lingering over her cheek.

Ali arched an eyebrow at him. "Checking my face for injuries? Worst excuse ever." She huffed, taking a hold of his finger and gently prying it away. "I got lost."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"You know where the cave is?" She asked, pocketing the lighter.

"I was looking for it, remember? I'm just lucky I found you before I found _it_." He huffed, taking a step back.

"Help me look for it then?" She tilted her head slightly. "I wouldn't want Stella to start worrying about where I am."

"Okay." He said simply.

Before Ali could say another word though, he leaned in swiftly and planted a quick kiss on her cold cheek. He turned away and went ahead of her quickly, trusting her to follow, but also trying to avoid the inevitable slap that would follow.

"What was that for?" She shouted at him, following behind, not knowing what to make of that gesture. It was sweet, but confusing all the same. Well, she already knew he liked her. He _did _try to kiss her once.

"That's for not letting me kiss you." He retorted happily, suddenly feeling all giddy from the contact of his lips against her skin.

"You just did, moron!" She exclaimed, catching up to him after jogging to close the distance.

"You're not going to slap me?" He asked, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Ali huffed. "Be grateful that my hands are too sore to slap you."

Oh yes. She liked it, and he knew it...

vVvVv

"So how did you guys know that Stella and I were being kept here?" Alisha asked, walking beside Prompto as they searched for that damned cave.

"You weren't awake during the car chase?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I had a whiff of chloroform, and I wake up in a log cabin." She shrugged.

"Let's just say we managed to snag one of your kidnappers." Prompto grinned. "He told us to come here."

"So I'm assuming you know where here is." She stated, looking at his face that was slightly highlighted in a flashlight beam.

"We're in the wilderness of Duscae." He replied simply, stepping over a dead log blocking their route.

Ali hissed under her breath. "I should have known from the sprawling dead trees. I can't believe myself."

Prompto whistled lowly. "Riiight... I gotta contact the guys. Just to let them know that I've already found you."

She watched him tap the device attached to his ear, eyes trained upwards as he waited for the sound of static that ensured the signal.

"Can you hear me?" He asked a little hesitantly, tapping the device a few more times.

"_Faring better I hope?" _Ignis asked.

"_Got some good news?" _Gladio added.

"_Found the cavern yet?" _Noctis grumbled.

"Yup. Yup. And nope." Prompto replied cheerily, popping the 'p's. "I found something else." He stated smugly, glancing at Alisha who stayed quiet.

"_Something else?" _That was Noct this time.

"Ali's with me. Found her wandering the woods gathering sticks." Prompto shrugged when Alisha gave him a dry look. "She got lost and we're both looking for the cavern right now. Stella's in there." He explained hurriedly, trying to keep one of them from interrupting him and asking questions.

"_Then let us each make our way to this cavern and sort out the remaining knots..." _Ignis commented.

"Right..." He agreed, cutting off the connection as he turned to look at Ali who wasn't even looking at him anymore.

"Did you raid the cabin?" She asked curiously when Prompto lapsed into a sudden unusual silence.

"Not really 'raid...' We took the men down and investigated." He replied, tapping the rifle slung snugly over his back.

Ali turned to look at the firearm and blinked. How did she not notice that before? "I see."

At Prompto's initiation, they both stopped walking as he slowly turned around and looked in each direction, trying his best to gauge where they were situated in the gloom. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the west when the sound of a tree trunk falling caught their attention. It was barely visible, but the sound was unmistakable. A few birds took flight in the night air, the sound of their flapping wings unbelievably loud and they sounded panicked as they flew towards the air, escaping from the source of the noise.

"Guess it's too much to ask of fortune to keep the danger away." Prompto muttered, deciding on taking the opposite direction from the commotion as he quickened his pace.

"We had better find that cave..." Ali agreed, glancing worriedly at the direction where the disturbance had come from.

"Told Noct this was a bad idea, but he's persistent anyway." Prompto shook his head. "Let's hope we find that cavern before that behemoth finds us."

"How can you be so sure that was a behemoth? It could be some other gargantuan predator." Alisha muttered, gesturing to the direction of the noise all the while allowing Prompto to drag her along as she tried to keep up with his lengthy strides.

"The only gargantuan predator in Duscae is a behemoth." He replied nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

Alisha shook her head. "Let's just find the cave."

vVvVv

How long had it been since Alisha had gone out to gather the firewood? Stella had a brief idea but it wasn't an accurate one. She wouldn't be able to tell anyway. She lacked a watch to even the tell the time. All she knew was that her best friend was out after dark. She couldn't help but feel worried—it was only natural for her to. She had been sitting against this dark and dank cave wall for what felt like hours, doing nothing but turn the stolen pistol over around and around in one hand. She had been taking a closer look at it earlier, but eventually stopped subconsciously when her mind began to wander.

"Stella?" A voice called out in the darkness.

That was certainly not Ali's voice. She blinked and snapped her head towards the direction of the voice—towards the mouth of the cavern. She knew the owner of that voice all too well, and she really could not believe her own ears. Was she being delusional?

"Stella?" It called out again, a little louder than the first time.

She knew she ought to say something, anything to alert him to her presence. She knew from Ali that they were looking for her and her best friend, but now that she had been found, she did not even know what to think. She still could not wrap her mind around the confirmation of his involvement. She got to her feet, trying to steady her suddenly rubberized legs—a likely result from sitting too long without moving. With the pistol still gripped tightly in one hand, she waited. She knew he would come around to find her, and he would see her soon.

"Is that...you?" He asked, his silhouette visible in the gloom now.

Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Her eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden beam of light that shone through the darkness of the cavern. She shifted her gaze to the holder of the flashlight, and didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure whether to cry out in utter relief, or start asking him a million questions, demanding for an explanation to what she had been told. But seeing _him_, right there within her reach, with that concerned look on his face and a bit of apprehension in his eyes, she found her voice.

"Noctis..." She said his name, unable to say much. Was she in shock all over again? The events of the day had been a bit much, and she hadn't gotten any sleep since last night at her uncomfortable wooden prison cell.

He didn't say anything; only closed the distance between them and tentatively wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to the warmth and the feeling of protection that she had missed. Her arms remained dangling at her sides, one hand still holding the pistol, as she allowed herself to bury her face into the crook of his neck. She pulled away after a while and he held her at arm's length, most likely inspecting her with the aid of the light he carried with him.

She didn't protest even as he peeled the large gloves off of her hands, pushed back the long sleeves of the coat, and checked each of her wrists. She watched a scowl marred his face, and his other hand left her skin as he began digging around the pouch attached to his weapons and utility belt. Blue eyes scanned the room and she followed silently as he led her and towards the boulder and directed her to sit on it while he took care of the wounded skin around her wrists. She had forgotten all about the wounds inflicted by the tight ropes, and she could feel it sting now as she was reminded of its presence.

Noctis swiftly and efficiently cleaned each swelling and bleeding sore—earning a wince from her once in a while—before applying a disinfectant. He wrapped thin strips of layered gauze around each wrist, just to keep the dirt from entering any further. She stared into his eyes as they peered up at hers. His hands cupped her face, the pads of his palms brushing against her cheeks.

"Stella, I..." He broke off, unsure of what to say.

She shook her head at him—a sign for him to keep quiet, and a small outright refusal to believe that Noctis had a hand in the miseries that befell her life. But the truth was the truth. She wanted him to stay silent because it was plain as day to see that he did not know what to say, and she was having trouble finding the right words herself. He sighed, and she closed her eyes when he gave her forehead a shaky kiss—his own way of apologizing without the use of words.

His lips lingered as his hands continued to frame her face. That was until a noise coming from outside interrupted their interlude. Both of their heads snapped towards the direction of the entrance to the cave.

"Knew this was a bad idea." Noctis grumbled to himself, absentmindedly twirling a lock of Stella's blonde hair in one of his fingers.

"Was that...?" She trailed off.

"A behemoth." Noctis finished, turning to the cave entrance as he switched off the light. "And it sounds close."

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Stella asked, completely missing the meaningful glance that he sent her way in the gloom.

There was no use making excuses now. "We all split up to try and find the cavern, hoping you and Ali would be here." He explained. "Ali's with Prompto. He found her in the woods."

"Well, let's hope Ali and your other friends make it here before the behemoth finds them." She commented, surprised with herself for being able to actually hold a decent conversation with him.

Noctis grunted in agreement before tapping the communicating device attached to his ear. He waited for any sign of a signal. There was the coarse sound of static before he knew he was through.

"Ignis? Gladiolus? Prompto?" He asked, taking silent note of the fact that Stella was refusing to face him at all.

"_Yes?"_

"_Noct?"_

"_GYAAAAH!"_

"Prompto!" All three of them shouted at once.

It was one thing to keep Stella safe. It was another if one of his best friends were in trouble. Stella had heard the sudden yelp carrying over the radio comm that Noctis was wearing, and she had reacted the same way as Noctis, snapping to attention. They were both on their feet before either of them could register that the other moved.

"Was that Prompto?" Stella asked curiously, the gun already clutched in one hand, cocked and ready to fire.

Noctis didn't get to answer the question. His mind was running at a million miles per second, trying to puzzle out the current problem that Prompto had gotten himself into now.

"Prompto! Can you hear me?" He snapped, trying to get an answer.

Noctis blanched as the sound of something heavy crashing and falling carried over through the communicator; a round of gunshots followed afterwards, and then Prompto's loud swearing.

"_Prompto, where are you headed?" _Ignis asked frantically.

"_I have no idea!" _Prompto yelped. _"That's it! I quit!"_

"_Where is Alisha?" _Gladiolus interjected.

"_Running ahead of me..." _Something crashed. _"We're in over our heads!"_

"Prompto, make a fire signal." Noctis advised, completely forgetting about who was with him as he began making his way out of the cavern.

"I'm coming with you." Stella spoke up, reminding him of her presence.

He didn't want her in any danger worse than the one she had already put herself in, but he knew that telling her 'no' now would only serve to complicate things, and make matters between them even more worse. Without saying a word, Noctis switched the flashlight on and nodded once at Stella before taking her free gloved hand and pulling her along with him.

"_Shooting now. Keep your eyes open." _Prompto's voice sounded a little controlled now albeit still frantic.

"_Roger..."_

"_On it..."_

"Will do." Noctis agreed, pulling Stella along with him as they both stepped out into the cold night air.

Both could hear the behemoth still wreaking havoc in the snowy woods, but it sounded a little farther, probably where it was hot on Prompto's and Ali's tails. Sure enough, the dark sky lit up momentarily with a bright flare that shot straight upward, sparks scattering for a brief moment before dissipating into the atmosphere.

"_Stay alive til we can get there, Prompto." _Gladiolus advised, and Noctis could hear the older man running—Ignis as well.

"_I suggest you take cover." _Ignis added.

"_I need the poisoned darts!" _The blonde yelped as something heavy fell yet again.

Without regard, Noctis could not help the curse that left his mouth as he picked up his pace and began to run, forcing to Stella pick up _her _pace as well. They _had _to hurry if they were going to save their friends.

vVvVv

Heading in the opposite direction was a bad idea. Bad because the behemoth was on its way their too. Prompto wanted to smack himself, thinking he should have known that before he rushed into things and got him and Ali in danger. So when the chase had occurred, his thoughts were scattered, and he could not think properly. He was only too happy when one of his friends had initiated some form of contact through the radio comm, since he had not thought to contact them himself. The device attached to his ear had activated and he had shrieked as he and Ali ran from the gargantuan predator intent on having them for dinner.

Crouched low and keeping an eye on the persistent predator outside, Prompto bit his lips and tried to come up with a decent plan of action. Ali sat opposite him, unafraid but frustrated. He didn't shy away from a fight with an animal—if he had the advantage and the adequate weapon needed to take it down. He had screamed at his friends that he needed the poisoned darts that Ignis was keeping and they had advised him to take refuge. The latter was harder since the ground was snowy and slippery and it was hard to find any source of protective foliage. In the end, he had helped Ali climb a higher plain that he assumed was unreachable.

He peeked over the edge of the boulder and watched as the monster snarled and growled as it searched for a way to get to the top.

"Persistent little creep." He seethed.

"Well, it's not little." Alisha piped up from beside him. "What if it jumps?" She asked as they both backed away from the edge when the behemoth turned to look up at them.

He gave her a dry look. "Yeah, don't be silly. Even _that _thing can't jump as high as a chocobo ca—"

The statement was cut off when Ali grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side, causing him to bodily crash into her. The impact caused him to gasp. He sent them both sprawling on the snowy ground, and it only took a second for his brain to register the fact that he was on top of her and the ground was shaking with each heavy step that the giant took as it barreled towards them. It was his turn to pull Ali out of the way as a mean looking clawed paw slammed down on the snow next to them, leaving a gigantic imprint on the ground. Both of them rolled off to the side, effectively dodging the deadly hit, and they sprang to their feet.

The beast was right behind them. He could hear it snarling and slobbering all over the area, probably fixated on the many ways that it could do to kill them. Well, being a toyed meal wasn't part of his future plans. Now it was back to dodging the giant paws. Having the flashlight as their only source of light wasn't a big help either. They could stumble and fall at any given moment and the game would be over.

At the back of his mind, he wondered when the guys were going to show up. He hoped they were able to read his general location correctly. The fire signal he sent was quite a sloppy one. He had tried shooting at the beast earlier, but it only served to aggravate the animal more.

"You were saying about chocobos?" Ali joked as he stood tensely beside her, ready to move out of the way instead of running around like a headless chicken. That would be a waste of energy. They had to conserve their energy and stamina, and he was glad that his current companion understood that without asking questions.

It was a good thing that the behemoth was very large. It was slow and a bit clumsy—an advantage for them because they were far quicker on their feet. The predator was smart, but they were smarter. The con was that it was deadly and one miscalculated move could mean their deaths, and it was bye-bye world, and hello afterlife. Although the latter didn't sound like such a bad idea. He would see his family again and he missed them so much—especially his sister, but...there were people that needed him at the moment. He wanted to be there for his friends, and he liked to think that Ali needed him at the moment too.

"Didn't know behemoths had evolved over the past few months." He grumbled bitterly. "I take back what I said."

He had managed to say all that before he and Ali ran a little farther away when the beast swiped its claws at them. The air was filled with its snarls and growls.

"Shoot it!" Alisha snapped at him.

"You want to die, or what?!" He shot back, narrowly missing the behemoth's horns as it tried to impale them with it. "I can't kill that thing with normal bullets." He protested.

The beast howled in pain, its cry reverberating across the forest. Its eyes gleamed yellow as it glared at them. Prompto's attention was divided. He didn't fire anything. That only meant... He didn't get to complete the thought as the beast made one last attempt at crushing them with its massive paws before an agonized roar tore itself from the creature's throat. It fell on its side, sending puffs of snow into the air as its lifeless body surrendered to the ground.

"_Saved your sorry arse." _Gladiolus commented smugly through the comm.

"What was that?" Ali asked, her arms now empty of firewood. She had dropped all of it when the behemoth started chasing them.

"The guys." Prompto answered simply, a grin plastered on its face as he eyed the dead creature with the aid of the flashlight.

"_Regroup at the base of the plateau you're at." _Ignis advised quickly.

"Come on." Prompto ushered, taking Ali's gloved hand in his so they could make their way down.

But something felt off and he could feel it. Almost as if somebody was watching them. There was no way to know for sure since it was pitch black out here. He had no idea what time it was but he figured it was past dinner time for most people. Probably half past eight in the evening already.

He could see the guys before they even noticed him. All three of them were standing at the base of the plateau. Their postures gave away the tension that they were feeling. Gladiolus looked agitated and Ignis was slightly ruffled—probably from all the running. Noctis stood protectively next to a blonde woman that he could now point out as Stella. Alisha let out an exclamation when she caught sight of her best friend and jogged ahead. He followed her, and watched quietly as Ali pulled the Stella into a hug.

"So what are we thinking now?" He asked, looking at the varying expressions on each of his friends' faces.

"We can't stay here another moment longer." Ignis answered. "We have to get these girls home."

"Means we pack up our camp and leave now. We can reach the city by the break of dawn." Gladiolus added, huffing.

"What about the rest of the Mafia?" Stella asked unexpectedly.

All four of them turned to look at her as she stood next to her best friend. Noctis in particular, had this sappy and guilty look on his face that could only mean so many things. Prompto didn't want to ponder on it too deeply.

"It's no longer your concern." Noctis replied softly. "We'll discuss our terms and agreements once you and Alisha have had your rest."

Prompto and the other two watched as Noctis turned his back on all of them, a sign for the rest of them follow and head back to their campsite. Prompto was only keenly aware when Stella followed after him and stopped him with a firm hold on his forearm.

"That's it?" She asked. "You're just going to drop us somewhere in the city and be on your way as if we're nothing but strangers to you?" Her tone was snide, but her voice wasn't raised, and it sent goosebumps all over Prompto's flesh.

"I never suggested such a thing." Noctis replied, back still turned, but he stopped walking.

Stella dropped her hand. "You have implied it."

Noctis sighed and whirled around to face her. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but this is hardly the place."

He watched them eagerly as the expressions flew on Noctis' and Stella's faces. It was quite fascinating, although he thought his fascination was inappropriate. The air between Noct and Stella practically screamed 'it's complicated.' That made him glance at Ali only to see that she was avoiding everyone's eyes too—not just his. Well, now that the rush of being in danger had gone, awkwardness had settled in. He didn't like it, and he knew none of them did.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis opening his mouth to say something that would hopefully break the tension, but he was interrupted with a noise that they were all familiar with. Their only warning was the magnified click of a gun before a shot rang out and the bullet whizzed past their little group. Instinctively, every one of them—even the girls—dropped into a cautious crouching position, eyes darting around trying to find the shooter. Before he could open his mouth to say something else, another bullet whizzed past him, missing his head by mere inches. Was it him or did this man just really suck at shooting targets?

"There are more of them. We need to split up in pairs." Ignis muttered under his breath as they all flocked behind the snow covered ruins to take cover. "Do each of you know his way to our campsite?"

All three of them nodded. The girls stayed quiet.

"Prompto, take Alisha. Stella shall go with Noctis. Gladio and I will tackle another direction."

Gladiolus sighed heavily. "When I wished for something different as a Christmas gift, I didn't mean this."

"Yeah, well, I have a meeting to arrange when we get back." Noctis added, leading Stella to sneak past the men who were probably hidden.

"Noct, do we have permission to fire at will?" He asked innocently.

On any other circumstance, he wouldn't have asked his friend, but matters just turned political right now and he felt the pressing need to ask for permission from the Underboss to eliminate their rebellious subordinates. He could sense the smirk that were on Ignis' and Gladiolus' faces.

"You could bash their heads in for all I care." Noctis replied bitterly before they were off...

vVvVv

Thinking you lost your pursuers was always a bad idea, especially if you were out at night trekking through a snowy wilderness with the threat of death looming above your head. The Resistance that had formed wanted him dead, that was obvious. He would need to have words with the other men once he got back to the city. His father was not around, so legally, he had the right to be in charge at the moment. He and his friends may have not known who had been behind it, but Noctis had the rising suspicion that it was the Consigliere himself. Apprehending the associates and soldiers who were involved would be the difficult part. They had no idea about how many of them there were. Even _if _they did manage to put the Consigliere behind the Mafia's very own prison bars, it would still take a while to squeeze information out of him and have him write down a list of the key people involved in the mutiny. Long and arduous work that was. On the bright side, he would only be taking charge until his father came back and resumed his duties as the boss.

"Do you think we outran them?" Stella asked falling in to step beside him.

"Let's hope." He answered simply, still unsure of actually holding a conversation with her.

"My family..." Stella trailed off.

"Your father is searching for you." He finished for her, pausing as he took a moment to look around.

"So what becomes of us when we return to the city?" She asked him seriously, and when he turned to regard her expression, he found no sort of malice. She was just curious.

"It's yet to be discussed, as I've said. You and Ali need to catch up on some sleep first." He explained, moving a dangling branch out of the way as he walked ahead of her.

The sound of her footfalls falling into rhythm with his was the slight reassurance that she was right behind him, and she wasn't doing anything senseless anytime soon. He knew that Stella was a strong-minded woman and she often stuck with her decisions, but the female species were known to be quite fickle. One moment they were all right with something, and the next, they would be completely adverse to it. But then again, Noctis knew that Stella was smart enough to know better than to ditch him now of all times and try to find her way out of the woods all by herself. That would just be suicide.

"Noc—"

A strangled cry behind him caused him to turn around so fast he could have given himself a whiplash. It was cut off with a terrible choking sound. The flashlight he held swerved in his hand to point at a Mafia soldier's face. Contrary to the others that they have encountered before, he actually recognized face of the man who had Stella in a choke hold, a pistol pointed to the side of her head. She didn't look scared. If anything, she looked shocked.

"What are you—" He was cut off with his own sudden cry of pain and anguish as bolts of electricity shot through every fiber of his body.

Senses now muddled with shock and pain, he found himself curling up into a tight ball on the cold ground, gasping for much needed air as he took shaky breaths. Certain parts of his body ached—probably the ones that had taken the brunt of his unexpected collapse. His head hurt, and it felt like someone was pounding it with a sledgehammer. Tremors ran through his body as he grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He could see the beam of his flashlight and other lights. There were voices around him, talking senselessly. He cursed himself, his mind, most of all, for not being able to recover fast enough from the shock.

But amid the chaos of his own distorted thoughts, he knew it had been an ambush. Something he least wanted. His brain was screaming at him to move, to get up. He wanted to, but his body protested vehemently. The muscles on his arms and legs screamed in agony, and he could faintly smell the scent of lightly burned flesh. His lower back hurt like hell as he pulled himself up to his knees. He shook his head rapidly, trying to dispel the foggy edges of his vision.

A yelp of unexpected pain tore itself from his lips when a sharp kick connected with his side. His body immediately succumbed to blow, crumbling into a weak heap on the snowy ground.

But he couldn't give up now. Not when somebody needed him. Not when Stella was in danger too. Biting his lip hard enough that his teeth drew blood, he raised himself sloppily to his feet, and stumbled back a few steps. The action caused him to dodge another punch that was aimed at his gut. Well, that was fortunate. He shook his head again, trying to regain more control of his senses. Pushing the pain back into the dark recesses of his mind, he concentrated on honing in his senses to focus on his surroundings.

He did that just in time to narrowly avoid a bullet that blew up half of the tree that he was standing right next to. Growling, he launched himself forward at the man holding the pistol, knocking his assaulter to the ground with his own body weight. Stella's safety took precedence in his mind. He wanted to check on her badly, but the grappling that had ensued was occupying him at the moment. He could hear another scuffle happening a few meters away from him. He could hear curses spewing from a man's mouth, and the grunts and struggles of resistance from a female.

Allowing instinct to take over, he jammed his hand against his own attacker's neck. A choking sound met his ears as he tightened his grip on the unfortunate fellow's throat. He turned to see Stella wrestling with her own attacker, trying to keep a knife from being lodged into her own neck. Instinctively, he punched the man beneath him across the face. There was a cry of pain beneath him before he mindlessly tackled Stella's attacker to the ground, gloved hands slick and slippery with blood. He managed to gain the upper hand quickly. Forcefully grabbing the hand that was still holding on tightly to the knife, he shoved it against the man's own body. The knife tore through coat and cloth, reaching the vulnerable flesh that lay beneath. Blood bubbled up from the wound, and he let go. He got to his feet, trembling from the minor electric shock he had received a few seconds ago and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

When he looked towards Stella, it was to the sight of her pointing her own pistol at his attacker while the man had his gun aimed at her. Both were too preoccupied reading each other at the moment. He took that as an opportunity and swiftly drew the Baby Desert Eagle that had been tucked into a holster clipped on his belt.

The man had noticed him move apparently and shouted. "Move and I shoot." He threatened, gesturing his outstretched arms toward Stella.

"Drop it. It's two against one." Noctis responded, swiftly aiming the pistol at the Mafia soldier.

Hesitantly, the man dropped his own gun and lifted both of his hands and placed them behind his head. Stella stayed quiet, still holding her own pistol at the ready.

"Kick it away." He ordered simply, jerking his chin towards the hunting rifle that now lay on the ground.

The man complied vigilantly, keeping his gaze on Noctis and Stella as they closed in on him. Noctis approached the man quickly and pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of his head. His other hand swiftly dug around the man's overcoats, trying to find other concealed weapons.

"You know who you're threatening." Noctis growled into the man's ear as he tried to ignore the pounding pain present in his own head as well. "You're coming with me." He snarled before he slammed the butt of the gun against the back of the Mafia soldier's head.

The man fell unconscious and Noctis hauled him up into a fireman's lift, putting him over his shoulder like a potato sack. His sore muscles protested at the added weight, but he couldn't give in to exhaustion yet. The pain that he had pushed into the very back of his mind was threatening to resurface, and it was making itself known by the slight burning sensation that he could still feel on his lower back. He hissed in pain before hefting the extra body weight as he steadied his feet.

"Burn the body." Noctis ordered through gritted teeth and clenched jaws as he gestured towards the lifeless figure on the ground, now drenched in a pool of red blood that appeared stark against the backdrop of filthy snow...

Stella nodded once at him as she fished out the lighter that Alisha had returned to her a few moments ago after the ordeal with the behemoth. She knew he was watching her as she set the tip of flickering flame on the man's hair. They both watched and waited until the whole body was set alight. The fire ravaged the flesh and it sent an eerie glow throughout the woods. They both watched silently as the fiery light attracted a few insects and they all began buzzing around the roaring flames.

"Do we leave it as it is?" Stella asked softly, not bothering to turn and look at Noctis as she spoke.

"He'll be ashes come morning, and the cold atmosphere would just douse the fire eventually." Noctis explained, sighing in relief as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"_Noct?" _Came Prompto's voice over the communicator. _"Are you close to the campsite."_

"A few ways away. We got held up. What about you guys?" Noctis asked, wondering if his friends ran into trouble themselves.

"_We're all here...at the Haven, I mean." _Prompto explained.

"_They have found our campsite and raided it." _Ignis said by way of explanation, sounding disgusted.

"Are you guys all right?" Noctis asked worriedly as he watched the glowing flames light up Stella's face.

"_We cleaned 'em up quick." _Gladiolus replied smugly.

"We ran into trouble to, but we're okay. On our way now." Noctis nodded once.

Prompto sighed. _"Would have been nice to not have to kill anyone, but we're all provoked."_

"What about Ali?" Stella asked him unexpectedly once she noticed that Noctis was conversing with the other three.

"Prompto, how's Alisha?" Noctis asked.

"_She's right here waiting for you guys." _Came the reply.

Noctis merely gave a thumbs-up at Stella, and the blonde nodded once at that. He turned away, gesturing for Stella to follow as they left the area of the woods that they had been occupying just moments ago.

"Were there a lot of them?" Noctis asked as he began picking their way through the branches that blocked the paths.

"_A number, but nothing we couldn't handle." _Gladiolus replied.

"_There are more of them though." _Ignis added.

Noctis had to agree with that. The number of those involved in the mutiny present in Duscae right now was just a fraction of their actual numbers.

"I have a captive with me." He told them.

Prompto huffed. _"Talk about a major clean-up. This is going to mean more work for all of us." _He grumbled...

Hopefully, after these chaotic events and after making sure that Ali and Stella were safe, they could sort all of this out; interrogate their newest hostage, find the heart of the rebellion, and reinstate the claim that the Caelum family had over the organization. But pressing matters first. They had to get the girls home...

* * *

**A/N: Four chapters detailing the events that happened in the 22****nd**** of Dec. Starting from half of chapter 21 up to the current one. *sigh* Not the first time that I've gone overboard with details. Forgive me. :c And I honestly had trouble writing the whole thing up, so I'm sorry if it appears sloppy. I tried my hardest to at least make it acceptable.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to my latest reviewer, _Blank, _for leaving your feedback. :) I appreciate it really. :3 And to those of you who might be wondering why I actually input a character such as Alisha, it's because this fic is a gift to a friend who requested it. She's in this story too. I mentioned it before on my previous author's notes. :3 And this chapter might be a tad too long, but I hope that's okay. Please leave a review if you would be so kind. :3 Thank you for reading. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It was hard to wrap your mind around the fact that everything life-changing had happened in the course of a few days. To her, it felt like so much longer. What started out as a supposedly innocent investigation and school project had led to a chaotic chain of events that left all of the people involved disgruntled, broken, and scarred in varying degrees of severity. She, in particular, had gone through a lot.

Yesterday had been a chaos of activity. Her father and the rest of the police had gone into a frenzy asking her and Alisha various questions after Noctis and his friends had dropped them off at the Police Department in the wee hours of the morning. The media had caught on with the news and they swarmed the Department like dogs eager for scraps of meat. She and Ali had refused to face the press, both of them quite unsure if they would be able to relay the same fabricated story—that they had told the police—to the mass media, and in turn, to the millions of people keeping track of the national news. Even then, Stella had wondered why they even _chose _to stick with the fabricated story that Noctis and his friends had come up with—the one where none of the four boy's names were involved. She had no idea why she had agreed in the first place. She should have told the authorities about them; should have exposed them outright for who they really were, but she couldn't bring herself to, and she only had the vaguest reasons as to why.

The last time she had spoken to Noctis was yesterday morning when they had dropped her and Ali off at the corner of the street close to the Police Department. She had anticipated a call or a text message from him, but none had arrived...

There was a knock on her door, which caused her to turn away from the window she had been staring out of, watching the snow as it fell to the earth in graceful flakes.

"It's open." She called out, turning to her desk to gather her belongings.

"Are you ready? It's time to leave." Her father spoke, poking his head in slightly through her door.

"I'm ready." She mumbled.

Her dad managed a weak smile at her; a smile that was filled with so much sadness. Today was the day of her mother's and brother's funeral. Yesterday, when she had asked her father about her mother's condition, he had turned away in silent grief. Before she was abducted, she could remember checking her mother's pulse and feeling relieved when she could feel it beating weakly beneath the skin. But that had been her mother's last moments. She had died from a drug overdose, her father had told her. The men who had captured her that night must have injected a lethal dose of the drug into her mother's system. She had broke down crying at the news, and Ali had been there, offering Stella her shoulder to cry on..

What made it worse was that she had been there. She had witnessed her mother's last moments in the world of the living. She should have called for help immediately that night, but she had been too absorbed with apprehending the criminal that had broken into her own home. That had only resulted in her abduction.

Her father held the door open for her as she left her room, descending the stairs carefully, her eyes slightly bleary from unshed tears at the thought of her mother and the guilt that weighed heavily upon her heart. She might as well be responsible for her mother's death, but she knew the blame wasn't on her. It was on the man who had taken her life.

Stella sighed once she reached the bottom landing of the stairs. She peeked into the open archway that led to the living room, taking silent note of the moving boxes scattered and stacked neatly within the room. She and her father had discussed a lot of things last night. One of the topics that had been breached was the one about moving. She had no qualms with the idea, and she could admit to needing a fresh start. A new place, a new home. It would probably help both her and her father recover from the loss that they had just suffered through. She needed a reprieve from the emotional and psychological strain that she had gone through as well, and moving to a new place wasn't a very bad idea. They had agreed to do it after her graduation, but her father was already making the necessary arrangements. She knew that he was shipping some of their other stuff across the country already.

"The car's waiting outside, Stella." Her father told her, breaking her out of her musings as he gestured for her to go through the open door.

She smiled and moved to do just that.

"Your boyfriend not coming?" Her father asked, his back turned to her as he locked the front door securely.

She bit her lip at that. Everything was too complicated right now. She wasn't even sure if Noctis was still her boyfriend after everything that's happened and after everything that he's done.

"He's busy." She answered instead, already making her way to the waiting vehicle idling on the sidewalk.

vVvVv

The cemetery was an oddly enchanting sight in the midday of Christmas eve. The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago, and the sun shone weakly between thick masses of clouds. Its rays shone on the monoliths rising out of the earth. Thin sheets of ice coated some of the headstones. They glowed wherever the sun's rays struck them. It was something of a winter wonderland, only gloomier in comparison to what a winter wonderland actually was.

Cousins and relatives had been invited to the funeral. There had been numerous people. Her brother's best friends had showed up and paid their respects. Her mother's closest friends and siblings had all but drowned in their tears of sorrow and anguish. It was a shameless display of grief. Her cousins had all flocked around her, offering their condolences with genuine tears upon their eyes. She had watched with sad eyes as the coffins were lowered into their final resting places. The snow flecked dirt was still fresh upon the new graves and there were bouquets of white flowers strewn all over them. She had been standing by their plots for long minutes now, doing nothing but stare at the names embossed on the epitaphs.

She inhaled a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around herself for some warmth that she did not really feel. She kept her eyes on the ground, staring at the flowers strewn over the graves. She didn't even flinch or act surprised when she saw another hand reach down and gently place a bouquet of white roses on each grave. She didn't even look up to acknowledge the mourner, too distraught herself. She knew who it was anyway.

"You never really knew them." She spoke through numb lips, staring at the new flowers that had been placed.

"True, but they matter to you." He left the statement dangling, but stood next to her nonetheless.

She knew he wasn't even looking at the graves; he was looking at _her_.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, finally lifting her head from its ornery slouch to stare up at the handsome face that she no longer quite recognized.

"I wanted to talk to you." Noctis replied in a voice that was just as quiet.

"My dad might look for me." Stella warned him.

"It won't take more than a few minutes, I swear." He reached up a hand and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "Walk with me."

She had wanted this chance. She wasn't going to be all dramatic and tell him that she didn't want his explanations. She didn't exactly have a flare for drama. She knew he had come because he wanted to say his piece, and she wanted him to hear hers too—after he explained himself of course. He had tried to explain back at the cave in Duscae, but she had not been ready to hear whatever excuse he was going to try and make up. He had kissed her forehead in a silent apology instead. She knew that he knew that it wasn't enough. She deserved an explanation, and he knew it too.

They began walking away from the fresh gravestones, and she followed silently as he led her somewhere. He didn't brush too close to her or try to intertwine their fingers, so she figured he was serious about this. His keen intuition must be giving him warnings since he approached her. She heard him take a breath before he spoke.

"To be honest, I don't know where to start." Noctis said, avoiding her gaze as he stared ahead. "But I know you have questions, so I want you to ask me anything, and I'll give an honest answer."

She sighed. "I know you have your reasons for keeping your secrets." She started. "I don't blame you for that. Every human being is entitled to it, but Noctis... You knew Ali and I were in danger. Why didn't you try harder?"

She wasn't accusing him; just asking questions that were in dire need of answers.

"I did." He replied, immediately catching on to her implication. "We all did." _We_, meaning him and his friends. "But you and Ali refused to listen."

"You could have just told me outright if it was the only way to stop me." She said softly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"I wanted to." He muttered and stopped walking once they were underneath the lengthy boughs of a large leafless tree. "I was going to."

There was more to that statement.

"But?" She pressed for an answer.

"Your best friend beat me to it." He shrugged, kicking white puffs of snow off the ground in a general direction.

"Only because you were too late." She added.

"I know." He sighed, and she watched as he tried to compose his thoughts for a few short moments. "You didn't have to know." He started, the regret evident in his blue gaze. "I didn't want to tell you because I was being too selfish." He looked away, already feeling the guilt that clutched tightly at his chest. "What could you have done if you had found out? I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you. You would leave me if you knew."

He had said it so surely, so desperately that he only gave off the impression of naivety. She was sorry to even think it, but she found this display of desperation to be childish and completely immature. He had been right about it being selfish, because it was. But even as he said these things, she could not stop her own heart from going out to him. His statement had a deeper root. She would be an idiot to think that it was just about them. She had reason to think that his familial relationship was behind his robed resentment.

"That's a pathetic idea and you know it." She huffed, looking at him exasperatedly.

It was pathetic, and she was right. Noctis bit the inside of his cheek.

"You don't have to tell me. I know it's stupid." He acknowledged. "Yet more reason for you to call it off." He remarked bitterly, glaring at the thick roots of the dead tree that poked out through the fluffy snow.

"Do you _want _to call it off?" She asked carefully, watching the expressions on his suddenly stern face.

"No." He sighed. His gaze softened when he fixed them on her. "But I know you want to. Someone like you doesn't belong with someone like me."

She met his gaze with her own, trying to read the hidden thoughts lodged into his mind. "You think I deserve someone better?"

Noctis shook his head slowly. "I can't tell you what you deserve and what you don't. Only you would know the answer to something like that."

He was right, but there was another issue between them that was in need of tackling.

"You know I hate harmful compromises." Stella told him, fixing him with a stern gaze. She knew she didn't need to clarify her statement. He was smart enough to know what she was talking about.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked him when he didn't say anything in response to her first remark.

She watched him carefully as he fixed his eyes on something else, deliberately wanting to avoid her inquiry.

She sighed deeply. "You can't even answer me."

That seemed to jerk him off of his current musings, because his head snapped around so he could look at her again.

"It's not like I have a choice." He growled underneath his breath, already hating himself for being so complicated and contradictory.

"Yes you do." Stella insisted in a gentle voice as she stepped closer to him and stared up at his handsome face. "You're just too wary of the consequences of whatever you choose. It's a risk you are not willing to take."

Noctis exhaled loudly before he boldly leaned his forehead against hers. The warmth of her presence even if they weren't really touching was so palpable. He knew she was leaving after graduation, and he knew she wouldn't want him to follow. He would miss this. His eyes closed out of their own accord, savoring her presence if this was going to be their last.

"If it means being with you, then I can take the risks." He whispered, and she closed her eyes briefly as a pleasant shudder tingled through her entire body when his hot breath fanned against her lips.

"I'm not talking about us. I'm talking about _you_." She brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks, brushing the cool skin beneath her fingers. "Noctis, do you even know who you really are?" She asked carefully.

The question had triggered him to open his eyes, and in those blue depths she could see the inner turmoil and distress that he was feeling. It explained all the self-deprecating words he had used on himself months ago. Yet again, her heart yearned and reached out for him, longing to chase all the negative images that he had about himself. He was lost, and that was plain as day to her now.

A heartbroken sob tore itself from her throat as she crushed his lips against hers. It only took a second for the shock to ebb away and he was returning the hard kiss. She felt his arms wrap securely around her and pull her closer. Her body was completely meshed against his as they both melted in this kiss. It was a desperate touch; a longing kiss; a silent apology; a secret wish for a hopeful tomorrow.

She knew she ought to be there for him; try and help to sort himself out from the mess he had gotten himself into, but she couldn't and she knew that he knew it too. It wasn't something anybody could help and fix. His contradictory identity could be sorted out by no one but himself. Slowly, she pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. His nose brushed against hers as he fought to catch his own breath too.

"I love you, Noctis." She whispered against his lips. "But until you figure out the conflict being waged within you, there's nothing more I can do."

He nearly groaned when she pulled away from him, but he had no other choice than to let her. "Why won't you just be with me and help me sort myself out?" He asked in an attempt at a last resort question.

"Do _you _need me the way I need you?" She asked him, looking him in the eye squarely.

Strangely, he found himself unable to answer that. Instead, he just watched as she turned to walk away.

"My father is waiting for me." She told him over her shoulder before she took a step to walk.

He had the overwhelming urge to grab her hand and pull her close, but he pressed that need down.

"Stella, this is not goodbye." He told her instead.

She paused, and threw a kind smile at him over her shoulder. "Of course it isn't."

Noctis watched as she walked away from him; back the way they had come. She had been right... He really did not know himself anymore. She wasn't calling their relationship off because she didn't love him anymore—his kiss-swollen lips testified against that; she had called it off because she had discerned his own inability to identify himself.

_Do you need me the way I need you?_

Did he really need her because he loved her, or did he only need her because he wanted someone else to puzzle him out? Because he was too conflicted to try and even do it himself, he wanted someone else to work out the chinks and cogs of who he wanted to be. Yet again, she was right. Only _he _could figure himself out, and only _he _could make up his mind and truly decide who he wanted to be in the end.

He would get her back because even if life was incredibly unfair, he was stronger and he would fight dirty if he had to just to get her back.. It was a long road yet, but he would get there eventually.

His vibrating cellular phone shook him out of his thoughts and he absentmindedly reached for it tucked away in the recesses of his coat.

"_Noct, we have new developments. You need to come here quick." _Ignis sounded excited over the line, and that made him smirk.

"I'll be there. Just keep your pants on." He chuckled.

"_I'm not stripping them down if that's what you're wondering..." _Came the dry reply.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm on my way now."

Of course, there were other matters to take care of first at the moment...

vVvVv

The Regalia approached the tall wrought iron gates crawling with ivy vines for gothic effects. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal Noctis' face as he waited for the scanner to recognize him and permit him entry. When the gates did swing open, Noctis wasn't really surprised to find that his own house was lavishly decorated for the holidays. His mother had the decorators on schedule, so even if his parents weren't home, the decorators always arrived to prep the entire manor up.

Twinkling Christmas lights were wrapped around the tree trunks and strewn over the blank snow encrusted bushes. The freezing fountain didn't escape the decor as well. As festive as the entire house was, the owner was feeling anything but.

Noctis slammed his car door closed as he got out of it, his earlier conversation with Stella still weighing heavily upon his mind. It occupied his thoughts even as he entered through the front doors, allowing them to close behind him with a loud bang. He huffed at the sight of the grand foyer. It looked a tad too happy; happy yet still incredibly lonely. It was three in the afternoon, and the servants would have vacated the premises by now. That could only mean that he was alone in his titanic house all over again. Sometimes, he even wondered how he could possibly stand it. He received a call from his father a few hours ago, informing him of his and his mother's return before New Year's eve—on the twenty-ninth day of December to be exact. Not like it really mattered.

Noctis' eyes roamed over the ten-foot tall fake evergreen tree situated in the middle of the receiving hall. He eyed it skeptically, taking silent note of the motif that it housed this year. Last year, the colors around the house during the holidays had been a fiery red and gold. Now, his mother had settled for blue and silver. His mom and her flare for interior designing. Various sizes of shiny and glittery blue baubles were strung on the tree's delicate branches. There were small silver bells scattered about at intervals too. Blue and white lights wrapped around the entire tree blinked merrily, and of course, there was the classic silver star sitting at the very peak. Typical as it was. The banisters were strung with the same twinkling lights as well, but with the added touch of streamers and boas of the same color motif.

Noctis bit his lip as he made his way to the grand staircase branching out from the right. If unfortunate circumstances hadn't occurred, this would have been his and Stella's first holiday celebration together. She would have been here right now. They would have been having Christmas dinner and she would tease him about how he could not cook. He would have taken her to his room and they would just spend the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. That could have been his best holiday celebration yet, but crisis happens, and they were unavoidable.

His last conversation with her at the cemetery wasn't goodbye. It had not been a literal statement, and she had latched on to his meaning and agreed with a smile on her face. That left a spark of hope burning in his heart. At least she didn't close it off for good; other women would have. It was yet another reason why he loved her so much; loved her too much that it made him hesitant to tell her. He had been inwardly ecstatic when she told him she loved him, and his mind had cried out a response—a response which he had not voiced. He didn't tell her because he was worried that it wasn't the right kind of love to give to a woman as wonderful as her. The only love _he _had to offer was destructive.

Perhaps it had been a reasonable idea for them to sort things out on their individual lives for the mean time. It had been reasonable and he had agreed for the better, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Even now, he was far too antsy and he wanted to rush over to her place and just be with her. And he hated himself for that. What kind of man was he to force himself into a woman's life when she so clearly needed some space? He needed a breather too, but he didn't _want _it.

"Loki, why do I have to be so complicated?" He asked the dog once he was right in front of the door that led to his room. Loki just so happened to be there at the moment, lazing around.

The canine looked up at him with curious eyes and it tilted its head at him as if in question.

Noctis shook his head. "I shouldn't worry you when you've got enough on your plate."

He huffed and opened the door to his room so he could enter. Loki trotted in after him, happily swishing his fluffy tail as he followed his master. It had been a while since Noctis was home, so the dog must have been wondering where all the people who had occupied the manor had gone. Loki laid down on the foot of the bed just as Noctis flopped on it wordlessly, and closed his eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt...

vVvVv

Loki was barking... That was probably because his phone was ringing. Noctis grumbled unhappily as he reached for the blasted device lying idly next to him, buried in the bed sheets. How could he have forgotten to put the damned thing on silent mode so he could sleep? He didn't bother checking the caller ID before he pressed the answer button and slapped the phone to his ear.

"_Nooocccttt!" _The person on the other line screeched. The high pitch made him cringe.

"What?!" He snarled.

"_Uh-oh. Am I interrupting something?" _Prompto asked worriedly.

"Yes you are." Noctis seethed through gritted teeth.

"_I don't normally do this, but I'll make an exception since it's important. Call me when you're done messing around in bed." _Prompto snickered and was about to hang up, but not before Noctis' groggy mind had clicked on to his friend's assumption.

"What?! No!" Noctis sat straight up, throwing off the warm blanket wrapped around him in seconds. "I was sleeping." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"_Sleeping with who?" _Prompto sounded puzzled and amused at the same time.

"Nobody. I was napping." Noctis replied bluntly, leaving no room for innuendos.

"_You lazy ass." _Prompto accused._ "I'm freezing my butt outside your front door."_

Noctis rolled his eyes, but moved to get up anyway. He didn't exactly want one of his friends to turn into big blocks of ice. Noctis descended the stairs, Loki close at his heels, the phone still held to his ear.

"You just got here?"

"_Three minutes ago I guess..."_

Noctis huffed and hung up as he unlatched the bolts that held one of the front doors closed. The door opened, allowing a drafty winter air to enter. Prompto stood on the threshold wearing the most ridiculous attire he had ever seen him don. Noctis did not know if that was meant as a joke or if his best friend was being serious. Prompto wasn't looking at him though; didn't even acknowledge him.

"Loki!" The blonde screeched, pushing past Noctis as he barreled straight for the dog who was barking happily at the sight of the familiar person on the other side of the door. "Did you miss me, buddy?" Prompto cooed, ruffling the dog's fur as he buried his face in the animal's glistening coat.

Loki responded with a happy bark before the dog dragged his wet tongue several times across Prompto's cheek.

"Ick..." Prompto grumbled, wiping the slobber off as he playfully poked Loki's cute black nose.

In the entire duration of Prompto's reunion with Loki, Noctis just stood there after he had closed the door, both exasperated and amused at the blonde's show of affection for his pet.

"Hello to you too." Noctis grumbled under his breath, folding his arms across his chest as he arched an eyebrow at Prompto when he had gotten the other man's attention.

Prompto got to his feet to, at last, acknowledge the other human's presence in the grand foyer. The blonde hefted a knapsack over his shoulder, and Noctis eyed it suspiciously when his friend began digging around for something.

"_What_ are you wearing?" Noctis asked, eyeing the blonde's state of dress. A ridiculous red button-up shirt that was a few sizes too big with white fur trimmings at the hems, matching red pajama bottoms that was probably large in size, and a pair of shiny black eighteenth-century shoes. Honestly, what had Prompto been smoking before he got here? Oh, and how could he have neglected to take notice of the Santa hat placed askew on Prompto's blonde head?

The eye twitch that followed couldn't be helped.

"You trekked through town wearing _that_?" Noctis asked with wide eyes.

Prompto rolled his eyes, exclaiming loudly when his fingers wrapped around the very thing that he had been searching for since Noctis decided to gawk at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Noct. I'm not _that _crazy. I brought my car." Prompto grinned before effectively sliding the reindeer antlers onto Noctis' dark head of black spikes. The latter was still too shocked to react or say anything, much less rip off the ridiculous contraption now resting on his own head.

"Merry Christmas, Noct!" The blonde grinned.

Prompto turned to Loki and knelt down to attach a collar lined with tiny bells around the canine's neck. After that, he also placed a small green elf hat on top of the dog's head, securing it with straps that linked just below the dog's muzzle.

"Prompto, what the f*** are you doing?" Noctis asked exasperatedly as he reached up to remove the ridiculous antlers from his own head. Loki seemed appreciative of the decorum now attached to him though.

It had to be at that moment when the door opened to reveal Ignis carrying a bag of groceries. Noctis groaned inwardly and caught the arched eyebrow that his bespectacled friend sent their way—particularly at Prompto who was digging for something notorious in his bag again.

"And what in the name of Etro have you two been doing?" Ignis asked, shifting the groceries so they wouldn't drop to the floor. He had arrived just in time to see Noctis removing the reindeer antlers from his head.

"Our cook's here!" Prompto cheered. "Hey Iggy!" He greeted and took advantage of the fact that the brunette's arms were currently busy. The blond cheerily placed a green elf hat on Ignis' head.

"_What _are you wearing?" Ignis asked, quite mortified at the sight of Prompto's get-up. It was a poor imitation of the man known to kids as Santa Claus.

Noctis smirked. He had asked the same thing using the exact same words just a few minutes ago.

"It's called being festive, you lot of sour apples." Prompto grumbled, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "So what'd you get, Iggs?" The blonde asked curiously, bounding over to the bag that the brunette carried.

Noctis shook his head. Prompto was more energetic than usual. That was saying something considering all the events that they had gone through for the past few days. Perhaps he was just trying to lighten the mood. That was what they all liked about him after all. He was the comedian in the group.

"Ingredients for the meal preparations later." Ignis replied simply, waving the energetic blonde off as he made his way for the kitchen.

"Fourth shelf on the fridge is empty!" Noctis called out after the man before turning to look at Loki. The poor thing was confusing himself with every movement that he made because the tiny silver bells would not stop tinkling. He sighed. "Prompto, get the bell off of my dog before you drive him nuts."

"But it's cute!" Prompto whined, pausing in the middle of digging out Christmas presents from the knapsack.

"Loki's on the verge of insanity!" Noctis argued and they both turned to see the dog scratching at the bottom of his neck rapidly, causing the small adornment to tinkle some more.

"Oh all right." Prompto relented, unstrapping the bell collar from around the animal's neck. Loki zipped off into the direction of the kitchen; probably going to beg Ignis to feed him.

The door opened again and Gladiolus entered the foyer. He opened his mouth to say something when Prompto's outfit caught his attention too.

"Prompto, _what_ have you been smoking?" Gladio asked, his eye twitching at the sight of their friend in his holiday costume.

"Noct's cigarettes, now that you've mentioned it!" Prompto replied cheerfully. They all knew he was joking, and it triggered another eye roll from Noctis.

The blonde bounded over to the tallest man in their group and tried to get a ridiculous elf hat on him like what he had done with poor Ignis and Noctis, but Gladio held him off easily.

"Aw c'mon, you killjoy!" Prompto whined. "Just put the damn hat on. Santa needs elves." The blonde reasoned, as if that was what people cared about most in their daily lives.

Gladiolus growled lowly. "There are plenty in the Fociaugh Cavern. Go get them there." He flipped his hand nonchalantly at Prompto.

"Those are goblins, and they're gross!" Prompto shrieked. "Come on, Gladio. Noct's Rudolph, and Ignis is already an elf."

Noctis chuckled, leaving the two to argue. "I don't have a bulging red nose, Prompto."

Ignis, as predicted, was in the kitchen sorting ingredients out on the refrigerator.

"You okay, Specky?" Noctis asked jokingly upon entry to the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Ignis smirked. "Though I'm the one who should be asking if you're healing all right?" The brunette mused.

Noctis clucked his tongue as he made his way over to the fridge to grab a drink. "Never been better." He replied, though the burn on his lower back still ached for the most part, but he always tried to ignore it.

"Dinner tonight?" Prompto inquired, reappearing on the threshold to the kitchen, Gladio right behind him. "What are we thinking?"

"Meh... Something edible I guess." Noctis replied nonchalantly as he sat atop a bar stool, sipping on some canned root beer.

Prompto rolled his eyes, and went over to Ignis to see what kind of food was being stocked in the fridge. "Really? You guess?"

Noctis responded to that with a laugh as Gladio took the seat next to him, sipping on his own drink as well.

"Seriously though, what are we having?" Prompto asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest, the white fluff ball tip of the hat falling into his eyes.

Gladiolus shrugged. "Chef's choice."

Noctis watched as the banter continued after Prompto made another joking remark that had Gladiolus reacting out of whack than usual. His friends were closer to him than his own family—namely his parents. They had been around when he needed another human being, and they had helped each other through all the trouble they had gone through growing up. Ignis and Gladiolus, in particular, were the kind of older brothers he could ask for. Ignis was always quick to offer reasonable advice, and when Noctis had been younger, Gladio had been there to help fend the bullies off. Prompto, though Noctis would never admit it or say it out loud, was his partner in crime. His elementary and high school days had been full of mischief and mayhem when he had met the blonde.

Blood didn't make a family; close relationships did. These men were his brothers. The entire mess that they had gotten themselves into these past few months had to have been one of the toughest tests to their patience and teamwork. It had been a mess that was mainly his and Prompto's fault. The other two could have yelled at them and chastised them, but they didn't.

A huge part of himself was currently despairing over his relationship status with Stella, and though the hurt was tangibly present, he found it easier to forget with his friends around. Being around them brought a different sense of calm and a mellow mood that he was grateful for. He often thought he would spend the rest of his life with them if he had not met Stella. It _would _be amusing to live under one roof with these three.

In fact, this was a gathering that had been prompted in a hurry. Ignis was surprisingly free for the duration of the holidays. Gladiolus was on leave from his duties at the agency he worked for. Prompto didn't have any scheduled dates. And Noctis was having complicated relationship problems. After realizing that none of them had nothing better to do for Christmas eve, they had immediately agreed over the phone to meet up at his house and do some stuff that would hopefully kill their boredom. It was already a given that Ignis would be their cook, so they didn't have to worry about the food. It was really nothing special, so of course, all three of them had gaped at Prompto when he showed up in his version of the celebration's festive attire.

"Say, Noct." Prompto cut off his thoughts. "You don't have any mistletoe hanging around in the house, right?"

Noctis chuckled. How could he have forgotten about that? "Just check whenever you're standing on a spot."

Prompto frowned. "That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"I never meant for it too." Noctis replied, finishing his drink before chucking into a nearby bin.

The tin can clattered noisily inside and Loki, who had been lounging on the floor, snapped his head up to alert at the sound.

"Let's hit it." Noctis piped up, getting to his feet.

vVvVv

"No fair! You cheated!" Prompto accused the older man as he tackled him to the carpeted floor of the den.

The Santa hat perched on Prompto blonde head slid off and crumpled to the floor. He was the only one wearing a hat now. Ignis had taken his off back in the kitchen before the four of them left for the den to play some good video games just to kill the boredom.

"Rules are rules." Ignis declared. "It is my turn." The brunette grinned, snatching the controller from Prompto's grasp before sitting in front of the plasma screen TV to take his turn against Gladio.

"You just suck." Gladiolus retorted at Prompto, pushing the blonde off before grabbing him into a headlock.

"Get over it. It's just a game." Noctis rolled his eyes, shaking a bottle of soda in one hand.

"Easy for _you_ to say! _You're _not the one who got cheated!" Prompto yelped, huffing once Gladiolus released him from the grapple.

"It's not even my turn yet." Noctis pointed out.

"So what's your point?" Prompto asked as they both trained their eyes to the screen where Ignis was battling it out with Gladio.

"I'm acting my age and you're not." Noctis shrugged before cringing when Gladiolus' character sustained a painful hit.

Prompto rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs on the floor. "Dang, why so quiet you two?" He asked the men behind the gaming controllers.

"Calculating." Gladio replied simply, pressing buttons.

"Concentrating." Ignis pointed out, his own eyes never leaving the screen.

"You're takin' this _way _too seriously." Prompto chuckled before hopping to his feet. "Left, Iggy!" He screeched, just when the battle was drawing to a close. He was trying to tell Ignis how to dodge the combo attacks Gladio was inflicting on his avatar. "No, my left!"

"Aw yeah!" Gladio cried, pumping a fist in the air in triumph when his avatar was declared the winner.

"What part of 'my left' don't you understand?" Prompto gaped, smacking the back of Ignis' shoulder.

The brunette just shrugged. He didn't really care if he won or lose. It was just a video game, after all. He promptly handed the controller over to Noctis as they switched places. Ignis claimed the couch and Noctis took his place on the floor.

"How much are you going to pay me if I kick Gladio's ass?" Noctis asked with a smirk as he moved the right stick around, trying to decide which character he was going to use.

"Fifty Gil good enough for you?" Ignis snickered, taking a sip from his own bottle of soda.

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, finally choosing a character to control. "I guess. How much are _you _giving me, Prompto?"

"Twenty." Came the reply.

"And if I kick yours?" Gladiolus asked his opponent with an arched eyebrow and an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Then give me an order." Noctis shrugged. It probably wasn't a good idea, but it was just for fun, and there was no way he was going to lose, right?

_Five minutes later..._

"You were saying about getting paid?" Prompto snickered, hugging a fluffy cushion as Noctis planted his face on the carpet.

"So much for that fifty Gil." Ignis chuckled dryly.

"It's called 'getting owned,' Noct." Gladiolus remarked, patting Noctis' back as he laughed.

"I hate you guys." Noctis muttered, voice slightly muffled by the carpet he was burying himself in.

"We hate you too." Ignis replied, an amused smirk on each of the men's faces.

"Now get up and sing for us." Gladiolus snickered, waving the controller in the air when Noctis looked up immediately and glared.

"You have _got _to be joking." Noctis huffed. He hated singing. He wasn't much of a singer. He sucked at it, and he knew it. His friends just wanted a good laugh, and though he really did not mind that they would hear him yowling, it was still pretty embarrassing.

"C'mon, Noct." Prompto encouraged. "You should hold up _your _end of the bargain."

"Like you would have held up yours had it been _me _who won the match?" Noctis retorted, glaring at the television screen that still displayed the name of Gladiolus' character as the winner.

"Of course we would." Ignis nodded. "I would have made sure of it."

"Fine, I believe you." Noctis conceded.

"Take it away, Noct!" Gladiolus clapped.

"Ugh—" Noctis looked at each of them in turn before crossing his legs on the floor and taking an exaggerated deep breath. "Aren't you going to prepare the meal yet?" He asked Ignis innocently.

"Stop stalling." The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"Mph." Noctis bit his lip. "_Twinkle twinkle little star~_"

vVvVv

There were no Christmas decorations adorning the house tonight. She wasn't even in the mood to celebrate the holiday. No one would be if they had just suffered through the death of a family member. It was hard to get in the spirit of the festivities when everything around you just seemed so gloomy and your own mind was busy trying to get over the recent changes in your life.

After the funeral, Stella and her father had gone home. The silence during the car ride had only been broken momentarily by a short conversation, and then it was back to being quiet. None of them were in the mood to talk anyway. When they had arrived home, Stella immediately made herself scarce by going straight to her room just to be alone and sort out her thoughts. And since she hated lying around and doing nothing, she immersed herself in their video documentation that had been momentarily forgotten about during her abduction.

She had reviewed the footage for hours now and after editing parts of the video, she had gone over it thrice just checking it for errors. When she finally had run out of things to do to it, she picked up her other college materials and studied them instead for the final exams that were going to take place after the holiday vacation.

It was nice to try and convince yourself that your world was normal and nothing terrible was happening, if only for a little while. Eventually though, she could not escape the void that reality has thrown her into. The excruciating memories rose to the forefront of her mind inevitably, and soon she found herself thinking too hardly on most of it.

She still could not believe that one of her captors had attempted to rape her. The word was an ugly one, but it was the only word she could think of that would accurately describe the violation done to her. Sexual harassment paled in comparison to it. So, yes, it had been an attempted rape. If it weren't for the self-defense skills that she had been forced to learn when she was a child and in her late teens, she would have been a fully traumatized person by now. The experience was disturbing, but she was thankful that it didn't plant itself on her brain so deeply that she could not easily escape it.

Danger never scared her before and she had already come to terms with the fact that she will be facing it everyday of her life because of her own father's occupation. She didn't blame him. She adored her father for it; for his courage to try and set things right. Getting nerve-wrecked was unavoidable at times, but fear really had no room in her thoughts, because she knew that she would always have to do what she needed to do.

Moreover, the latest conversation with Noctis weighed heavily upon her mind. Though they had both agreed that it was not goodbye, she knew there was another unspoken agreement between them. They both needed to cool off and regain some space so they could sort out themselves—_him _most of all. She had seen the conflict that had become plain in his beautiful blue eyes, and though she still loved him, she knew she had to give him time—whether he wanted that or not. He _needed _it, and she hoped he would see that—for his own good. She didn't approve of the fact that he was technically a criminal too. It was wrong, and she knew that he knew it. She had seen the self-loathing in his eyes numerous times before. And if she had not known before, she knew now.

His involvement in the Mafia had been the reason for it. If he hated it so much, then he should just quit and pull away. She didn't know _why _he was so wary of leaving the organization behind. She had wanted to ask, but thought better of it and decided that her other questions were reserved for another time. If nothing had gone wrong between them, she knew she would be spending Christmas eve with him. It was supposed to be their first holiday celebration together. They would just probably end up doing all the cliched stuff, but it didn't matter because she would spend it with him, and she would not mind at all. They would probably have had dinner, and then sleep-in late after doing whatever they wanted to do afterwards.

But alas, circumstances brought them here. In the back of her mind, she wondered what Alisha was doing. She knew for definite that her best friend had temporarily left the city to return home and celebrate the rest of her holiday vacation with her family. And though she needed some company right now, she could not bring herself to be so selfish and ask her best friend to stay with her when she knew how much the girl missed her own family. Stella only took to comforting herself with the thought that Ali would be back a day or two before classes would resume. They could add the finishing touches to their project then.

Frankly, it was quite hard to believe that one measly school project had been one of the reasons for her currently chaotic situation and the ruination of her love life, but she figured that was part of growing up. She would recover from this, and eventually, be herself again.

vVvVv

Torturing information out of suspects was always considered the best key in interrogation. It was simply the norm and almost everybody involved in interrogating inflicted as much pain so that the suspect would break. It was so widely used that it had become the universal standard operating procedure. Some people—namely criminals, secret agents, and other people involved with the authorities—had even developed their own resiliency to repel the torture that they would have to endure when they were under captivity. It was so widely practiced that people seemed to have forgotten the other methods that could be used for extracting answers from a suspect.

Noctis and his friends knew that. The man they had managed to capture and keep alive had been the type of person who was resilient to pain. He was a Mafia soldier working under Prompto's regime. The man did not deny his involvement in the mutiny, and after inflicting as much pain as possible to drive the man over the edge, he and his friends had given up the method when it was proving to be fruitless. The man was a well-trained Mafia soldier, and no amount of pain infliction would make him break.

Noctis still could not help but wince internally at the thought of them giving in to their last resort...

"_The guy's not going to break." Prompto shook his head in dismay. "Training under my jurisdiction's pretty tough." The blonde declared proudly._

_All three of them rolled their eyes at the pride evident in Prompto's voice. After dropping Alisha and Stella off at the Police Department, the four of them did not pause to rest or take a well-deserved breath. The danger had not been exterminated, and when their hostage had regained consciousness, four them had taken turns conducting the interrogation. But the man did not break under the stereotype methods._

"_Every training in every jurisdiction is tough." Gladiolus pointed out, smirking._

"_Way to go me." Prompto grinned._

"_As much as I hate to resort to these types of matters, he really does not leave us a choice." Ignis pointed out, looking at each of them in turn as they sat on the fluffy couches._

_Noctis cocked an eyebrow. "So you're suggesting..." He trailed off, already catching on to what Ignis was implying._

"_We need a call girl." Ignis finished, nodding once in confirmation._

_Gladio and Prompto chuckled._

"_We're going to need an expensive one." The burly man pointed out, folding his arms across his chest as he laid back on the couch rest._

_Prompto folded his arms across his chest, knowing full well what his friends met. If their hostage would not break under pain, then he would have to break under pleasure._

"_But will it actually work?" Prompto asked a little skeptically._

"_It will if we do things correctly." Noctis agreed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If he won't talk because he's in too much pain, then we can be sure that he would blurt things out when he's being pleasured."_

"_So where do we get one? It's not like any of us has a clue. Picking them up is not our style. Have any connections?" Prompto rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

_Noctis exhaled through his nose. The blonde was right. None of them actually indulged in sleeping with strippers. None of them liked the idea of gaining sexually transmitted diseases from sleeping with women who had been with a whole lot of men. The thought alone was utterly revolting. Noctis himself was proud to admit that 'the deed' rarely crossed his mind; it only made itself known when he had made love to Stella. But that was a more personal matter. None of his friends knew, and he intended to keep it that way._

"_I feel like a dirty old letch already." Noctis huffed. "My father knows a man who secretly owns an agency that hires women for the dirty deeds."_

"_Didn't know your old man was into that stuff." Prompto snorted._

"_Have no idea if he is, and I don't really care." Noctis shrugged, already scanning through his list of contacts on his phone as he tried to find the man's name and contact number._

"_You have his number?" Gladio asked with an arched eyebrow._

"_The agency's number." Noctis corrected. "My father thinks it is a productive idea that I have his business comrades' contact info." He snorted before pressing the dial button after finding the right name and number._

_The phone rang and rang on the other line, and Noctis waited when the receptionist picked up and said the usual script. Noctis put his phone on loud speaker so his friends could hear the conversation._

"Good morning, you have reached A-List's Girls, how may I help you?"

_The three of them gave each other mirroring looks before Noctis spoke._

"_May I speak with the company president?" Noctis began, tapping his fingers against the padded armrest on the sofa he was sitting on._

"I deeply apologize, sir, but Mister Adams does not conduct business one-on-one with regular clients." _The receptionist sounded regretful, and Noctis smirked at the three other knowing looks sent his way._

_Prompto was biting his lips as he struggled to keep a guffaw from ripping out. Gladiolus turned away and muffled the cough that escaped his throat. Ignis was barely suppressing an amused smile._

"_But I wanted to make a request." Noctis insisted, making his voice sound a little whiny._

_They could all practically picture the woman behind the desk sporting a confused scowl on her face._

"May I have your name, sir?" _She asked._

"_It's Noctis..."_

_His friends cocked curious eyebrows at him, and he gave them a look that said 'what?' before he shrugged._

"Noctis—?" _She trailed off, indicating that she wanted his last name._

_Noctis sighed exasperatedly. "Caelum."_

"Noctis Caelum?" _The woman on the other line sounded even more confused, and all of them rolled their eyes at the tone of her voice. _"Forgive me for prying, but are you by any chance related to Mister Regis Caelum?"

_Noctis sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. _"He's my father." _He answered simply._

"So this is his—" _She trailed off again._

"_It's his son." Noctis finished for her yet again. Good gracious, this conversation was just getting more awkward. What was it with this woman and prying?_

"Ah..." _She made an enlightened sound. _"I suppose Mister Adams would make time. Do you mind if I put you on hold for a few moments?"

"_Not at all..."_

_There was silence as they all assumed the woman had left to inform her boss of the urgent call being made. Noctis sincerely wanted her to hurry up. It wasn't as if this was at the top of their agenda, and they didn't have all day. Time was luxury that they currently could not afford. In the first place, they would not be contacting the damnable agency if it wasn't an absolute necessity to the situation._

_None of them said a word as they waited, though Prompto _did _snicker. Clearly, the woman's ignorance had been amusing._

"How may I help you? Bryce Adams speaking." _A man's voice purred on the other line. It sent unpleasant shivers on their spines—on Noctis most of all, but he tried to ignore it._

_Well, no use beating around a bush._

"_Yeah, this is Noctis Caelum and I need a woman." Noctis felt his face reddening in his embarrassment. He had to be convincing, or this guy won't buy it._

_His friends certainly thought it was a piece of entertainment, and he sent them death glares that were merely shrugged off. Prompto was making cheering gestures as he pumped his fist repeatedly in midair, his mouth forming silent words of a mock cheer. Gladiolus was smiling uncontrollably, and Ignis had an eyebrow arched at him._

"You're not a minor, are you?" _Adams asked a little skeptically, but all of them could sense the amusement lying beneath his tone._

_Noctis coughed into a fist. "I'm nineteen."_

"Bed's getting too cold?" _The man on the other line teased._

_With how red he was becoming, Noctis was sure his face was already comparable to a tomato. His friends burst out into muffled coughs, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to spew out. Prompto was having the most trouble. The blonde clutched at his sides, nearly doubling over as he kept a hand firmly on top of his mouth._

"_Uh...yeah?" Noctis bit the inside of his cheek before he rubbed the back of his neck in slight frustration. "I'm new and I'm quite picky so that's why I asked to talk to you."_

_Noctis watched as Prompto's eyes got bigger. Gladiolus was really snickering now, and Ignis was writing something down on a piece of paper. When Noctis gave him an inquiring look, he handed the paper over to him when he had finished. Noctis glanced at the list. This was quite a specification, and he was sure Adams would have a hard time finding the woman they would need._

"My dear old friend Regis and his perks." _Adams sighed. _"Your specifications, Noctis?"

_Noctis glanced at the list that Ignis had made, held in one hand. He cocked an eyebrow. Boy, did he feel like a dirty old letch now. "I want an eighteen-year old, fresh and new. Physically and mentally healthy. Preferably someone who knows what she's doing."_

"We currently have new ones. Fresh employees primped and pruned just yesterday. Anything else?"

"_I want someone reasonable and sensible. I want..." Noctis glanced at the specification that was written down and completely reworded it. "An intelligent submissive—the kind of girl that knows how and when to bend."_

"I suppose we have one among the ten." _Adams mused._ "Quite the dominant animal in bed, aren't you?"

_All the dirty talk was making him incredibly self conscious. Now all Noctis wanted to do was hang up and forget about the plan entirely. This was a direct invasion of his private life. He quietly wondered what Stella would think of him when she heard him speaking this way right now. How awkward would that be? Having his friends around while he did this was embarrassing enough. He knew that they would make sure he would never live this moment down. Prompto, in particular, would make up canny taunts and teases for him _all week. _Oh, the humiliation._

_Noctis choked a little as he tried to ignore the snickers that were gradually growing louder. Ignis would tell the two to shut up eventually. "Mhmmm... I want a curvaceous blonde." He paused for effect. "You _do _have a blonde among the new ones, don't you?"_

"Of course. What else?"

_The man was writing a list. He was sure of that. "Busty chest, tiny waist. Has long smooth legs and deep seductive eyes." Noctis lowered his tone by an octave. "I want someone self-assured and who is good at seducing."_

"I must say you have good taste." _Adams complimented him in approval. _"Need them tonight?"

_Noctis shook his head even though the man could not see. "I need her by noon."_

_Noctis could swear that the man on the other line muttered something under his breath about hormonal teenagers and how randy they were, but instead of snapping at the poor fellow, Noctis decided to brush it off for the time being._

"_I'll drop by the agency just before lunch to pick her up."_

_When Adams made a sound of agreement, Noctis promptly hung up and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. That conversation had been humiliating. Almost instantly, his ears were filled with the cackles of his friends as they finally laughed until their hearts were content. Noctis opened his eyes to see that Prompto was half sprawled across the arm chair, laughing like a hyena as tears crawled out of his eyes. Gladiolus roared in boisterous laughter, slapping his thigh heartily. Ignis contented himself with chuckling in amusement; always the most controlled._

"_I am _never _doing that again!" Noctis growled._

"_Man, you sounded really convincing. Low voice and all." Prompto waggled his eyebrows at Noctis, teasingly snickering when the dark-haired man glared at the blonde._

"_I'll stop. That was it..."_

"_Just before lunch?" Ignis interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at Noctis._

"_Give them a couple of minutes to prepare and scour. We want the one that matches the specifications if we want our hostage to break. She has to be disarming and wild at the same time." Noctis explained, waving a hand at them flippantly._

"_And how would _you _know?" Prompto teased, sitting properly now that he was in better control of himself._

"_Maybe he's done it before." Gladiolus added, conspiratorially loudly whispering so Noctis could hear and would react._

"_It's really none of your business." Noctis rolled his eyes._

"_You're not denying anything either." Prompto argued smugly and noted the redness that crept back around Noctis' ears._

_Noctis blinked a couple of times, trying to dispel the images that were rushing into his mind. That one night with Stella was certainly memorable, and he often thought of that, frustrated beyond measure and antsy when they would ever be together at that kind of level again._

"_I'd rather not hear this conversation now." Ignis muttered dryly as Prompto and Gladio obeyed and shut up._

_Etro, thank Ignis. Noctis swore he had owed the older man so many things already._

_And as agreed over the phone, Noctis found himself driving to the agency a half hour before noon. They needed to have the woman so she could start interrogating their hostage. The sooner the better._

_The french doors that led to the lobby of the housing building for the high-end call girls was lavish. It looked like some wealth sorority's dormitory or something close to that. He was just glad that it wasn't a rundown place. If it were, he would have every right to question if the women were free of STDs._

_Composing himself for the demeanor that he needed, Noctis entered the lobby. It was, unexpectedly, filled with women, all looking at him longingly. He tried his best to ignore the pairs of eyes that followed his movements. It was not like he was ignorant of his own looks. Noctis knew that his face was quite popular with the opposite sex. And though his ego was mildly boosted, he refrained from making such a big show out of it. He didn't really care anymore; not when a girl already had his heart._

_Noctis coolly approached the reception desk. He flashed a dazzling smile at the girl sitting behind the desk when he caught her eye. A slight blush crept up her cheeks, and he took that to his advantage. Just a little bit more of hiding, and he would be done with this._

"_Is Mister Adams around?" He asked casually, leaning an elbow on the desk that partially hid her from view if she was sitting on her swiveling seat._

"_I believe he's expecting you." She replied with a smile._

_One of the doors that led to the main lobby opened with a flourish and a man came out of it, three blonde women trailing behind him with smug and arrogant looks on their faces. Almost immediately, Noctis could hear the mutters and the whispers rise in volume and circulate around the room as the women chatted amongst themselves. He caught snippets of snide comments here and there, but didn't really pay close attention. Something about how the new ones were always on demand._

"_You are Noctis Lucis Caelum, I believe?" Adams asked, arching a well-plucked eyebrow._

"_The one and only." He replied, forcing as much arrogance into his voice as he could muster._

"_I have found three that fit your standards." Adams remarked, smirking as he gestured to the three voluptuous women behind him, staring at Noctis with something that could only be described as extreme want._

_Noctis suppressed the urge to make a disgusted face as one of the women eyed him as if he were a piece of meat. Things should be the other way around, but he didn't bother trying to force a smoldering look into his own eyes._

"_You should take your pick." Adams nodded at Noctis. "One of you ladies are in luck." The man's lips curled into a smile._

"_Mm..." The woman who had eyed Noctis wantonly purred. "It's not everyday we get to have a customer as _hot _as this." She bit her lip, attempting for seductive, that didn't really work on Noctis. If anything, it was a total repellent._

_From left to right, Adams gestured to each of the women. "Ashlee, Scarlett, or JC?"_

_JC had been the one making lusty assumptions. She was good, but too good. She would only end up totally whoring herself out to their hostage. He needed a right and decent combination. That left Ashlee and Scarlett. He gave each of them assessing stares. Ashlee looked a tad bit too timid. Scarlett stood with her chin up, very haughty. JC was already on his blacklist. Scarlett would have to do._

"_That one." He pointed at Scarlett whose lips curled into a seductive smile at his choice._

"_Off you go, Scarlett..." Adams shooed her away. The women all gave the blonde snide looks._

_Noctis promptly led her out of the building, trusting her to follow just behind him._

"_You just can't wait until evening, can you?" Scarlett cocked an eyebrow as she strapped herself into the passenger seat of Noctis' car—after she had gawked at it appreciatively of course._

"_I'm not paying you to do your usual services." He replied, not even bothering to spare her glance as he stared the car engine. "I need your skills for something else."_

"_Then what for?" Scarlett asked, examining her manicured fingernails as she did so._

"_You'll see..."_

Scarlett had been a good choice though. She had done as they had instructed her and she was able to execute everything in order. In the end, their hostage _did _break and revealed the key person behind the mutiny. Scarlett had been paid along with the commission she was entitled to to keep her mouth shut and she had left their premises happily, with a wad of cash fattening the confines of her purse. The rest of them didn't give much thought about her, and nobody mentioned it after it had been done—except of course Prompto who had commented that she _did _look pretty hot. Ignis had informed him of the pretty developments after he had had his talk with Stella in the cemetery.

"Noct." A hand shook him out of his deep musings. "It's time."

Noctis sighed as he checked the watch hanging on the wall. Time for the cliched gift exchanging. They weren't really one for traditions, but Prompto had insisted they at least do it for once in their entire lives. And since you only live once, maybe the idea wasn't so bad. Not like he wouldn't have gotten his friends some gifts for the holidays.

Sighing in defeat, Noctis reached over and dragged his knapsack stuffed with the wrapped up presents from underneath the couch. Ignis smirked at him and he returned the gesture as he got to his feet and lazily placed the bag over his shoulder as they both headed downstairs. Prompto was waiting under the Christmas tree, intent on fulfilling his ridiculous role as Santa Claus.

"Do you think we'll be in for this every year from now on?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Let's hope not..."

* * *

**A/N: Ridiculously long chapter. It's the lengthiest one I've ever written yet. xD Hope you don't mind. ;) And talk about a boys' sleepover. xD Can't help but add more in-game lines from Episode Duscae. Noctis calling**** Ignis 'Specky.' xD I cracked up laughing when I heard it; had tears in my eyes afterwards. Lol. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Nothing was peskier than having somebody else try and snatch the scepter right under your nose. He never thought of it that way before, but time had changed his opinion. This mutiny was only succeeding in giving him a splitting headache. Noctis had decided to go against the grain once and for all. He neglected to inform his father about the mutiny purposefully before because he was in fear of what the opposing faction might to do to Stella—to the women that they had conveniently taken hostage, but since he was past that now, and Stella and Ali were safe for the time being, he decided he was willing to take the risk.

Noctis tiredly switched off the television that had been busy broadcasting the latest news happening overseas. He had been paying attention to the current affairs minutes ago, but swiftly got lost in his thoughts after seeing a news segment that sorely reminded him of the events that were surrounding him. It was getting late anyway, and he needed to be at the airport by nine in the morning to begin immediate consultation with his father. The poor man couldn't catch a break, but Noctis figured that his father was used to that. Surely, this mutiny wasn't the first and would never be the last in Mafia history. It was all about how the governing body would take action and defend their reigning lineage.

Allowing the fire to continuously burn snugly in the hearth, Noctis left his comfy station on the black leather couch. He picked up the coffee mug sitting on the table before him to return it to the kitchen and to grab a glass of water. Staying up until midnight wasn't something strange to him. He did that often even though he never really meant to. He could be such a nocturnal creature when—and if—he wanted to.

Noctis quietly slipped out of his room. The chandeliers were all switched off for the night, and the glowing sconces that lined the walls were his only source of warm light as he walked the hallways to reach the kitchen situated downstairs. Some people would have gotten the weird vibes or claim that they felt a ghostly presence as they walked these very halls at midnight, but in the back of Noctis' mind, he figured he didn't really care. Well, if he saw one, he would be sure to tell his friends about it and have a good laugh the next morning.

He silently made his way downstairs, his foot falls lacking any trace of sound since it was adequately muted by the thick red carpet underneath his boots. (He even forgot to note that he hadn't changed in his sleepwear yet.) Noctis sighed as he casually descended the last step and was greeted by the glowing silhouette of the Christmas tree in the middle of the foyer. There was a drafty chill circulating around the room, but he didn't pay it any heed.

The kitchen was unsurprisingly dark when he arrived, and he easily fumbled for the light switch situated next to the open archway. Everything was so eerily quiet; just the way he liked it, but that was until the silence was broken with the slight whimper that he was all too familiar with. He just did not understand why he was hearing it now, of all times... He waved it off, dismissing it as another one of the animal's nightly yowls. He carefully placed the used mug in the kitchen sink. He cautiously reached above his head for the cabinets lining the walls to grab a glass because Etro knew he needed some water right now. A much louder whimper was a cause for pause once more.

Blue eyes darting suspiciously around the room, he decided to forget about his glass of water for a moment. He left the safety of being surrounded by the kitchen counters to approach the source of the noise; where it was generally coming from. He quietly made his way around the islands located in the middle of the room, but he stopped abruptly when his foot unintentionally connected with something solid.

Loki was sprawled on his belly on the ground, whimpering like mad...probably from a belly ache. Noctis shook his head, smirking with mirth upon catching the canine's imploring gazed directed at him. Chuckling, he knelt down on one knee and scratched the dog behind its ears. It whimpered again...

"What have you been up to this late?" He asked Loki casually, slowly drawing a line down to the tip of the dog's nose.

Loki sneezed in response. Noctis was about to get up, to leave his dog so the animal could get some rest, but when he was upright on his feet, an untimely sight met him. White bubbly foam appeared at the corner of the dog's mouth. It dribbled to the floor unceremoniously, and soon, pretty much Loki's whole mouth was foaming. Noctis shook his head, unable to believe the sight that was before him. Was Loki...dying? His mind supplied the answer he least wanted to hear. Yes. Yes, his precious dog's life was slipping bit by bit. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he crouched down again to inspect Loki's convulsing body as the dog whimpered again.

He sighed in a frustrated manner and ever so gently tangled his fingers in Loki's soft golden fur, stroking the dog soothingly as it fought for breaths of life. He didn't say anything, just silently willed the animal to let go, because it was okay. He was too late to save his pet anyway. For the last time, Loki gazed up at his master's weary face. Maybe it was the sadness he felt for losing his pet at such an unexpected time or perhaps he was just being delusional, but Noctis thought he could see the dog's own version of a farewell, written all over the canine's watery golden brown eyes.

And just like that, the gentle intake of breaths from his ever loyal pet stopped and Loki was completely still, eyes wide open. Noctis held his breath as he passed his hand over the dog's eyes, tenderly closing his beloved pet's lids—his own way of saying farewell and rest in peace. The solemn gaze in his watery blue eyes vanished instantly when his mind began piecing together the many possibilities.

Noctis didn't really have that much time to ponder on the causes of his dog's death so intently. He caught swift flawless movement out of the corner of his eye, and it was an effective warning enough for him. He wasn't alone in the house anymore. Noctis ducked in time just as a large kitchen knife slashed at him mere inches just above his head. Allowing instinct to takeover, his hand immediately grabbed the object closest to him; a spice rack. He swung it around in a flash and it collided with the knife, the sound of steel clashing ringing out beautifully around the room despite the gruesome situation that he was currently locked in.

Blazing blue eyes met emerald green as Noctis found himself looking into the eyes of his assailant for a split second. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, her unarmed hand held steadily at level to the top of her chest. The spices that had been previously in the safety of the rack clattered noisily to the floor, spilling salt, pepper, sugar, and other various flavor enhancers. Noctis smirked as he broke contact with his attacker. He threw the metal spice rack—that he had been holding—forcibly toward her. She swatted the object away as if it were just an annoying insect and continued her assault. He grabbed the paper towel dispenser situated next to the gas stove and brought it up just in time as her knife sheared through the thin layer of plastic, sending the torn pieces floating to the floor. She sustained her constant slashes and attacks by hurling other objects to distract him or throw him off guard.

He played on the defensive, content with dodging her well-placed attacks. Judging from her fluid movements and her precise strikes, he could easily gauge that she was a well-trained knife wielder.

She growled at him as the knife sang through the air while she continuously backed him against a kitchen counter. He smirked inwardly, because he had been hoping she would do just that. She didn't disappoint as she drew the blade across his face, missing the tip of his nose by a few centimeters as he dodged her attack—yet again—in time. She let loose with a powerful kick. He dodged that too and he grunted in slight pain as the lower part of his back hit the edge of the kitchen counter. Noctis snagged an equally large and efficient kitchen knife and blocked her attack, eliciting a flurry of orange sparks as steel clashed with steel.

She smirked at him, a smirk that said he was impressive. Noctis glowered at her and slashed the knife across her face at an angle. She dodged that effectively and flung a handful of dog food at him. He spat one of the pieces to the floor, and moved towards her in a deadly assault. They exchanged various blows and slashes, inflicting chaos around the room. At one point, he carelessly got too close and she stepped on his foot. It wasn't that painful, but it was distracting. He had to thank his quick reflexes for recovering in a matter of seconds, saving one of his hands from being impaled by another one of her knives when her unoccupied hand threw it at him. That would have been a fatal wound had he not been vigilant.

Their knives clashed again, and he quickly spotted an opening that he could not miss. Sending a silent apology to his mother, he grabbed the display set of expensive china posted at one corner and flung the decorative pieces of cutlery at her. One of them hit her in the face even if she had managed to dodge most of them effectively. The others crashed to the floor and broke into pieces upon impact, sending shards of finely crafted decorations flying everywhere.

The woman staggered unfortunately upon impact and Noctis didn't waste his time in quickly disarming her. He knocked the dull edge of the knife he held against the handle that was lightly balanced in her well-experienced grip. He heard her knife clatter to the marble floor a few ways away from them, and he grabbed her. He whirled around and pushed her back solidly against the wall while she was still disorientated, all the while pressing his body against hers. He wrapped his free hand around her throat, and squeezed. The woman began choking and he loosened his hold on her a little bit—just enough for her to inhale air before he continued his assault and pressed her airways again.

"Can you see me?" He mocked in a cold whisper.

The woman made a choking sound. "F*** you."

He tightened his hold again to the point where he could see her eyes glaze over from the lack of oxygen. He didn't want her passing out on him now, so he loosened his hold a little and she gasped, breathing for much needed air.

"He sent you, didn't he?" He demanded yet again; completely appalled at the mastermind behind the mutiny's gall to even try and kill him again.

"F*** you, Caelum!" She gasped out yet again.

For a moment, Noctis contemplated whether hitting her over the head would be a more viable option if she was just going to keep right on trash talking him. He was not in the best of moods to even play sick games with her. And if he really gave this idea some time to sink in, he figured this wasn't much of a big surprise after all. Just because the mutiny had been suppressed, that did not mean he and his friends were out of harm's way already. The culprit had yet to be dealt with. The only problem being, he couldn't do much without the appropriate evidence—which was still being gathered.

"Tell me your name and I just might let you live." He offered, loosening his hold on her throat again so she could speak appropriately.

She laughed at him mockingly. "As if..." She gasped. "I'd _stoop_ low enough to..." She wheezed when Noctis tightened his hold on her neck and loosened it again. "To..."

"Chrysus sent you, didn't he?" Noctis asked rhetorically, inwardly scoffing at the after taste that that wretched name left at the back of his tongue.

"He..." She wheezed yet again. "Deserves to rule." She forced out. "Not you."

A cruel smirk wormed its way to Noctis' lips. "How much is your loyalty worth?"

"It has been bought!" She snarled at him, lips pulling back to bare her teeth at him in a threatening manner that hardly fazed him.

"Then I have no more use for you."

His grip around her throat tightened to a deathly vise hold. He watched as she squirmed and wheezed and gasped and cried out for much needed air. It was evident that her survival instinct was taking over. She clawed at his hand with her clipped fingernails—that didn't do her much good, and her legs began to thrash, but it was over as it soon as it started. The vibrancy of life disappeared within her emerald green irises and he watched as her own eyes rolled to the back of her head, exposing the whites.

"That's for poisoning my dog."

vVvVv

"Etro damn it, Noct!" Prompto cursed loudly as he reclined back on the hefty amount of pillows in Noctis' room. "I have no idea what takes you so long in the shower."

There was a muffled frustrated sigh heard on the other side of the door that led to his friend's spacious bathroom before the thing flew open to reveal Noctis' exasperated face. His friend was half-naked, only wearing slim cut black jeans with a fluffy towel around his neck. His raven black hair was still soaked and dripping.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Noctis asked with an arched eyebrow as he approached his tall closet placed close to the foot of his bed.

"Falling asleep just waiting for you." Prompto rolled his eyes underneath the arm that he had placed over his lids. "Honestly Noct, the average man is only supposed to take less than ten minutes in the shower." He pointed out.

The dark-haired man momentarily paused from what he was doing to give him a look. "And that fact is supposed to define my level of masculinity?"

"Not unless you're confessing to lean more on the homosexual side." The blonde snickered. "Not that I would judge."

Noctis rolled his eyes and swiftly pulled out a black and gray polo shirt from his closet. He still wasn't in the mood to be happy about anything considering what happened to him earlier on and what he had just suffered through, but having Prompto's constant gags always lightened his mood—if only a little bit.

"That's funny because last time I checked, I had a girlfriend." Noctis deadpanned as he finished fastening the buttons that lined his chosen shirt.

Prompto instantly shot up, causing the springs within the mattress to squeak from his sudden movement. "Ha!" He laughed and slapped a pillow. "You _had_ a girlfriend!" He pointed at Noctis mockingly. "Past tense, buddy."

Noctis, on the other hand, tried his best to ignore where Prompto's taunts were heading. Another one, and he just might be tempted to kick the blonde out of his room...or the window—whichever one would cause more pain. He huffed as he scooped a little bit of some hair wax into his fingers and applied it to his hair, quickly styling the locks and fashioning them to just the way he liked it.

"Says the man who doesn't even have a girl." Noctis shot back.

"I do to!" Prompto protested, bouncing off of Noctis' bed once he saw that his friend was finished getting ready.

Noctis tilted his head mockingly at Prompto. "Really now?" He smirked. "You would seriously do that to Ali? When she's practically got the hots for you and you're one in the same? Please, the rest of us could cut the sexual tension around you two back in Duscae."

Prompto laughed as he put his boots back on, deciding to ignore Noctis' innuendos. "Speaking of Ali, her phone's still with me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Noctis rolled his eyes as he checked his hair in the mirror again before turning to face the blonde who was waiting patiently for him from behind.

"Hey, where's your doggy?" Prompto asked out of the blue, finally taking notice of the fact that the Golden Retriever was nowhere to be seen. If he was around, the dog would normally follow him everywhere—Prompto being Loki's second favorite next to his own master.

The inquiry immediately put an unpleasant frown on Noctis' face. He did _not _need to be reminded of the fact that he just lost his dog to a female assassin who had attacked him earlier. It had taken him an hour and a half to give Loki a proper burial in a corner of his mother's lavish gardens outside of the manor. When he had buried his faithful pet under a mound of earth and dirty snow, he had stood and stared at the fresh grave for a while, unsure of what to do or how to act. He had felt like Loki deserved some sort of dirge or elegy, but it was really rather silly, and he had come to terms with the fact that if the animal had still been alive, Loki wouldn't have wanted him getting lost in his thoughts again. So instead of creating cheesy speeches and offering well-wishes for a safe journey in the afterlife, he just went back in the kitchen to collect the dead body of his assailant. He was never one to be so sentimental towards animals since Loki was his first and _only _pet, but when the canine had gone, only then did he realize that he cared about the animal more than he had thought.

Noctis flinched slightly before answering. "He's gone." He replied with downcast eyes.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Prompto asked incredulously, blinking ever so sheepishly.

"Some woman poisoned my canine." The dark-haired man remarked glumly. He peeked up at his blonde friend to gauge the other's reaction only to stop short at the dejected expression etched across Prompto's suddenly puckered face, so he continued. "Someone attacked me earlier today; came at me with a knife and tried to cut my head off."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Prompto yelped, coming directly at his friend's face, waving his arms across the air in a strangely comical display of action. "What do you mean someone 'attacked' you?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and grabbed the crook of Prompto's arm roughly to usher him out of the room hastily. "Exactly that. Now let's get going before my father falls off his rocker."

"But Noct!" Prompto protested loudly as Noctis slammed the door to his room closed, locking it securely before swiftly traveling through the hallway that would take them to the grand staircase. "You can't just shrug that off like it's nothing!" The blonde shrieked, trailing behind Noctis. "That's the second one since we got back!"

Yes, he could still vaguely recall what happened two days ago. He had been wandering around the Commercial District on a late afternoon when he had spotted a sniper at the top of one of the abandoned buildings. Not much action had happened. He decided not to make a big fuss and just sneaked his way out of danger instead. The Regalia was armored, so Noctis did not worry too much about reaching the Manor safely while riding his car. He _had _disclosed the assassination attempt to his friends though, and Ignis and Gladio had been adamant on hiring security to keep track of him, but he had refused. He did not want to feel like he was some helpless wimp who couldn't lift a finger to fend for himself. His friends had insisted, but he had pulled out the red card when he had forbidden them to take the necessary measures to ensure his safety. He had felt guilty for doing that, but he thought he had to. He was not comfortable with the knowledge that if he had consented, five or possibly eight bulky men would follow him around everywhere. Now, if he was a lady, that would have been understandable, but he was a _guy _for Etro's sake.

Tell him it was male ego at work, but he didn't care.

Noctis huffed. "What does it matter anyway? It's not exactly the first time."

"Whatever happened to calling your friends to spill the news?" Prompto followed Noctis out the front doors as the dark-haired didn't even pause for anything. "What exactly did your attacker do?"

Noctis shrugged. "Nothing exciting. She came at me with a kitchen knife, we fought, and I strangled her to death. Happy?" He kept walking, not breaking stride even as he rolled his eyes.

"It was a 'she?!'" Prompto grinned. "Damn! Would've been a real turn-on if I'd seen that. And what do you mean 'nothing exciting?!'" He asked incredulously. "That's definitely more action at work than the last time! And we totally missed it, no thanks to you!" The blonde exclaimed, kicking up puffs of snow as he went.

Noctis stopped walking long enough to turn around and cock an eyebrow at Prompto's sudden shift in reaction. "And here I thought you were actually concerned about me." Noctis shrugged before he continued walking towards the garage again. "And besides, I wouldn't have wanted my mood to worsen from all the complaining you would have done. Because Etro knows how cranky you get when someone tries to wake you up."

Prompto snickered. "Says the man who's one and the same."

"Wasn't exactly denying anything." Noctis replied, waving the blonde's comment off as he slid the black carrier van's door open to the driver's seat. "Get in the car and let's go. The sooner we meet up with my father, the quicker this brand new problem would be solved."

vVvVv

Thank Etro flights weren't delayed. His parents had arrived on time and he and Prompto had been sipping on cups of coffee when Noctis had spotted his parents in the arrival area. There were a group of men with his parents. Some of them handled the luggage and the others stood guard. Noctis watched discreetly as his mother and father received a few glances from the people around the airport—those who recognized the man for who he really was it seemed.

He was quick to rise to his feet, and ignore the beverage he had ordered but barely touched. Any other person would have commented, but Prompto didn't. He had a habit of doing that—losing himself in his thoughts to the extent where he would forget most of anything. The blonde trailed behind him as he made his curt way to his parents.

Noctis could still recall the many times he had done this. When he had been a child, he had always ran towards them at the very first sight. His mother would always swing him up into her arms and give him a loving kiss on his little cheek. His father would then reach out and tousle his raven black hair. But everything had changed when his parents had gone on a holiday business trip and left him behind. That had been the year when his approaches towards his parents' arrival had gradually become aloof; simply because in an eight-year old child's mind, there was nothing more disheartening then having your parents abandon you in what was supposed to be a family season. They had greeted him with bundles of gifts—even left him wrapped up presents under the Christmas tree, but to Noctis, that had been the saddest Christmas celebration yet. His father and mother's annual business trips became more frequent as he got older, and most of his holiday seasons were either spent with the servants or with his friends. Heck, he could count the number of times he had shared a Christmas dinner with his own parents on his fingers.

And now, he merely acknowledged their presences with a polite nod. His father in particular, had looked at him with a certain sternness in his expression that Noctis could easily decipher. There would be no time for pleasantries, he supposed. It was straight to business. Perhaps he had expected it subconsciously after all. That was why he brought Prompto with him—to solidify any claims that he would have to tell. Ignis and Gladio were busy arranging a meeting for the Boss's return, informing every member of the Mafia's top hierarchy—involved in the mutiny or not. They had plans to discuss the oppositions civilly, and give the option of the Boss stepping down—though Etro knew his father would never let that happen. If there was anything Noctis was sure about, it was the fact that his father would never hand the Mafia over to the head of the mutiny, because the man had an ambition; an ambition that clearly involved his son.

"You have a long assessment report to write, my son." Regis spoke by way of greeting his heir when he saw the dark-haired young man approach. He nodded once at Noctis' friend, and Prompto returned the greeting with a courteous tilt of his head.

His mother's face was grim, most likely because her name was involved in the mess as well. Noctis could not help but feel sorry. He could easily see that things between his parents were quite tense right now. None of them were really in a happy mood, and neither was he. A family of gloomy faces, he thought with amusement.

"Wouldn't you rather hear it directly from me?" Noctis asked with a slight smirk.

"I suppose that would be more practical." Regis agreed as he kept his gaze ahead. "Did you bring the van, Noctis?" His father inquired.

"Yes, I have..." Was his clipped answer, as he walked alongside the older man.

"Have you gathered sufficient evidence to support your claims against Chrysus?" Regis asked in a stiff voice as the sliding doors that led to exit parted for their little group to go through. Noctis caught his mother's immediate reaction—almost a flinch.

It was a miracle that the airport wasn't crowded today. Noctis could be thankful for that at least. Most people stayed on holiday until the end of their New Year's celebration.

"Ignis has gathered enough information and evidence to support our accusation of mutiny." Noctis replied in a carefully measured voice, trying his best to avoid his mother's gaze.

"Noct was attacked earlier today." Prompto piped in nonchalantly, earning him a swift glare from Noctis that really wasn't very threatening.

Regis frowned. "Attacked." He repeated once they reached the black van that Noctis and Prompto had left in the parking lot once they entered the airport.

Noctis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he decided to distract himself by graciously aiding his mother to sit on the backseat. One of his father's security personnel boarded the driver's seat while Prompto took shotgun. The family of three sat behind the driver and the rest of the men piled up on the back. Doors slammed closed and the driver revved up the engine, and they were on their way.

Regis gave Noctis a look, which the young man studiously tried to ignore as he kept his gaze trained outside of the tinted windows. No thanks to Prompto for sharing that information. He knew his friend meant well, but he really did _not _need to be reminded of that.

"An assassin was sent to annihilate me this morning." Noctis stated as shortly as possible. He kept his gaze on the passing scenery outside, but was aware of a faint touch on his arm.

"Did they hurt you?" His mother asked in a soft voice, and he turned to look at her. There was an infinite amount of concern in her eyes, and he could only wish it was genuine. Her other hand reached up and stroked his impossible hair as if to reassure herself with the knowledge that her son was truly there.

Dressed in a designer winter coat with that soft and sad smile upon her lips and concern gleaming in her vibrant eyes, he thought he could almost see the ghost of the woman who used to sweep him up into her arms whenever he came running straight for her.

To break what could have been a heart melting moment, Noctis thought he could hear Prompto snickering in the front seat. A slight smirk crossed his face.

"I am perfectly all right, Mother. No cause to fret." He reassured her, gently taking his mother's hand from his hair. He gave it a gentle squeeze before he released her gloved hand, and subtly kicked the back of Prompto's seat.

Regis cleared his throat. "Were you able to call for help?" His father asked quietly, perfectly calm about everything as if this sort of mishap took place everyday. Well, knowing his lifestyle, attempted murders could always happen at a daily basis.

"I took control of the situation myself." Noctis answered, glancing at the older man from the corner of his eye.

"Which means?" His father pressed him.

"I killed her." Noctis stated bluntly, pretending to ignore his mother's muffled gasp of mortification. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this show of hypocrisy. Oh for crying out loud, his _mother _was basically married to the ruler of a criminal empire, surely she would have seen this coming ever since she married the man. She shouldn't expect less from her own son.

"She would have been useful." Regis stated, not even slightly perturbed that his son's attacker had been a female.

"No, she would not." Noctis disagreed. "We already know who is behind the mutiny, and she was nothing but solid proof of what we have been claiming all this time."

"So where is her body?" His father asked.

"It has been cleanly disposed of." Was Noctis' clipped answer.

When he had finished paying his respects to his lovable pet, he had gone back inside the house and gathered the woman's corpse. He had incinerated her lifeless body in the largest and most spacious hearth that Caelum Manor had, effectively reducing the corpse to ashes. He had proceeded to erase any trace of evidence after he had scattered the dusty remnants all over the manor grounds outside.

"They have taught you well." Regis commented, his voice sounding far off as if lost in thought.

For a brief moment, Noctis' eyes met Prompto's in the rear view mirror, and the two shared some knowing glances.

Silence reigned in their tight little group cramped in the van after that. No one dared to speak another word—not when tension radiated off of the Mafia Boss. Even his mother, whom Noctis considered a natural chatterbox, seemed very quiet—and that wasn't just because of her kin being accused of treachery. There was something else. Noctis could tell. And though he would have loved to dig the truth out, he thought better of the situation and resolved to getting to the bottom of that other matter when their current predicament was over. Prompto was unusually quiet too, but that was probably because his friend's parents were present.

It didn't take long before the vehicle stopped at a driveway that ran straight across the front of a building's massive and elaborately decorated entrance. The men on the back of the van got out first. Soon, doors were opening and the Mafia Boss stepped out, followed by Prompto, and then Noctis. Noctis whirled around to see his mother who was left alone in the carrier vehicle, looking on at them with an unreadable expression on her face. When she caught him looking, she smiled at him—an impossibly sad smile that he tried in vain to return. Without another word, the vehicle sped off, and the dark-haired man turned to follow his father's footsteps as the older man climbed the steps that led to the entrance.

Surely, this meeting was not going to be short of a gathering filled with nasty verbal assaults—all in a matter of minutes.

"Noct?" Prompto spoke next to him, snapping his fingers impatiently to try and get Noctis' wayward attention.

Noctis shook his head. "Let's hit it."

vVvVv

"Predictable of you, Regis, to always take your son's side. Even if he _is _wrong."

"You are not even going to attempt to justify yourself with my men's accusations?"

"Your _men_," the accused Consigliere spat with resentment, "—are your son's so-called friends. Of course they would take his side! What kind of logic are you imposing you son of a b****?"

"I fear that Sir Scientia _has _presented some rather valid evidence." A man from the Council spoke up.

"Enough!" Regis bellowed out, his voice cutting through amid the restless murmurs of the people present in the large room. "We have been walking in circles for hours now, and I daresay that our pointless debate has reached its conclusion. There is a verdict, and a rightful consequence for his actions."

"So what?!" Chrysus roared in frustration as he stood from his seat abruptly, knocking the heavily gilded chair to the floor in the process. "You are sentencing me to a lifetime of imprisonment in this empire's own version of a jail cell?" He scoffed, ever mindful of the Mafia soldiers closing in behind him in preparation for his official apprehension after the meeting.

Regis fixed their convicted traitor with a carefully blank stare, a look that betrayed nothing.

"I appreciate everyone's attendance in this day's convening session." Regis stood up from his seat as he addressed the Mafia's associates and members; studiously ignoring the death glares that Chrysus sent his way. "I am grateful that we have it in our minds to display such civil behavior towards this misunderstanding, and I, Regis Caelum, hereby declare that this session—"

"All of you can shove the Mafia's Code of Conduct bulls*** up your ass holes." Chrysus growled threateningly as he pulled out the Beretta Tomcat pistol hidden in the confines of his expensively tailored suit and pointed it directly at the Mafia Boss's head.

Just as the other Mafia soldiers came up to the demoted Consigliere to disarm him, Chrysus' body gave a violent jerk. A hole appeared on his forehead as the bullet struck home and a trail of dark red blood oozed out of the head shot that claimed his life. Chrysus' body fell straight to the floor with a violent thud, mouth slightly open, causing a thin stream of blood to pour out of the corners.

Heads turned and eyes roamed, seeking out the man responsible for taking the convicted Consigliere's life. Every eye settled on the blonde Capo Regime who still had the gun in his hands, the barrel of the Blaser R8 hunting rifle still smoking from the shot.

"A murder attempt on the Boss means a death penalty." Ignis spoke up nonchalantly, not even warranting Prompto a second glance.

Regis sighed exasperatedly. "This session is adjourned." He called out, finishing his earlier statement as if he had not just been rudely interrupted with the threat of death.

He gestured with his hand and the rest of the Mafia soldiers stationed around the room jumped into action as they proceeded to collect the body off of the marble floor. Almost instantly, familiar chatter filled the room as attendees and members of the Mafia's top hierarchy began striking up conversations all at once. The crowd subconsciously parted as Regis left the room with his line of security following him.

In the midst of the sudden flurry of activity that had ensued, Noctis remained quiet, deliberately ignoring or turning down anyone who dared to approach him and strike idle chitchat. He wasn't in the mood to talk, and he supposed that was plainly obvious. It only took three or four attempts of random people trying to make conversation before the rest of them got the hint and gave him a wide berth. In the far corner of the room, he could see men packing up the cameras and other devices that had been used for airing during the entire duration of the convening session. Every single branch of the Mafia scattered around the world had just witnessed the turn of events that had only concluded a few minutes ago. And all of that, was made possible because of his friends' efforts.

When the meeting had begun, he and his friends had taken their respective places and were forced to listen to the proceedings for a good two and a half hours. It was nothing but boring, and he had been on the verge of falling asleep for a couple of times then. It was only thanks to Ignis that he hadn't. The brunette had kept elbowing him whenever his eyelids were drooping. The only exciting part in the whole affair was when a verbal argument broke out and all essence of formality with everyone's choice of words was thrown out the window. There was cussing, insulting, and cursing.

Well, at least he could finally breathe a small sigh of relief. The mutiny was over. Their leader had just been eradicated, and his father had asserted his right of control once again. Stupid as it sounded, most of their associates had this unexplained tendency to follow the strongest and the most powerful, just as mindless drones would. But Noctis wasn't one to complain about that. Perhaps these people were more blind than he had originally thought.

"Hey Noct." Gladiolus' voice cut through in the noise of the crowd. "The Boss wants a word with you."

Noctis looked up at his friend's face. "What is it about now?" He asked as he got to his feet and left the noisy room with Gladio without a hassle.

"Not sure." The man shrugged as he popped his neck from side to side. "We're grabbing some lunch. I'm sure you won't take long, so we'll wait in the car." Gladio smirked as he jerked his thumb towards the direction of the elevators.

"Which car?" Noctis asked with an answering smirk as he and Gladio began to part ways.

"Iggy's." The older man replied before he was gone.

Any trace of mirth disappeared from Noctis' face once he spotted his father standing among the telephone booths that lined the wall adjacent to the glass windows that overlooked the city's grandeur under the noon time sun. The men that he supposed were members of his father's security room were in the vast grounds themselves, standing guard and alert. Regis had his hands clasped together behind his back in a cliched fashion.

"You wanted to speak to me, Father?" Noctis asked quietly as he approached, intent on ending this conversation.

"Why did you not tell me that he had used Officer Fleuret's daughter as his bait?" Regis asked in a cold stern voice.

Noctis didn't have much to say to that. He and his friends had deliberately left that piece of information out. They had dealt with it, and now the mutiny had ceased. What was there to discuss? The last time he had seen Stella was four days ago, and they had both left at an undesirable note.

"That was useless piece of information. It does not matter." Noctis replied nonchalantly, giving his father an assessing stare.

"Oh, it matters, my son. But I am sure you do not think so now; not when the problem has been dealt with successfully." Regis commented, sounding almost sad. Noctis didn't say anything to that, merely continued to watch his father carefully as the man turned to face him fully. He had never been sure of the man's intentions.

"They know her, Noctis." His father began, referring to Stella. "You are putting yourself in jeopardy just by being with her." He declared, looking into Noctis' suddenly hardened eyes. "For your sake and hers, I am strictly forbidding you from having any form of contact with her."

Noctis just blinked. On any other circumstance, he would've rebuked his father's terms immediately, but Fate put him in a different situation. Instead of the expected frown of disagreement that should have crossed his handsome face, his lips quirked up at the corners, revealing a smirk that had so much bitterness in it.

"You need not worry, father." Noctis spoke as he turned his back on the man to start heading out. His friends were waiting, and they have waited long enough. "She and I are no longer in speaking terms."

**A/N: Weird, I know. The last chapter ended on a happy note. :3 Anybody wanna call on Noctis for bluffing? But he's heart broken. :O Can you blame him?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A week before school was going to start, Stella had second thoughts about even showing up at the University. She had to remind herself again and again that college was not like high school and majority of the students would leave you to your business. Her first class on a Monday morning was at eight-thirty. Ali's was at ten.

The night before, her father had insisted they talk over some things at dinner. And although Stella would have loved to ignore the questions, she couldn't. Her father deserved some decent answers too. He told her he would understand if she decided to stop going to school from here on out, but she had shaken her head at that. Leaving her course unfinished had not been part of her future plans. Unwanted circumstances in her life or none, she was going to finish her studies and graduate. There were only a few months left, and although their video documentation had gotten them into a bit of a mess, she could still say that it had been worth it. (They were almost done editing now, and would turn it in by February.)

But her strong determination had not erased her worry or the dread that she had anticipated. She had gone to school this morning via public transportation. Upon her entrance to the school's main building, she had attracted stares and a hefty amount of whispering had followed. She knew what that was about. Her abduction had not exactly escaped from the media's attention.

Stella sighed as she slammed her locker door closed after gathering her things for her first period.

"You had me worried, you know." A voice spoke up.

She turned to her left only to be greeted with the sight of bright spiky blonde hair. She had forgotten about Cloud's involvement in the whole business during the holiday vacations, and during her abduction. Too caught up in the swell of the moments.

"Cloud." She sighed, and he nodded seriously once at her.

"I called it off." He fell in to step beside her as she began walking through the hallways again.

"The steady supply of Mako?" She asked in a soft voice.

He nodded. "As soon as I found out that you ran into trouble, I canceled everything."

She gave him an apologetic look.

"I told you it was a dangerous idea." Cloud shook his head. "You're lucky you made it out alive."

She chuckled bitterly. "I'll say. It had not been an easy escapade. More so when things got even more complicated."

Cloud smirked. "You're the talk of the University right now. If this were high school, you would have been swarmed with questions from random students by now."

"Good thing it isn't high school then." She smiled a little as they passed the mini library in the east wing of the main building.

"Did the cops ask if you had any idea about some of the reasons why you were abducted?" Cloud asked carefully.

The fabricated story that they had told the police ran through her mind for brief seconds. It was the same story she would have to tell anyone who asked.

"Maybe it had to do with somebody who has a vendetta against my father." She explained, effectively sounding nonchalant. "They _are _looking at that as a possible angle."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "You didn't tell them anything pertaining to the Mafia?"

She sighed deeply. "I don't want to. They would dig deeper and that would get all of us in bigger trouble."

He smirked. "We would get more than what we bargained for."

"And Cloud," Stella started once the classrooms' numbers came into view. "I really appreciate your help; even if we got ourselves in a mess." She smiled at him as she stopped walking once she was at the doorway where her first class was going to be held.

Cloud smirked. "I still have a lot of questions, but it isn't any of _my _business."

Stella pursed her lips at that, unsure of how to answer him.

"Don't worry; I won't pry anymore." He assured her. "And I'm sorry about your mom and your brother."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It was no one's fault. If anyone's to blame, it would be her killer."

"I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you around." He nodded at her before walking away, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Stella glanced towards the inside of the classroom, still barely occupied with students. It would be soon. She squared her shoulders and stepped inside, intent on claiming the seat right next to the window.

vVvVv

She had completely forgotten how noisy students were at the first day of class after the holidays. The parking lot had been unusually noisy, but the hallways were even noisier. Energy just radiated out of every eager body, chatting on and on about the endless adventures that they had been on in their short vacation. Well, Alisha had half a mind to tell them where they all could shove that. She was practically sure that none of them had been abducted and held hostage in the Duscaean woods. None of them had gotten chased and harassed by a behemoth. None of them had gotten involved with criminals.

Well, that and her phone was still in Prompto's possession. How convenient. She would have to find a way to meet up with him if she would get it back. Alisha huffed as she turned her locker combination. After grabbing the things that she would need for her first period—the class she shared with Stella, she made her way to the wing of the school where it was located. It was a good thing that no one familiar popped up in the hallways to ambush her.

She wondered what was going to happen between Noctis and Stella now. The entire relationship practically screamed 'awkward,' and if she was going to be honest with herself, it had crossed her mind more than twice when she was on holiday with her family after the misfortunes that they had suffered through in Duscae. Her holiday celebrations would have been great, but the events that had happened a few days ago clouded the chances of even having a spectacular vacation. Her mother had noticed and had asked, but when she insisted that she was okay, they let her off the hook.

The part that she didn't want to think about the most was the frequently recurring one. Prompto never ceased to cross her mind. His implied feelings for her kept her up one night, and she had spent the entire time lying in bed doing nothing but think of what a possible relationship with him might entail. Sure, he was a nice person, but he was a criminal. She liked his personality, though he could rile her up more frequently than Noctis could. He had an infuriating attitude that she could not help but find incredibly endearing. He was helpful too.

The first and only time that he had tried to kiss her, she had denied him and pushed him back. And he acted as if all of it was natural. That was saying something. Back in Duscae, she had wondered multiple times if it was in Fate's best interest to have him find her in the middle of the wilderness instead of his other companions. _He _had been the one to stumble upon her. _He _had been with her when they had gotten chased by that damned behemoth. _He _had protected her when they arrived at the campsite and found the other Mafia soldiers which he and his friends had easily dispatched of. _He _had grabbed an opportunity to show his affection for her when he kissed her cheek.

She would have slapped him for being so forward, but she didn't. Maybe she _did _like that he had a special affection for her. She wasn't dense or blind. It was too darn obvious since that time when he had tried to kiss her against his own kitchen counter. She should have known when Cloud pointed it out back in his car though.

Ali sighed as she slipped into her seat quietly, studiously ignoring the other students as they flocked around each other and shared some stories. She had other friends in the University, but they rarely crossed each other. Scheduling was such a b**** sometimes.

A single poke on her cheek caught her attention, and she looked up with a slight frown only to be greeted with Stella's smiling face.

"Hey Stell." She greeted, smiling warmly in return.

Stella perched herself on her best friend's desk as her hands busied themselves with toying at the spiral wires wound around a notepad.

"How was _your _holiday?" She asked with a smirk.

"The usual." She replied flippantly. "Yours?"

Stella's expression changed from pleasant to slightly gloomy. "First Christmas without my mom and my brother." She shook her head. "Dad and I hardly celebrated."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ali muttered, reaching up to squeeze Stella's arm reassuringly.

"But life goes on." Stella sighed deeply. "So how are you and Prompto?"

Her best friend really had a knack for asking things out of the blue. Ali blinked in response, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him since they dropped us off at the Police Department." She asked with a slight scowl. "And there's nothing going on between us." She insisted. The last thing she needed was a tease.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Please, I saw the way he looked at you back in Duscae."

Alisha blanched. That was horrible. When Stella noticed things, that would be the end of all excuses she could make. "How did he look at me?" She responded carefully.

Stella's face broke into a happy grin. "Like how a smitten stable boy would gaze upon the princess that he stubbornly desires."

Alisha glared at her best friend and smartly slapped her arm—but not hard enough to hurt. "That is the _worst _description I have ever heard you come up with." She shrieked, pouting.

The blonde laughed heartily before patting the top of Ali's dark head. "Not my finest, but it was quite precise."

Alisha gaped at the other girl in disbelief. The bell rang at that moment, signaling for classes start. Their professor entered the room at the same time. She was going to retort with another smart-ass reply, but the bell had interrupted. Blasted thing that was. Stella just smiled again and winked at her conspiratorially before heading over to her seat on the row behind Ali.

This was as normal as things could get at the moment, and she would just hopefully endure it all...

vVvVv

Ali could always remember thinking afternoons were the worst. Why, you ask? She loved sleeping at that particular time of the day, and hosting that kind of habit was always counterproductive when one was a college student. She always fought hard to keep her eyes open during her classes held in the afternoon. At one point, she had even succeeded in falling asleep and getting reprimanded by the professor afterwards. That had been embarrassing.

Alisha shifted in her seat on one of the outdoor benches littered around school campus. She adjusted the position of the textbook on her lap, trying to focus on understanding the words that blearily swam before her eyes. Her eyelids were getting droopy. That was not a good sign. She shook her head, trying to regain more focus.

"Didn't know we shared the same talent." A familiar voice spoke up beside her.

"If you're looking for Stella, she's done for the day." Ali replied without looking at the former speaker, ignoring the playful taunt directed at her.

"I know." Noctis answered, claiming the empty space on the bench next to her. He held out his phone for her to take.

Ali looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"I was looking for you because some blonde idiot has pestered me to." Noctis replied, increasing the volume of his voice a little so it carried over to the phone's mouth piece. "Said he wanted to talk to you."

"_Hey!" _Came an indignant squawk on the other line.

She dubiously took his phone from his grasp and held the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya!" _Prompto's cheery voice called out. _"Are you wondering where your phone has gone on vacation? It's with me, and I didn't get to return it the whole time we were forced into traveling together."_

She could practically picture the kind of grin on his face. She rolled her eyes. "So when are you gonna give it back? I need that thing, you know."

"_Should I come pick you up after school or do we meet somewhere else instead?" _He asked.

"The latter, because I brought my car with me today." She replied.

"_Okay. Name a time and place."_

"Rozen's Park on the commercial district at seven."

"_See ya." _Prompto bade her farewell before hanging up.

She listened to the beeps that followed before she wordlessly handed Noctis' phone over to him. He took it from her and glanced at the bright screen before he looked at her inquisitively.

"Another date?" He teased.

"Hardly." She snorted. "I just want my phone back after he had gone all paranoid and confiscated it from me when you were all trying to hide from Stella."

Noctis sighed, refusing to divert the oncoming conversation to a topic that he currently wanted to avoid. "He really likes you, you know." Noctis found himself saying out of nowhere. Vouching for his friend wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"When two people told me that before, I didn't want to believe it." Ali huffed. "That coming from you almost convinces me."

Noctis cocked an eyebrow. "So you were aware?"

"Had a vague idea."

"You're not even bothering to deny it." Noctis mused out loud. "Why's that?"

She sent him a glare. "It's plain as day that you're all trying to set me up."

"Tss... Whatever gave you _that _idea?" Noctis shot back, twirling his mobile phone in one hand.

"Just..." She huffed. "Don't ask." Ali grumbled, picking at the fraying plastic cover on her textbook.

"Fine I won't." Noctis relented, sitting back comfortably. "It's your business anyway."

"Damn right you are." Alisha agreed, slamming the heavy textbook closed, realizing it was useless to try and read now that Noctis was conversing with her.

"Did the police contact you?" He asked.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know, we're still not off the hook with the investigation surrounding the deaths of Stella's family members." Noctis explained, toying with the hem of his black leather jacket.

"I thought the autopsy had been conducted already. The bodies are buried now."

"An autopsy does not automatically reveal the killer's name and face." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to ask. I know _you _and the others know who did it." She said, lowering her voice a little and wondering why she was even bothering to do it.

"You still haven't answered my question..." Noctis prodded.

"Oh right..." Alisha frowned a little. "No, they haven't really brought me in for any questioning."

"Not yet..." Noctis snorted. "Though I can assure you that the man's other companions are being taken care of." _Other companions_ meaning the men who they suspected had murdered Stella's family—along with the other Mafia soldier found dead in the Fleuret residence's upper hallway.

"Didn't they question Stella?" She asked curiously.

Noctis looked a little dubious, but then he shrugged. "She gave them the full account of the things that had happened when she arrived home and found her mother dying on the dining room floor."

"And how do _you _know all that?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm an Associate. I have my connections." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So why are you telling _me _this?"

"Because you asked, and it's harmless info."

"There's something you're not telling me." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"There are a lot of things that I will never tell you." He chuckled. "My most embarrassing moments, for one." He shot her a knowing smirk.

"The Mafia has a hierarchy, doesn't it?" She asked in a low voice, even if they were in the open outdoors.

"Yeah." He nodded once as she watched him for any sign of tension. He didn't _look _tense. If anything, he was incredibly relaxed.

"Where do you and your friends belong then?"

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying? I'm an Associate." Noctis gave her an exasperated look.

"Have you seen the Mafia Boss?" She asked curiously, sounding almost innocent as she tilted her head at him.

"Only the Underboss and the Consigliere have that privilege." He replied.

"So you basically have no idea who is leading you..." It was more of a statement rather than a question, and she found the idea rather idiotic.

Noctis shrugged. "It's not like it matters."

"Talk about blind followers." She grumbled under her breath, and checked the watch that was attached around her wrist. "My next class is in a couple of minutes."

She got to her feet and gathered her belongings, placing them neatly inside her bag before she hoisted it over one shoulder.

"Sure." Noctis mumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

vVvVv

She saw him before he saw her. Prompto was standing close to the sorry excuse of a pond this park had. The seasons were going through a transitional period, so the pond wasn't frozen over completely, but chunks of ice still floated on the surface. Snow rarely fell now, but there were still a lot them left on the ground. The trees had not sprouted any leaves yet, but they would soon.

As she approached him quietly from behind, Ali took the chance to study his profile a bit more. Hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans, she knew he was either deeply thinking or just staring at a random object—most probably the latter. He wasn't the type to brood. His blonde head was bare of any hat that would keep it warm.

"I could push you in for all I care." She piped up once she was within his hearing range.

"I won't really mind because I'll drag you down with me." Prompto shot back, turning to her with a grin stretched across his face.

"What makes you think I'll 'let' you?" Ali asked with a cocked eyebrow, watching the way the outdoor lamp posts illuminated his pale face.

"You won't." He smirked. "But I'll do it anyway, and you can hit me afterwards."

She rolled her eyes. "So where's my phone?" She asked, holding her hand out for the object that he had kept for more than a month now.

Prompto sighed and took out one of his hands from his jean's pockets. He held the silver object out towards her. She snatched it out of his hand and gave it a quick once over before pocketing it into her own jacket. It looked fine. For the most part, it looked the same way as it had when he had taken it. It had been put together again to.

"You didn't open it and scan through the contents, did you?" She asked a little suspiciously.

Prompto pouted, pretending to be offended. "It hadn't even crossed my mind. No, in all honesty, I forgot I had it until this morning when I found it in one of my desk drawers."

"Why didn't I think to scour through your things when I was being holed up in your apartment?" She mused to herself, recalling that chilly December night when he had practically dragged her through town to isolate her just because she knew their secrets.

"You were too caught up in the interior design?" He smirked, looking sheepish at the same time.

"Bullshit." She shot back.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked innocently, crystal blue eyes widening as he blinked at her.

"For what?"

"For everything." He gesticulated with his arms.

"Don't be stupid." She huffed, meeting his gaze in the dim lighting. "Thanks for returning this." She mumbled, patting her jacket's pocket where her phone was nestled in safely.

"No problem." Prompto replied, giving her a soft smile.

He began walking away from the half-frozen pond and she followed, falling into step beside him. She secretly watched the way the wind whipped at his blonde hair.

"Prompto, can I ask you something personal?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at him through a fringe of dark hair hanging across her face.

"Sure." He answered simply, nodding his head for her to go on.

"Do you remember the first time we went out together?" She asked, kicking puffs of snow up with her boots.

"Yeah?" He replied, tongue flicking out to lick the corner of his upper lip.

"I asked why you kept entering feminine boutiques." She bit her lip nervously. "You didn't give me an answer."

"Oh, _that_." He chuckled. "I was uncomfortable telling you then." He reasoned. "It's something I do in memory of my little sister." He explained, looking at her sheepishly. "When Ma was too busy to go with her to shop for some things she needed, I usually took her out, and we would always have a blast."

Ali looked at his face and felt her own heart melt in empathy at the sight of that fond smile on his lips. Simply recalling the memory was a listless joy to him. That alone gave her ideas to the type of person that he was.

"She meant so much to you, didn't she?" Ali asked.

"Yeah." Prompto's face sobered a little. "I miss my family." He sighed. "After what had happened, I used to think about joining them. You know, that usual BS about taking your own life because you feel so lonely and you just want to be with the people who had unintentionally abandoned you?"

"No one would blame you for thinking that way." She shook her head. "It was a hard blow for one so young. Though committing suicide is never a good thing." She stressed, the vehemence evident in her voice.

Prompto shrugged. "Everyday I wake up, I miss them so bad sometimes it gets hard. But I got my friends. They're _my _form of family after the ones related by blood had gone."

"You four _do _remind me strangely of brothers." She conceded, nodding her head in agreement.

"Probably because we treat and look at each other that way." He agreed. "Noct most of all. He's an only child... Besides, if I _had _taken my own life back then, Ma would most likely grab my ear and never let me hear the end of it when I get to the afterlife. My folks are going to be so angry with me recklessly throwing my own life away just because I was being emo and felt too lonely." He laughed, the sound so carefree you wouldn't think he was talking about deceased people. "Arry would never forgive me for that."

"Prompto, you're a good person." She acknowledged with a small encouraging smile, only realizing that they were closer to the parking lot than she had thought. "But I still don't agree with your source of livelihood."

He laughed again and poked her forehead. "I know you don't. But as I've said before, we all have our reasons." He smiled.

Ali rolled her eyes, still not convinced with that. "Your overly lame and pathetic reasons." She corrected him, but he just shrugged her statement off.

"This is probably the last time you'll see me." He said out of nowhere.

She hid the frown that suddenly marred her face. Why was he telling her this?

"What do you mean?"

"Just that." He smiled at her, and she could see the teeny bit of sadness hidden somewhere in there.

She didn't say anything when he closed the distance between them as he stepped closer to her, leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

The kiss on her cheek back in the wilderness had been swift. This one lingered, and was so close to her own lips that she had stood stock still, unable to say a single word. She wanted to tell him off, but her tongue had stopped working and her throat had run dry. Mischief and mirth glittered in his eyes when he pulled back, and that had snapped her back to reality. She swiftly reached up and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the assailed spot. "I'm saying goodbye, and I get a slap in return." He protested.

"I wish you would stop doing that." She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Giving me surprise kisses."

"You know you love it." He teased, winking at her. She was seriously tempted to hit him again.

"I could sue you." She grunted, stepping slightly away from him.

"But you won't." He smirked triumphantly. "You had lots of chances before, but you didn't."

She raised her eyes to see his face when she felt his hand slide around to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the strands of her dark hair. She would be lying if she didn't find the sensation to be oddly comforting. Her eyes closed briefly before they fluttered open again when she felt his lips touch her forehead. He was closer than she had thought, and she could practically smell his wonderful scent carried over by the cold wind. She bit her lip to keep a grin from stretching across her face.

"You'll see me around someday. Small world that this is." He chuckled, finally releasing her from his hold.

"And I'll be bringing a bat wherever I go from now on. Just in case you turn up out of nowhere and kiss me again." She growled playfully, which only triggered a laugh out of him.

"It's getting late." He smirked. "You'd better go before your daddy gets a heart attack."

"And I'm not even going to bother making a retort for that." She huffed. "You are so much worse than Noctis. I told you that right?"

"Only a tad too many times." He smirked at her mischievously. "Noct tells me the same thing." He declared proudly before he lifted his hand to wave at her once before turning in the opposite direction.

She watched with a smile on her face as he took off running through the park to reach his car. He left clouds of snow puffing up in his wake each time his boots connected with the solid ground as he ran.

"You're such a kid!" She shouted out after him.

His responding laughter rang out through the park; a laugh so carefree and beautiful that she did not even bother to deny the fact that her smile had morphed into a wide grin.

_Check the grin, you're in love..._

vVvVv

She bolted upright in bed, her blanket thrown on the floor with the suddenness of her movements. Stella's eyes surveyed her surroundings just to make sure that it had all been a dream—a terrible dream, a nightmare distorted from her own traumatic memories. She shook her head, trying to dispel the images that came to mind.

Her body moved out of its own accord, her fingers fumbling restlessly atop her bedside table, trying to locate her phone that she had perched atop it before she had gone to sleep. She needed a distraction right now; some source of light to chase away the darkness that still prevailed in her mind. She could have gotten up and switched her bedroom lights on, but she didn't trust her legs at the moment. The dream had been far too vivid, and her knees felt a tad too weak from shaking so much. And _she _thought she wasn't traumatized.

Her fingers shook slightly as she gripped her phone, trying to think of something to do with it. A game... She could play a game to take her mind off of the nightmare. She really ought to have her brain checked since trauma wasn't to be taken lightly. But she brushed that thought aside for the time being, focusing on finding the 'games' icon on her smart phone.

Frantic fingers tapped across a clear illuminated screen until she didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Her mind had wandered to the dream. It had been fear-inducing. She was back in the log cabin, and she did not have the means to protect herself from the man's onslaughts. It had distorted the memories, and instead of getting away, she had fallen victim into his vomit-inducing ministrations. It had appeared real, too vivid and clear. She shuddered in revulsion as the images flashed back across her head, making her skin crawl at the very thought. It was the image of what could have happened if she had not known how to defend herself.

Stella inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly as she brought her focus back to her phone. She was doing nothing with it really, just tapping away at the screen in an attempt to distract herself. She shook her head a little and tucked a wisp of blonde hair as it fell in front of her face. She stared at the screen illuminating her face and only looked at it for a few seconds before she realized what was actually happening.

Lost in the recollection of her terrible dream a few moments ago, she had not realized that her fingers had accidentally pressed the speed-dial button.

Oh great. Traumatized _and _humiliated. Not a common combination, but it was terrible nonetheless.

She bit her lip, about to press the 'end call' when the person on the other line suddenly picked up.

"_Stella?" _A groggy sleep-filled voice asked.

She blinked. Ending the call now would only be rude. She might as well explain in a few short sentences, and then play that game and after that, try to get some much needed sleep.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" She cut herself off, hating the fact that her voice quivered. Looked like the impact of the nightmare hadn't worn off yet.

"_Is something wrong?" _She could hear the other person on the line getting up. Sheets rustled before a soft thump carried over into the ear piece. There was a muffled curse that unintentionally made her giggle. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." She sighed, secretly relishing in the sound of his voice washing over her—as if he was in the same room as her.

"_You don't sound 'fine...'" _That keen awareness again. He just woke up from sleep. How does his mind become so focused so fast?

"I had a bad dream, and I was trying to distract myself. I unknowingly speed-dialed you, so I apologize." She explained in a rush. "You should get your rest." She was about to hang up, but then he spoke.

A sigh. _"Now that I know the cause of this, I won't be able to sleep. I could always come over, and—"_

No, he couldn't. It would be futile. "You don't have to, really. I'll be all right."

"_But I—"_

"Noctis, you can't. And I'm sure you know why." She spoke softly. Okay, this wasn't the kind of conversation she needed right now. Why couldn't her fingers have unknowingly dialed Ali's number instead? Why Noctis?

"_Sorry." _He mumbled. _"I should be the last person to offer you some comfort in a situation like this." _He sighed. _"I'm to blame for whatever you had dreamed of."_

She closed her eyes and laid back down on her bed. "Please don't think that way. Let's not talk about any of that." She suggested.

"_Right..." _She could picture him lying on his own bed of dark midnight sheets, could picture him in his dark bedroom, blending in perfectly with all that black. _"I didn't see you around in school today."_

She could have sighed in relief in the change of course in the conversation. "University's a big place, and we didn't have any shared classes during the day."

"_Already looking forward to seeing you in DevCom class."_ He chuckled, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Noctis, we'll still be friends, won't we?" She asked, turning to lie on her side and stare at the empty space next to her.

There was a short silence. _"For now, I guess that would be acceptable."_

"You don't sound happy about it." She teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"_I don't have to be, even if I agreed to it." _There were more rustling of bed sheets. _"But I can see the sense in your decision, so I concede. If you need some time, I'd be obliged to give it."_

"You need time too." She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"_I do, but I don't want it."_

"Think on it, Noctis. It's for your own good." She advised, clutching a soft pillow close to her torso.

"_I miss hearing your voice." _He changed the subject again.

It took every ounce of self-control to not sigh in a dreamy manner to that statement. She wanted to tell him that his voice was a huge comfort to have after the distress she had gone through because of the nightmare, but she settled with something else instead.

"I miss hearing yours too." She replied, and knew that he was smiling slightly.

"_I know you know what I want to say, so I'm not going to say it again anymore." _He sighed softly. _"I'll try my best, Stella."_

She smiled at that. She knew perfectly well what he meant. This phone conversation was yet another reason for them to be together. Neither of them denied that their feelings for each other were still present, but they could not be together just yet. Not until Noctis has decided on who he would be, and not until she could recover from the pain of being lied to. She understood his reasoning, and she harbored no ill will towards him and his friends. She didn't hate him for who he currently was; if anything, she hated the crimes that he and his friends were committing. It was wrong and they all knew it, but they were still doing it. Why? She did not know and wouldn't dare to ask anytime soon.

"I know you will..." She answered simply.

"_You need to sleep." _He whispered.

"I don't want to." She shook her head against her pillow.

"_Look who's being stubborn now." _Noctis said smugly.

If he were present in the flesh, she would have made a face at him.

"That doesn't have to do with anything." She retorted, but her eyelids were getting droopy, almost as if his voice was a soothing lullaby; that or his voice was just laced with a hefty amount of tranquilizers.

"_I'll stay on the line until you do. I'll hang up when you're sleeping." _He reassured her.

"Noctis..." She whispered.

"_Yes?"_

"I'm sorry." She swallowed the sudden urge to cry. That had been a loaded statement, one that she hoped he would be able to discern.

She wasn't apologizing just for the situation they were in now, but a lot of other things to; a compilation of sorts.

"_I'm sorry too..." _He replied, and she knew that he understood.

She inhaled deeply again and focused on trying to get some sleep. Mending their bent relationship had a long way yet to go.

"_Sweet dreams, Star Light..."_

"I'll sleep under your dark sky, my Heavenly Night..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is it xD. I want to thank you for reading it this far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Success. It tasted as sweet as any candy treat would. Seeing the fruits of your sweet labor was always one of the nicest things that life could bring. She really could not explain her own state of mind at the moment. It was elation, joy, happiness, and relief all thrown in together. She felt positively ecstatic, sitting there in one of the chairs draped with white sheets; smiling proudly with the graduation cap resting snugly upon her own blonde head.

The months and the weeks that led up to this grand and momentous event was a mix of troubling and fulfilling memories. Had it only been yesterday when she had first set foot on the grounds of the University campus as a freshman with butterflies flying around in her stomach restlessly? Time flew so fast! It was hard to believe that she was a graduating student with a diploma now. It was time to say farewell to the listless joys of being a student, and a time to greet the adult world filled with countless possibilities. The future had never looked so bright before; more so for her because she was graduating with an academic award.

Her father had been proud, and had already treated her to a dinner out in the town before graduation. Everything had worked out for the best, to say the least. Their grand project—the video documentation—had garnered excellent reviews from the professors who belonged in her college department. They had all commented the good sides and the bad sides of hers and Ali's chosen topic. They acknowledged that it was dangerous, and she and Ali had received a few words of warning, but most of them had given their approval and appraisal. According to them, it would be a helpful aid to the authorities in gathering information on the notorious global organization. She and Ali felt proud and satisfied at the positive results of their excursions that nearly cost them their lives. One professor had even commented that he was going to suggest it for live airing on national television to a media network that would surely be interested. That comment alone was enough to land them good grades.

Stella sat next to her fellow graduates, comfortable and patient for the moment when they would each be called to step onstage and receive their respective diplomas. She was sitting among the 'F's. Ali was sat too far away from her, slightly invisible in the sea of students whose last names began with the letter 'L.' She applauded along with everyone when the guest speaker finished his speech and the University president took the man's place onstage, announcing that it was time for the graduates to be recognized. The school had the entire program rehearsed, and each student had made sure to not start tripping over their own feet out of so much excitement.

She watched with growing anticipation and excitement as academic awardees were called. She even smiled and clapped with everyone else when Noctis was called onstage to receive _his _award as one of the many students who were graduating as magna cumlaude.

When hers was announced, she ascended the steps proudly and caught her father's beaming face in a sea of unrecognizable faces. She returned the principal's congratulatory remarks with a warm and grateful smile before receiving her diploma and award for being one of the students who graduated as cumlaude. Before she descended the raised platform, her father gave her a nod of approval. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes too, and she knew why it was there. Her mother and her brother could have lived to see this day, but she refused to allow sorrow take over her current emotions. This was supposed to be a happy day. She knew her mother was proud of her, wherever she was watching her daughter right now.

She obediently remained in her seat as the emcee proceeded to call the names of each graduating student. Graduating from college felt different compared to graduating from high school. In this final stage of her education, she felt a sense of pride at having finished her studies with flying colors and good records. She cheered and clapped appreciatively when Alisha ascended the steps to receive _her _diploma. It was a long ceremony indeed, and it ended with the singing of the University hymn. She sang along with everyone else, and patiently went through the recession.

The school's football field was overflowing with proud family members, and the air was filled with congratulatory remarks. It was noisy and quite chaotic. She could see the various cliques all gathering and saying their own goodbyes to each other; hugging, congratulating, joking, laughing. It was a happy event indeed.

She silently took off her graduation cap as she carefully made her way past various groups of people talking all at once to meet her dad in the crowd. She couldn't see him very well, her view obstructed with a lot of moving bodies and students all wearing the same graduation togas. She craned her neck, trying to find her dad's head among the crowd. Acquaintances of hers passed by her on their way to their own destinations, and they tossed each other a 'congratulations.' She was about take another step forward when another body crashed heavily against her.

She only managed to keep the person up with steady arms, nearly falling on the moist grass herself.

"I am so sorry!" Alisha gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around Stella as she held on for dear life and hugged her best friend at the same time.

The surprise in Stella's eyes faded at the sight of Ali's dark head, hair held in place with lots of bobby pins.

She returned the hug, finally able to balance herself again. "Congratulations, Ali." She laughed when the other girl pulled away.

The happiness in her eyes was too evident to ignore. "Congratulations to _you_, Stella!" She beamed. "Bet your dad's pretty proud of the achievement."

The blonde grinned. "I hope he is. And I can't find him anywhere."

Ali waved at the crowd flippantly. "He's probably around here somewhere, drowning in a sea of people just like we are." She giggled. "I'm looking for my family too."

"Congratulations, Alisha, Stella." Another voice piped up, appearing out of nowhere.

Both girls turned startled glances at the speaker and visibly relaxed when they saw that it was only Cloud—with Zack, Tifa, and Aerith.

"Congratulations to you guys too!" Stella beamed.

"Same to you." Ali agreed, smiling warmly.

Aerith threw her arms around Stella, giving the blonde an assuring squeeze before she pulled back. Tifa did the same.

"Where are you guys headed?" Tifa asked curiously, fingers intertwined with Cloud's.

"Finding our families." Stella replied, still unable to wipe the smile off of her own face.

"What about you guys?" Alisha asked, twirling her mobile phone in one hand.

"Going out to celebrate." Aerith replied.

"Say, Princess. You're welcome to join us." Zack winked at them playfully.

She and Ali laughed.

"We'd love to, but I've got a date with my father." She grinned. It was true. Her father was treating her to another dinner tonight, and she could bring any of her friends if she wanted to.

"Ditto." Alisha grinned.

"See you around then." Cloud nodded once, patting Alisha's shoulder. "Your guy's around here somewhere." The spiky-haired blonde teased before he and his friends disappeared in the crowd.

The statement had not gone unheard by Stella.

"What the hell was he talkin' about?" Ali huffed, frowning a little. "I don't have a guy."

Stella rolled her eyes and started walking again. "Sure you don't."

"What?" Alisha snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew all too well who Cloud meant, but she was still too stubborn to admit anything. She had not seen him or spoke to him since January.

Stella giggled. "Nothing to be ashamed about. I know you have a crush on Prompto, and I'm not going to hate you for it." She winked.

"What would _he _be doing here anyway?" Ali grumbled, following Stella as she searched for her father.

"Noctis graduated today too, remember? And they're best friends, so of course he'd be here." Stella replied, as if it were totally obvious. It actually was.

"Right... Totally forgot about that." Alisha grumbled.

Stella's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she reached for it within seconds. She had completely forgotten about owning one since the ceremony started. Now she felt utterly stupid. She could have just called her dad and asked where he was.

"I feel so dumb." She grumbled, ignoring Ali's laughter as she caught on to what Stella was grumbling about.

_Sender: Noctis_

_10-06-16, Friday_

_17:23_

_Can I see you?_

Stella pursed her lips after reading the message. After the talk that she and Noctis had had after her mother's funeral, things between them had not been as they were before. She had broken up with him that December afternoon. Yes, she still loved him, and yes, she still wanted to be with him, but there were things that they needed to sort out in their individual lives. Both of them needed space, him most of all, although Noctis did not want it—so he said.

During the remaining school days before graduation, she had not treated him badly. The 'things-that-only-couples-do' stuff had stopped, but she still conversed with him normally. Their interactions towards each other had changed a little, but that was it. For the most part, she treated him like she would treat a close friend; offering help when needed and just generally hanging out. Ali had jokingly commented once about how she liked the fact that she no longer felt like a third wheel whenever she was around them. Stella had smiled at that, amused, but in the back of her mind, it had only served to remind her of what was currently lacking in her life.

Noctis still called her in the middle of the night sometimes, and she had not minded. She had often drifted to blissful sleep with the comforting sound of his breath on the other line. The late-night phone calls were a silent compromise that the both of them were willing to make.

He knew that she was moving out of the capital city after graduation; she had not hidden that from him, so perhaps it was only natural that he wanted to see her again, even if it was going to be their last. If she was going to be completely honest, she would admit that she wanted to see him too, before she and her father would leave for a fresh start. They both wanted to be away from the city and their house that now hosted terrible and painful memories. The memory of his deceased wife and son would forever haunt her dad, and she wanted to give him a chance at a new life, so she had not argued when he suggested the sudden change. Plus, moving out would give her a chance to explore...

"You probably should." Alisha suggested, nodding in agreement as she read the text message over Stella's shoulder. "I mean, it _is _the last time you'll be seeing him. You still love him, don't you?"

Stella sighed. "You're right. I probably should."

_Recipient: Noctis_

_10-06-16, Friday_

_17:26_

_OK... Name a place?_

She pressed the 'send' button. It took a minute for him to reply to her message.

_Sender: Noctis_

_10-06-16, Friday_

_17:27_

_Far right of the stage..._

Stella glanced up from her phone. She could call her dad after this. It probably wouldn't take long anyway. Noctis wasn't exactly the kind of person who would hold someone up. And besides, with as perceptive as she knew he was, he probably already knew that she was searching for her dad, if she had not already found him.

"We're going out tomorrow." She reminded Ali, pointing a finger at her in a silent teasing threat.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "After lunch at the Mega Mall." Her best friend nodded. "Text me for further info though." She smiled, making texting gestures with her thumb.

Stella nodded. "I'll see you then?"

"Tomorrow it is, Stell." Grinning, Alisha turned her back and melted in the crowd, going off to find her own family lost in the throng of energetic bodies.

Her father had been lenient enough to allow her to hang out with her best friend for what could possibly be the last time. It just wouldn't feel right to leave this place and not give Ali a proper goodbye. And even if she was all the way across the country, she knew she would stay in contact with Alisha. Stella thought about that as she weaved through the crowd, making her way back to where she had come from just a few minutes ago.

The area surrounding the stage was still full of people. There were a lot of them on the raised platform. Cameras flashed in every direction, and the subjects smiled their most glorious smiles. Memorable day this was for most people. The noise wasn't absent either. Tentatively, she brought her focus back to her task at hand. She craned her neck as she approached the meeting place that Noctis had designated for them.

It wasn't very hard to see him through the crowd. As predicted, his friends were present. Ignis was conversing with another young man while Gladiolus and Prompto were engaged in the usual horse play. Noctis himself was currently preoccupied with a picture taking session. A girl had her arms wrapped around him, smiling at the camera. She recognized the photographer as Noctis' own mother. A happy middle-aged couple stood next to her, smiling brightly and nodding in approval. Any other girl would have narrowed her eyes at the sight of another woman embracing him, but not Stella. She couldn't even find it in herself to be jealous. She just continued to watch them like a random spectator, waiting for the moment when Noctis would notice her.

The other girl finally released him from her hold and beamed up at him. She watched as an affectionate smile crossed his face before he ushered her back to her waiting parents. His mother was smiling proudly at him as she patted his shoulder. His father didn't seem to be around though. His friends swarmed him at that instant, and then someone called her name.

"Stella!"

She blinked and it finally registered that the voice belonged to Prompto. It caught the others' attention; namely Noctis' mother, his three other best friends, the girl and her parents', and Noctis himself. A smile crossed her face in an instant as Noctis' blonde friend bounded over to her and dragged her into the mini-celebration of Noctis' graduation.

"Missis Caelum." She greeted with a polite nod of her head, extending the same gesture to the unknown girl and her parents as well.

"Stella." His mother replied with a gracious smile. "It is nice to see you again, and my congratulations."

"Thank you."

Prompto had an arm around her shoulders, energetically stirring her to face Noctis. His friends greeted her with the usual pleasantries along with the congratulatory remarks that were only appropriate for the occasion. She congratulated Prompto for graduating too before Noctis' face broke into a soft smile, blue eyes glimmering with gratitude and something else.

"Noctis, it is in your best interest to hurry. You would not want to be late." His mother informed him as she began ushering the family of three away.

"Of course, Mother." He replied, nodding at her before turning to his friends. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the car." He told his friends.

She didn't know what they were talking about and it hardly mattered.

"Stella, you are very welcome to attend the celebration." Celestina Caelum nodded once.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Missis Caelum." Stella replied, smiling warmly.

She watched along with Noctis as the rest of his companions had left. Noctis waited until they were out of ear shot before he turned to her with a small smile on his face and tell tale glimmer in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Stella." He smiled, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. His knuckles brushed her cheek, and she allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"I can say the same for you." She replied. "What was your mother talking about?"

"Graduation party for me." He answered nonchalantly, his eyes roaming her face. "If you could come, I'd love that very much. I mean, you _are _welcome to join the celebration."

"I apologize, but you know I have to decline the invite. Do tell your mother that I am deeply sorry." She said firmly as she met his striking gaze. "My father and I have a lot of preparations to take care of."

"Right... Of course." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"So you asked me to meet you here." She began, trailing off as she waited for him to complete his thoughts.

"I'm going to miss you, Stella." He said quietly, absentmindedly straightening the cuff links on his wrists.

Oh how she wanted him to hold her at that moment.

"You'll see me around." She told him, giving him a bright smile. "I hope you think about it." She wanted to take a step closer to him, but she held herself back. "Whether you believe it or not, it _is _a choice that you can make."

Noctis sighed as he ran a hand through his messy locks of dark hair. "I don't know... I don't think I can make that big of a decision right now." He hesitantly held her gaze. "But I'll try for you."

How could he not see what this was really about? What was so hard to grasp? As much as she wanted him to give it up now, she knew it wouldn't be fair to demand something like that from him. She wouldn't do that. She would never rob him of his freedom of choice.

She shook her head at him. "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself." She insisted kindly, and didn't protest when he slid his fingers into the spaces between hers.

She watched as he brought their linked hands up. Noctis' eyes closed briefly as he pressed the back of her palm against his cheek before he quickly turned his head and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye, Noct." She whispered when he freed her hand from his grasp.

This time, it was his turn to shake his head. "No. It's never going to be goodbye, Stella."

She couldn't say anything anymore. She nodded once at him before she turned her back and left.

There were no regrets, no tears, no uncontrollable sobs; just a strong conviction and belief that he would make the right decision—not for her, but for himself. If he could do that, maybe then things could work for the better. Sometimes, she still found it hard to grasp that she had fallen for a technical criminal. Their hopeful meeting in the future was still uncertain, but then again, that was for Fate to decide and ponder.

Tomorrow night, after spending some quality time with her best friend, she would be sitting in a plane, next to her father. Tomorrow night, as she would sit in that plane, she would be looking out of a small window, at the blanket of darkness that would cover the sky, at the celestial bodies shining so far away. Tomorrow night, as she would silently bid the city, she had called her home for so long, farewell, she would think about everything and everyone—all the places she would miss, and all the bad memories that the capital city had housed. Tomorrow night, as she would eventually drift off to sleep while sitting on her assigned spot in the passenger aircraft, she knew she would miss the late night phone calls; she would miss taking comfort in the sound of his breathing on the other line. Tomorrow night, as her mind would drift away to thoughts of him, she knew her heart would forever be his...

Because as blatant as his pretenses were; as warped and as twisted as their own story had become, she knew she would never forget what they were to each other.

"_Sweet dreams, Star Light."_

"_I'll sleep under your dark sky, my Heavenly Night."_

She was the lone star that offered a glimmer of hope in the expanse of his dark night sky...

* * *

**A/N: I ask that you read the author's note I have written on the Epilogue... :3**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: I'll say that the ending at the last chapter was quite undesirable. :3 But that's how it is. The Epilogue is quite far-fetched from the events that had taken place in the past twenty-eight chapters, but that is mainly because this story is really open for a sequel.**

**Epilogue is inspired by the song **_**Irresistible **_**by Fall Out Boy... The song's really catchy and it really fits Noctis' and Stella's love-hate relationship. Can't help but think that Noctis is a huge masochist... xD (Quite frankly, both of them kind of are.)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The casino was one of his least favorite places. He wasn't one for throwing money around haplessly for the sake of amusement. Noctis thought it was a waste of time and resources, watching all these other people drool and get moony-eyed over machines that held their fortune. Others fancied to play their stakes against other people, so they trooped over to the tables that hosted the most well-known card games.

The bright lights and the free flowing champagne merely screamed of another social gathering. Come to think of it, that was exactly what he was here for. The event was being held in the Solaire Casino and Retreat House. It was another rich place where rich people threw their money away and gorgeous ladies stood ready to usher guests in their long dresses. To put it plainly, he and his retinue were here for a conference; not to squander their fortune.

Conducting these shady meetings in awfully wealthy settings were quite the hassle. And since their organization was the largest one in the globe, it operated discreetly just below the government's noses. They were concealed enough from prying eyes, yet exposed enough for the world to know that the likes of them were out there, committing—most of the time—white collar crimes, but crimes no less.

"Raven Conference, miss." He could hear Prompto asking a nearby usher who stood close to the entrance's double doors.

Noctis turned to see the conversation unfold, and he knew his own look mirrored the ones of his two other friends who were amused at Prompto's latest performance. Charming yet another lady into submission was one of his specialties, and they all grudgingly admitted that he was the smoothest talker between the four of them. For a moment, Noctis wished they had asked the valet instead before they left their car to his care, but then again, what would a valet know?

The young woman blushed prettily beneath all that stylishly layered make-up. But she was a trained usherette, and this was her job, so Noctis figured it wasn't the time and place for her to be charmed by the charmer. Well, most of the time, all the ushers did were stand in the hallway, looking pretty while most of the guests decided to approach the reception desk for information instead.

"Mister Rufus' guests, sir?" She asked by way of confirmation. That was a code. He and the others knew that all too well. It was quite common and frequent.

"Yes, and we really need to get going. We wouldn't want to be late." Prompto flashed a smile that showed his brilliant white teeth.

Damn. Now he was sure the woman was weak in the knees. She looked positively disarmed at the display that his friend made.

"Of course, Sir. Allow me to show you the way."

Prompto turned back to them with a smug grin on his face as he jerked his thumb in the right direction, urging them all to follow.

They passed gambling machines on their way to the private function room, and he and the other three were quiet as they did so. Talking without raising the suspicious flags would prove to be futile at the moment seeing as how crowded the casino was. Noctis was sure he and his friends looked quite ridiculous with their hats on. It was the classic mafia hat. The invitations had requested that every man who was going to attend such a social gathering must wear the hat. It would have appeared as a slight regard to fashion, but the whole thing was just a huge joke in Noctis' opinion. His friends thought so. Only Prompto seemed to pull off the 'right look.' The rest of them didn't really feel right.

Gladio looked ridiculous in his. Ignis just looked awkward. And Noctis did not even want to describe how he looked in his. The hat had been positioned askew on his head to try and lessen the damage that it would do to his hairstyle, but he knew he looked terrible with it on. If he wasn't avoiding trouble tonight, he would have went against the formalities and disregarded the stupid hat.

"I trust you would know where to go from here?" The usherette asked with a welcome smile on her face.

"Thanks again," Noctis glanced at the name tag pinned above her left breast, "Rinoa."

The lady bit her lip and was on her way before any of them could comment.

"We probably made her more nervous than usual." Prompto commented, blinking owlishly.

"It's her job." Gladiolus snorted.

"We must get moving. Being 'fashionably late' isn't exactly a welcome excuse." Ignis shuffled them all along to take the last corridor that would bring them to the function room—to the Raven Conference.

"Wouldn't exactly be an excuse because we look anything but fashionable." Noctis commented dryly, already annoyed with the hat sitting on top of his head.

The tinted automatic sliding glass doors slid open upon their entry. They weren't early, but they weren't late either. That was good enough. It was suddenly obvious that they were youngest in the group of men present in the room. There were a few women, but the room was dominated largely by men in classic suits, all of them wearing hats on their heads. Now Noctis felt positively stupid.

The conference had droned on in the usual pattern. When the event officially began with an announcement, every member of the organization was ushered into press conference seats, arranged in a round formation so they could all face each other and scream their opinions. Mouth watering food was placed in front of them so they could eat while they discussed and flutes of champagne were passed around. Noctis caught quite a few men who were eager for the liquor to race in their systems. It was a stupid idea, considering as one needed to be sober when they discussed issues and proposals. Having one's system muddled with alcohol was not a good idea. He would lose the game immediately.

That was what all this meeting was to Noctis. It was a game. A concealed display of political power and dominance among the men who were at the top. He and his friends weren't strangers to these types of gatherings. Being among other crime lords wasn't a making for a spectacular environment. He often thought it was fruitless since he and his friends won the little game every time. The others knew this, and he knew he and his friends were often ridiculed because they were the youngest, but every man knew that their ideals and opinions stood out among the rest in the end.

This year's Raven Conference wouldn't make a difference. He and his friends sat at the boss branch, and that fact alone wasn't easily brushed off as nothing. The four of them together made a deadly combo, and everybody in the global organization knew that. Prompto had the disarming charm and the smooth tongue that worked against the competitors of the opposite sex, Gladiolus had intimidation up his sleeves, Ignis had the knowledge and mind-blowing intelligence, and Noctis? Noctis had the biggest advantage among the other men present in the conference. He had wealth and power, and as much as he loathed the idea, he had no choice but to wield those two concepts as if they were weapons.

It made sense because his father was the Mafia Boss, and he was the Mafia Prince by right. His family had wealth and tons of connections. He used that to his advantage and it worked every time. That and the charisma that oozed out of his words and laid back stance—giving off the air of confidence and arrogance that intimidated anybody at the first offer. It also helped when one had the reputation of constantly having a winning streak.

The host stood up to address the rest of them. A chilly smile was plastered across his weathered face and Noctis could not help but feel the deeply rooted disdain leak out of his persona.

"Gentlemen, I believe we are all ready to begin."

vVvVv

The Raven Conference had been a pain in the ass, but a satisfying game no less. Noctis was thinking of it as he closed the door with a soft click, taking a moment to glance at the ivory patterns etched on its surface before he whirled around fully to face the room. Just as he did though, the lights went out, shrouding the room in darkness. A slow smirk curved his lips.

"This affair is beginning to bother my conscience immensely." A soft melodic voice spoke from across the room.

He doubted that she meant to, but she was unknowingly seducing him with that voice of hers. He didn't say anything; merely crossed the length of the room in a few long strides. Her presence only became stronger as soon as he was near enough. He could see the faint outline of her figure silhouetted in the darkened room. The dark blinds draped across the room's windows only added to the gloom.

"Noctis, this has to stop." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

Even then, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. No matter how absurd; how ridiculous; how utterly forbidden their affair was, neither of them were able to halt the extent of their connection or their feelings that had existed since the final year of her studies in the University. The choice she had asked him to tackle had not been an easy one. He knew that she hated what she was doing. Heck, maybe she even hated her own feelings. She had told him back then that she wanted him to figure himself out first before anything could rightly proceed, but the events that had taken place which led to this regular rendezvous had gone completely against what she had stood for.

"We had half a year to cut this affair." He spoke against her skin, gently sliding his tongue across the skin behind her ear as he pressed her back against the solid wall. "Yet what do we do?" He whispered directly against her ear, his hot breath rushing through the sensitive skin, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. "We both keep coming back for more."

After their college graduation, he had not been granted the chance to see her again. She had moved out of the city that she had lived in all her life. He had waited for weeks, months, to receive at least just one call for her. He didn't blame her when none came though. They had lost contact. He had not spoken a single word to her for two years. The changes that came in both of their adult lives had swept them away, led their thoughts elsewhere—he was sure. But he knew that deep down, his heart had never been able to really let go. Part of him had longed for the blind love that they had shared in a short span of time, before circumstances arose and crushed the chances that they had had of having a normal relationship, just like other couples.

But that love had been destroyed by lies and secrets—mainly his doing; destroyed by opposing views that they both harbored. When she had left a day after graduation, he had wanted to run after her, to pursue her. The guilt had been debilitating and he had lived with it for a long while, blaming no one but himself for the tragedies that fell on her life. Eventually, he and his friends had to move out of the city as well, a year after graduation. His father had wanted him to take care of business happening overseas.

He did not expect to meet her again at a press conference where his family's name was involved. It had been held at a five-star hotel function room in a foreign country's wealthy city. The last time he had seen her, they were both at slightly awkward ends, as she had said her goodbye and as he stared at her longingly, loving her and needing her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. He knew it would happen soon enough.

He was sure that she had seen the flash of recognition upon his eyes when their eyes had met in the middle of the pressing crowds, mingling together in the function room. She was among the media people who bravely approached the mic to ask her critical questions. He had not been able to resist himself. He had followed her along with her camera crew once the press conference was over. They had not exchanged any lengthy words of pleasantries. He had gone straight to the point, and asked her to have coffee with him the following morning. To his surprise, she had not declined his offer. And to think that he had steeled himself for the cold shoulder that she would give him after all that he had done to cause her misery.

Their date at the cafe had been a little awkward because he had not known what to say, and it _had _been a long time since they had established some form of contact. She had fulfilled her dreams and was now leading a promising career as a young and successful media practitioner, and what was he doing? He was a known business man; the heir to the large companies and businesses that his family owned, and secretly, he was a white-collar offender working at the very top of the criminal hierarchy. Yes, they were at opposite sides of the scale. The first thing that she had asked him was if he was still involved with the black market. He had regrettably given her an honest answer and she had no reaction other than to nod seriously and sip at her drink.

One meeting had led to another; each filled with heated opinionated conversations. Not at all like the playful banter that they had once shared. It had become something else. Something deeper. Something laced with so much opposition. Something paved with numerous challenges. It was a conquest. A conquest to win the other over...

"_This is enough. You are perverting justice. You need to be brought to exposure." _She had told him once, with deep conviction and determination in her eyes.

"_I can't let you do that..." _He had replied coolly, fire burning within the depths of his own blazing blue orbs.

"It is irrational." She conceded, her hands drifting up as they wrapped around his shoulders.

"Nobody ever said that love was rational." He replied, continuing his ministrations.

He delighted in the soft sigh that escaped her lips as his mouth continued to lavish her skin with kisses and soft nips. She had come from another important event tonight—one that required the media's presence no doubt. He could tell from the texture and the mend of the dress that she was wearing. He ran his hands over the clothed areas of her body.

"We both know that this has to end soon." She sighed as his lips brushed against hers.

He hummed in response, silently agreeing but not really caring, as his lips engaged hers in a slow and passionate yet heated kiss. He knew it made her toes curl; caused delightful shivers to shoot down her spine; made her heart ache for his presence and his touch every time he would be away.

"Until then, be with me." He murmured, sliding a hot tongue into her mouth, smoothing over the surface of her own taste organ. Time had not changed the taste that he had loved savoring.

"I cannot be with a criminal." She answered vindictively, clutching the lapels of his black suit tightly in her hands. But even as she spoke her words, he could feel her arching her back, pressing every dip and curve of her body into his.

"You refuse to, really."

He slid his tongue out and gave her lips another lingering kiss before he removed his tongue and began working his mouth downwards. He skimmed his lips over her jawline, slowly sliding his tongue across the pulse that beat under her skin; the side of her neck where he gently bit her delicate flesh; and down her collarbone where he softly sucked on the graceful network of her bones. He relished in the sound of her soft pleasured breath that left her lips as one of his hands reached behind her and quickly undid the zipper that closed her dress, his fingers lingering lightly over the flesh as he slid the metal object down.

He felt smug at her response as her own delicate fingers worked on unbuttoning the black dress shirt that he had worn to the Raven Conference. He kissed her lips once more as she finished undoing all the buttons. Her smooth palms glided over his torso, tracing every firm muscle and smooth flesh. He moaned into her mouth when she grazed the tips of her nails lightly across the skin on his abdomen. Responding quickly, his mouth trailed lower again and rested on her shoulder, sucking tentatively as he slid one of the spaghetti straps of her dress off of her shoulders. One hand caressed the skin of her other bare shoulder, while the other hand softly stroked the flesh and the dip on her lower back.

His mouth collided with hers again in a hot kiss as she slowly peeled his dress shirt off of him, leaving him half naked. She was the one who broke the kiss this time as her own mouth began kissing the beautiful features of his face. Her fingers wandered to the belt strapped around his hips, undoing it ever so slowly; biding her time, making him want more. His own hands weren't idle either. He carefully peeled the dress from her torso, his own mouth attached to the side of her neck, giving her flesh a pleasant suck.

"I shall expose you." She spoke in his ear, her teeth gently nibbling on his earlobe. "I can, and I will."

He smirked against her skin. It would be a challenge; one he wouldn't back down from.

"I would love to see you try, Stella."

_I'm coming for you, and I'm making war..._

_But I still love the way you hurt me..._

_It's irresistible..._

* * *

**A/N: It's done! xD As I've said, this fic is really open for a sequel, but I'll leave that up to you. If you want one, tell me in your reviews. If you don't, then that's alright. The story should be fine as it is. I'll leave it up to you to imagine what would be happening in Noctis' and Stella's lives from this point on. They both have careers now. xD**

**Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read and check this fic out.**


End file.
